The Lord of Demons
by IrisPhantom
Summary: Kagome never knew the evil that she let into her home. And now, she is being taken to a new world, one filled with demons and everything she never thought she'd have to fear. Warning, lemons and rape! 18 only, I suck at summaries, and please let me know what you think! SessxKags
1. Demon in the Bed

**Kagome never knew the evil that she let into her home. And now, she is being taken to a new world, one filled with demons and everything she never thought she'd have to fear.**

**Warning, lemons and rape! 18+ only!**

**I do not own Inuyasha, sadly! This is just an idea I dreamed about and now need to write!**

_**UPDATED**_

_Demon in the Bed_

"Yeah, of course, I'll be there." Kagome said, sounding happier than she expected. She exited the elevator on her floor and made her way down the hall, keeping in mind to lower her voice now that she was walking past people's homes. "This is big for you, mom. I will definitely be there." Her mother's voice squealed through the phone's speaker. Excitement was plain, and Kagome was more than happy for her. Dinner with everyone actually sounded like a lot of fun, too. She hadn't seen her entire family in a long time…  
"Oh! Mom, what about Golden?" She looked down at the massive dog at her side. His namesake eyes looked back up at her, waiting patiently for the answer. There was a pause, before the answer she was hoping for was given. Kagome laughed, "Awesome! Then we'll both be there." She made it to her door and paused, momentarily trying to figure out how on earth she was supposed to open the door with her purse, two grocery bags, a dog on a leash, and the phone, all the while knowing her room keys were stuck in the bottom of her purse.  
"Well mom, I gotta get going." The phone seemed the quickest thing to get rid of, and besides the conversation had drawn to a close. Kagome smiled at her mother's enthusiastic words of love, and returned it before saying goodbye. She then realized that saying goodbye didn't help, seeing as she still had no hands to get her keys, let alone take her phone from her ear.  
"Dammit," she sighed, fumbling about with the bags. Eventually she just gave up and set them all down on the floor. Kagome dug into her bag and finally got her keys out to open the door. The second it was open, Golden burst inside, pulling her arm with him.

"Ok, ok!" She gasped, trying to regain her balance. "Golden, wait," she couldn't help but laugh at the large dog hopping impatiently around her little apartment. Kneeling down in front of him, she undid the leash, loosening the collar as well before rubbing the area a bit to make him more comfortable. He looked like a wolf, but was definitely bigger than one; his fur was white as snow, and incredibly soft. The only bits of color were his golden eyes and pink tongue, even his nails were white. Kagome had found him outside over a month ago, sitting under a bush in the rain. His fur was soaked, and splattered with mud. At first her heart ached to see him, and she had approached him almost immediately, her hand stretched out in an offer for him to sniff. His head had cocked towards her, before he got to his feet. His size had startled her, and instantly she pulled back.  
But when his eyes met hers, Kagome calmed once more. They were bright, shining through the darkness and straight through her. He may look dirty and disheveled, but there was still some fight in him. Kagome had decided to try again, and reached out her hand. "You look hungry," she had said as softly as she could. "And in need of a bath," her smile had widened when he whimpered at the words. He had leaned forward, pushing his wet nose into her hand. Kagome led him home to clean him up and get him some food. Later when she thought about it, she realized what she had done was probably pretty stupid. But it was too late now… And besides, she hadn't any reason to want to take back the decision. Golden was perfect; he didn't get in her way, he wasn't loud or too excitable, and already he had saved her klutzy ass a thousand times, not to mention stopping that guy down the hall from giving her a very unwanted kiss.

"There, you're free to go." Kagome kissed the top of his head and rose to go put away her groceries.

Golden followed her as usual, trailing her every move as she busied herself in the kitchen. She put away everything and started dinner for two. Normally she wouldn't give dogs 'people food', but Golden had refused anything else she gave him. She had given into his adorable eyes that first time when he wouldn't eat the dog food, and when nothing bad happened, she figured it was ok. And besides, she didn't mind having someone eat her cooking.  
"What do you think, sweetie?" She turned, holding up a package of chicken and a package of beef, "Chicken alfredo, or spaghetti?" Kagome was feeling pasta tonight. Golden stared for a moment, looking between the two, before finally moving forward and nudging the beef.  
"Spaghetti it is," she smiled, putting the chicken away.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kagome yawned as she put the rest of the dishes in the washer and turned the dial. She stretched her back out and ran a hand through her hair, "Time for a shower," she muttered to herself.

As per usual, Golden followed her into the bathroom, closing the door behind him with his back paw. The first time he had done this it had creeped Kagome out a little bit, but she let it go when he began whining outside the door. He was just a dog, after all.  
"Mom wants us all to meet her new boyfriend." Kagome was saying as she pulled her hair up into a bun. "She says he is perfect, and wants us all to be nice to him." She laughed, pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it to the floor. "I can't believe she actually went out on a date, can you?" Golden gave a soft yip and Kagome smiled at him. "I'm glad though, she needs someone to get her mind off things."

She took the rest of her clothes off and stepped into the shower, not taking into mind the fact that her dog watched every movement.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Golden, bedtime." Kagome called as she walked into her bedroom. It wasn't anything special, she didn't have much money after rent so she stuck with the essentials: Dresser, bed, desk, and a lamp. She hung the towel up on her door and took out a soft blue tank top from her drawers. She put on a clean pair of panties and flipped on the small desk fan she had for a noise maker. After plugging in her phone, she jumped into bed and bundled up in the covers. Kagome peeked out at Golden, "Coming?"

With a bark, Golden leapt into bed, climbing in underneath the covers. He licked Kagome's leg, somehow knowing it tickled her more than ever, and was instantly in play-time mode when she began to laugh aloud, rolling around and pushing him away.  
"It's bedtime, silly!" She said, ruffling his thick white fur. "I just took a shower," She giggled, "I don't want dog slobber all over me." Golden climbed up, laying his head across her chest and staring at her with his bright eyes.  
"You're too cute," she laughed again, hugging his big head. She turned over on her side, snuggling up against Golden. "Goodnight, sweetie."

"_Goodnight."_

Kagome curled up in the blankets, wiping her still wet hair out of her face. She needed plenty of sleep for tomorrow; work was going to be insane, what with Halloween coming up, and she would have to-

Her chocolate eyes flew open in surprise.  
Slowly, carefully, she pulled the blanket from her face and looked around her room. Who had said that?  
"Golden," she said nervously, "Did you hear that, too?"

When there was no response, she reached her hand under the covers to shake him; there was no way he had fallen asleep so fast. She felt his fur and tried to shake it, but there was nothing but fluff. It was as if he suddenly grew a mane of fur; a very thick, soft mane.  
"Golden?" She frowned, lifting the covers.

Sitting where her dog had once been was a man. A very big, pretty man.

A man. In her bed. Was she dreaming?

He looked at her as if he was supposed to be there, like she should be thanking Kami he was so close to her. He was something out of a fantasy book; long white hair, marks on his face, and- Kagome blushed. He had no clothes save for what looked like a giant white boa made out of fluff.

Yes. Definitely dreaming.

"Who-" Kagome jerked back when he reached forward to touch her face. Who the hell was this guy? She had no idea what to do, should she scream? Run? Hit him?  
The last idea sounded good; Kagome went for it, throwing her fist forward as hard as she could.

She made contact, but not in the way she meant; her wrist was caught in his hand. How did he do that, he didn't even move?! Kagome lunged back, hoping to rip herself free and get away from the bed. She could make a run for it, she had to. It was obvious she wouldn't be able to fight her way free, so she had to get away and go for help. The door was still ajar, and only a few feet away, she could do it.

Or not… Kagome had succeeded in falling back, but not in getting her wrist free. Hanging halfway on and off the bed, looking ridiculous, she suddenly felt more angry than scared. Pulling her foot up, she shoved it against his chest, pushing as hard as she could.

A looked crossed his eyes and he smirked, pulling her wrist in tightly. It became a tug-o-war match, and either way she would lose. Her wrist hurt with each shove she tried, but if she let go she would fly back into him.

"Who are you?" She finally got out in nothing more than a strangled whisper.

That smirk widened, "Your best nightmare."


	2. An Entirely Different World

**Still don't own Inuyasha!**

**Also, I am making his castle and this world a lot different, so if you notice things that don't seem like they normally would be in the Feudal Era, it's because I felt like changing them.**

_**UPDATED**_

_An Entirely Different World_

"My what?" Kagome squeaked, pushing harder against him as he leaned forward. With a soft chuckle, he released her wrist, sending her flying across the floor. Before she was able to recover, he was there, kneeling over her. Kagome threw her hands up, pushing against his chest.  
"Get away!" She yelled, hoping someone would hear her; the walls were incredibly thin and she could hope, right? But he didn't seem worried, in fact it was as if he hadn't even noticed her outburst.

He leaned forward, grasping the back of her neck. "I have enjoyed my time in this world, but it is time to return." He pulled her in closer.  
"W-What are you doing?" Why was he so strong?

The man answered her by closing the gap between them, capturing her lips. He kissed as if it was his last day in this world; it was like he was climbing inside her very being. He wasn't just kissing her lips, he was touching her essence – and she didn't exactly enjoy that. This was the kind of kiss you would give someone you love, not a complete stranger.  
She felt full of …something. It was like he was pouring his very life force into her mouth. She tried to shove against him, to squirm away, to even blink! But she was frozen in place; her body wouldn't listen to her. Was she paralyzed?

Then it all went black.

Kagome knew she hadn't passed out; it felt more like someone turned all the lights in the world off. Suddenly she was surrounded by darkness and nothing more. But she could still feel him, his hand holding her to him, his lips against hers, even his knee which had been against hers since he knelt over her.

Then, as fast as it had happened, it was over. She could blink again, and she was pushing against him once more. The world swam back into view.  
The very colored, large world.

As soon as she was able, Kagome yanked herself away from the stranger, falling back on the floor. She froze, her hands running over the hardwood floor, her mind reeling over the fact that it should be carpet.  
She turned, taking in the scene around her with panicked breaths. She was laying next to a bed bigger than her room that was covered in a rich purple and blue blanket fit for a king. Her eyes followed along the hundreds of pillows to the posts of the bed, which reached taller than she could even hope to stretch. It was covered with a dark net, that created a soft shadow over the entire bed. But soon the bed was the least of her interests.  
Around her was the largest room she'd ever seen. It was like an entire house in itself. In front of her was a circle made of what looked like couches, all turned towards a glass table held up with gorgeous gold legs. The door was right behind that; double doors, encrusted with finite designs her mind could barely even register. To the right was another door, which was left open to reveal what looked like an entire store, but she assumed was just a massive closet. Further to the right was a large opening, with two more doors. One was closed, but the other was left open to reveal what looked, from the distance she was at, like a bathroom.  
To the left was a full kitchen and dining area, and against the wall was a desk surrounded by books and papers. She couldn't help but notice everything looked …ancient. No computers, no lights; the room was lit with flames, and the writing materials were all things she saw in museums.

All this begged the question: Where the hell was she?

Kagome took a deep breath, then asked: "Where the hell am I?" She was once again looking at the naked man, who had gotten to his feet and was watching her with interest.

"My home," he stated simply, making his way to the massive closet. Kagome couldn't help but stare at the pale line of his body. She hadn't realized just how muscular he was, and how toned those muscles were. He walked with confidence, and a prowess that said he knew exactly how he looked.

"How did I get here?" She asked, closing her eyes so she could keep her mind on more important things.

"I brought you," he said, offering no more explanation. She heard ruffling and glanced before she could stop herself. He was pulling on a white robe with colorful designs adorning the entirety of it. The fluffy thing she had felt earlier was over his shoulder and she wanted to ask what it was, but that was hardly the point of the situation.

"Ok," she said, rubbing her eyes. "I have to be dreaming."

The man laughed; he was about to say something but the door opened. Another man, this one far less imposing, walked in, humming to himself. The noise stopped, however, when he saw the two. There was a moment of hesitation, then he dropped to his knees, eyes averting. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" He gasped, "You're back!"

"I am," the silver haired one said, and Kagome finally learned at least one thing useful: his name. Lotta good that did her. "And I require my usual servants and guards." The man scrambled to his feet, running back through the door, "Of course, my lord!" Then he was gone.

The man she now knew as Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and turned back to her. He tightened the robe around his waist, "Enjoying my proper body?"

"Proper?" Kagome frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

"You don't think I would try to kiss you as a dog, do you?" He smirked.

She blanched, "Are you trying to tell me that you're Golden?"

"An interesting name," he pushed his hair back from his face, glad to be able to once more. "Not what I would have picked, but it was good enough for the time."

Kagome had no idea how to respond; she couldn't believe that he was trying to convince her of something so ludicrous. "Just how stupid do you think I am?" She got to her feet. "What makes you think I would believe that?"

Sesshoumaru paused, "You don't have such things in your world," he chuckled, "There is much you will have to get used to."

Before Kagome could respond, the door opened once again and people rushed in, all dropping their heads immediately. She couldn't quite understand what she was seeing. Some of them had horns bursting from their heads, one even had a tail. They weren't human, she had no idea what they were. All she knew was that she had to get out of there.

"That should never have taken so long." Sesshoumaru snapped at them, "Be sure to never make me wait again." He waited for the order to sink in before gesturing to Kagome, "This is my new pet." He told them. He opened his mouth to say more, but Kagome interrupted him.

"Your what?" She stomped up to him, ignoring the fact that she was still only in a tank top and panties, "How dare you call me that?"

The few that had come into the room had glanced up, gaping at her. She forced herself to ignore the looks; no matter how scared she got she couldn't show it.  
"I am not your pet," she stomped towards him, "I am a human being, not some animal you can order around."  
She knew the minute she said it, she knew it was a mistake. The golden eyes she looked at so often flashed and suddenly he was only centimeters from her.

"You have never been here, therefore I will forgive the audacity and rudeness of your words," he leaned till his nose touched hers, "But I will not be so kind if you do it again."

Kagome gulped, but held her ground. "Look, _Golden, _I don't belong here, whether it's a dream or not. So how about you get off your high horse and take me back home."

Sesshoumaru found himself counting to ten, something he had seen her do multiple times. Upon realizing he was doing it, a growl emanated from his gut. "Your life belongs to me, it would be best for you to forget your world completely."  
He opened his mouth, readying to continue, when a fist went flying into his face.

"Quit talking like that!" She pulled her hand free of the surprised demon, and stepped back, watching him with a glare. "I am not yours, I will not do what you say, nor will I ever. Now take-" Sesshoumaru came at her in a rush, she had no chance to even flinch as he wrapped his clawed fingers around her small neck. His eyes tinged red as he once again leaned in, and he spoke, but not to her.  
"Gonoku, tell me, what is the penalty for _not _addressing me with my title?"

"Twenty lashes with your poison whip, my lord."

Kagome tried to swallow, but it was hard to do much more than a shallow breath. What exactly was he getting at?

"And what is the penalty for speaking out of turn?" He continued, keeping his eyes trained on her, watching her reaction.

"Four days in the dungeon, no food or water, my lord."

Oh well, that just sounded lovely. Kagome wasn't sure what to do; was he trying to say that this was what she would be going through? How could she survive that?

"For insulting me?" Sesshoumaru grew angrier with each question he asked; he needed to punish her for this insolence, especially in front of the others. If they thought he was going soft, there could be serious ramifications.

"Anything you deem worthy of the insult, my lord."

Well that could be open to interpretation. Kagome glared up at him, fighting back the desire to cower. This was a scare tactic, and she couldn't admit that it was working.

"And what is the penalty for touching me without permission?" Sesshoumaru asked, making her want to roll her eyes.

"Removal of a hand or arm, depending on what they touched and how they did it, my lord."

Kagome's eyes widened; well shit, that's a lot of limbs gone.

"And if that touch was intended to harm me?"

Kagome stared into Sesshoumaru's eyes, already guessing where this was going.

"Death, my lord. Either by your hand immediately, or skinning."

Ok, worse than she expected.

Sesshoumaru let her go, and she stumbled to stay on her feet. Her hands went to her throat and she massaged it, trying to keep her calm. "Apologize," he told her, "Profusely. Or I will pick a punishment."  
"I'm sorry," she said, staring at his feet. It wasn't the greatest apology in her life, but at least she did it. Even if it was only because it was either lose a little dignity or die a painful death. What a difficult choice…

"Not even close to enough," he told her, "But I will decide later what to do with you."

Kagome fought not to roll her eyes, she knew damn well it would be a dumb thing to do.

"Now, there are some things you need to know before we continue." Sesshoumaru gestured to the three men and two women standing by the door. "None of them are human." She stared at them all, believing this easily. Their eyes, the markings, not to mention a few of them had different color skin, and one of them had a giant claw for an arm. Nope, definitely not human.  
"There are only a handful of humans in this world, in fact the exact number is eighteen," he paused, "Nineteen now, I suppose." He smirked, "And all of them are here, in my castle."  
Kagome glanced around the room again, wondering silently why she was surprised she was standing in a castle. This room was massive, it only made since that the rest of the place was just as big.

"Given that they are so few in number, and only twelve of you are female, it is obvious that they are possessions desired by many." Kagome was about to snap at him again, something about not being a possession, but stopped when he gave her a look. "I am one of those people, but since I am the Lord of these lands, I actually get what I want." He nodded at her curtly, "Including you."

"Why do you want me?" Kagome asked, "If you have eleven others, why come all the way to my …world to get me?"

"My reasons are my own and none of your business," he growled. She glared at him again, folding her arms in frustration, but didn't reply. "You are the human I desired, therefore you are the human I get."

Sesshoumaru looked at Gonoku and apparently that was enough, because the man left the room again. "You have no say in this, so get used to it."

"What?" Kagome squeaked, "What about my life? My home, my family? I can't just leave them because you say so."

"Yes you can," Sesshoumaru told her, "And unless you suddenly gain the ability to not only escape me, but also get back to your own world, that's not going to change any time soon."

"You can't just decide the rest of my life for me," Kagome shot back, "You can't just tell me what to do and expect me to do it without question."

"I can, and you will." Sesshoumaru growled, his tone growing dangerous once more.

"Oh, and I suppose this is the part where you tell me you're going to break my spirit? Well news flash, Sesshoumaru, humans are a lot tougher than you seem to think."

"My lord," Gonoku had returned, and with him was a girl not much older than Kagome. Her hair had been done simply, but very beautifully. Her clothes were a little surprising to Kagome, however. She had figured, with the room and the clothes Sesshoumaru and his servants wore, that this was a very, very long time ago. So why then was the girl wearing what looked like a kimono that had been cut to the length of a mini skirt? Wasn't that a little …racy for the times?

_Whatever, not my world._ She rubbed her eyes.

The girl stepped forward and Kagome noted she wore no shoes. "This is Kikyo," Sesshoumaru told her, "She was a lot like you when I found her." He was touching her hair, fixing what didn't need to be fixed. "Courageous, bold, stubborn," he looked at her, "Stupid." At Kagome's flush, he smirked. "But over time I got rid of all that and created this," he gestured to all of her, "One of my most recent pets."

"Are you trying to impress me?" Kagome folded her arms.

"She hit me once too, you know." He smiled, "Refused to do a thing I said."

"Is she wearing a collar?" Kagome asked incredulously. He really thought of them as pets, didn't he?

Sesshoumaru nodded, "They will be explained in due time." He stepped back, "On your knees," he commanded, and immediately Kikyo dropped to all fours. She still stared at the floor, no expression or reaction from what she was being told to do.

"Stop this," Kagome said quietly.

"Crawl to the bed," Sesshoumaru told her, ignoring Kagome.

Kikyo did without question, crawling to the bed with grace and obedience.  
"I said stop it," Kagome snapped.

"Get on the bed, Kikyo, and get into my favorite position." Kagome watched as Kikyo climbed onto the bed, staying on all fours as she did so. She moved so her back end was parallel to the end of the bed, and slowly lowered her front half, spreading her legs a little: presenting herself for him.

"Good girl," Sesshoumaru said, walking up to her. "Now, Kagome, do you really think that humans are so strong?" He traced his fingers along her rear end, gently going underneath the hem of her dress before flipping it up to reveal that she had nothing on underneath.  
Kikyo didn't even flinch.

"Please, Sesshoumaru. Stop, I don't need to see any more of this." Kagome had gone towards them, stopping only a few feet away.

"Oh don't you?" Sesshoumaru, went to her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her next to him and Kikyo. "You are going to watch what I can do to my pets; you are going to stare at exactly what I am allowed to do whenever I want, because I say so." He opened his robes and she once again looked away.

When she heard a soft noise, she turned back, only to see the tip of his hardened shaft touching Kikyo's entrance. "Watch, Kagome." He commanded.  
When she made a point to look away, he growled and grabbed her by the hair, forcing her down to her knees and right up against the girl's leg. She was literally an inch from the most intimate parts of two strangers.

"Watch, or I when I punish you for the things you did earlier it will be far worse." Kagome swallowed, face going pale. She could do this. She had to. "She began just like you, and now she is as obedient as ever." He smiled, trailing his hand along her bare bottom. "I broke her," he looked directly at Kagome. "I broke her eventually, as I will do with you." He pulled her head in further so she was nearly touching them with her nose. "You will see exactly what you will become, and what I will be able to do to you. And you'll give in willingly." He gave a soft shrug, "Eventually."

He turned back to Kikyo and leaned in, pushing all of himself into the tiny packaging. It happened without warning, and neither girl was entirely ready for it. Kagome listened as Kikyo made soft squeaks, she watched as her toes curled and her fingers clenched into fists. She glanced at her face, curious of the reaction, and realized it wasn't entirely pleasure.

This hurt her.

Upon looking back, Kagome realized why. Sesshoumaru was huge. Kagome wondered if she could even grasp him properly – not that she wanted to ever try. He was stretching the girl to her limits, and it was obvious.

"Ask." He said, and Kagome was about to question what he meant, but Kikyo responded before she could.

"Please, my lord," the words came out as if she had said this a hundred times, "Please honor me with your attention."

Sesshoumaru smiled as he slowly pulled himself out of her, then just as Kagome realized Kikyo was tensing, he slammed back in. He pulled out, and shoved himself back into her. He didn't just thrust, he _pounded_ her. Kagome gasped when a trickle of blood dripped onto the floor in front of her.

She tried to block out the sound, the wet slapping with each pummeling thrust, the yelp that came from Kikyo every time he buried himself inside her, the grunts coming from the jerk who thought this was ok. Then, as quickly as it began, he pounded into her, and held himself there. Kikyo made another noise and Kagome knew he had just came inside her, just like that.

Kagome didn't realize until he pulled his cock, dripping with juices and blood, out into the open that she was crying. He stepped back and closed his robe, watching her as he did.

"You may get up now, Kikyo." Said girl rose to her feet, shaky as she stood in front of them. Then it hit Kagome, he had just fucked her in front of the whole room! Everyone was standing there, just watching as he made her bleed just by entering her.

"Thank you, my lord." She said, eyes on the floor once again as she pulled her dress back down.

"Go take a bath, then you may rest for the night."

"Thank you, my lord," she said again, bowing, though Iris could tell it was difficult, before going for the door.

"Wait, Kikyo." Sesshoumaru walked up to her and reached up to her neck, fingers touching the collar Kagome had asked about. It was a dark pink and white, matching the kimono. "The white means she was a virgin when we met," he explained, "The pink means something I will explain later." He let go and stepped away, nodding to her. Knowing that was her cue to leave, Kikyo went for the door in a quiet rush, not wanting any further stalls.

"Now tell me, pet, what color are you?"

Kagome blinked at the sudden change of conversation. Weren't they just talking about his disbelief in the will of humans?  
"Wouldn't you like to know." She grumbled, deciding to show him she wasn't going to be destroyed that easily. What had happened was terrible, but there was nothing she could do. That was out of her control – the only thing she could do now was hold her ground and pray to Kami this wouldn't end with her dead.


	3. You are Mine

**I stiiiill don't own Inuyasha.**

**Thank you for the reviews! This was literally part of a dream I had last night, then I was like, this would make a great fanfic! So I'm glad it's going well!**

_**UPDATED**_

_You are Mine_

Sesshoumaru walked passed her, looking like he was done dealing with her. She was glad, maybe he would just give up on her and send her back, let her be done with his nightmare.

If only she was that lucky…

A hand wove itself threw her hair, and in the second she had to prepare herself, Kagome grabbed said hand, guessing what was about to happen.  
The hand pulled, bringing her head and the rest of her body with it; and her hand on his made it no less painful. She yelped as she was brought to her feet, working right away to find her footing to lighten the load on her hair.

Sesshoumaru held her at arm's length, glaring at her with molten eyes. "One last chance to tell me," he told her.

Kagome just looked at him, biting her lip, refusing to give into his scare tactics. It was just a stupid question about the color of a collar, why was it so important? And besides, she didn't know any colors but pink and white, and even then she only knew what white meant. And frankly, that was so none of his business.

A squeal tore through her as she was tossed onto the bed; it didn't hurt, but it was sure as hell surprising. She bounced once before coming to a rest, at which point she whipped around to look at him.

Sesshoumaru was climbing on the bed, crawling towards her tauntingly. If it wasn't so terrifying, she would have said he looked silly.  
"W-What are you doing?" She asked, pulling herself away from him. His hand shot out and grabbed her ankle and he jerked her back to him. She ended up underneath him, but not completely. He looked at her from above her belly button and that one look paralyzed her.

Sesshoumaru slowly lowered his face to her stomach; his beast snarled at the thin piece of fabric separating him from what was his. He clamped down on the desire to take her right here, and worked his way lower. He had to take in her scent, to learn what he had yet to find out. Every time he had tried to answer it himself she would push him away, but now he was able to figure it out without having to pretend to be an animal.

"Sesshoumaru?" He looked at her with narrowed eyes and barred his fangs. Kagome clamped her mouth shut, trying to stop herself from trembling.

Sesshoumaru went down until he was level with her blue and purple panties. He smirked, noting silently that they matched his bed spread, and dropped his head slowly until his nose met her covered entrance.

"What are you doing?!" Kagome screeched, trying to yank herself away, but to no avail; his claws dug into her skin and held her firmly in place. He pressed his nose into her and inhaled her scent deeply, looking for the purity in it. He looked across her body at her and once again showed his teeth.

At the anger she whimpered, "What?" She asked, trying hard to keep her voice steady.

"You have been touched." His eyes were bleeding to red again, and Kagome once again attempted to pull back. This time Sesshoumaru wrenched her down until her face was directly below his and he growled at her. "You have been touched." He repeated in a voice that didn't sound like his.

"What?" She whined, "No I haven't!" She held up her hands as if to surrender, "I-I mean, I've been …you know, touched," her face beat red, "there," she gulped, "but I'm still a virgin." Kami, she never thought she'd have to tell someone that out loud in fear of her life.

"What exactly have you done?" Kagome whimpered again, unable to hold back her trembling any longer.

"I-I haven't done that much!" She told him, "Really. Just like… little things."

"Like what?" He practically screamed in her face. Why was he so angry about it? He had chosen her, hadn't he? He lived with her for a month, hadn't he realized she was basically a hermit? If he was so worried about her damn purity, why hadn't he figured that out right away?!

"I've just made out with a guy, he got under my shirt a little bit, and his hands," she paused, not wanting to continue due to the fact that with every word Sesshoumaru got angrier and angrier. "H-He uh… he touched me a little bit, ok? Just a little with his fingers." She had closed her eyes, not wanting to see the look on his face.

Sesshoumaru snarled, "Is that it?"

"Yes, I promise, that's it!" Kagome cried; it was the truth. One party in high school and suddenly a demon was flipping out like she had done the worst thing in the world. She didn't care how embarrassing it was, or even how much of a wimp she looked like, she just didn't want him to hurt her. She couldn't imagine what the punishment for _that _would be.

He didn't respond to her cries, instead Sesshoumaru leaned back and stared at her. She squirmed under his glare, wishing he would just say something.

"I do not believe you."

Ok, she wished he hadn't said anything.

"Well there's no way to prove it either way, alright?" She retorted, still not understanding why he would care so much.

Sesshoumaru smirked and she silently guessed that there probably was a way to prove it.

As he looked into her eyes, his hand snaked up her shirt. She tried to push it away, but with his free hand he pulled hers above her head and held them there.  
"S-Stop it!" Kagome shrieked. He didn't even pay attention to her begging as he gripped the shirt in his hand and ripped it from her body. She jerked as the fabric tore, revealing her breasts to all the occupants in the room.

"Sesshoumaru!" She yelled, bucking her hips and pulling on her wrists. "Let me go!"

The red eyed demon inhaled again, dropping his nose to touch her skin between her breasts. He trailed his nose along her skin until he reached the cold peak of her nipple and wrapped his lips around it, causing Kagome to gasp. Then he bit down.

Kagome screamed, flailing her body as much as she could, willing to do anything to get him off of her. She raised her hips and tossed her legs about, but Sesshoumaru stayed attached to her, sucking on the blood that trailed out.

Finally he pulled back, licking his red lips with an almost peaceful look. "You were telling the truth," he smiled at her. "Good girl."

Kagome blinked at him, suddenly mad at herself for not lying.

"It seems you-" Sesshoumaru halted, staring at Kagome in surprise. In her anger, she had kneed him. Not very hard given her position, but she still kicked him in the exact place she had been wanting to all night.  
"I am _not _your good girl." She lowered her leg, preparing for another kick - but she never got the chance. Before she knew it, Kagome was on her feet in front of Sesshoumaru, who had stepped back a little bit.

"I am going to give you one chance, pet." he said, arms going to his side. "Since you think you can fight me, I am going to give you the opportunity."

"What?" Kagome squeaked.

"You struck me," He snarled, "Twice. If not for my benevolence you would be bleeding on the ground right now, but I am giving you the chance to free yourself." He glanced back at the servants behind him before turning back to Kagome, "If you can knock me to the ground, you are free."

Kagome looked at him as if he had just sprouted another head, "But-"

"Yes or no?"

Kagome, standing in nothing but her panties, hugged herself as she thought about it. There wasn't really a downside, she either beat him or she didn't. If she did, then she'd be free, if she didn't then she would be right back where she started, nothing really lost, right? Of course, that all depended on if he fought back. She could barely handle a spider in her bathroom, let alone a demon lord.

"Ok, I'll do it." She decided, nothing ventured nothing gained, right?

"I'll give you the first throw," Sesshoumaru held his arms out a little, showing he wouldn't strike first. Feeling very uncomfortable without a top on any longer, Kagome shyly stepped up to him.

She awkwardly made a fist and looked at him, staring into his golden eyes with contempt. She could do this. She was the good guy, and good guys always find a way to win. If she didn't knock him down with her first hit, then she would find another way. With a gulp, Kagome threw her punch with as much force as she could muster. Her fist connected with his cheek and his head moved a little.

His head moved a little.

Kagome pulled her hand back, cradling her fingers, "Fuck!" She rubbed her knuckles, eyes stinging with tears. She had never punched anything in her life, and she wasn't exactly a natural at it. Her form and been all wrong, not to mention it felt like she had just punched a wall of steel. It felt like she had broken her hand!

Not remembering that this was a fight, Kagome finally looked back up, just in time to see Sesshoumaru strike. His flat hand hit her cheek so hard it sent her flying across the room. She hit the ground, scratching her hands, elbows, and knees, and rolled over with a gasp of pain.  
Sesshoumaru appeared above her and Kagome shrieked; she crab walked backwards, but it wasn't exactly the best running away tactic, and he caught up to her without any effort spent.

He reached down and grabbed her by the throat, dragging her with him back to the bed. He threw her down on her back, holding her there. Despite her injuries, Kagome still tried to cover herself, to Sesshoumaru's annoyance.

"I have won, pet, easily." He barked at her, "I can send you across the room as easily as breathing, and am able to hold you down without even trying." Kagome put her knees up as Sesshoumaru leaned down, keeping him from getting closer.

"Move your legs." He roared at her, "Or I will force them apart." Kagome still shook her head, tensing her legs.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her knees with his claws and easily forced them apart. "You are mine," he growled, ripping her panties from her hips.

Now wearing nothing but her hands, Kagome tried to cover herself from his sight, but Sesshoumaru refused to deal with this any longer. She was his pet, his to do with whatever he wished. And he was going make sure she knew that.

"I'm not yours!" Kagome shouted, but it made no difference as Sesshoumaru tore her hands away. Keeping her legs from closing with his hips, and her arms spread with his hands, he took in the sight of her.  
She was curvy in all the right places, not bone thin like the humans he had. He had seen her naked before, but not like this. Her breasts were laid out for him, begging to be captured with his hands and teeth. And her core, wet despite her complaints, was all-too ready to be taken, conquered.

"You will be." He smirked down at her before capturing her lips with his own. Kagome struggled against him, but there wasn't much she could do besides turn her face away. His tongue fought with hers, dominating it in seconds. He reveled in the taste of her mouth, enjoying every moment of her still minty breath.

Sesshoumaru pulled back, smiling down at her. His eyes then traveled lower to the rising and lowering of her chest. At his look she began breathing harder, worrying over what he was about to do next.  
Confirming her worries, he captured her already tender breast in his mouth and sucked hard, making her cry out in only pain. He then went to her other nipple, taking it in, gently this time. He flicked it with his tongue and bit down carefully, enjoying the sounds coming from his pet.

"Sesshoumaru, please, stop it. I don't wa-" Kagome cried out again when Sesshoumaru nicked her with his canines. Blood trailed down and he licked it up, enjoying the purity of her blood.

He then moved even lower, to her quivering center. For a moment, Sesshoumaru stared at it, enjoying the way it glistened in the light, how her lips twitched when she squirmed underneath him.

"Don't you dare," Kagome choked out, not having the strong voice like she had wanted. It backfired anyway, of course, and she silenced herself when Sesshoumaru glared at her.

"I will do whatever I want, human." He moved back up to her face again, "You are mine, whether or not you agree." He straightened a little, "I was going to do this slowly, seeing as it is your first time, but you deserve punishment for what you have done to me today."

"No, no! Don't!" Kagome gasped in and out, trying to regain her breath before she had a full on panic attack. This was not happening! "Please, please don't."

He positioned himself so the tip of him brushed against her wet center. The feeling made her breath hitch.

Then he stopped. He seemed to think about what he was preparing to do, and Kagome felt a sliver of hope. But it dampened, albeit she felt a little better, as he once again lowered his face down between her legs.

"I am going to make you scream," he decided, "I will make you beg for more." Sesshoumaru looked down the length of her, meeting her chocolate eyes. "And you will not orgasm until I tell you that you can," he gave her a toothy grin, as if he was silently asking her to disobey this order, "Or you will regret it."


	4. Tainted Purity

**Wish I owned Inuyasha, buuut I don't.**

**Also, thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are so sweet.**

**By the way, just as a warning because I think I'm supposed to – this chapter contains graphic rape becaaaause I can. I enjoyed writing this, I hope you do to!  
P.s. My plan is to have Kagome fighting the entire time, for the whole story, just to let you guys know in case you get excited and later let down, sorry if you don't like that!**

**Anyway!**

**_UPDATED_**

_Tainted Purity_

"I… I can't what?" Kagome was trying to get her breath back, but it was near impossible with the location of his mouth. Every time he exhaled she could feel the heat brushing against her, tightening muscles she wasn't aware could tighten.

"Cum," Sesshoumaru stated simply, causing Kagome to look at the ceiling, or the wall, or anywhere that wasn't his face. She couldn't believe he just said that. He wasn't _allowing _her to cum? Really? Kagome was a downright newbie when it came to sex, so she was well aware of the fact that it was impossible for her to hold such a thing back. Probably due to the fact that the only pleasure she'd ever received was from her own hand or a shower head- and that one guy at the party a couple years ago; but he was terrible.

"I can't just not …do that!" She tried saying 'cum', but it just wouldn't come out.

"You better try, pet," Sesshoumaru chuckled, placing a kiss on her smoothly shaven lips, making a mental note to remember to have his other humans copy the look. "Because if you don't," his golden eyes met hers again, "I'm going to fuck you in front of my entire court."

Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief, "You'll _what?"_ She shouted, anger bubbling in her chest. She opened her mouth to yell again, but was cut off when his tongue darted out, drawing a wet line between the folds of her most sensitive area.

Unable to help herself, Kagome inhaled sharply, her entire body shivering with pleasure. He did it again and her hips lifted to touch her lips to his. Sesshoumaru grinned at the response and decidedly went for it; he had waited too long for this.

His head dropped and he pressed his lips against her dripping core, tongue flicking in and out in quick succession.

"Stop it!" Kagome panted, weekly pulling herself away. Sesshoumaru wouldn't let her, however, and responded by shoving his tongue in as deep as he could. He rolled it around, licking every inch of her inside, reveling in the taste. He ran his tongue along her walls before pulling back a little, finding her nub and beginning to lick it.

Kagome fell back, head hitting the bed with force as a moan broke through. "Damn it," she cursed softly, still trying to close her knees together.

With a snarl, Sesshoumaru gripped her hips, breaking the skin with his claws. She shrieked, but it was immediately replaced with a much more pleasured sound when he flicked her nub once more. Then, wanting more to taste, he went in again, rolling around his tongue until Kagome's back suddenly arched, a loud moan breaking through her resistance.

With a smile, Sesshoumaru went over it once more, glad to have found her special spot. He filed the information away and continued in his enjoyment. While she squirmed underneath him, he brought up his hand, placing to of his fingers at her entrance.

"No-!" Ignoring her pleas, he shoved them inside, adoring the groans emanating from his dark haired virgin. He pumped them in and out, careful not to scratch her, and licked her nub again. When her pants began to grow closer together, he went faster, waiting for the right moment to stop.

Kagome slammed her eyes shut, squeezing her fists, trying to force herself to still. She wasn't enjoying this, she _couldn't. _He was a stranger! A _demon!_ He fucked a girl right in front of her, slapped her around, and was forcing himself upon her. So _why _the _hell _was her body reacting so? Why was she wet? Why did she moan? Why did this have to feel so good?

The pressure was building in her gut, it felt so intense, so hard, just something begging to burst. She clamped down on it, not to obey his command, but because she refused to let the creature between her thighs make her climax. She was so wet, though… his fingers slid in and out with such ease, and when he added a third, stretching her small, unused core, she couldn't stop the moans the came out one after another. In and out, such a simple movement, yet so pleasurable. Slipping through her walls, rubbing against that damn spot that sent tingles all the way to her toes, making them curl up. She grabbed the blanket suddenly, realizing if he kept at it she wouldn't be able to hold back.

"Sessoumaru, s-stop, I can't hold it anymore." She begged, eyes watering with the shame of admitting that his unwanted touches were making her feel so elated.

Said demon lord continued slithering his fingers in and out until she screamed his name, yelling at him to stop. He unsheathed his soaked fingers and crawled up the bed to meet her eyes.

Without warning, he capturing her lips, gliding his tongue, still tasting of her juices, against hers. Kagome squealed, yanking back her head, tossing it side to side when pulling back didn't work. But he grabbed her cheeks, forcing her to stay in place, making her lick up and swallow every last bit of herself. When she thought she couldn't hold her breath any longer, he pulled back, grinning down at the enraged expression on her face.

"Do you have any idea how cute you look when you're angry?" Sesshoumaru laughed, "It's like watching a kitten growl at a big dog." He joked, enjoying the accuracy of the statement, not to mention the fact that it just made her angrier.

"Now," he began, "Shall we continue"?

Kagome shook her head, still feeling high from his initial attention. "Sesshoumaru, please, _please_ don't." Suddenly the anger was gone and the worry was set in. This was happening… it was actually happening. "I don't think I could take it." She meant a two different things, but either one worked as an excuse. She had seen him, unwillingly, and even the girl he had been with multiple times couldn't take him without bleeding, what about her? She could barely handle three fingers! And two, if she nearly came with just his tongue and hand, what about …that?

"Please, I'll do whatever you want," she realized she meant it. She wanted anything else but this; it was her first time. She always imagined it would be on her wedding night, with the man of her dreams. He would be loving, and take it slow for her sake. It would be beautiful. But this… this was beastly. It couldn't be how it happened.

"I want you," Sesshoumaru said seriously, "All of you."

Feeling aroused and terrified, Kagome suddenly jerked, struggling to get away. Only amused at her attempts to escape, Sesshoumaru dragged her back, bringing her right where he wanted. He ran his fingers along her center again, wanting on more touch. "You're sopping wet," he mused, "All ready for your master."

Kagome bucked her hips, "You are not my master, you egotistical piece of-"

He grabbed her cheeks in his free hand, silencing her insolence. He said nothing, but instead drew his fingers along her, flicking against her nub over and over. When her eyes rolled back and her mouth opened in silent pleasure, he let her go. He didn't stop until she began to pant again.  
"Sesshoumaru, I'm getting close," she said breathlessly, begging him to either stop or allow her to release. Instantly she felt ashamed of the fact that she was already letting him tell her when she could or couldn't orgasm.

Then his hand was gone, and replaced with a much larger object. Kagome's breath sped up and she began to squirm again, repeating no over and over. Ignoring her, Sesshoumaru watched her face, meeting her terrified brown eyes, as he eased his hardened cock into the wet folds of her pussy. Before he was even a quarter of the way in, Kagome began to pant again.

"Stop!" She gasped, gripping the sheets so tight her knuckles turned white. "Please, I-" her back arched, head rolling back and eyes fluttering closed. Sesshoumaru had to force himself in further, if she wasn't so wet it would be impossible for him to get inside her.  
Then he hit that spot, that spot that he had been toying with over and over. Each movement had sent shocks flying through her body; the hair on her arms and back of her neck were standing at attention. Her feet were curled so tight it was making her legs cramp. The tiniest of twitches built up that pressure, it rose and rose until suddenly Kagome just could not hold it any longer. She had no idea how far he was inside of her, but whatever it was, it was more than enough.

The climax hit her in a wave; it literally felt like a hundred pounds just hit her right in the stomach and was finally released all over Sesshoumaru and his not-quite-so-little man. It hit her again, arching her back, tearing a scream from her very core. It felt so _good _to let go, it barely even registered anymore where she was or what was happening.

He jumped, admittedly, when suddenly Kagome screamed. It was a scream he had heard thousands of times, but never so full of such …release. It took him a moment to realize that she had just allowed herself to orgasm and if not for how perfect she looked doing it and his pleasure watching, he would be angry. He wasn't even halfway into her, and she already couldn't hold it back. The toothy grin appeared on his face; he was very proud of himself in that moment.

"That was unexpected," he leaned down, kissing her still perky nipples chastely. "Did that feel good, pet?"

"Shut up," Kagome said in barely above a whisper. Her whole body had relaxed when she finally let it all go, and yeah, it had all felt pretty damn amazing. But it wasn't like she was going to tell him that.

Annoyed with her continued impudence, Sesshoumaru pulled out of her a few inches, before slamming his too-big dick into her too-small pussy.

Kagome _screamed. _ The pain was more than she had ever imagined, and with the force of the blow, coupled with his size, it sent the tears rolling down her cheeks. Whether it was due to her maidenhead being broken, or the fact that he was large, she didn't care. She didn't have the energy to yell at him, only to focus her attention on trying everything she could to make the pain stop.

Sesshoumaru had no such thoughts, he only wanted punishment for her disobedience. "You are mine," he repeated from earlier. He pulled himself out once more, the smell of blood reaching his nostrils. "You belong to me, and no one else." He rammed himself home once more, creating a cry of pain from the girl underneath him. "You will call me lord or master, nothing else." He slowly, tauntingly pulled back once more, waiting for a moment before pummeling into her. "This is my pussy. You are my human." He began to pump in and out with rhythm, knowing that if she didn't get at least a little pleasure than all he would do was injure her. "This body is mine to do with whatever I want." He put his lips next to her ear, "You are mine to play with, to pleasure, to punish, to fuck." Sesshoumaru knelt back so he could look into her eyes, "I get what I want because you are _my pet."_

Sesshoumaru pumped faster, still needing to push to get himself completely inside of her tight center. Kagome shrieked every time he pounded into her; it still hurt, a lot, but the pleasure was beginning to peek through the pain. With each thrust he reached the very end of her, and pushed a little further, and it stabbed through her gut. But every time he pulled out and slid back in, he passed that special spot, which still sent delight singing through her skin. Within moments of him beating into her, she was already nearing her climax again.  
She'd had friends who would regal her with tales of their sex lives, but this was nothing like she imagined. This was phenomenal. Painful, but wonderful. If this wasn't being forced on her it might have been worth it.

Sesshoumaru watched her face closely, loving the look of pain across her face as much as he did the look of pleasure. She was his to fuck, and if he wanted to be rough then he would be rough. He had to teach her this lesson.

As he reached his own climax, Sesshoumaru started to pump faster. He felt her walls close around his cock like a tightened fist, and he had to force himself in harder with every thrust. She threw her head back and cried out, and he knew he wasn't far behind. Within moments, he felt his dick pulse and soon he was filling her up with his seed. Even as he finished, he continued to pump into her, not wanting to cease in his fun.

But as she collapsed into exhaustion, he made himself stop. He could do more later.

"Tell me you are mine, pet." He demanded, breathing harder than before, but nothing like Kagome's labored pants.

"Never," she didn't even look at him, wouldn't even give him a glare. And for some reason, that pissed him off more than when she slapped him.

Kagome squealed as his hand snaked underneath her back and flipped her over so she was laying on her stomach.  
"What are you doing?!" She screeched, struggling as he placed his hand on her stomach and forced her to sit up on her hands and knees.

"You are lucky I took your innocence in such a forgiving position," he told her as he pushed down on her head so her rear was alone in the air, held up like it was an offering to the demon lord.

"S-Stop! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She cried, trying to raise her head back up, but he wouldn't let her.

"You will learn respect," he told her, placing himself at her entrance again. Without warning her in any way, Sesshoumaru drove into her. In this position she was far tighter, making it so much harder to get all the way inside, but he managed. When he reached her end, he forced the rest of himself inside before beginning to pump once more.

If Kagome had thought the last position was painful, she was lying to herself. She shrieked with each thrust, pounding her fists uselessly into the bed. Her back end was on display for him, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

Sesshoumaru stared at her gorgeous round ass, running his claws along it gently as he fucked her from behind. His legs slapped against her back thighs, which he knew hurt the same as a spanking. This time he was able to fuck her well and good before he felt himself harden; he knew in this position Kagome would feel barely any pleasure, especially after the abuse her body had taken only moments before, so he didn't bother waiting for her to get over the pain.

"Please, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome bawled, and he didn't stop the grin on his face.

"Who are you?" He asked her, still pounding into her as hard as ever.

"Kagome!" She snarled at him, and a rumble sounded in his chest. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, taking each breast in hand and squeezing tightly. He thrust into her harder, feeling the slap in his own legs now.

"Who are you?" He growled viciously.

"Please, don't-" Kagome started, but was cut off when gripped her harder.

"Tell me," Sesshoumaru demanded.

"I'm your pet, alright?!" She shouted.

"Who do you belong to?" He asked.

"You!" She gave in, just wanting him to stop.

"What can I do to you?"

"Anything you want." She yelled at him, clutching the bed spread like it was a life line.

He came inside her, soaking her walls with his cum, and relishing in the fact that he was the first and only man to have done such a thing.

When he pulled out with a soft 'pop' of her lips, he allowed her to fall on her side, gasping for breath. He knelt next to her, wiping her hair from her face, damp from sweat. "Good girl."


	5. Exactly Where She Is

**Sorry for taking so long, guys! Real life sucks ^^**

**Anyway, Inuyasha still isn't owned by me, aaaand enjoy!**

_Exactly Where She Is_

Sesshoumaru had risen from the bed, leaving Kagome to lay on her side. He replaced his lost robe and turned to the people _still _standing by the door with a lazy grin plastered on his face.

"Bring in some of the girls to get her cleaned up," he said as he walked towards them, "And then send her to bed, I want her well rested for tomorrow." The inuyoukai moved past them, leaving the room. He had been gone for a little over a month, and knew that before he could even have a proper meal, he would have to check on the state of, well, everything.

Two girls entered the room a few minutes later, both wearing a similar outfit to Kikyo's, but in different colors, and both with different collars. Kagome didn't know what they meant, but honestly didn't care too much. When the girls came around the bed to help her up, she let them to all the work. Her body felt like it was on fire, her lower half practically useless. Her feet dragged against the ground as the girls pulled her along towards the door that was closed. Kagome didn't know what she expected, but whatever it was, she was wrong.

Through the doors, steam smacked her in the face, and as soon as she could see she thought she would die of happiness. In the center of the large room was a hot spring, as if they had built the entire castle around that one spot. She hadn't a clue how it kept itself hot, unless it was true that they built the castle around it, but frankly she didn't care, she just wanted in.

"What is your name?" The taller one asked. Kagome looked at her for a minute; her long hair had been pulled back in a high ponytail, and her mini kimono was a dark pink, white, and green. Her collar was green as well, with a white edging. Wondering what green meant, she decided to respond, "Kagome," her voice was hoarse, which she assumed was from the screaming.

"I am Sango," she replied, helping her to the edge of the water. "This is Ayumi," Kagome nodded to the second girl, her eyes lingering on the white and soft blue collar for only a moment before dipping her feet in the water.

The girls undressed, and before Kagome realized the time had passed, they were both in the water in front of her, gently pulling her in. As the water hit higher places, she hissed from the pain. It was sharp and immediate, but gratefully disappeared after only a moment of being submerged in the water.

"Do you have to do this a lot?" Kagome asked as the girls lathered her in what smelled suspiciously like her soap from home.

"Yes," Sango said, "But it's rare for us to do it to a new face."

Ayumi nodded in agreement, "The last time we had someone new was Kikyo," she explained, "And that was years ago."

"Years?" Kagome asked, "How old are you all?"

"The oldest of us is nearing two hundred," Sango said, "Ayumi is the youngest at thirty-four."

Kagome blanched, "Two hundred?" She stared at Ayumi, "Thirty-four? You don't even look twenty!"

Sango laughed, "We are given a tonic every night, it slows the aging process," she gestured to her face, "Keeps us young."

"So even death can't get you out," Kagome muttered, sinking lower into the water. She helped them wash herself, especially in the more intimate areas, but paused when she ran her hand over her stomach. "What about pregnancy? What happens then?" She assumed they would be forced to take something to get rid of the baby, but she wanted to hear it.

"It's never happened," Ayumi told her.

"What? Really?" Kagome couldn't believe it.

"Really," she responded. "No human has gotten pregnant in the last few hundred years."

"There are a few hanyous left," Sango explained, "But they aren't exactly viewed as anything more than servants."

"Then why are humans so …treasured?" Kagome asked, completely baffled that hanyous were less than humans.

"It's not that all youkais treasure us," Sango said, "It's that Lord Sesshoumaru wants us, and-"

"And that makes all of his subjects want us." Kagome finished, understanding, at least on a wide scale. "But why does Sesshoumaru want us?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Ayumi told her, eyes serious.

"No one knows why," Sango shrugged, "He's never told anyone, and anyone who has asked has been reprimanded for thinking they deserve to know anything about our lord."

"Reprimanded?" Kagome raised her eyebrows.

"Killed," Sango clarified.

"So, because Sesshoumaru is the only one to have …physical relations with humans, does that mean-"

"Oh he's not," Sango interrupted, "He's the only one allowed to, but that doesn't mean others haven't disobeyed him."

"What happens if you disobey that rule?" Kagome questioned. The other girls, all clean now, sat down next to her.

"It depends on the crime," Ayumi spoke up, "If the girl was raped, then she must go to Lord Sesshoumaru immediately after, no matter if she was threatened by the rapist or not. If she tells him right away, then she is given time to cleanse and heal herself before being put back on normal duties."

"You sound like a dictionary," Kagome mused.

"A what?" Ayumi asked.

"Nevermind, go on." She sighed.

"The person who raped her, man or women, is punished however the lord sees fit. He could be skinned, left to rot in the dungeons with no food or water, drowned, eaten by hounds. Really it depends on how Lord Sesshoumaru is feeling that day." Ayumi shrugged as if it was no big deal.  
"But," she said, "If the girl is afraid and waits to tell him, or he finds out on his own, she is punished as well."

"How?" Kagome had to ask.

"However many people the lord allows can come and fuck her in any way they wish, usually they are given an hour each." Sango stared at the rippling water, as if remembering such a thing happening. "If she survives, her punishment is over and she can heal for a number of days and then return to her normal duties again."

"Has that ever happened?" Kagome was far too curious to let that question slide.

"Yes, but only once. She was the example for the rest of us."

"She didn't survive," Ayumi whispered.

On that lovely note, Kagome decided to ask one more question about it, "And what if she did it willingly?"

Sango looked at Ayumi, and then back to Kagome, "The two responsible are forced to watch as the other is torn to shreds, bit by bit. And then eaten by the youkai doing it."

"Ok," Kagome gulped, scratching the back of her head, trying to get the image from her mind. "Well, wait, back to my original question, how has no girl gotten pregnant?"

"No one knows for sure, but the general rumor is that we aren't strong enough that the gods would allow us to mother a youkai child. Or that the gods want to rid the world of hanyous." Sango leaned back against a wet rock.

"It actually got to the point where Lord Sesshoumaru announced, to lower the chances of any rebellion, that if any of us got pregnant by his seed then we would then become his Lady." Ayumi said excitedly.

Kagome raised her eyebrows, "That's kind of surprising."

"Lord Sesshoumaru can be cruel," Sango muttered quietly, "But he can be kind."

Kagome snorted at the thought, but kept her mouth shut. If that was their idea of kind, then she didn't want to ruin the little bit of 'kindness' they had by explaining what she thought it meant.

"Sesshoumaru-"

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Ayumi corrected again.

Kagome did her best to ignore her, "He mentioned there were male humans here as well, what are they for?" Maybe Sesshoumaru sometimes wanted the company of a guy?

"Two things, mostly, after a while they are paired with a female and they are to father a new child to be grown for the lord. Other than that they are used as servants for the various youkais who do not wish to have females for either usual needs, or more physical ones." Sango was very matter-of-fact about it all, and it made Kagome a little uncomfortable to think that this was all normal to them.

"Ok, let's switch topics." Kagome rubbed her eyes. "Collars, what's up with them?"

"Oh every human has one," Ayumi touched her own, "They symbolize that we are Lord Sesshoumaru's, as well as tell everyone who we are."

"Yeah, the colors." Kagome nodded, "What do they mean?"

"Most of us have white," Ayumi gestured to her own, "That means we were virgins until we met Sesshoumaru." She looked at the ceiling in thought as she spoke, "Some don't, and for whatever reason, they were not."

Kagome wanted to ask, but figured it was all tales of sadness and pain, and was done with that for now.

"Mine is a light blue, which means-"

"Which means she has no spine." Sango smirked at her.

Ayumi huffed, "Which means," her face grew hot, "That I am slow to anger, easy to handle, calm, very subjective. Take your pick," she folded her arms. "I do have a spine."

Kagome smiled before turning to Sango, "And green?"

"I was a warrior before I was taken here," she explained, "So obviously I wasn't too keen on being the lord's bitch." Ayumi gasped, but Sango continued. "I fought for years; the green says that I am hard to deal with, I won't just roll over and take it."

Kagome smiled, glad to know there was still a fight in her, even after all she'd had to deal with. "What about pink?"

The girls looked at each other, then shrugged in unison. "It doesn't make a whole lot of since, only two girls have had it since they came here." Sango told her, "Kaede, who is the oldest, and Kikyo, the newest. We haven't been told what it means, and they don't really have anything in common, so we haven't been able to figure it out."

Kagome 'hmmed' and leaned back, she let her head rest on the warm rocks and found that if she remained like that then she would fall asleep.

Noticing her dozing, Sango patted her arm, "Come on, let's get you to bed." She and Ayumi helped her up, getting her dried off and dressed in a light, white robe. She snuggled into it as they walked out of the warm room, going for the bed. The sheets and blankets had been changed, and on the floor was a thick mat with matching covers.

"Is that for me?" Kagome glared at the floor.

"When you are new, or favored by his lord, you sleep in his room." Sango led her to the mat.

"That didn't answer my question."

"It's what you sleep on when you're in his chambers," Ayumi was lifting the blanket for her.

"No way," Kagome climbed onto Sesshoumaru's bed, cuddling under the covers with narrowed eyes. "After what he did to me, I am more than entitled to sleep on a proper bed."

Sango opened her mouth to argue, but Kagome stopped her with a glare, "If and when I get in trouble for it, I will make sure he knows it's my fault, not yours, ok?"

"That's not what I was worried about, but if you insist…" Sango led the fuming Ayumi to the door, "Goodnight Kagome."

Kagome covered her head with the blanket, hugging a pillow to her chest. She waited until the room was completely silent before she allowed the first tear to drop. She muffled her cries in the pillow, not wanting anyone to hear just how upset she was.

The tears fell until they soaked the pillow, and it wasn't until then that her eyes grew far too heavy to keep open and she finally fell asleep.

**Oh dear me! What will happen next? ;)**


	6. A White and Pink Collar

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys are so sweet! ^^**

**Except for 581…. um… ok? I wasn't sure how to respond, so… thanks for at least reading, sorry it wasn't your cup-o-tea?**

**Also, sorry guys, busy week at work…! Hopefully it won't take me this long next time.**

_A White and Pink Collar_

Sesshoumaru glared at his desk when a yawn grew in his lungs. He inhaled, then forced himself to hold it back. He would not allow himself to be forced into a yawn. Foolish body.

"My lord?" The voice came from outside the door, and he looked up. Good, being away didn't affect their ability to perform.

"Come in," Sesshoumaru sighed, rubbing his eyes. The insignificant ant walked in and informed him that he had even more things to look at. Battles had started, the East was hinting that they were going to invade, demons had died, his mother wanted to speak with him (when she called for him), and the village next door to them had been cut down by a serpent, or at least that was what they said it was.

He sighed, leaning back in his chair. Deciding he was done with this mess, he rose and went to the door, stepping back when he opened it. The youkai who had spoken to him jumped back, nearly falling forward. "I uh, sorry my lord!" He squeaked.

"Inform the rest of the council that I will finish this up tomorrow, for now I will retire." He walked past, closing the door to his office.

The moment he entered his room, finally alone, he allowed himself to yawn. He didn't bother turning on a light, he could see just fine.

See that a certain human girl was sleeping in his bed.

Sesshoumaru removed his robe and climbed into bed, pulling himself up next to the warm body that was Kagome. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, including himself, but he was too tired to care.

Kagome moaned; she wanted to roll over to get off her aching side, but couldn't because of a muscled arm forcing her remain in place. At first it wasn't alarming, just an arm with soft, thin air, tickling her bare stomach. In fact, it was very nice, and even made her feel cozy.

Until she remembered she didn't live with anyone who had such an arm. She started when she realized who owned said arm.

Kagome rolled herself over, no longer cozy. She only got so far as her back, and it was then that she realized the short sleeping gown she had put on had been pulled up. With a quiet eep, she wiggled out of Sesshoumaru's arm, yanking her dress down as she did, and instead of fixing herself, only succeeded in maneuvering herself onto the floor.

The inuyoukai leaned up on his arm, looking down at her with amusement. "Morning, pet." He smirked, "Sleep well in my bed?"

"Very well," Kagome agreed almost snootily, she got to her feet, still fixing her dress. "No thanks to you."

"And what do you mean by that?" He asked, still smiling.

"You were going to make me sleep on the cot, you jerk." She snapped, "After what you did, how dare you make me sleep on such an uncomfortable bed?"

"Did you lay on it?" He asked.

"No, of course not." She frowned, unsure why he was wondering.

"Then you wouldn't know how comfortable it was."

Admittedly, Kagome couldn't argue with that logic. "Ok, fine. You have a point, but did you really expect me to sleep on that? Especially when I have a perfectly good bed sitting right here?"

Sesshoumaru had to force down his laugh, "Not at all."

Kagome sputtered, "Then why bring the cot in in the first place?"

"To give you the chance to follow orders."

"You didn't order me to sleep on the cot, the other girls just told me to." She folded her arms, "So technically, you didn't tell me anything."

Sesshoumaru grinned at her explanation, and given the evening they'd had, decided to let it go for now. He got up from the bed, ignoring the fact that he was completely nude. Kagome tried to ignore it as well, but eventually covered her vision with her hand. "Please put some clothes on." She requested, glaring at him when he snickered.

He opened the massive closet in the corner and entered, coming out with green cloth in one hand, and white in the other. He held out the green cloth and Kagome took it, unfolding it to realize that it was a match to the other girl's kimonos. She supposed that the short skirt would surprise someone from this era, but to her it wasn't much shorter than her old high school uniform. It might even be comfortable, kimonos were pretty comfy to her.

Kagome glanced at the bathroom, "I'll be right back, I guess."

While she was changing, Sesshoumaru did the same. They finished about the same time, and he looked up when she exited the washroom. He had picked a green dress, the obi was white, and the under kimono was red. It all came together nicely, but he noted silently that he would like to see her in more colors. He would have to tell the maids later to sew her more colorful kimonos.

He had on his usual garb, of course to Kagome it looked ridiculous, but intimidating at the same time. She wouldn't really have guessed the demon king would wear such bright clothing.

"So, what now?" She was stuck in this world, she may as well figure out the schedule of things.

"I need to give you your collar," Sesshoumaru produced the collar, white edging, with a few green stripes over a soft pink background.

"I am not wearing that." Kagome growled.

"If you don't want me to bend you over again, you will."

She paled, mulled over the two options, and eventually turned around and lifted her hair, "Fine." She grumbled.

As he pulled it around her neck, she asked, "What's the pink for anyway?"

"I doubt you'd understand." Sesshoumaru said, pushing the gold pin through the smallest hole.

"Try me," Kagome said, dropping her hair and touching the collar.

"You are the descendant of a miko," he told her outright, "And I've felt traces of it in your aura." He smiled at the shock on her face, "It is strong, but you are just learning now that you are one, so using the abilities are near impossible."

"Generally mikos are trained from childhood," Kagome agreed calmly.

"You know what a miko is?" Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows.

"Before I moved out to my apartment I lived on a shrine," Kagome explained, "I know everything there is to know about mikos and monks, and all sorts of things." She shrugged, "We even have a few ancient weapons in our collection. My grandpa is pretty proud of it."

Sesshoumaru nodded, surprised, not that he would admit it. An intelligent, stubborn, miko? He really did get this one right.

Kagome blushed when her stomach growled, "Um… mind if we get something to eat?" She asked.

"Of course," Sesshoumaru said pleasantly, leading her to the door.

Kagome stopped dead the moment she exited the room. Directly outside the door was a short but wide hallway, no doors on either side. At the end of it was a railing, which led to the largest opening she'd ever seen.

Seeing the 'largest blank she'd ever seen' was getting a little annoying.

Without needing to be urged, Kagome walked to the railing, already used to the plush carpet underneath her feet. She got to the railing and looked down, noting silently that if she jumped or fell the distance would kill her. To either side were stairs, leading around the walls, meeting at a large staircase in the middle, about a hundred yards from where she was now, putting the hallway to the rest of the castle underneath her feet. There were three other levels, all on either side, with hallways leading to the staircase attached to the wall.

"Woah," Kagome gushed, eyes wide, scanning the colorful paintings, the intricately designed tapestries, the lavish curtains on the giant windows. "This is… beautiful." Well, at least she knew she was forced to live in a gorgeous castle.

A castle could still be a prison, but it was better than an actual prison.

"Come, let's go to the dining room." Sesshoumaru walked down the stairs with Kagome trailing behind. She examined every painting they passed, touching the curtains, enjoying the view – the view! Kagome ran to the window, hands pressing against the glass. Outside was grass greener than green, with a sky bluer than the prettiest crayon. Flowers bloomed along the edges, paths of white stone weaved throughout the side, all the way to a wall taller than her apartment building.

"This can't be real." She whispered.

When they entered the dining room, she nearly died. The table was the length of a football field, with a table cloth that looked to be made out of pure silk. The chairs were taller than her while she was standing, the end one double the size.

"This is where you eat?" She stared at the mile high walls.

"I am the lord of demons," Sesshoumaru said, enjoying her reactions. "Come, sit." He sat down in his chair at the end and patted his lap.

"You want me to sit in your lap?" Kagome shook her head, "No way."

"If you don't want me to-"

"Bend me over, yeah yeah." Kagome huffed, stomping over and plopping down on the tops of his legs.

Sesshoumaru had opened his mouth to snap at her, but stopped when her rump pressed against him. His beast rumbled at how weak his will was, but he forced it down long enough to snap his fingers.

Seconds later, a girl with dark red eyes and horns walked up with a tray in her hands. She set it down without saying anything and walked away.

Kagome marveled at the food in front of her, frowning when her stomach growled again.

"Go ahead," Sesshoumaru urged, gesturing to the utensils.

She didn't need any more encouragement, she grabbed the fork and knife and dug in.

A few minutes into the meal, two men, covered in armor, with tails jutting out the back of them, entered the dining hall, walking purposefully towards them.

"My lord," one said, acting as if the scene before him was completely normal. "There is trouble at the border."

Sessoumaru's chest vibrated with a growl, and Kagome tensed, but kept silent. "Fine." He patted her thigh and she immediately got up, whatever they were talking about seemed important, and frankly she didn't want to get in the middle of it. For now, she would be 'good'.

"Stay here, someone will be along to get you soon. Until I see you again, stay out of trouble." Sesshoumaru's golden eyes were trained on hers until she nodded. Satisfied, he exited the dining hall with the two men.

Kagome, feeling suddenly out of place, sat back down on the cushioned seat and continued eating her breakfast.

She was just finishing when Sango walked in, a big smile on her face. "Morning!"

"Well you sound chipper."

"It's not every day I get to leave cleaning the dishes," she said, "Now come on, let's go do something fun with my morning, and possible whole day, off!"

Sango grabbed her arm, yanking her to her feet, and set off for the door.

**Short chapter, not that great either. Sorry, guys! Next one will be better!**


	7. Enemies in the East

**Sorry for the delay, guys! Family stuff for Thanksgiving and shopping and blah blah basically sorry. Haha, here's the next chappy!**

**_Still _don't own Inuyasha.**

_Enemies in the East_

"So what are we doing, exactly?" Kagome asked as Sango dragged her through the halls. "I mean, what all _is _there to do?"

"Well," Sango responded, "We could draw, we can watch the soldiers to drills, we can design new-"

"Your life sounds so boring." Kagome grumbled, pausing by one of the windows to look out at the garden again. "Does the garden stretch throughout the entire castle?"

"Pretty much, but in the back is where it's the biggest." Sango stopped with her, "Did you want to go see?"

Kagome gave her a big smile, and with a laugh Sango took her hand again and led her down the stairs.

"What did you have to interrupt my breakfast for?" Sesshoumaru asked, no longer in his good mood. He had come home after weeks of being someone's pet, he was back to being not just a demon, but a lord. He had gone to bed an inuyoukai, and awoken with his new human next to him, half naked. He had had a fantastic first night back, and was planning on enjoying his second.

But apparently the _children _he had left in charge had no idea how to keep his kingdom safe for a few weeks.

"Wolf demons, my lord." He replied, trying to keep himself looking strong and able, despite the obvious fact that Sesshoumaru was more than disappointed with what had happened while he was away.

"So destroy them, how hard could it be?" Sesshoumaru snarled, eyes bleeding to red.

"There are thousands of them, my lord. It is not that easy."

"Apparently not for someone of your insignificant strengths." Sesshoumaru waved him away as he approached the map on the table. It was stretched farther than he was tall on either side, with markers of each army and tribe. "What exactly are they doing?"

"They are killing every one of your forces they can get their hand on. We figure their point is to get your attention, sir."

"They've gotten it," Sessoumaru growled. The wolf demons had the audacity to compare themselves to his power? Then he would give them a good show of it. See if they wanted to continue this venture.

Kagome picked a flower for which she had no name and smelled, she already had an armful and wanted to make a bouquet for the room, and was enjoying picking every random flower she could carry. She turned to Sango, who had her own armful, and held it out, "I like this one too, what do you think?"

Sango laughed, "It's one of my favorites as well, but don't you think you have enough?"

"Do you think we could have lunch out here?" Kagome asked, ignoring her question as she picked another.

"We can, with Lord Sesshoumaru's permission." She explained, "There is an area specifically for it just around the corner, actually."

Following Sango's directions, Kagome moved past trees and tall bushes until she came to a small bridge over a small pond, with a tiny little island in the middle. On it was a table and three chairs as pretty as the garden.

"Oh wow!" Kagome exclaimed, "Let's definitely eat here!"

"We'll have to find Lord Sesshoumaru to ask-"

"Do we really have to ask to eat outside?" Kagome snapped, stomping back towards the castle.

"If we don't we'll be punished… both of us." Sango looked at the ground.

"Fine, we'll ask." Kagome sighed. She didn't mind getting in trouble, but she didn't want to drag Sango down with her, that was unfair.

"Come on, let's go find vases for these."

The girls walked back, Kagome stopping every two steps to pick more, and entered in through the main hall. Sango led her to wear they kept the palace decour, and together they searched for the best vases.

Kagome, enjoying the gold, expensive decorations, picked the loudest, most gaudy of the group. She tried to make the flowers look good, but admittedly it looked like a bit of a mess. Three vases, each with a random assortment of colors, sizes, and designs, thrown together in a vase meant for much simpler flowers.

"Perfect," Kagome smiled, picking up two. "Come on, let's go put them in the room."

Sango begrudgingly complied, grabbing the last vase and following Kagome up stairs.

On the way, Kagome paused by a lone door at the end of the hall just before the turn to Sesshoumaru's room. It was a little out of the way, and judging by the size of the wall to either side, Kagome figured behind it was a large room. "What's in there?" She asked, setting down the vases and turning the handle. It jiggled, signaling to her that it was locked.

"No one knows for sure, except Lord Sesshoumaru." Sango told her, "It's his study."

Kagome nodded, curious but not enough to break down the door just yet. She picked the vases back up and walked into the room she was forced to share with Lord Assface. She put the biggest on the main table in the entrance of the room, another on the bedside table, and the last on the table in the mini dining area.

"I think it brings the room together." Kagome smiled.

"I think it looks like a mess," Sango said truthfully, laughing at Kagome's glare. "But I like it!"

"Where are the wolf forces now?" Sesshoumaru asked, studying the map, "What are they going for next?"

One of his least favorite captains of the moment pointed to one of the larger marketplaces of the West. "Our intelligence tells us that they plan to not only destroy the entirety of the market, but they also plan to kill everyone with allegiance to you. Whether they are civilians or not."

"What is this, some sort of rebellion?" Sesshoumaru rubbed his eyes.

"Of sorts, yes. But more of a take over."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "They think they can take over the West?"

"They have taken your absence as a sign that they-"

"They know I have been gone?" Sesshoumaru roared.

The two men in the room flinched, "They uh, yes sir, they know." He seemed to think better of lying.

The demon lord stepped in front of them, only a foot away and asked, "And how do they know this?"

The two glanced at each other, making Sesshoumaru only angrier. "They were told."

"By who?!" He practically yelled.

"The last time we went to confront them," the first demon swallowed, "We were talking and-"

"You told them?"

The demon didn't answer, he just stared, hoping to Kami Sesshoumaru wouldn't gut him.

Sesshoumaru didn't gut him, he beheaded him. With one quick slash his head unattached and fell to the floor with a splat. It rolled, stopping inches away from Sesshoumaru's foot as if it knew not to touch him.

He looked up at the second man. "Inform the men, you and fifty are to leave the castle immediately to stop the attack." He went for the door.

"Fifty? Sir, there are hundreds of them!"

"If you do not succeed, do not return." He glanced back. "And clean that up."

"So where is he anyway?" Kagome asked, fiddling with the already drooping flowers.

"Probably in a meeting about some problem with the kingdoms," Sango shrugged, "That's generally what he does all day."

"What problems could he possibly have?" Kagome frowned, "No one even says a thing against him, what would they do?"

"Those are just those that live here," Sango sat down on the edge of the bed, "But there are a lot of people out there who disagree with the way Lord Sesshoumaru runs things. So they rebel."

Kagome nodded, "Just like every country, kingdom, or even village in the world."

"Plus, Lord Sesshoumaru has been gone for a while, so things have probably been piling up."

"Is there anything to do that's fun around here?" Kagome groaned, never realizing just how much she would miss having a laptop.

"We can take a bath." Sango suggested, but Kagome pouted. "Or not."

"Swimming would be better, but I don't even feel like that." She sighed, "Do you have any books?"

"Most of us don't know how to read."

"What?" Kagome gasped, "Well then that's it, then. I'm teaching you how to read." She looked around for a moment and grabbed a piece of thick paper and a quill and ink.

"Sit," she ordered, pointing at the chair across from her.

Sango complied, sitting next to her and looking at the paper as Kagome began to write.

"We'll start with the alphabet." Kagome began to write, saying the letters as she wrote them. When she was done, she began to write the words that went with them. "Apple, banana, cat, dog, elephant-"

"What's an elephant?" Sango asked, and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Ok, egg." She smiled, "Fly, Ground-"

"And these are words that start with that letter?"

Kagome blinked, for the first time realizing she could never be teacher. "Yeah," she told her before continuing, all the way to zebra. Upon being asked what a zebra was, Kagome told her it was like a horse, but white and black.

Sango seemed absolutely fascinated with such a creature, and soon Kagome found herself telling her of all the animals she had never heard of.

"And if it touches you, you'll die?"

"Well, not necessarily, if you touch the top then you'll be ok, it's the little tentacle things that hurt. But they don't always kill you." Kagome explained.

"Jellyfish." Sango said again, testing the word out as if it was the best thing she'd ever said. "They're my new favorite." She smiled wide. "What does it look like, again?"

Kagome pulled out a new piece of paper and began to draw, she was no artist, but it came out looking pretty good. "Here, this is for you." She wrote "Jellyfish" at the top and handed it to her. Sango squealed, unable to take her eyes off the paper.

Until the door opened.

"Leave." Sesshoumaru ordered before Sango even opened her mouth. She instantly popped to her feet and went for the door, bowing before exiting, and shooting Kagome a silent goodbye.

Kagome didn't bother getting up, she also didn't bother hiding her distaste with just how rude he was. She went right back to drawing. She truthfully didn't feel like drawing, but it was better than making any eye contact with him.

"What are you doing?"

"Drawing." Kagome responded, gesturing to the half-finished crab.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Because I'm bored." Kagome sighed, leaning back in the chair. "Why did you kick Sango out?" She frowned up at him.

"Because I felt like it," Sesshoumaru snapped, glaring at her with a flash of red in his eyes.

"Why do your eyes do that?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru blinked, admittedly surprised by the question. "Do what?" He asked.

"Turn red."

"That is none of your business." He snapped.

"Fine, can Sango and I eat lunch out in the garden?"

Was she doing this on purpose?

"Why do you want to eat outside?"

"Because I like the garden." Kagome folded her arms.

Sesshoumaru stared pointedly at the flowers on the table, "Evidently." He sighed, "Fine, you may eat outside."

"With Sango?"

"Fine." He rubbed his eyes tiredly. He had only been awake for a few hours and already he wished he could go back to being a dog.

"What's wrong?" Kagome found herself asking. She wondered silently why she cared, but decided not to take back the inquiry.

"Business," Sesshoumaru growled, "Stop asking questions."

"Why?"

His eyes flashed again, "Because I said so."

"So?"

His hand was a blur, but suddenly Kagome was off the chair with a cheek that burned. She touched it, surprised more by how fast he was than the pain.

"What the hell was that for?" She squealed.

He knelt down, grabbing her chin. "You need to learn your place before I lose my patience."

"What patience?" She asked, not even trying to get free, it wouldn't work anyway.

He was about to say something, but stop, a smirk crawling along his lips. "Enjoy the rest of the day pet." He rose, going to the door. "I'll see you at dinner."

Kagome sat on the floor, frowning at the door. Why had he come to the room in the first place? And what was so important about dinner?

She had a feeling she really didn't want to find out.

**IIIIII wanna find out =D**

**Do you?! **


	8. Torture of all Kind

**Heya guys, thanks so much for the support!**

**Sorry for the delay between each update, I have an idea for all this but I don't want to bring it all out too suddenly, so I'm trying to keep it interesting, but not bring things in too fast…**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**By the way, in the next two chapters more lemons are going to occur, so if any of you don't like that, then shoo'.**

_Torture of all kind_

Kagome had remained in the room, wishing Sesshoumaru hadn't made Sango leave. They'd only been in each other's company for a few hours, if that, and now she was all alone until lunch, which by the way she had no idea when it was. Her stomach growled as if on cue and she hoped it would be soon.

Pushing the papers together, she put them back where they belonged and decided to do the only thing she could: check on lunch.

"Is he dead?" The leader of the Yoro Clan asked, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palm.

"Yes sir…" A lower wolf youkai muttered as the other carted the dead body away.

"Bring out another," he sighed. For ten hours he had interrogated enemies, trying to gain some information on the Lord of the West's land. Anything would help, but no one was willing to budge. He had removed limbs, gouged out eyes, skinned, set on fire, beaten, whipped, anything that might make them break, but they all seemed too afraid of Sesshoumaru to give anything away. Apparently he couldn't torture as well as the inuyoukai. Frankly, it just made him want to hurt them more. On the upside of it all, he was getting his anger out.

"Please, please don't!" The demon gasped when he was forced to his knees in front of the wolves.

The leader blinked at him, had he really caught a break? "Of course not," he leaned down so he was eye level, "But you need to make it worth my while."

"Hello?" Kagome called when she entered the dining area again. It was empty, the surrounding areas silent. She frowned, wondering where everyone had gone. She was completely alone and wanted nothing more than to go back to the room and hang out with Sango again. Seeing as that was apparently the only time she could ever get a reprieve from this world…

She decided that perhaps they were cooking, and sought out the kitchen. Inside everyone was bustling about. Cooking and cleaning: chopping this, stirring that, sweeping and wiping those. It was like a kitchen on one of her shows, and for a moment all she wanted to do was join in. Kagome had always enjoyed cooking, and never failed to have the desire to get involved whenever watching some cooking show. The human girl was actually about to ask someone if they wanted any help when none other than Sango appeared.

"Hey! What are you doing down here?" She asked, holding a pot of something steamy.

"I thought I would come down to see when lunch would be ready." Kagome shrugged.

"The talk went fast…" Sango mused, setting the pot on a counter.

"You mean with Sesshoumaru?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, he just came in to bitch." Kagome grumbled, sniffing at the contents of the pot hungrily.

"He came in to what?" Sango frowned.

"Bitch," Kagome repeated, not realizing that Sango didn't understand the phrase. "I mean complain," she clarified and Sango nodded with an 'oh'.

"You better be careful with what you say," Sango muttered, glancing to the side as if someone was listening in. "You'd be surprised at what he hears."

"I don't care," Kagome curled her fingers.

"You should," Sango stared at her seriously, "From what I hear your punishment the other night was severe." She leaned in, her eyes darkening. "But you need to understand that that was nothing compared to how scary he can be."

Kagome nodded, frustrated but knowing that this wasn't a game, Sesshoumaru could easily kill her without a second thought. The only reason he hadn't was her apparent rarity.

"Fine, I'll be careful," she folded her arms. "Now, if you please, I would really like to get my mind off of things. Can I help?"

Sango was all smiles now, "Of course! Grab that spoon."

"What did you learn?"

"He didn't know much," the wolf yokai washed his hands in the stream running alongside their temporary camp. "Probably because he was so easy to break," he watching the blood rush down in the water. "No one trusted him with shit." He laughed bitterly, "So all we have is a few routes and camps."

"It's better than nothing."

"True," he stood, allowing his hands to air dry. "Still, we'll need more." He wasn't an idiot, taking on Sesshoumaru was seen by everyone as suicide. But he knew he had a chance with all of his allies and resources, and he had to try. To be able to control his and his own, allow them the freedom they deserve from a tyrant in the west. That was worth a shot.

"Tomorrow we hit one of their bigger supply camps," stretching his arms, the leader of the wolves made his way to his room to rest.

Lunch was ready. Kagome had informed Sango that they were allowed to eat outside, and Sango couldn't be happier. They had finished cooking, which Kagome had had a lot of fun doing to her surprise. Chopping tomatoes, grilling chicken, even boiling water, it was all fun. Thankfully it wasn't the girl's job to skin the animals, Kagome didn't think she could help with that…

They gathered their food and left the kitchen, settling at the table in the garden.

"Tell me more of the animals in your world!" Sango immediately requested when they sat down to eat.

Kagome laughed and started with fish, which seemed to be the most exotic. She told Sango of sharks, which Sango said she thought she heard of once or twice, she hadn't ever seen one though. She told her of whales and piranhas, as well as starfish. Then moved to other water-liking animals such as otters. For hours they sat in the garden, talking of Kagome's world and the creatures in it. Before long Kagome couldn't think of any, and the topic switched to demons of Sango's world.

Apparently there were demons of all kinds.

"Fish demons?"

"Oh tons, even frogs and crabs." Sango laughed at Kagome's expression.

"What about horses? Cats? Insects?" Kagome challenged, then gasped when Sango nodded at each one.

"Seriously, there's a demon for everything." Her face scrunched, "Makes you wonder how they came to be."

"Don't even want to think of that." Kagome leaned back in her chair and pulled her feet up on the chair. "So what about your family?"

"What about them?"

"Don't you …you know, miss them?"

Sango's whole demeanor changed and instantly Kagome regretted asking. "They're all gone now, except one."

"Oh really?" Kagome asked, glad she had at least someone.

"Kohaku," Sango nodded, "He's my little brother." Her eyes grew distant, and Kagome knew she was seeing something other than the garden. "We were all youkai taijiya, demon exterminators, back when humans were more common." She smiled sadly, "We were the only ones, of course. No one else had the bravery, or stupidity, to go up against demons." She was silent for a moment, reliving some moments. "I was sixteen when we were first beaten by demons so badly that there was no way to recover." Kagome wanted to tell her to stop, that she didn't have to keep going if she didn't want to, but before she could, Sango continued. "He came out of nowhere; he wiped out half of us before we even realized he was there, and the rest of us weren't even prepared to fight." Her fists clenched. "He looked like a man, like a normal every day person. But when you looked in his eyes you couldn't help but feel hopeless, terrified." She glared at her hands. "He killed all of them. There was no remorse in his eyes, no feeling whatsoever. It was as if we were bugs that annoyed him, all he wanted was to get rid of us." Sango closed her eyes. "My father had made me take Kohaku and run, but it wasn't much use. He was a demon, and we were human. There was no way to outrun him… He appeared in front of us, and we tried to fight, but we were no match at all."

Kagome bit her lip, trying not to cry. This was Sango's story, and she didn't want to look like she needed to be consoled. If anything, she wanted to console Sango, but she wasn't sure if it was wanted.

"He didn't kill us, obviously. He took us with him to his home, where he informed us that we belonged to him." Sango hugged herself, "He …did things, to me. Worse than I thought imaginable. And allowed his female underlings to do the same with Kohaku." Finally the tears broke from Sango, but somehow she worked through it. "I don't know how long it was before Sesshoumaru came. He wanted me because I was human, and then I was his. I guess I was a gift of peace or something. He was nicer in some ways, and much more protective of where I went and who touched me. I was thankful for that." Sango shook her head, "But it doesn't matter, Kohaku is still there." She wiped her eyes, "I don't even actually know if he's still alive, but sometimes I wish he wasn't." Kagome raised her eyebrows, "If he was, than he'd still be enduring the day to day torture. I don't know how he could handle it…"

Kagome scooted her chair closer so she could put her hands on Sango's. "His name is Naraku." She said, "And I wish more than anything that I had the strength to destroy him and free my brother." She looked at Kagome, "I want to rip him apart for the things he did, the things he's probably doing."

Kagome nodded, pulling her into a hug. She wanted to say something, to apologize for her loss or give her words of comfort, but there wasn't anything she could think of. Kagome had been through a lot in the past day and a half, but it was tiny compared to what had happened to Sango. There was no way she could understand the loss and pain, or even the desire to kill the one responsible. She hated Sesshoumaru, but realized she didn't want to kill him. Perhaps it was the miko coming out in her, seeing the good in everyone, even the demons.

Whatever the case, Kagome pushed all thoughts away and focused on the girl in her arms. She held Sango against her and stroked her hair, not caring how long they would be sitting in the garden. She felt Sango needed the release, and was more than willing to give it to her.

The sun had begun to set, sending a deep orange glow across the world. Kagome marveled at its beauty, glad something good came of her being here. She could never see such a thing in her world, especially in the city.

Sango had calmed down, and had been quiet for a while. In fact, they had been that way for so long it had come as sort of a surprise when she sat up, releasing herself from Kagome's arms.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, wiping her eyes with her sleeves. "I didn't mean to lay all of that on you."

"Sango," Kagome said, trying to give her a small smile. "It's ok, really. You didn't have to tell me your story, but I'm not mad or anything that you did." She shrugged, "I see you as a friend, and I am here for you if you need to talk, ok?" She rubbed her tired arms, "Don't worry about anything."

"Thank you," Sango mirrored her smile.

For a moment they sat in silence, looking out at the golden tinted flowers. It was calm and quiet, so of course it wasn't hard to hear the man approaching.

The girls turned, and Kagome recognized the youkai from her first night, Gonoku. He didn't give any sort of pleasantries, instead just announcing, "Kagome, you are to return to Lord Sesshoumaru's room to get cleaned up for dinner. Sango, you are requested in the kitchen." With that said, he turned and walked away from them.

"Nice guy," Kagome rolled her eyes, standing up from her chair begrudgingly.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later on," Sango said. She stood awkwardly, and Kagome hugged her.

"Don't be all worried around me now."

Sango smiled before leaving her to go back to the kitchen.

Kagome sighed and figured she may as well get back to the room to change. Although, why she had to change for dinner didn't make a whole lot of sense to her.

When she walked back into the room, it was empty. On the bed was a very soft pink, almost white dress. It was much looser than the kimono she had on – in fact, it looked almost like a regular sun dress from home. Upon putting it on, Kagome felt a little exposed, especially without a bra. It held her in place, but only barely. Her cleavage showed a little, but thankfully not too much, but it was just as short as the kimono, and seeing as it was a flowing dress, it was much easier to flash.

Once again, of course no underwear, and Kagome groaned as she self-consciously pulled the dress down every time she took a step.

To the dining hall she went, but upon entering she was smacked in the face with the sound of laughter and talking, and the delicious scent of food. She wasn't all that hungry, the lunch she and Sango had was pretty big, but it wasn't like she was going to refuse Sesshoumaru. Apparently he had a plan for dinner, and as much as she wanted to tell him to suck it, she didn't want to make things worse for herself.

There were tons of people inside, with what she assumed, when she saw Sango, were human servants bustling about to give food and drinks to everyone. Only the front chair was empty, which meant the hundreds of seats at the table were all filled. A lot of them glanced her way as she awkwardly waited at the door, unsure of what to do. Should she go sit in Sesshoumaru's chair? Or would he flip out? Was she supposed to just stand here until someone told her what to do?

For some reason her mind reeled back to the first day of middle school, when she didn't know anyone had hadn't damn clue where to sit at lunch.

Oddly enough, she was thankful when Sesshoumaru entered the room, at least all the attention was off of her now.

"Pet, come to me." Ok, maybe not.

Glaring at him, Kagome clenched the edge of her dress. "I have a name."

"I know." Sesshoumaru said, one arm draped over his chair.

She could stand there and demand he say it, or give in and walk over to him.

She went with the stupid decision, of course.

"Say it and maybe I'll come over there." She snapped. Maybe she was expecting a few 'oohs', like in school, but to her surprise there was dead silence. Everyone at the table either stared at her like she was a dead girl walking, or looked at their feet like they were suddenly the most interesting things in the world.

Sesshoumaru bared his teeth, she could tell she was making him angry, but for some reason he still seemed happy.  
He was happy. Did she want to know why?

With a gulp Kagome reconsidered her initial decision and walked past everyone to get to him. She still held her dress down with each step, flattening it over and over when she finally reached her destination.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her and gestured to the table. "Bend over."

"What?" Kagome gasped, face getting hot. She didn't even look at the people at the table, she only had terrified, begging eyes for the demon in front of her. _Please, please don't do this._

"Bend. Over."

"Why?" Kagome got out finally.

"I owe you two punishments, pet." He smirked, leaning on his arm.

"For what?" Kagome asked, trying to stall to think of …what, exactly?

"You disobeyed when I told you not to cum until I allowed," _Did he really just say that in front of all of them?! _"And today you tested my patience far too much. You need to learn what happens when you do not obey my commands."

Kagome began to tremble. What exactly was he going to do?

"Bend over, pet. Before I make you."

**Uh oh!**

**I'm bad at these ending things... **


	9. A Pet's Place

**Ahhhh! Sorry sorry sorry! You guys are so amazing and I'm taking forever to update… Sorry! I'll try to be faster next time!**

**Also, if this chappy isn't all that fantastical …I lost a tiny bit of inspiration here but I really wanted to update, soooo this shall be the bleh chapter. Forgive me!**

**Don't own Inuyasha blah blah.**

_A Pet's Place_

"_Bend over, pet. Before I make you."_

A shiver ran down from Kagome's head to her bare toes. Her fists clenched the edge of the dress tightly, as if doing so would prevent her having to obey his command. Damn him. Damn Sesshoumaru and his incessant need to humiliate her. Why couldn't he have just left her alone? Why her? Why not some other girl?!

Kagome started. How could she think such a thing? She would never wish such a fate on anyone… What if he had, though?

Suddenly Kagome was angry. What if he had picked some other girl? What if he had chosen a less stubborn human, one who would have broken immediately? It was by sheer luck that the one he chose was so bull headed she was almost stupid.

"You're once again testing my patience." Kagome glared up at Sesshoumaru. She prepared herself for the consequences and opened her mouth-

But before she could even say the defiant words, Sesshoumaru had her by the neck. He lifted her and in the same fluid motion he slammed her onto the table. The empty plates and glasses shattered underneath her and she screamed in pain. Just as she reached to dig a fork out from under her butt Sesshoumaru's clawed fingers gripped her dress and yanked, tearing the fabric from her body. She jerked and a second later she lay naked in front of him and the rest of the room.

"Stop!" She squealed, trying her best to cover up, "What are you doing?"

"You have defied me at every turn, stretched my patience every which way, disobeyed me at every chance, and attempted physical assault." The demon king leaned down, pressing his clothed form against her shivering skin. "You will be punished for your crimes, and will learn from it or I will have to make it worse." He grinned, "Admittedly, I hope you continue. I do enjoy punishing you."

Kagome bared her teeth, "Listen, assho-" He stuffed a dinner roll into her mouth.

"I'm going to enjoy this, pet." His claws ran along her fingers, which were covering her breasts and lower bits. Goosebumps rose on her skin and she shifted underneath the press of his body. Her eyes glistened with tears she refused to let go.

Sesshoumaru paused, looking at her face. Already she had gone from being terrified to being silently livid. The silent part was probably his fault, considering he had shoved a piece of food in her mouth, but that look was not what he wanted on his new human's face. He wanted submission, a little stubbornness was fine, it made it fun even, but not _that _look. Sesshoumaru knew that look, if he took her here, like this, he would never break her.

Unless…

"Very well, pet. If you are going to be like that, I do not wish to have you." The entire room took in a breath, all wondering without words what he meant. Kagome's anger evaporated instantly in surprise; was an angry look all she had to do to get him to leave her alone? No, it couldn't be that easy.

He let her go, allowing her to cover herself up and remove the bread from her mouth.  
Maybe it was that easy.

Sesshoumaru straightened up and looked around for a moment; no one moved a muscle, not wanting to attract any sort of attention to themselves. But finally he found what, or rather who, he wanted. The demon king walked across the room, and to Kagome's horror, he grabbed Sango's arm. She didn't move, in fact she kept her eyes straight and her body still. When he pulled her towards the table, she followed without complaint, and set down the tray she had in her hands when he told her to.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome mumbled, not wanting to see this. "Sesshoumaru, please, whatever you're about to do, please don't." She had gotten up from the table, covering herself up as best she could with the little bit of fabric she had left.

He ignored her of course, telling Sango to turn around so her back was to him. He took a chair from one of his guests and put it in front of her, instructing her to bend down and grab the arms to keep her steady.

Kagome took a moment to admire the fact that Sango wasn't even shaking, she kept her head low but not out of shame, because it was a part of her duties. If she didn't then, well, she would be punished.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome snapped, pulling herself out of the small shock. This was her best friend in this place, and what the bastard demon was about to do was because of her, she couldn't allow that to happen. He was going to punish her by punishing Sango, and Kagome just couldn't live with that.

"Stop!" She went towards Sesshoumaru, not sure what she was going to do when she got there, but she would figure that out in the next seven steps.

Not listening to her, Sesshoumaru flipped up the tiny bit of dress covering the curve of Sango's ass. He bared her bottom to the room, running his hands along her skin.

"Sesshoumaru!"

He ran two fingers along her core, teasing her until she grew wet. With a smirk, he began to ready himself behind her.

"Stop it!"

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome, who was now only a foot away. He didn't say anything, but he kept his eyes locked with hers as he pushed himself into Sango.

A small noise came from her friend and Kagome felt herself tense with fury. Her stomach clenched with the anger. Knowing it was a bad idea, but frankly not giving a shit, Kagome raised her hand, intending to bring it around to hit Sesshoumaru.

Something else hit him, though. A light; a bright, pink light smacked into the demon, sending him across the room and out the window. With a crash suddenly the strongest man in the room was gone.

No one even breathed. There was a moment of complete stillness, not a noise or movement, not even from the summer bugs.

Then suddenly everyone was up and moving; every single person there left in a rush. It was silent, but the desire to get the hell out was obvious. The servants began to collect the plates and glasses, getting the table and the rest of the room cleaned up as quickly as their human hands could move. Two others ran to the shattered window and in about three seconds had all the little pieces swept up and away.

Sango and Kagome stood, still in shock. Sango straightened herself and looked at Kagome, "What did you do?" She asked.

Kagome blinked at her, "What are you talking about?"

"That was you!" Sango snapped, "You're a priestess!" She squealed, her hands in her hair. "Oh Kami, why didn't you say so?!" She was practically hyperventilating, and Kagome grabbed her shoulders.

"Sango! Calm down," she shook her a little. "I didn't do that, no way. I don't even know what _that_ was!"

"_That_ was a purifying …_blast!"_ Sango had to take a moment to find the right word. She suddenly stopped, staring at Kagome like she was the plague.

"Did… did I kill him?" Kagome swallowed, feeling a rush of gratefulness and terror at the same time.

"No," Sango said, her voice filled with dread.

Kagome stared at her, the realization of what she had done finally dawning on her. "What do I do?"

"Beg." Sango said, "No, grovel." She shook her head, "Anything… anything at all." She backed away, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Kagome shouted, "Sorry for what?"

"You're dead, Kagome." Tears were in her eyes, "There is nowhere for you to hide now."

"Thanks for the foreboding news, Sango." Kagome growled.

"Kagome! This is serious! You just attacked _Lord Sesshoumaru! _He's the demon lord of the west, you idiot!" Sango put her face in her hands, trying to calm herself down. "This is bad," her breathing was picking up again. "I-I don't know what to tell you, Kagome. Just… just hide. Don't let him catch you."

Kagome watched her run off towards the kitchens. The blood drained from her face, and finally it hit her.

Kagome ran out of the room. If Sesshoumaru wasn't dead, and given the terror of the guests he probably wasn't even injured, she only had moments before he'd come back.

A howl crashed through the castle, chilling her to the bones. Was that him?

She ran faster.

**A few of you got your wish! She fought back, but oh nooooo what's he gonna do?**

**Sorry again for the not-so-great chappy… Next one will be better!**


	10. What to do when a demon is after you

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews, I'm so glad you're enjoying it! :D**

**Sorry, by the way. I went back to look over a few things aaaand wow! I really made it confusing – there were like no breaks between times and places, ahh how do you guys deal with me?! I'll fix it, but then… you guys already read it. Even still, sorry!**

**Inuyasha isn't mine~**

_What to do when a demon is after you_

_Shit, shit, shit! _Kagome hugged the dress around her as best she could, but frankly it wasn't her biggest worry. She had to figure out what the hell she was going to do. _Run away? Hide?_ She paused at the door to Sesshoumaru's room; _Try again?_

She threw the door open, slammed it behind her in case someone was followed, and pushed a chair in front of it. She knew it wouldn't stop anyone in this whole place, except maybe one of the humans, but it would make a hell of a racket, and if she decided to hide then she'd need it.

First she tore the dress off and tossed it to the floor, there was no point hiding now that she was alone. She began running about the room, shaking all the way down to her toes. At one point she finally stopped, physically stopped herself in front of the bed and took a deep breath.

_My name is Kagome Higarashi._ She closed her eyes. _And I am so much smarter than this. _Kagome had been here for what felt like years, and already he had worked into her mind. She felt like a scared child, running away from her mom after stealing cookies. She rolled her eyes, _Yeah, my male demon mom who I blasted out a window and probably wants me dead. _

She shook her head, _Ok, ok. Think like one of your TV shows. _ With a groan, Kagome noted silently that this wasn't about one of her dumb cop shows. If she ran they wouldn't find her with finger prints and blood spatter, they'd …what? Smell her?

She raised an eyebrow. Sesshoumaru _was_ an inu. Perhaps that _is _how he would find her. Made sense…

"Ok, so… scent." She spun around and ran for Sesshoumaru's closet. Throwing the door open, Kagome flew inside and tore the first bit of clothing she saw from the racks. It looked like a robe almost, and on her it felt like a whole blanket, but thankfully it would cover her completely. She pulled on the smallest boots she could find and yanked her hair back into a sash she found in a drawer.

After closing up the closet, trying her best to make it look like she hadn't gone in there (wouldn't want to tip off Sesshouamaru), Kagome glanced around the room one last time before deciding she was good to go.

Kagome exited the room, pulling the chair with her so if anyone entered they would hit it and hopefully assume her still in there.

"Anything else I should know?" The wolf demon asked, looking at the small village on the outskirts of the Western lands. The people roamed around freely, obviously feeling safe and sound. Their leader, the great Ice King, was their protector… of course they felt no need to fear.

"No, sir. Of the fifty that attacked us, no one survived."

"Fifty?"

"Fifty, exactly." The lower demon confirmed.

"Including the one who told us about this village?" The other asked.

"He died of his injuries last night, sorry my lord."

Said lord shrugged, "One less enemy to worry about, and we got all we could out of him."

"So what are we doing here?" It was a small village, only about eighty lowly demons inhabited it. The location wasn't that great, the nearest fresh water was a small stream seven miles up-hill, and the ground wasn't ideal for farming, partly because of the soil itself, and the mountain rising up in the short distance took out most of the sun. The location wasn't terrible, but it wasn't that great. The wolf leader could think of a thousand places, not that far, that would be much better than this. Hell, if they moved themselves closer to the stream it would make a lot of things much simpler.

"Do you want to take over this village for our cause?" He asked his companion.

With a shrug, he responded with an, "Eh."

"Exactly. This village is the perfect place to live if you fear an attack. It's certainly the last place I'd give a shit about."

"Then why are we here?"

"Because," his leader smirked, "I just discovered what they're doing here, and why they're so close to a mountain."

The second caught on, "Miners?" He asked.

"Yeah, but what are they mining?" He turned back, his fists clenching. "Silver."

"Do they know?"

"They were told by someone of our …allergies."

The younger wolf scoffed, "Yeah, that's one word for it."

"They have been mining it for only a few weeks now, so they can't have much. But they are secretly transporting it all directly into the dog's castle."

"So what do we do?"

"We close the mine."

Kagome could barely breath. She ran run all the way down the grand stair case to the main doors and left without being stopped once. She felt like it could be a trap, but figured what with the newly angered Lord, maybe everyone else had a similar idea to her.

Get the hell out.

She ran all the way across the courtyard and to the wall that surrounded the castle. She knew from Sango, and looking out the windows, that it made a complete circle, and the only way in or out was to jump it, which even for Sesshoumaru would be impossible, or go through the gate. Which was also pretty damn impossible.

But tonight there was an enraged dog demon on the loose, and no one wanted to be caught alone.

She hoped there wouldn't anyone at the gate standing guard, but luck wasn't on her side. It was a fifty/fifty chance, and she guessed that the only reason they had the guts to stay was because if Sesshoumaru came back and no one was there a hell of a lot of people would be killed.

Even still, there were plenty of people trying to get out of the Western lands and run off home. Perhaps she could sneak out with them?

Carriages made their way to the gate in droves, but there weren't an infinite number of them, she'd have to make her move soon.

And move she did.

Kagome bolted for the nearest carriage, thankful for the fact that the one piece of clothing she grabbed was a dark blue with even darker purple stripes. She was a mere blur in the night.

That blur made her way behind a carriage and slipped into a small group of servants walking next to it begrudgingly. She stayed behind them, but close enough to look like she belonged. If they noticed her, they didn't show it. Maybe they didn't care…

The lady in the carriage, a very pompous-looking woman with loud pink hair that seemed to melt into her face, stuck her head out. "Get a move on, I can smell the Lord! I want to be as far away as I can. Hurry it up!"

Kagome kept her smile to herself; looked like the robe was working.

"You will act like travelers for a night. Make something up about how terrible I am or something." The leader of the wolves stood in front of four younger men, who stared at him with nothing but respect.

"You want us to pretend like we ran away from our evil leader, or something?" The youngest asked.

"Yes, make them trust you. You will act as if all your love and allegiance is for the dog." The men all nodded in understanding. "Once you make friends, ask them if they want help with their work." He stopped, "Remember, you know nothing of the mine. You have to get them to tell you about it." He looked between them, for the third time considering only sending one of them. "You are nothing but helpful demons who wish to pay them back for taking you in." He smiled, "Assuming they take you in."

With one last look, he waved them off. "Report back if anything comes up."

The men took off at a run. They would get outside of camp and knock each other around, make it look as if they were beaten by a poor leader, before begging for help from the villagers. It wasn't a fool proof plan by a long shot, but the entrance to the mine was still hidden, and frankly, no one could think of a better, faster, plan.

Kagome had gotten away from the pink haired lady and her entourage a long time ago. As soon as they broke into a run, the horses and the poor servants, she went with, but gradually fell behind. No one seemed to notice, thank Kami, and eventually Kagome was on her own.

In the middle of the wilderness.

In a time and place she didn't belong.

A human female, alone now probably surrounded by demons and other unsightly creatures.

Fuck.

Immediately Kagome ran for the tree-line, she had heard running water for a long time and had been intending to go to it as soon as she was free from the carriage. Hopefully the sound would hide her clumsy footing in the giant boots, and the running water would hide her scent. In theory of course, she was no expert on this…

"Stupid demons," she grumbled when she arrived at the stream. She fell to the bank and shoved her hands in, reveling in the cool water rushing along her fingers. Bringing it up to her mouth she took a small taste and, once deciding it was fresh water, took a long drink.

The idea of being alone in such a dangerous place hadn't yet crashed down on her. The only thing in her mind was the fact that she was away from Sesshoumaru.

"You look like shit, Benkoku." Ganta laughed, slapping his friend in the arm. The four wolves had really pounded each other, wanting to make the story look real. It had turned from a necessary look to a pissing contest quickly.

"I wouldn't if you hadn't thrown me in mud," Benkoku snapped, still trying to get it off his hands.

"Oh quit whining, it makes it look more real." Heji said, silently rubbing his arm where Ganta had stepped on it.

"Can we go over the story again?" The fourth, youngest member of their little group, Tenomoro, piped up. He was there for sympathy, the other three looked like big tough guys, but Tenomoro was almost adorable.

Ganta groaned, "Our lord was beating on you for dropping a box of apples."

"And we told him to stop," Benkoku interjected.

"We could bear to see our little friend get hurt." Heji explained.

"So we fought, but we lost to his brute strength." Ganta continued.

"And then were kicked out for our 'insubordination'," Heji quoted their lord.

"We know the only one to beat him is Sesshoumaru, so we're going for help." Benkoku finished with a smile.

"Ok…" Tenomoro muttered, dropping his head. He raised his hand to rub his black eye, which he knew he shouldn't do, when a scent caught his nose. "I smell him…" he whispered.

The others didn't hear him, but this was too important to let go. "Guys!" He hissed, "I smell him!"

They stopped, about to rebuke their friend for playing such a joke, when Ganta jumped in. "I do too."

For a moment, the four stood still, sniffing the air. They were downwind of the mountain, which meant the Lord of the Western lands was up there.

"Should we take a look?" Tenomoro gulped, this was so not what he signed up for.

"Yes," Ganta looked at him, "But don't worry, we're going against the wind. It will hide our scent."

The four took off up the mountain, the steep hill and rocky side no problem for the wolves inside them. They could run for hours if they had to, on the toughest terrain with barely anything to drink or eat. It was a survival test that taught them how, one that was demanded of all wolves in the clan.

They ran for a good ten minutes before the scent got stronger, and it took them that long to realize it wasn't moving. "Perhaps he's taking a break or something."

"Running around all night, needed a rest." Benkoku nodded.

"Shut it," Ganta snarled. The Lord of the West was close enough for them to smell him, talking was far too dangerous.

"Guys," Tenomoro whispered, peering through a bush.

Ganta was about to snap at him, but something in the young wolve's eyes made him pause. He crouched next to him and looked through. He had to force himself not to gasp in surprise.

A woman, obviously human by the smell she carried with her, which admittedly he hadn't detected before because he was so focused on Sesshoumaru. She sat by the stream, drinking the water like she hadn't had any for days. She looked healthy, full cheeks, dark hair… a few other things pointed out to him as well everytime she leaned forward, but Ganta kept himself in check.

"Why does she smell like him?" Tenomoro asked.

"The robe," Haji explained, "It's expensive, something only a lord would wear."

"Did she steal it?"

"If she did, then she must be on the run…" Haji closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, he nodded. "Her heart is fluttering like a rabbit's. She's scared, and I smell sweat as well. She's been running for a while."

"From Sesshoumaru?" Tenomoro raised his eyebrows. A human girl was able to get away from him?

"What should we do?" Benkoku asked, looking to Ganta.

"We could always offer our assistance."Ganta shrugged, "She might know something."

"And if she doesn't talk?" Benkoku looked back up at the girl.

"Please, she's a human girl. It's not that hard to get them to talk." Ganta stood up, about to push the bush aside and step into the light.

Then a familiar smell practically slapped him in the face.

"_Shit!_" He plopped back down, bringing the other three with them.

"What?"

"Shut up!" Ganta whispered, pointing his finger to the scene in front of them.

There was no mistaking this time. It was definitely Sesshoumaru he smelled. It was as if the dog was pushing his scent out, warning every creature able to smell him that he was coming. But why warn them all?

_Probably to tell us to back the fuck off._

**Ok guys! I hope that was better than the last one – a bit of a setting up point. **

**I have a bunch of ideas I want to do but I'm trying to be careful not to rush into anything, I don't want to have one thing thrown at you all after another. Gets a little tiresome after a while…**

**I hope it was good! **

**Thanks for reading, you amazing people!**


	11. What not to do when a demon is after you

**It took me forever to figure out what to write here… I had two ways to go, but decided on this because I thought my other idea was too… boring? I dunno, I just didn't feel it – I'm sure all of you guessed what was going to happen next though. I hope it's not a downer…! I'm also sure you all know who the mysterious 'pack leader' is, I have no idea why I am even trying to conceal it…**

**Also, I think I made the wolf demons sound similar to lycanthropes… I didn't really try to, but I do like some of the things about werewolves, so I wanted to throw some things in. Sorry if it bothers any of you!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, you're all super amazing. :'3**

_What not to do when a demon is after you_

The human, the only human in the vicinity for miles, had no idea what was lurking in the shadows. The danger that was so close a demon could taste it.

Of course, as previously mentioned, she was human. She wouldn't taste the danger until the cause of it was miles closer.

Oh wait, there he is.

Kagome looked up, the wind had picked up, blowing her hair into her eyes. She lifted a hand to brush her hair behind her ear, when the wind stopped as quickly as it started. With a frown, the raven haired girl started to turn-

A hand grabbed her head and shoved forward. Unbeknownst to her, if he had pushed as hard as he wanted, her head would have flown off before she even felt it on her hair. Her face broke the surface of the water and she screamed, bubbles flying out in front of her.

Never again would she yell at those people on TV for not holding their breath when someone shoved their head under water. It always pissed her off that something so small could save their lives, but now? It was hard to even wrap her head around the idea of _holding her breath._ What did that even mean? She couldn't remember how to think, let alone breath.

Just as her air ran out, Kagome was yanked back, her hair soaking the robe she covered up with. Claws scratched her head as the assailant pulled her hair back, bringing her face to face with-

Sesshoumaru.

"Fuck," Kagome whispered, almost relaxing against his hand. He caught her, she was screwed. At least she didn't have the anxiety anymore… In fact, she felt oddly calm. As if he-

He pushed her head back under and the anxiety returned in a rush. Was he trying to kill her?

Kagome screamed under the water, wishing someone would hear and come help. But then, why would they? She saw all those strong demons leave in terror, she knew they could tell who he was by his scent… and if they came across the Lord of the West killing a human? A human who had just attacked him, no less. Why the hell would they help?

Her breath ran out and she wait. Her eyes slammed shut as she forced herself not to take a breath, the rushing in her ear went from a whir to a roar. She was going to die… this was it.

The hand was suddenly gone, and her struggles took her out of the water. Kagome flew out, holding the back of her head and gasping in the precious air she needed so badly. Her eyes wandered, looking aimlessly for Sesshoumaru, wondering where he'd gone.

"Shit, just leave!" Someone shouted, to her still roaring ears it sounded so far away, but when she turned towards the voice he was only a few yards from her.

The man was surprisingly short, and somehow looked the most normal out of everyone she had seen so far in this world. All he had on was what looked like a wolf pelt around his waist, long enough to act as a sort of skirt. More animal skin protected his shins and forearms, but otherwise he was completely naked. He was looking back and forth between her, and somewhere she couldn't see. He looked downright terrified, and the reason for that Kagome was lost.

Then Sesshoumaru rose from out of nowhere. He had been on the ground, probably why she didn't see him, and his eyes had gone completely red. At this point, the obvious dawned on Kagome. Sesshoumaru hid something; behind his cold, dark exterior was something even more murderous. Kind of a scary thought…

"Tenomoro! Get the fuck outta there!" Kagome looked to her right, feeling nothing but confusion when she saw three more men, dressed very similarly. What the hell?

She looked back at the first and noticed he was shaking frantically, and for that she couldn't blame him. Sesshoumaru scared the shit out of her.

He advanced and Kagome knew she had to do something, "Stop!" Was the best thing she could think of.

Hey, it got their attention.

Sesshoumaru turned his red eyes on her, and if not for the slight incline of his head she wouldn't have realized given the fact that he had no pupils.

"S-stop, he was just…" He was just what? "Caught in the line of fire." Kagome stood up, surprised she even could, and held her hands up as if it would help.

"Tenomoro, come on!" Sesshoumaru turned his head towards them, and somehow the young man finally remembered how to run. He turned and went for his friends, leaving Kagome to deal with King Asshole by herself.

Still… he saved her from drowning. Either one purpose, or simply because they accidentally stumbled on the scene, it was still something to be grateful for.

As they went into the trees, none of them saying anything, the big one smacking anyone who did.

She watched them longingly, wishing more than anything she could go with them. Anything was better than this…

"What?" The voice startled her and she glanced back at the demon who seemed to own her soul.

"'What' what?" She asked, glaring at him. In her eyes, she had done nothing wrong. He was hurting, or going to hurt, her friend, and that wasn't something she could just stand by and watch.

"You wish to go with the wolves?" He asked, an eyebrow raised. Sesshoumaru's eyes seemed to have softened, turning into more of a soft pink than a blood red. The question confused her, why did he care? But she answered it truthfully.

"Of course I do, you ass." Kagome growled, "If I stay with you I'm forced into everything I don't want to do, and punished for not wanting to do them." She rubbed her neck, "If I go with them-"

"Four wolf demons you've never met? Yes, much safer." Sesshoumaru looked back to normal, and Kagome questioned whether or not this was the calm before the storm.

"I didn't know you either." She grumbled, not really having much of an argument. "But that doesn't matter, I'd rather go with them and hope that it's better, than stay with you and know that it's not."

Sesshoumaru seemed to think about it, but that was just wishful thinking. As if he would let her leave and go-

"Leave," he told her, "Go with them."

Kagome stared at him as if he had just sprouted four arms and horns. "Wait, what?"

So suddenly he was centimeters from her face, their noses touching. If not for the hand that appeared behind her head she would have fallen backwards.  
He stared into her eyes for what felt like forever with such intensity she thought her face was going to melt off, before he finally spoke.

"Go with them, human. Go and find out whether or not it's better." He bared his fangs, "But do not expect a warm welcome _when _you return."

Kagome stared at him, unable to respond. Was he serious?

Sesshoumaru turned from her and leapt out of sight. She listened for a moment still not believing that he had left.

Kagome blinked, then took off at a run. She bounded after the wolf demons, not bothering to hide herself. She made as much noise as she could – let them know she was coming.

"Hey!" She called, "Wait!" She couldn't see or hear them, but she knew they could. Kagome was like a giant stepping on a million dead leaves or bubble wrap, it was damn obvious she was coming.

Then she saw them, all four stopped and watched as she ran up to them. It had been forever since she ran so much, or so fast, and so when she reached them she was out of breath.

"Please," she asked immediately, "Please. Wherever you're going, take me with."

"What?" The tallest one asked, absolutely flabbergasted.

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" The one Kagome knew to be Tenomoro asked.

"He left, told me to go after you," she said honestly.

"And why would he do that?" One of the others asked.

Kagome shrugged, "Maybe I pissed him off for the last time."

"Sesshoumaru doesn't just let people go who piss him off," the tall one snapped, "He kills them."

"Maybe he loves me too much," Kagome snorted, not believing it. But it was definitely more believable that the idea that he would just let her go.

The four looked at each other, as if thinking it over.

"Do you really think that's true?" She asked.

One of them looked at the tall guy, "Worth the risk?"

The tall one shrugged, "There isn't exactly a risk, she's human. What could she do?" He looked at her and smiled, "He'll want to see her, just in case it's true."

Before she even realized it, something that felt suspiciously like a fist hit her in the back of the head. Stars exploded in her vision, and soon all she saw was the ground. She tried to stay awake, to call for help, but her body wouldn't listen. And soon… nothing.

"Tell me again why we are taking her with?" Heji muttered.

"Yeah, I mean, she's pissed off the dog, why do we want to deal with her?" Benkoku grumbled, throwing the girl on his other shoulder. He was a demon, but that didn't mean his arms didn't get tired.

"And why did we have to knock her out?" Tenomoro fiddled with his fingers, looking at his feet. He felt bad for the girl; he hadn't wanted to get in the middle, but when he saw a defenseless human, a very pretty one at that, he couldn't help it. It was in his blood.

Ganta sighed, rubbing his eyes. He wasn't sure when he had become the unspoken leader of the small group, but he wasn't really enjoying it.

"First, because obviously she was important enough _to_ piss him off, and get away with it." He added, "Have you ever known anyone to piss him off that much and live?" He waited, "Exactly. Not only that, but she's a female, and a human. That's twice the insult." Ganta shrugged, "I figure she must be important to him somehow, at least enough to not kill her."

"But why did we-"

"We knocked her out," Ganta interrupted Tenomoro, "Because we don't want her knowing where we are." He rolled his eyes, "Whether or not she makes it back to the dog, she could let some information slip. It's better she wakes up unaware of where she is or how she got there."

Tenomoro nodded, "I suppose…"

The group shuffled on, all growing more frustrated at the fact that they were still beaten up, tired, and hungry. Apparently this was to be a long night.

The group had arrived with much surprise to the entire pack. Even more surprise came when the scent hit them, and the rumors began. They tried to ignore it…

When they found the alpha of their pack, he looked more annoyed than anything.

"Why the hell do I care about some bitch?" He snapped.

"Human," Tenomoro corrected quietly. Normally he would have been hit, but Ganta spoke up before that could happen.

"She was being chased by Sesshoumaru," he explained. "We found her sitting by a stream, worn out as if she had been running."

"Then the dog showed up." Heji intervened, taking a step forward.

Ganta glanced at him before continuing, "He attacked her," he tried to shorten it, given the annoyed look on his leader's face. "He didn't look like he was trying to kill her, at least not right away." He rubbed the back of his head, "Anyway, Tenomoro was spotted-" he lied due to the fact that he would probably be punished for purposely giving their position away and putting them all in danger- "and Sesshoumaru allowed her to follow us after he told us to fuck off."

The alpha raised an eyebrow at the unbelievable story. "You're serious?"

"Yes sir." Benkoku grunted, hefted Kagome to his other arm.

"Fine," he sighed, "Put her…" he thought about it, "Put her in my bed. Maybe the comfort will make her more apt to give us information."

They nodded and Benkoku went off to do as much.

Kagome's head was pounding. She had had headaches before, but this was a doozy. She groaned, bringing her hand up to rub her temples. Keeping her eyes closed, she slowly sat up, wrapping her blanket around her to keep the soft chill out. She frowned at the heavy roughness of the blanket, and peaked an eye open, wondering what sort of material it was made out of.

Animal fur? Sesshoumaru liked silk, or anything smooth as far as she could tell, why would he have this?

"Took you long enough to wake up." A voice, strikingly higher than Sesshoumaru's – one of the servants?

"How long have I been asleep?" Kagome rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palm before finally opening them fully. She expected the ornate designs and colorful rugs of Lord Sesshoumaru's room, but was instead met with stone walls, lit with only two torches that stood at what she assumed was a makeshift door.

"Forgive me for the lack of decour," the voice sounded like it was smiling, "But we are not at my home, otherwise it would be much more comfortable."

Kagome looked down on what she was laying on, not really knowing what to expect. Under her fingers was more fur, and given the squishy feel of it, she assumed she was on at least six or seven pelts. It was surprisingly comfortable, but not exactly a warm welcoming given the world she was in.

Forcing herself to remain calm, she did her best to recall the events that led up to her waking up on a bed of dead animal fur. "H-How did I get here?" She looked around, readying herself to stand up.

"My men brought you here," the voice stated simply.

Kagome got up, "Well then they brought me against my will, I didn't want-"

A man was suddenly in front of her, dressed more than the ones from earlier, but not by much. He had armor on, but it was light, meant for swiftness. His long black hair was pulled in a ponytail and his blue eyes pierced into hers, making her knees weak with worry. The look was dominant, territorial …Kagome gulped when she thought the proper word; wolflike.

"You asked them to bring you with them, did you not?" He was just standing in front of her, only just under an arm lengths away, but he felt so imposing. If she hadn't met Sesshoumaru she'd say he was terrifying.

"I guess…" she mumbled, "But I didn't ask to be knocked out." She tried to snap at him, but she couldn't find her voice.

"True, but we couldn't let you know the route to our home."

"What, do you think I would tell?"

"Yes." The abruptness of his answer made Kagome go silent for a moment, and she tried to find some way to fight back, but it wasn't like he was going to apologize. And anyway the result would be the same. Instead, she sighed and let it go. Much worse had happened.

"Alright, well, can you at least grace me with your name?" She decided, folding her arms. For the first time she remembered all she was wearing was a too-big robe that was very revealing if she wasn't careful, and self consciously pulled it around herself tightly.

"My name is Kouga, and I am alpha wolf of the Yoro Clan."


	12. Wolf Territory

**Heya guys! I missed you soooo much. ^.^**

**I waited a little longer with this one because I wanted to gauge your guys' reaction to Kouga coming in, I wanted to make sure you guys wouldn't be all "uggghhh" and you weren't, yaaay.**

**Also, I've noticed that the little squiggle lines I do don't transfer onto Fanfic, so I've changed them to "—" so I don't have to go back and fix it every time…**

**Anyway, here you go!**

**And thanks again for the loves!**

**I don't own Inuyasha (sigh).**

_Wolf Territory_

"_My name is Kouga…"_

The name meant nothing to Kagome. In fact, that only real information she got out of …Kouga was that he obviously thought very highly of himself. She figured he would be the leader, what with the way he carried himself; he was very similar to Sesshoumaru in that he expected fear and adoration to drip from her bones the moment he stepped in the room. But there was a difference she immediately noticed, where Sesshoumaru would regard you with cruelty and coldness if you annoyed him, she felt Kouga would skip right to just punching you in the face. Screw intimidation through words.

"Ok, Kouga of the whatever clan, I-"

"I can see why Sesshoumaru wanted to kill you." Kouga interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Kagome growled.

"How would you like me to do it?"

"Do what?"

"I could throw you to the environment, a tiny little human like you wouldn't last long in the forest." He took a step towards her. "Or I could snap your tender neck."

Kagome blinked at him, why did she meet the two demons in this world that wanted to kill her?

"But neither is very fun," he kept walking, "I suppose I could bite you, drink your delicious blood until you're drained." He was directly in front of her now, "Where should I do it from? The neck is the obvious choice…" he trailed his rough fingers along her skin, goosebumps raising at his touch. "Maybe your breasts," he gently ran over them with his thumb to her surprise. "Although, just to warn you, I have a favorite spot that can be quite tender…" His hand went into the robe and touched the soft skin of her inner thigh.

Kagome jumped back, heart in her throat. "Why would you want to kill me?" She asked, appalled.

Kouga glared at her, the joy of scaring her was over. "You were found by my men. Then you asked them for help, they agreed even though they knew I wouldn't agree." He held up his hand when she opened her mouth to snap at him about exactly how they helped. "They took you to safety, and I allowed you to be placed in the safest room of the entire mountain, the room of the alpha wolf." His canines showed, "You should be on your knees thanking me for being so kind. Especially to a human. The fact that I haven't killed you yet for your insolence-" Kagome forced herself to stay silent at the familiar word, "is miracle enough."

There was a moment of silence as Kagome argued with herself. On one hand, he had a point… he had helped her, saved her in a way. If his men hadn't agreed to take her, and by extension Kouga himself, she would be either out on her own in this strange world or back with Sesshoumaru who was probably just _dying _to murder her in the most creative way possible.

On the other hand…

"You think I'm going to be grateful because you protected me _'even though I'm human'_?!" Kagome stepped towards him this time. "How _dare_ you think yourself so much better than me that I should be groveling!" She had a lot of anger built up, and was glad to have someone to let it out on. "It shouldn't be an act of valor to save someone who's in danger! It should be simple compassion!" She whacked his arm, as if it would do anything. She wanted to say it should be because of human decency, but he wasn't human. Did demon decency exist? "I should not have to thank you for having your jerks knock me over the head and drag me back here, just to wake up on a bed of dead animal fur to a wolf man ready to kill me just because I haven't dropped to my knees."

Kouga stared at her, unable to respond. There was something that sprang in his gut, something unfamiliar.

Kagome bit her lip, "Given that," she sighed, "Thank you."

"What?" Kouga frowned.

"You did save me, whether the method was barbaric or not. And for that I am thankful." She looked at the suddenly interesting wall of rock.

Kouga wasn't entirely sure how to handle this woman. "You're welcome, I guess." He rubbed his eyes.

"So… what exactly do you do here?" She looked around the small cave that doubled as a room.

"I sleep."

Kagome fought the urge to whack him on the back of the head. "No, like this whole place. You said something about this not being your home?"

Kouga raised an eyebrow, was she really curious about it? The eyebrow dropped, was she spying for Sesshoumaru?

"I'm not going to be able to tell you that." He said to Kagome's surprise.

"What, why?"

"How do I know you aren't just going to run back to the dog and tell him everything I say?"

"Why would I do that?" She shook her head, "And why would it matter?"

"He's the enemy," Kouga explained, himself surprised. "I'm sure you've…" had she not known about the rebellion? He had been a little shocked when she didn't react to his name, or at least the clan, but she didn't even know about the large rebellion against her master?

"Oh!" Kagome gasped, suddenly remembering what she had heard around the castle the day before. "Are you that guy that's been pissing Sesshoumaru off?"

"I'm doing what?"

Kagome hated this time period. "Making him mad," she grumbled.

"Mad isn't the word," _I hope._

"Well, ok I understand why him knowing you're here could be bad, but why does that have anything to do with me?" Kagome asked.

"You're really asking that?"

"What, do you think I'm going to tell him?" Kagome rolled her eyes, "How in the hell would I tell him, I'm _here."_

Kouga opened his mouth to argue, then shut it. She was right… He just wasn't used to that.

"Kouga?" There was a rapping coming from the makeshift door.

"What?" Kouga asked, grateful for the interruption.

"There's something we need to discuss." The person who knocked had peeked in and was glancing at Kagome.

Kouga nodded, serious once again. "I'll be right out, send in someone to watch her." When the man left, he turned back to Kagome. "Don't do anything stupid." He went for the door.

"You assume I'll do something stupid?" She glowered.

"Yes." He smirked, pulling aside the make shift door.

Something bright caught Kagome's eyes then, and she glanced down just as Kouga left the room, it looked like something was on his leg, but he had left the room before she could figure out what it was.

After he left, Kagome was left alone for a moment and in that moment she decided to collect her bearings. She ripped off a small piece of fabric from the bottom of her robe and tied her hair up in a ponytail. Oddly enough, it was the most pleasurable feeling she'd had in a very long time.

She pulled the robe around her more tightly and tied it off at the end so it no longer dragged at her feet but instead hit her lightly on the ankles when she walked. Feeling better, Kagome started to explore the room, not that there was much to look at, but was almost immediately interrupted by a soft rapping on the door.

Seconds later, one of the men who had brought her here entered, looking rather sheepish.

"Good evening," he said. With a start Kagome realized it was the one who had tumbled into the argument between her and Sesshoumaru.

"What was your name again?" She asked, knowing it was longer than the four letter one she had her mind.

"Tenomoro," he responded, rubbing his hands together nervously.

Kagome raised an eyebrow; it was obvious simply by his anatomy that he was a demon, so why did he look so scared?

"What's wrong?" She finally asked, frowning at the sight.

"I uh…" he sighed, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands, "I'm sorry for what we did to you."

For the first time Kagome noticed the cuts and bruises littered about his body. Outside it had been too dark to see anything, but in the light of the candles it was plain to see; it looked like he had been in some sort of brawl. A question formed on her lips, but she bit them back. She had been about to ask if the others were picking on him, but that seemed to be adding insult to injury if it were true.

"It's ok," she responded after an eternity. "You saved me, after all. I didn't get the chance to thank you."

He smiled tentatively, "It was nothing." He had brought up a hand to run it through his hair, but winced and put it back down. Demon or no, Kagome had to know…

"How did you get so beat up?" She asked, taking a step towards him as if to touch the wounds. Perhaps it was some sort of primal nature due to her gender, or maybe it was because he looked so small and helpless. Maybe it was both.

Tenomoro looked down at himself as if realizing he looked like crap just now. "What, the bruises?" He chuckled, "Oh no, it's actually far from what you think."

"And what do you assume I think?" Kagome ventured further.

"I wasn't in any kind of fight," he shrugged and Kagome couldn't argue that that was pretty much what she was thinking.

"Wait, how did you get so beat up without …well, getting beat up?" She asked him.

"It's a bit of a story." Tenomoro mumbled.

"Oh ok, then. I'll just go do something more interesting." She folded her arms, "Oh wait, I'm stuck in a room the size of my closet." She made a face, "I don't exactly have anything better to do."

Tenomoro looked at his feet and she couldn't help but feel bad; she didn't mean to make it sound like she was only asking because there was nothing better to do, but that is exactly how it came out.

"Please tell me? I'm really curious how you got so injured." She admitted, adding a small smile to the mix.

He caved immediately, smiling back at her warmly. "Well, alright. Those other three guys?" He waited for her nod, "They did it."

"I thought you said-"

"I know, but it was voluntary."

Kagome just stared at him.

"Ok, there was something we had to do, and to accomplish it, we needed to look …trustworthy." He frowned, "No, not trustworthy necessarily. We needed to look weak, like we needed help."

"Ok?"

"And the best way to make wolf demons to look weak is to make it look like they can't win a fight."

"Oh, ok. I suppose that makes sense. So you guys just beat each other up." Tenomoro nodded, but she was still unclear of a few things. "So were you on your way to this …mission?"

"Yes, actually. Your presence stopped us from even really starting it." He laughed, "We hurt ourselves for nothing."

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Kagome muttered, suddenly feeling horrible.

"It wasn't your fault," Tenomoro said back.

"It sort of was." _It was. Not sort of; was. _

"How could that have been your fault?"

"I ran away from Sesshoumaru, if I hadn't then you guys could have put your poor beat up selves to some use."

Tenomoro snorted, "You ran away? What made you think you could accomplish that?"

Kagome glared at him, "Oh shut up, I was scared ok?"

He nodded in agreement, but couldn't stop smiling.

"Besides, what were you guys trying to do, anyway? Make some lady trust you, then rob her?"

The smile disappeared, replaced by confusion. "No, of course not. We do not take from the innocent."

"Then what were you doing?" She asked.

Tenomoro licked his lips, "It's not really my place to say. Especially to someone who knows Sesshoumaru personally."

"What, you think I'd tell him? I ran away from him!" Kagome felt the urge to stomp her foot. "How would I tell him anyway, it's not as if you guys are gonna let me go."

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Fine, fine. Just don't tell anyone I told you, ok?"

Kagome shrugged, "I can do that."

"There's a silver mine a few miles from here. The villagers there are mining it in secret for Sesshoumaru." He said the words as if it explained everything.

"Ok…?" She prompted him for more.

Tenomoro stared at her for a moment, wondering if he should continue. "It's… hard to explain. It's just a wolf thing, anyway-"

"Oh! I get it, silver hurts you." She exclaimed. "Like werewolves."

"Like what-wolves?"

"Werewolves; they're half wolves, half human. They change into wolves when the moon is full."

Tenomoro blinked, "That's stupid."

Kagome blinked back, "Is not!"

He nodded, "It really is."

"Oh whatever, just go on." Kagome huffed.

"Anyway, they were building up a lot of it and we figured they were turning it into weapons. See, we just sort of started rebelling against Sesshoumaru, and obviously he doesn't like us very much."

"So what were you going to do about the mine? Blow it up?"

Tenomoro spread is hands out, "We were sent to learn where it was, how to get there and any other information. Kouga was going to give us our next orders when we returned."

"Why go up against him at all, though? Isn't he like, the strongest in the land or something?" She made a sweeping gesture, making it sound sarcastically grand.

"Yes, but we believe Kouga is stronger."

Kagome pictured Kouga next to Sesshoumaru and despite the strength that vibrated off of the wolf, she still didn't see it. "Why?"

Tenomoro fell silent, his hands rubbing against each other again. "Um, well…" he took a breath, "He has-" He flew forward onto his knees, scraping them and his hands on the rock floor.

To Kagome's surprise, Kouga was back, and had his foot on Tenomoro's head, pushing it into the rock. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He snapped, glaring down at his wolf.

"I- I'm sorry, sir!" Tenomoro gasped, not moving underneath the foot. At first Kagome may have been shocked to see him submit so readily, but she understood now. This was his leader, his word was law, and therefore when you fuck up, you take your punishment.

Even still.

"Hey!" Kagome barged forward, "Let him up!"

Kouga barely registered her existence. "She is a human, you do not go spilling our secrets, _my _secrets, without even pausing." He bared his fangs, "That is treason, Tenomoro. Do you know what I do to wolves that commit treason?"

Kagome whacked Kouga's arm; it was the best thing she could think of. It wouldn't hurt him, she knew that, but then she knew she was hardly strong enough. She just wanted his attention. "Hello? I'm talking to you."

Kouga turned to look at her, murder in his eyes. "You. What game are you playing?" He let off of Tenomoro's head, but the man just stayed on the ground. "Why did you want to come back here with my wolves?"

"What?"

He took a step towards her, "What do you want with us?"

"I just wanted-"

"Are you spying for Sesshoumaru?"

"This again? I told you-"

"Well look here, _woman, _I plan to free them. And no human is going to get in my way." He stopped in front of her, looking intimidating, fearsome. But Kagome was getting tired of it.

"Look, princess. If you take a breath and let me speak maybe you'll learn the answers to your questions!" Kouga stopped, eyes wide as if she'd punched him. "I am playing no game; like I told Tenomoro, I ran away from Sesshoumaru." She poked her finger in his chest. "He was an ass, like you. And I was fed up with it, so I left." Only a partial lie. "He came after me, and considering he-" she pointed at Tenomoro, "Stopped him from killing me, I figured it would be better to go with him than back with Sesshoumaru." She poked him again. "I know nothing of this world, of you or any sort secret thing you have going on." She threw up her hands, "I haven't even been here a week and already I've been accused of more ridiculous things than I could have imagined."

Kagome turned her anger back on him, "Look, I never meant to pry into your guy's business, ok? I was just curious about why he was all scratched up." She gestured to Tenomoro, who was still face down in the rocks. "You left me in here with nothing to entertain myself, I had to do something to pass the time, so I figured talking to a wolf demon might be interesting." Her eyes narrowed and she poked him again, "You better let him up right now and apologize for acting like such a dick."

Kouga watched her, eyes ablaze. He wanted to do many things; the top two being quite violent, but something stirred in him as well. It was enough to make him pause.

"Tenomoro," he finally said. "Get up." As he stood, Kouga looked at him. "Guard duties for a week."

With a curt nod, Tenomoro rushed out of the room before he could be given any more instructions.

Kouga then turned back to Kagome, about to snap at her, but stopped when he saw the look on her face. "What?" He growled.

She was staring down at his legs, once again seeing the strange light. "Why are your legs glowing?" She asked, never thinking she'd ever ask such a thing.

"My what?" Kouga was caught off guard by the randomness of the inquiry.

"Your legs," she repeated, pointing to his shins, "They're glowing. Like something is in them."

Kouga blinked, looking down, but he saw nothing.

"Hey!" She gasped and his head jerked up. "Your arm is too!"

_Can she see…? _"Point." He demanded suddenly.

Kagome saw nothing wrong with pointing and, forgetting how angry she was a moment ago, knelt to poke his legs exactly where she saw the glow. She then stood back up and poked the skin of his right arm. "Is it supposed to glow?"

But Kouga didn't respond, he just looked at her as if her eyes had just popped out of her head.

**Ahh, not that amazing. I'm sorry. This chapter was not easy… kinda boring… killed me a lot. The next will make up for it, I promise!**


	13. Shikon no Tama

**There were mixed feelings about the introduction to the Shikon Jewel (sorta), so sorry if you don't enjoy that arc. As for those asking for lemons, sorry I know I haven't had any in quite a few chapters. I didn't want to make it all about that, but I'm just now realizing that I've only had like one scene of it. Sorry!**

**Ok, anyway. I hope to continue this for a very long time, no worries there. Love you guys! ;)**

_Shikon no Tama_

"Where is she?" Kouga demanded, walking through the demons and wolves, searching for the woman who could give him answers.

"Are you looking for me, Kouga dear?" Kouga stopped, turning to face the owner of the voice. She was a shriveled old thing, hunched over and wrinkly, with long grey hair reaching her knees. She was clean, but the sight of her always disgusted him.

"Tsubaki," he muttered, both glad and annoyed that he had found her. Long ago she had sold her soul to become young and beautiful again, but due to someone and what they did (she never told him the story), she was reduced to a soulless old lady. But boy did she not act like it.

"I need answers," he stated simply, gesturing to the caves.

She stood still, waiting.

Kouga fought the urge to groan. He walked purposefully towards her, putting his hand across her shoulders when he got there. He looked down at her and pulled the hair gently from her face, placing it behind her decrepit ear. "Sweety, please? I just need to know a few things," he lifted her chin, "And you're the only one I know who's smart enough to answer them."

Tsubaki smiled up at him, a ghastly twist of the lips, and Kouga fought the urge to squirm. "Of course, love. Let's go into my quarters."

Kouga followed the woman inside, wishing he had someone else to ask.

Kagome hadn't been told a thing. Kouga stared at her for what felt like an eternity, then simply walked out. She was left alone, but when she peeked out the door she noticed two guards standing on either side. Neither of them looked at her, but when she tested it and tried to walk out, they pushed her back inside.

With a huff, Kagome looked back through the room. There really was absolutely nothing in here, and frankly that made her more upset. What the hell was she supposed to do? Stand here until his supreme majesty showed up? She groaned, sitting back down on the animal pelts. Her stomach growled, and she groaned.

"She saw them, Tsubaki." Kouga explained, pacing along her room while she sat comfortably on her pelts. "Just like you once did."

Tsubaki glared at him, "I do not like being reminded of what I have lost."

"I apologize," Kouga forced himself to say it. She was human, or at least what was left of one. She had valuable information, and he knew she didn't respond to torture. She was her own kind of insane, and sadly the only way to make her talk was to be nice to her. To act as if she had some sort of hold on him.

"Please, explain to me what she is." He sat in front of her, keeping his lunch down as he took her hand in his.

Tsubaki smiled. "That's better, Kouga dear." She shifted in her bed. "That girl, Kagome, she is a miko."

"You've said that word before, but never really explained it." Kouga mumbled.

"Yes, I haven't told you much," she smiled, "But if I did I wouldn't be here anymore." At his shrug, she continued. "A miko is a priestess. Not all that long ago, they were more like oracles, but now that our land has been infested by demons," she paused, "Ones unlike you," she reiterated, "They were forced to fight."

"Fight demons," it wasn't a question.

"They were born to protect the pure and innocent," Tsubaki looked at their hands together, as if remembering old times. "We were meant to remain pure forever. Never tainting ourselves with the greed of the world." For a moment, she paused, memories dancing in her eyes. Kouga wanted to slap her, to hurry up the process, but knew it would just slow it down. Hell, the hit would probably finally put her existence to an end.

"In return, we were given certain abilities. Powers, if you will. One of the most basic being we can see the shikon jewel, no matter where it's hidden." Kouga noted silently that he didn't tell her the other powers. But he got some of what he wanted.

"So she is a miko?" He asked.

Tsubaki nodded, "If she can see the jewels, yes. But the fact that she questioned you about them shows she doesn't know what she is."

"How could she not know? I thought you priestesses grew up in shrines or something."

Tsubaki nodded, "Yes, we were. But times have changed. There aren't many humans left, and even less mikos. In fact I thought they were all gone."

Kouga nodded, pursing his lips. "So she's important."

Tsubaki laughed, "She's very important!"

"What should I do?" Kouga asked, caring more about how to control the girl rather than lording his power over this woman.

"Keep her in your grasp," Tsubaki advised. "Keep her in your control."

It was exactly what Kouga had just been thinking, but… "How?"

"There are many ways to make a woman yours, Kouga." Tsubaki said, as if imagining said ways.

"Well I can't take her for myself," Kouga could never think of taking a human as a mate, but a miko? He could easily see that. And this Kagome was very pretty, which certainly helped. "She is supposed to remain pure, I have to think of another way to make her mine."

"Not necessarily," Tsubaki told him, "As I've said, times have changed. The mikos are a very different breed, especially ones that didn't grow up as they should." She shrugged, "Taking away her purity may take some of her abilities away, but as I've said, sensing the jewels is a very basic ability."

"Then why don't you have it?" Kouga asked, although he already assumed.

"I have no soul, Kouga dear. I am barely even human."

Kouga nodded, still in thought as he squeezed her hands and got up. "Have a good night," he said before walking out.

Kagome had laid down on the pelts, arms behind her head. She was staring at the ceiling, imagining that she was back home in bed. That things were back to normal… this time she bought a cat instead.

"Hungry?" Kagome's eyes blinked open and she turned to look at Kouga, who had entered with a bowl of something steaming.

"Very," she admitted, sitting up. He handed her the bowl and she sniffed it; it looked like beef stew, and she was going to hope that that was all it was. She took a spoonful and blew on it before taking a bite.

"Thanks," she said, eating more. "Why'd you take off so suddenly?" She was still staring at the glowing legs and arm, but didn't mention them again. It seemed like a touchy subject, but she still wanted to know. It wasn't every day you see a man's legs and arm glowing pink.

"I have only met one other person who can see the jewel shards."

Kagome hadn't expected him to answer her question, but honestly she didn't have a damn clue what exactly that answer meant.

"Jewel shards?"

Kouga stared at her for a moment, "You really have no idea about a thing, do you?" He was shocked at how …sheltered she was.

"I don't belong here," Kagome answered.

"Obviously." He snorted.

"No," she said, "I mean that literally." She put the bowl down, "I live in another world, literally." Kagome rubbed her eyes, "I don't know how, or even why, but Sesshoumaru came to my home, in my world, and took me here." She pushed the stew around with the wooden spoon, "I don't belong in this world, I've only been here for about two days." Already so much had happened… was it really only two days? No, even less. This day hadn't ended yet. "That's why I don't know anything, alright? I have never met a demon, let alone a wolf demon, or a dog, or anything else." She sighed, "In my world, you're all just stories, not real."

Kouga listened with interest, it was good to know who exactly he was up against. Kagome, a girl, a miko, from a different world. Initially, Kouga thought this a good thing. She had no ties that he had to worry about, no one who would come after him for what he was about to do.

Except one…

Of course, the one person he had to worry about was his biggest enemy.

Suddenly Kouga smirked, a devilish smile that made the fire glint of his canines. His enemy's girl – whether or not he had feelings for her, he had come after her. He cared, through love or hate it didn't matter, he wanted her. And Kouga had her now.

"I feel sorry for what I have to do, then." He said, taking the bowl and setting it aside. It was nearly empty, and it didn't look like she would want any more. He handed her his pouch of water and she eyed him suspiciously before taking a long, needed drink.

"And what exactly are you going to do to me?" Kagome asked, fighting back the urge to run.

"You have a power, one that I never thought I'd be able to use."

"You want to use me?" Kagome asked, wondering what he meant. She had blasted Sesshoumaru with that pink light, but he couldn't know about that.

"You see these," he stated, pointing at the glowing circle on one of his legs.

"Yes…" Kagome bit her lip, "But I have no idea what it is."

"It is a shard of the Shikon jewel," he told her, which didn't help at all. "The jewel is very powerful, can turn even the lowliest human into the strongest creature on the planet." He pointed to the glow again, "And having even a shard of it gives you small doses of said power." He sat down. "Having these shards allows me to be powerful enough to defeat Sesshoumaru," he told her. "But I need more to insure that future."

Kagome blinked, "Wait, are you telling me that that is what I am looking at?" She jabbed a finger in the direction of the glow.

"Yes," he replied. "And you're gonna find me more."

Kagome glared at him, "I'm not some object to be used." She snapped, "I am a-"

Kouga leaned forward. He didn't do it threateningly, but somehow she knew she didn't want him closer. "You are mine now." He smiled as if the conversation was over.

"Excuse me?" Kagome leaned back, forgoing the danger. "I am no ones!"

"You are my woman, now." He growled. Her mouth opened, nasty retort on her tongue, but Kouga didn't let it come out. He jumped to his feet, and to Kagome it looked like a blur. She closed her mouth and leaned back on her feet.

"I am not your woman."

Kouga gave a soft whistle, a quiet sound Kagome wouldn't have even heard if she wasn't looking at him.

The two guards from before walked into the room, looking at Kouga. He gestured to her and the two stepped forward. They took her by the arms and hoisted her up.

As she stood between the two of them, she realized she was barely standing on her own. The strength going between the two held was alarming, and barely allowed her to hold herself up properly. For all intents and purposes, she was in their hands.

"W-What?" She asked, then took a deep breath to keep herself calm. "What are you going to do?" She forced herself to get mad instead of scared. "I disagree with you, so what? Is it really that big of a deal?"

Kouga took her chin and lifted it to meet his gaze, "You have no say in this, woman."

"I have a name!" Kagome shouted, suddenly furious. "If you want me to do _anything _maybe try treating me with respect."

Kouga raised an eyebrow, despite the insubordination, he was kind of enjoying this. The only person who would dare raise their voice against him was Tsubaki, and just the thought of her made him cringe. But this woman, this human, fought back with fire in her heart, without caring who he was, and frankly it made him feel a hell of a lot more interested.

"In my eyes," he said, "You are a human miko, one who is in an interestingly comfortable position with the demon I am trying to take down."

Kagome blanched, "Comfortable? You think I'm comfortable with that monster?!"

"In the laws of the wolves, I can do whatever I damn well please." He smirked, "The fact that you have no one to protect you or hold me back means I can do whatever I damn well please." Kouga put his face next to hers, touching her nose with his own. "You. Are. Mine."

Kagome's breath hitched and the desire to struggle kicked in, she knew it was futile, nothing she did could get her out of this. But it was her instinct to try.

"You are mine, miko. My woman." Kouga pulled open her robe, exposing her chest for the room to see. She gasped at the suddenness of it, wondering for the third time that night if coming here had been the better choice. "And you are going to do whatever I want." He traced a line up her waist with his finger, enjoying the sight of her quivering skin. He paused on her breast, feeling her heart beat fluttering under his hand sent a jolt through him.

"And what do you want?" Kagome was shaking, afraid to ask.

Kouga snatched the material of the pants she had stolen from Sesshoumaru, he pulled them, bringing her body with it. "I am going to smother you in my scent," he pulled the string that held them up. "I'm going to make you stink like a wolf," Kagome yanked hard on the arms that held her in place. "Then, even if that dog comes for you," he smirked at her. "He won't want you."

**Ok! I lied, sorry! Next chapter. But don't worry, I'm literally writing it right now. It'll be up in a few hours!**


	14. Worse, or better?

**Ok, see? Told you it would be up soon. I'm excited. I haven't written this in a while.**

**I apologize to those who were hoping to not see this from Kouga, though. I have a bit of a plan for him, though… I'll give you a small spoiler, he won't be a bad guy forever, I promise.**

**And why yes, yes I am a tease. ;D**

_Worse, or better?_

"Don't!" Kouga grabbed her by her ponytail, jerking her head back. The look worked for him, made her look more like his own. "What did I just say?"

Kagome tugged at the arms again. "You let your _wolves_ take care of me?" She said the word like it was disgusting, "Not strong enough to hold me down yourself?" She knew it was a challenge, but she hoped he would take it. Maybe with just him she would have a chance.

Kouga snarled, grabbing her by the neck and tossing her across the room. She hit the animal pelts, which did next to nothing to soften the blow. The wind was knocked out of her, but she got to her knees, trying to crawl for the bowl on the ground. Not much of a weapon, but it was something.

The robe was ripped off her and suddenly she was wearing only pants. She had been pulled back by the pull on the robe, but was still able to grab the bowl. Kouga's hand rapped around her ankle and wrenched her back towards him. As she was dragged along the ground, with a shout she spun, bringing the bowl crashing against the side of his head.

Kouga stared at her. The stew had dropped on the floor on its journey to his head, but none of them noticed. The guards stood still, waiting for their orders. But Kouga gave none, instead he took care of it himself.

"Do you really think that has any effect on me?" He wasn't sure whether to laugh or scream.

"No," Kagome snapped, still holding the bowl, "But what do you expect me to do? Roll over and take it?"

"I guess not," he smiled, taking the bowl from her hand. "But I would like to teach you something." He whacked the bowl over the side of her head and she flew back down to the floor. Her eyes slammed shut and she fought the desire to just lay there.

"That is how you hit someone." He pulled her back to him by the hem of her pants and she lashed out with her feet, catching him in the stomach. He barely noticed and climbed over her, straddling her small hips with his own strong legs. "You are my woman, it's best that you come to terms with that."

He pressed his face between her breasts and took a deep breath. He took her wrists before they could hit him and put them in one hand, pressing them against the rock floor. "You smell like him," he observed aloud. His tongue flicked out, touching the skin above her heart. "You don't taste like him, though." The smile grew, "You haven't been with him long enough." He went lower, touching her perked nipple with his nose. "You should be glad, I'm much more …forgiving to a first timer."

"I'm not-" Kagome's response was cut short as he captured her exposed breast in his mouth. Immediately he sucked in, and her breath came out in a cry. He was careful, she would give him that, but this was still very much unwanted.  
"Stop!" She gasped, trying to push him off with her hips.

Kouga grinned as she hit him with her hips, "Keep doing that," he said, his voice vibrating against her skin. "I like the feel of you pushing against me."

Kagome glared down at him, "Piece of shit," she said in a whisper dripping with venom. "You're no better than Sesshoumaru."

Kouga looked up at her from his spot on her chest. "Take that back." His voice had lowered a few octaves and it made her squirm, she didn't even try to hide it.

"No," she forced herself to say. "You have no right to do this to me; I have done nothing to deserve it."

Kouga moved up so they were face to face, "What makes you think that matters to me?" He brushed her lips with his own and she jerked to the side. "I am going to make you mine, that's all I care about."

"And if I don't cooperate with finding your precious jewel?" Kagome retorted haughtily.

With a snarl, Kouga grabbed her throat in his hand, momentarily reveling in the fact that his fingers could touch. "I am the alpha of this entire pack, woman. You have no power here." He pressed his nose against hers, "I can do whatever I like. I can peel your skin off, I can gut you, your feet could be torn off, hell if I felt like it I could throw you to my wolves and allow them to do whatever they like." The grin returned, "They haven't had fresh female meat in a while, it would be interesting to see how long you last being stuffed by the whole pack."

Kagome paled, and not just because of the grip on her neck. Being forced into this was one thing, but having a whole pack of demons having their way with her? She wouldn't last ten minutes.

"I can do what I like, you are mine." He repeated, "And to make sure they don't touch you," his head turned to look at the guards, "Just saying I claim you isn't enough." He let her go and she burst into a bout of coughs. "I need to show them that you are mine, otherwise someone else will try to take you."

Kagome got her coughing under control, and was left to breathing heavily, taking gulps of air like they were candy.

"And if you see a jewel shard that is not in my body, you will tell me." He narrowed his eyes, "Or you will be thrown to the wolves."

Kagome whimpered, and the sound made Kouga shiver. "Be careful, miko. My control is not that good." She gulped, taking care not to make a noise.

Kouga's hands wandered lower, taking the hem of her pants in hand again. Worry about consequences forgotten, replaced by fear of what was about to happen, Kagome jerked around. Her legs flapped underneath him, and Kouga decided to let her hands go and move down. While she spun, trying to get away, he ripped them off like the robe. The force took her off the floor, and sent her back with a cry of pain.

"Fuck!" She yelped, "Can't you get a bed or something?" She laid back, unable to move for the moment. Her back had taken another pounding, and right after being strangled it was hard to breath.

Kouga gripped her thighs and pulled them apart, shoving his face between them.

Her air was back. She screamed, grabbing his hair and pulling on it, trying to get him away. It wasn't just fear of what he was about to do anymore, this was just plain embarrassment. What was with demons and smelling her womanly bits?!

Kouga reared back, scowling at her with a new viciousness. The look gave her pause, and with her hands still tied up in his hair, she asked, "What?"

"You said you this was your first time."

Kagome blanched, her cheeks flaring red. "I did not!"

He yanked her down so she was underneath him, her legs still up, the backs of her thighs against his chest. Before he could speak, she was already yelling at him. "You just assumed I did; I tried to tell you that I have already…" her anger died as the discomfiture took hold again. "You know, done it." She let his hair go and pulled hers out of her face, "Sesshoumaru beat you there… not that I wanted him to."

Kouga was looking down at her with his piercing blue eyes, mulling over what she just told him. Was she telling the truth? Probably. There wasn't much reason for her to lie. But that did mean one thing…

"When?" He asked, surprising her.

"Last night," she mumbled, not seeing why she should hide it.

"I apologize for what I have to do, then."

"You said that earlier, and yet you obviously don't seem very remorseful. Why say it again?"

"Because you stink like him," he barked, "And they'll smell it." He pointed behind him at the guards with his thumb, "If they don't tell them first."

"Them who?"

"My pack," Kouga explained, "They need to know I claim you. Otherwise they will try to, and they won't be very kind about it."

"What, like you're being?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You're human, as well as a miko. You do not know our ways." He gave a sweeping motion, "This is quite normal for our kind."

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes, "Then I must admit I'm terrified to know what you'd act like if you truly hated me."

"I do not hate you at all," He told her, making her roll her eyes. "Truly, I am simply dominating a rough female who needs someone to hold the reigns."

"I'm not one of your wolves, Kouga." She instinctively pushed her legs against him.

"You are not a wolf, no. But you are mine. And for your sake, and my leadership, I need to make you and the rest of them know that."

"No need to enjoy it so damn much."

"I get to fuck a beautiful young women," he grinned, "Why would I not?"

Kagome wasn't sure what to say to that. "Why are you sorry, then?"

"You reek of the dog," he said.

"Got that, but what does that mean?"

"I need to make you smell like me. Meaning I have to do much more than he did to make sure no one assumes I haven't …purged your body of him."

"So, in simple terms, you need to fuck me so hard even I don't remember him?"

Kouga laughed, "You have an interesting way with words."

She swallowed, the reality hitting her at the oddest of times. "Kouga," she whispered, "Please, don't do this."

He looked at her, smiling almost sadly. "Sorry, Kagome."

In the midst of her surprise when he finally said her name, he took her breast between his teeth. He was intending to enjoy this.

Kagome groaned as he rolled her nipple between his teeth. He enjoyed suckling her breasts for a while, he hadn't had the pleasure in a while. He sucked them in hard, enjoying the way her head flew back in reluctant pleasure. His own pleasure was rising, however, and he couldn't stop himself from pulling her skin in harder, gripping her thigh with one hand and her breast with the other. The skin grazed along his teeth and she cried out, the sound pushed his resolve and he bit down, instantly breaking through. Blood burst in his mouth and he reveled in the taste. It was tainted, but not for long.

As he pulled back, he noticed for the first time that she had her hands on his head again, trying to pull his hair to get him away. When he did just that, she let go and began pulling herself away, but he wasn't about to allow that.

He pressed his face into her stomach, biting the skin as she went. Small marks followed him down, making her quiver with each press of the lips and teeth.

"Stop," she whispered, high from the mix of pleasure and pain.

Kouga ignored her and brought himself down to her wet center. A possessive growl rose in his gut and he shot forward, forcing his tongue inside. Kagome cried out, throwing herself about as best she could. In the position she was in, it was more than difficult to find any leverage enough to move away.

"Don't!" She gasped out, pushing on his head with her hands. Kouga gripped her thighs tighter and she yelped when his claws broke the skin.

He pulled back, licking his lips. "Despite the taste of dog, you are delicious." He dropped her legs and she sighed in relief. It was short lived, however, when he pulled off his personal pelt and armor, leaving him with just his leggings. Kagome looked, she couldn't help it.

Sesshoumaru was huge, length and width. Kouga wasn't as long, but he was thicker. And that was enough to make her panic. She pulled on the rocks, ignoring the pain as she tried to get away.

"No, don't, please Kouga, I'm not ready!" He looked at her, holding her in place with his hands easily.

"I will enter slowly, allow you to stretch to accommodate my size." He smirked knowingly, "I don't know how long I will be able to keep it up, but I know from experience that going too fast can hurt you." He said it as if doing so was a good thing, something to be proud of.

Tears sprang in Kagome's eyes as she struggled to get out of his hold. "Please, Kouga."

He didn't respond, instead he straightened himself out, letting go of one leg to guide himself in.

Kouga had his own cock in hand, and he used it to wet Kagome back up. He dragged the tip of himself along her folds, moving all the way up and back down, his breath hitching when her back arched at the feeling. He pressed himself in, just the tip, and she inhaled sharply. Honoring his words, he entered slowly. Even still, it hurt a lot.

Kagome wasn't ready for this again so soon, but it was going to happen either way. Even as he entered slowly, she could feel him filling every inch of her. He kept going, and going. His manhood slid through her lips, pressing deeper and deeper. In the current position, however, he couldn't get very far. Even where he was at was getting to be way too much, he was too deep. Kagome squirmed, pressing her knees together to gain her some strength to push him away.

Kouga pulled them back apart, pushing them down so he was in the missionary position, figuring it would be the easiest for her. She thrashed out with her knee suddenly, and he gripped it, forcing both her legs out, stretching the inside of her thighs.

"Woman," he warned, "I am trying to hold myself back." He exhaled slowly, "You are not helping."

Kagome whimpered, making his dick twitch inside her. "Please… stop this."

Kouga pushed himself in further, watching her closely as she wriggled under him. He crawled so he was completely above her when he finally had himself all the way in. He looked down at her, smiling.

The smile was wiped off his face when her hand smacked into it.

He grabbed her hands and put them against the rock, hard. "You do not learn, do you?"

Kagome simply glared at him, "Just because you give me an explanation for the horrendous act you are doing does not mean I am going to go along with it."

"I didn't expect you to." He agreed, "However I did not think you stupid." He chuckled, "In fact, it almost seems as if you want to be punished."

"Oh yes, Kouga. You've figured me out." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

He freed one of his own hands and tore out the makeshift ponytail she put in, running his hand through her hair. He did this for a few seconds before grabbing it tightly and pulling his cock out before shoving it back inside her with a slap skin.

Kagome yelped, her hands pulling at his. "No!" She yelled out as he did it again.

"This is what happens, woman. I have to admit, I'm sort of glad you haven't learned this lesson yet." He pulled out and slammed himself home. "I enjoying a good fucking."

To Kagome's cries of pain, Kouga began to pump in and out without remorse. Their skin slapped against each other loudly, basically spanking her while he fucked her. With a groan from the alpha himself, he realized he was already close. He was about to pull out when he remembered she was human; no one had gotten one pregnant in years, he had no worries.

He drove his cock in harder, determined to drag this out. He hadn't gone in a girl in forever, and would be damned if he didn't thoroughly enjoy it.

Kagome could no longer speak properly, instead with each thrust she gave a loud yelp. Her nails scratched his hand, but it barely registered as his manhood throbbed. He was so close…

With a moan of his own, Kouga let go, filling her up with his miniscule army. He pumped again, enjoying the extra wetness, before finally stopping.

Now that he was no longer going, Kagome twisted, hoping to use his euphoria against him.

"Good idea," his words made her heart sank. He took her breasts in hand and used them to twist her around. Her thoughts jumped to her time with Sesshoumaru and a newfound terror jolted through her.

"No!" She yelled out, throwing her legs and arms wherever she could, hitting wherever she could hit.

It didn't last long, Kouga allowed her a moment to feel as if she would get free, before getting her back under control. He forced her onto her knees, holding her by her hips when she tried to crawl away.

"This is how we normally take our women." Kouga told her, the tip of his cock pressing gently against her. He moaned, "You may not have been pure, but you still have plenty of innocence." He yanked her back when she tried to pull away. He only allowed her to get a little way away to get a good look at her red, still dripping pussy. "How did he fuck you, anyway?" He asked, making her stop at the random question.

"What?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

"Sesshoumaru," he explained, "How did he fuck you?"

"Why the hell would I tell you that?" She squealed, wincing at the pain in her knees from the hard floor.

"Because I want to know," he slowly pushing himself inside her again, smiling at the exclamation torn from his woman's throat.

"Why do you want to know?" She wiggled her hips to try and force him out.

"Mm, woman that just makes me want you more." Kagome stopped, and he laughed. "Now tell me, miko. What did he do to you?"

"Exactly what you're doing!" She shouted, "Fucking me against my will."

Kouga shook his head, not that she could see. "Specifically."

Kagome scoffed at the ridiculousness of it. "He tongue fucked me first," she spat out. "He told me not to cum until he told me." She still couldn't believe he ordered that. "It was the first time I had ever had such a feeling there," she looked back at him. "Obviously I unwillingly disobeyed." She bit her lip, living it had been enough, why did she have to retell it? "Then he fucked me until I screamed. Ontop, and then from behind, but with my face pressed into his bed." Kagome's head drooped. "He made me say things I didn't want to, and continued to fuck me until I couldn't move." She bucked, trying to throw him off again. "Need to know anything else?" She growled.

"No," he told her calmly, "I was just curious." To her dismay, and pain, he forced himself inside with a groan. He leaned over her, pressing his chest against her back, wrapping his arms around her and taking her breasts in his hands. He squeezed gently, putting his lips at her ear. "You can cum whenever."

Kagome sobbed and he thrust hard, pressing himself in as deep as he could go. It did not feel as bad as it had with Sesshoumaru, but she figured it was only because it had happened before. There was even a little pleasure, not that she would admit that.

"You have the tightest pussy I've ever fucked," he moaned loudly. Kouga straightened back up, gripping her hips and pulled her against him. He stabbed his sword in with his hips and yanked with his hands, pounding her as hard as he could. The time for niceties was over.

"Stop, please!" Kagome howled. She started to say something more, but Kouga lifted her up. He pulled her so she was sitting on his lap, still with his cock deep inside her. His hand snaked between her breasts to her throat and, seizing it lightly along with around her waist, he began to pump upward.

In this new position, Kagome could barely register what to feel. It was deep, way too deep, for pleasure. But she couldn't quite concentrate on the pain with his hand on her neck. Her hands pulled at it, scratching it up as much as she could as payment for what he was doing.

He groaned in her ear, biting it gently. Bringing her up with one arm and pulling her down with the other, he forced himself inside with each movement. He reveled in the whimpers, shivered at the mewls, more than enjoyed the power he had over her.

With one last shove, Kouga let go for the second time. Smiling at her twitching form.

He laid her down on the pelts, glad that she could hardly move. It meant he did his job right.

"I'll come back when you've rested." He said, brushing her hair out of her face.

Her head whipped around, "What do you mean?"

Kouga raised a hand to his guards and one of them stepped forward. "Does she still stink of dog?"

Without warning, the guard put his nose up to her quivering center. Kagome pushed at him weakly with her legs, but he barely took notice and turned to Kouga. "Yes, sir." He said, voice strained with need.

Kouga looked back at his miko, "See? I need to get rid of it all. But if I continue now, I'll injure you." He pulled her chin up and kissed her. She allowed him to, she was too weak to fight back. "I will be back."

He stood up, pulling his pelt and armor back on. "Let my wolves know if you need anything."

"A weapon to stab you with." Kagome said; she meant it, but there was no bite to her words.

Kouga sighed, "Careful of that tongue, woman. I'd hate to punish you like a wolf."

Kagome didn't reply this time, instead she glared at the floor.

"Rest well, miko."


	15. Beg

**Aw I love you guys so much! I wish I could hug you all! :,)**

**I had a bit of a …desire for this to happen. Sooooo I figured now was the best time. More important stuff will start happening in the next. For now, just enjoy.**

_Beg_

Kagome had laid there for a long time, her body still twitching from the pain every time she tried to shift to get comfortable. She was pissed, beyond pissed. After all the work she had done to get away from Sesshoumaru, and now she was pretty much back where she started.

At least Sesshoumaru had a bath… and a comfortable bed.

With a sigh, Kagome finally got herself up. Through the night she had eventually fallen asleep and had even managed to stay that way for a while. But the silence was thick and it was hard to get a proper nights rest. She missed her noisemaker…

The guards had long since left the room, but she knew they were just outside the door. It was no use to try and run off; besides, even if she did get out, where would she go? Here, while she was in danger of …violent cuddling, at least she had warmth and food. She wouldn't admit it outloud, but honestly she had no idea how she would have survived on her own. Kagome was a city girl, she had shaken her head at the idea of going into any kind of girl scouts. Camping wasn't fun, fishing was worse, and hunting? Please. Kagome could eat meat, but she couldn't kill it. She was a bookworm, a nerd, someone who stayed in and watched Netflix and finished her homework, shying away from parties or any sort of possible rough situations.

To put it simply, Kagome was sort of a wimp.

But that didn't mean she didn't rise up if the occasion called for it. She could hold her own in a fight (a verbal one, that is), and if she absolutely had to, she knew how to twist away if grabbed. Her little brother had made sure she took a few self-defense classes when she was being hounded by classmates one year, but it was nothing special. It taught things like how to run (zig zag), make sure to scream, being obnoxious even. Trying to get your attacker to see you as less than attractive was easier than it sounded, and none of those ridiculously sexist classes taught her anything about how to get away from a demon.

Pulling the knots out of her hair, Kagome moved to get to her feet. A pang hit her in the gut like a punch, however, and she froze, holding the wounded area. She silently inspected for the first time, and realized the inside of her thighs were sticky with dried …whatever it was, she didn't want to think it, and a little bit of blood. The bastard had fucked her hard enough to bleed! Kagome cursed quietly, going back to cradling her injured tummy.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too badly," she jumped, looking up to see the cause of her suffering.

Fire flashed in her eyes at the smirk on his face. He didn't care that she was hurt, in fact he was proud of it. Apparently fucking a girl so hard she couldn't walk was an accomplishment no matter where (or when) you were from. But she refused to give him the satisfaction. She couldn't fight, but she had harsh words ready and was just dying to say thing.

Pushing the pain from her face, Kagome forced herself to seem nonchalant as she took her hand away from her waist and leaned back. "Not at all," she shrugged, "Barely felt a thing."

Kouga rolled his eyes, "Please, your screams said different." He produced a small bowl of fruit.

As Kagome took what was offered, she locked eyes with him, "They weren't that loud," she explained, inspecting the fruit as if it was more interesting than the conversation. "Sesshoumaru made me scream louder," she took a bite of the one thing that looked familiar, "He was bigger, too."

Kouga had stopped moving. If Kagome couldn't see him she would have said he wasn't even there. His cobalt eyes bore into her and she had to fight not to cower underneath the robe she had put back on. He was angry, furious even. Well, good.

Trying hard not to take notice of the murderous eyes, Kagome took another bite. "So what now, wolf king? Another round of sloppy s-"

She didn't finish, Kouga was on her like a, well, a wolf. He pinned her to the floor, one hand holding her bruised wrists above her head, and the other on the floor next to her. His legs were what worried her, one was on the side next to her hip, but the other was between her legs, centimeters from her unprotected womanhood.

Kagome glowered at him, wishing she knew how to growl. She was sure she looked anything but ferocious, but she didn't care. It was enough for her that he had reacted so strongly to her words.

"You must love punishment." He snarled.

"Is that the favorite word among the demons?" She snapped back.

Kouga leaned down so their faces met closely, "Apologize."

"Apologize for what?" Kagome yelled at him.

"For lying."

She snorted, "You're mad because I hurt your pride?" She couldn't help it, she laughed. "I can't believe the great alpha wolf was insulted by a mere human's words."

Kouga roared in her face and pain rocketed through her lower half. Kagome couldn't stop the scream that tore from her throat.

Had… had he just kneed her?

The breath was taken from her; her lower body, which had been on fire earlier, was now burning with the heat of the sun. She couldn't believe how badly that had hurt; granted a lot of it was because she was already in pain, but still.

"Fuck you," she gasped out, her teeth clenching.

He did it again and Kagome bit her lip, making herself stay silent through the pain. When she let it go she tasted blood, but ignored it. The small shock in her lip helped dull the pain between her legs some, and it was a much easier pain to deal with.

Kouga almost moaned at the sight of her blood on her lips, "Woman, do you want me to take you again?"

"No," Kagome growled out, pushing up on his hand with all her strength.

"Then apologize for lying."

She glared at him, "I'm not lying, Kouga." She gave a small shrug, "Sort of."

Kouga started, "Sort of?"

Kagome was back to smiling, but this time she decided not to lie. "He hit me in places you couldn't dream of reaching." She had moved her head up so she was running her lips along his chin. "Don't feel bad, wolf. That's why he's a Lord and you're just an animal."

Kouga was staring at her, face still with utter fury. He gently let her go, watching her with an oddly calm expression as he got up and exited the room.

Kagome sat up slowly, completely lost as to what just happened. She pulled the robe close, huddling within herself. The room was suddenly cold without Kouga's warm body against her. Despite everything, he was a great space heater. As she reached for the fallen fruit, she wondered if she had truly hurt Kouga's feelings. However, with the first bite into some sort of red thing she hadn't seen before, Kagome found that she didn't care. He didn't care about her feelings, why should she care for his?

The sound of footsteps made her head look up, and she raised an eyebrow. Was something happening? Was there a fight going on, or something? It sounded like a lot of them, and they were running, loud enough that she could hear them. But… wait, were they getting closer?

Curious enough to want to get a look as they ran by, Kagome got to her feet and went for the door just as they went by. To her utter amazement and terror, however, they didn't run by. They ran at _her_.

With a shriek, Kagome leapt back, but didn't get far as the demons rushed into the room. They were on her in an instant, so many of them she couldn't even count. They tore the robe off, grabbing her limbs and hair as she fought. Someone's mouth dropped on her exposed breast and she thrust out a knee to hit him, but it was halted by a rough hand. Both knees were forced to the ground, and before long Kagome was spread eagled on the rock floor.

"Stop!" She cried, bucking her hips. None of them responded with anything but grunts. Their hands were everywhere, touching whatever they felt. Someone was suddenly kissing her, shoving their tongue into her mouth like they owned the place. Her attention was torn from the kiss when the person on her right breast was joined by another on her left. They bit and licked, pulling at her skin. She screamed into the mouth above her, fighting back with the only thing she had left, her tongue. He didn't take it as a disagreement, or hell if he did he didn't care.

Claws ran along her waist, gripping her sides and squeezing, breaking the sensitive skin with ease. Suddenly mouths were on her legs, her inner thighs and between. There was a mouth, who it belonged to she would probably never know. He licked and sucked, thrusting his tongue in and out of the tender area.

Then all was forgotten when the man above her disappeared, she was grateful but only for a moment. He straddled her, knees on either side of her head, his manhood inches from her pursed lips. She stared incredulously up at him, wanting to yell but afraid to open her mouth.

"Kagome."

Her head snapped up, looking at the door. Somehow it had gotten behind her, so she was craning her neck to see Kouga, leaning against the doorway, looking at her with a piercing glare.

"Stop, Kouga, please get them off me!" She gasped suddenly when fingers found their way inside her. Even though Kouga was there, talking to her, they hadn't stop ravaging her.

"Beg me, woman."

"Fucking asshole," she cursed, trashing wildly. More fingers were added, and given the direction each one was going, she knew immediately that there was more than one person there.

Kagome refused to look up at the one above, afraid at what she would see. When something touched her cheek, though, she instinctively looked up. He was there, dragging it along her face, toying with her.

"Fuck!" She squealed, whipping her head to the side. "I'm sorry, Kouga. Please, _please, _don't let them- ah!" He had pressed himself against her, nearly pushing himself through her lips. She threw her head to the other side, the tears stinging her eyes as they spilled over. "Please, Kouga, please stop this!"

"Why should I? You don't belong to anyone, woman. You can be taken by anyone."

_Goddamn this asshole. _"I'm yours," she muttered. The second time she had to say it. And to a different man. Three days ago Kagome was worrying about college entrance exams, now she had to worry about who owned her and whether or not they could protect her.

"What did you say?" Kouga asked.

_I hope you choke on your food. "_I'm yours, dammit. I'm yours!"

Kouga smiled, "Boys." He said the word and instantly Kagome was left alone. She remained on the floor, still sprawled out, the six (_six?!_) men standing at the wall.

She heaved a breath, turning over and wiping her eyes. Weakly, Kagome grabbed the remnants of the robe and pulled it over herself.

Kouga was there, then. He lifted her chin to meet her eyes. "Remember that."

She didn't respond, even when he pulled her up and lifted her bridal style she stayed silent. "Let's get you cleaned up, hm?"


	16. Boredom and Frustrations

**Ok, back to the actual story.**

**P.s. To clarify some confusion: Humans have not gotten pregnant by demons for years, and no one knows why (admittedly I don't know why either, but it was a plot point I needed so… reasons). That is why Sesshoumaru made a joke, but he was serious, about if any of the human girls got pregnant by him then they would become his mate and queen. He just gives them a potion/drink thing to keep them young and pretty. I probably didn't clarify that very well, my bad!**

_Boredom and Frustrations_

Lord Sesshoumaru. Demon King. Ice King. Killing Perfection. Lord of the West. The list when on and on, each title earned over years of hard work. He deserved each one of them, and the respect that came with it. No demon would dare stand against him.

No smart demon, that was.

And yet this girl; this tiny, human woman did everything she could to defy him. She even struck him, three times! The third throwing him out the window and into the night. He had been so furious his beast took over, transforming him into the fearsome dog everyone knew to stay away from.

That damn woman thought she was untouchable. No, perhaps not that. It was as if she thought no one could truly hurt her.

Sesshoumaru slammed his fist into his desk, if only she knew the power he possessed! With a flick of his _finger _he could snap that tiny little neck. And still she dared to yell at him, to disobey him.

He put his face in his hands and roared, ignoring the silence that followed. He knew everyone in the castle had heard and understood exactly what was happening. Kagome hadn't harm him physically, but politically? This human girl tossed him out of a window! The other demons were smart to run away, but in the comfort of their own homes, hidden behind their armies, they would mock him. Their support might even dwindle.

He leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling, remembering why he had chosen her in the first place.

The world was a strange one, but it had been the only one he could reach with the limited powers he had at his disposal. It took a special sort of magic, one he needed many ingredients for. The trip had to be worth it, especially since he only had one shot.

Originally he had gone for a multitude of reasons, none he would admit of course. He was tired. He had lived hundreds of years, and still there was shit upon shit piling up. No one listened. Everyone was terrified of him, but apparently not enough to keep their gossiping mouths shut. They all thought he was infertile, given how many years he had gone with no offspring of his own. Honestly, he had no idea how to answer those accusations, and had gone with the old fashioned way; snapping anyone's neck that brought it up.

He didn't know why he had fathered no children, and in the middle of the night when he was alone was the only time he allowed himself to wonder if the rumors were, in fact, true.

He had gone to an oracle. Lord Sesshoumaru had finally cracked. No one knew about it but the woman herself, and afterwards he had decidedly killed her. She was annoying anyway. She had explained to him that men of his lineage had always had trouble fathering children. When he loudly asked why, she told him that it had to be a true soul mate. He had snorted at the idea, but out of more than just curiosity, he demanded she continue.

Apparently his 'soul mate' didn't live in this world.

Oh, and she was a human.

Sesshoumaru had nearly killed her right then. The _audacity _to say that he, the demon lord of the Western lands and beyond, could every mate a _human _was beyond him. Humans were weak, greedy creatures. They were rare, enough so that he no longer worried about running into them on his travels, and he liked it that way.

She wouldn't go back on her word, however, and Sesshoumaru was forced to believe her. She had never been wrong before, and he knew it was a mistake to attempt to change his destiny.

He asked her for any more information, and when she ran out, she killed him. No one could know what had happened here.

So Sesshoumaru set out to find his mate. First he had gathered all the humans, even the men, to his castle. They were enjoyable enough; demonesses weren't always fun to dominate. They tended to scream less and make snide comments. He enjoyed rutting the human females, and making them beg for the painful experience was all the more fun.

But none of them were the right one. He continued for years and years, but knew that it wouldn't happen. Not until he went somewhere else. Farther than he had ever gone.

Sesshoumaru found the ingredients over time. They weren't easy to locate; specific items, some aged, some fresh, some nearly impossible to physically get to. Four times he had nearly given up, then scolded himself for being weak minded.

…He would never forget when he finally found her.

Upon going to this new, strange world, Sesshoumaru quickly realized he would have to disguise himself. It wasn't hard, upon studying the various animals he was able to turn himself into something similar. He hadn't realized until later than he was much larger than he should be. Many people shied away from him, he had nearly been captured and thrown into a van at one point! How dare these humans treat him so!

He had been running through the rain, furious and ready to give up in this mindless search, when he heard a voice. It was so quiet, so sweet… he remembered actually whimpering at the sound.

Lord Sesshoumaru whimpered.

The thought of it made his stomach churn.

He had looked up, through the bushes, and just through the leaves he saw chocolate eyes. They were so sweet, looking at him with such worry that he felt a pang in his heart. No one had ever looked at him like that.

"Hey there, cutie." She peeked open the bushes and winced, "Uh, big cutie." She laughed and the sound was music to his ears. After days of retched words and harsh treatment her voice was music.  
"Are you ok?"

_No… _Good Kami, if his servants could see him now.

"Are you hungry, sweetie?"

He jerked his head up suddenly, surprised at how badly he wanted to say yes. This place was terrible for hunting.

"Promise to be a good boy?"

Sesshoumaru yipped, and the girl laughed. He ran forward, following her as she led him through loud, obnoxious metal things. They entered a giant square block he hadn't realized was some sort of home with a hundred doors on each level.

That night she fed him food he had had before, but not quite like this. This was made with love. It filled his belly with such warmth he wanted to cuddle into her lap and fall asleep. But she wasn't having any of that.

The girl had forced him into a tiny tub, where hot water filled somehow instantaneously. She lathered him up with soap that smelled a lot like her hair, and washed him off. And, after a vigorous drying, Sesshoumaru was clean.

He couldn't kiss her, that would be odd for an animal, so he settled with licking her face.

She laughed, "Aw, thank you." She paused, looking at him intently. "I wonder if you have a home, a place to stay." She was muttering to herself, something she seemed to like to do.

Sesshoumaru shook his head without thinking, and the look of surprise on her face made him wince. He was a demon lord, he knew to be more careful than that.

"Well, I am going to assume you don't," she had decided. "Do you want to stay here with me? I get pretty lonely up here by my-" Sesshoumaru cut her off by pouncing at her, lapping at her face like an overgrown puppy.

That laugh again, that beautiful laugh. "Alright, alright!" She rubbed behind his ears, "My name is Kagome. What should I call you…?"

_How do I…?_

Before he could figure out a way to tell her what to call her, she spat out a name. "Golden." He blinked at her as she rubbed his ears again, "Because your eyes are absolutely gorgeous."

He didn't mind that.

Over the next few weeks, Kagome had washed him, fed him, and took care of him. They learned to live with each other, despite the one time he nearly killed that boy for trying to kiss her. She hadn't minded that, though, and he was glad that she allowed him to protect her.

He watched her bathe as well, and dress in the morning, for bed, and occasionally when she came home midday. She was perfect; right down to her painted toes.

He almost felt bad when it was time to bring her back home with him.

Upon returning to his world, he had reverted to how he had once been. Sesshoumaru would never be able to explain why. But he had suddenly remembered who he was; the Lord of the West. And the Lord of the West bowed to no human woman. No matter how fluttery his heart got (did he really just think that womanly word?), he wouldn't give in. She was his. That was that.

And then she had to go and ruin it. How was he supposed to know she was a miko? He felt it the moment he tasted her blood. At first he felt a rush of excitement, it meant he could be a little rougher than he had expected, and that was always a plus. But when he went for her friend, she exploded, almost literally.

After that she ran away… away from him. That woman thought she could leave! And the way she thought she could run off with those wolves? Sesshoumaru scoffed, slapping his desk again. Well, she would return soon enough. One day with those brutal animals and she'll be screaming his name.

Sesshoumaru looked up with a start. One of his men had knocked on the door and it surprised him.

Dammit, what was wrong with him?

"Enter." He grumbled.

"My lord," the man bowed quickly, "The cave. It has collapsed."

Sesshoumaru stood, "What?!"

The young demon shook his head, "I don't know how or why, I was just told to tell you." He paused, "Your generals are speaking with the surviving villagers now."

Sesshoumaru nodded, pushing past him. He made a point to close and lock the door to his office before leaving the soldier alone in the hallway.

"What happened?" He asked when he arrived outside. Four of his generals, three of them new, stood next two five bedraggled demons. They stank of smoke and earth, their clothes ripped and bodies bloody.

"It collapsed, my lord." One of the villagers gasped out, still worn from the journey they took to the castle. "We were mining the silver, like you told us to, and while inside one of the holdings gave way. Everything came with it. It was as if the entire shaft was suddenly weak in all the right spots."

The simple words sent a rumble through his gut. "Were there any suspicious characters?"

They were shaking their heads, but the youngest one perked up then. "Yes!" She squeaked. "There was a young man who came."

"Young man?" Sesshoumaru prompted.

"Yeah, he came early last night. He looked like he had been beaten up and we took him in. He asked to help us…" she frowned, realizing the mistake. "He said he wanted to repay us for our kindness."

Sesshoumaru growled, "And you thought it ok to let him into the mine?"

"Only the entrance!" She said, as if it would help.

He turned away, deep in thought. Obviously the wolves knew exactly what was going on and they were trying to stop it. Not only had they succeeded, they had also sent him a message. They could do a lot of things without him knowing, at least not until it was too late.

Without another word, Sesshoumaru took off in a whirlwind of dust.

When he stopped, he was at the place he had last seen Kagome. The stream bubbled by, taking away the scent of the human and wolves the night before. But as he crossed the river, he could smell a tiny whiff of wolf. With a grimace, he followed the scent, noting with disdain how easy they were to track. How his men hadn't found them days ago was beyond him.

"_Sesshoumaru!"_

The scream soared threw his skin, sending tingles up his spine. His entire body froze, standing like it had been etched in ice. His golden eyes bled to red, but he forced himself to remain in control.

Kagome's voice had rang out, reverberating through his very core. Without so much as a twitch, Lord Sesshoumaru was gone, racing towards the voice.


	17. Dirt, Feathers, and Blood

**Thanks guys! I had this burst of inspiration and that's why I had those two chapters. Personally, I miss Sesshy, so that's one of the main reasons I'm bringing him back in, and then I was like, let's make him more lovable~~**

**Anyway, here it is, enjoy! Sorry for the extreme lateness – car accidents are time-stealing jerks.**

_Dirt, Feathers, and Blood_

Koga had lifted Kagome from her spot and for the first time she didn't fight. She was too tired, too scared even, to fight back. What was the point anyway? He was a demon, surrounded by an army of other demons that were ready and more than willing to do whatever he asked. He controlled them when he needed to, but if she did something he disliked, apparently he found it necessary to unleash his dogs.

_Wolves. _She thought miserably. Wincing at the sudden light, Kagome noted silently that they had walked outside. The wind tickled her toes and brushed her hair into her face, itching her skin. She raised a hand to wipe it away, and turned her eyes to stare at the green of the grass and the blue of the sky. The simple beauty of it took her breath away, and even now, in the arms of a demon, she felt peaceful. It was almost as if she could hear soft music playing in the background, painting a perfect picture of this vast landscape. To think they lived in such a stunning world and could still be so terrible was beyond her. If not for her situation, she would almost enjoy being here.

"Woman," she looked up at Koga, glaring because he had broken the peace. "I am going to leave you to bathe." She hadn't realized until now, but they had come to what she could only refer to as a babbling brook. It looked adorable …and cold.

Yet another thing she missed about Sesshoumaru.

Kagome didn't respond, only nodded before he set her down next to the water.

"I will be nearby if you need me," it sounded innocent, helpful even, but Kagome knew it was a warning. No chance of escape.

When he was gone, or at least out of sight, Kagome dipped her feet it, surprised it wasn't as cold as she expected. It was much like the lakes she used to swim in, chilly at first, but in the sun she warmed up. Slowly, she worked her way in, now wincing for other reasons. She wished she had bandaids…

This wasn't at all what Kagome had ever expected her life to be like. She was supposed to finish school, be a chef or a nurse; help people, better the world and all that good stuff. Her mom had a new boyfriend, she didn't even get to meet him. Her apartment hadn't been the best, but she was young, it was exactly how it should be. She didn't have a car yet, but her bike did just fine. No serious weights had been put on her shoulders, no one made her do anything she didn't agree with…

She had always wanted a dog. Ever since she was a little girl. Her mother had gotten her a cat, but the fat thing never did much except swipe at her legs when she walked by and steal her food. Dogs did that too… but they were cuter about it. Cats were just evil.

Kagome rolled her eyes, dipping her hair in the stream. She had fully believed once that cats would one day rule the world. Take it over and make humans feed them fish and milk in gold platters… make the dogs carry them everywhere. She grew out of the theory, but had made Souta believe it. She never asked him if he realized the truth yet.

Her mother wouldn't get a dog, though. Said they were too loud, too messy. They were like babies, and had to be taken care of as such. A cat you could put out a bowl of water and food and it was fine, dogs needed more than that. Kagome had insisted that she didn't mind, she would take care of one just fine, but her mother never relented.

So when she found that gorgeous, big white wolf-looking dog, how could she resist? It was raining, he was covered in mud, and his golden eyes looked so lost, so sad. He needed love. She was more than happy to give it to him.

Who knew he was a great demon king from another world?

Kagome couldn't even call herself stupid for not knowing, how in the hell could she have possibly known? It wasn't like there were clues. He was smarter than any dog she'd ever seen, but that was entirely abnormal.

The human girl dunked her head under the water with the rest of her body, holding her breath in as long as she could. The sound of moving water whisked past her ears, drowning out her thoughts. It was once again peaceful. Nothing could touch her here… she couldn't see or hear.

Or breath.

Kagome had waited as long as she could before popping back out, taking a deep breath of fresh air.

She turned, looking back and forth to see if anyone was watching, before pulling herself out of the water and into the warmth of the sun's rays. She rolled out her robe and laid on top of it, half hoping no one was around, and half thinking to herself "screw it".

Laying her arms out, Kagome listened to the wind and relaxed in the heat.

. . . . . . . . . .

Kagome started. Her eyes snapped open, breath catching in her throat. The wind hit her face a little harder than before, but otherwise the day was still calm. She blinked her eyes opened and frowned at the sight; maybe not day anymore. How long had she been napping?!

She turned, looking back towards where she had come from with Kouga, wondering where said wolf was. Had he really let her sit out here all day without coming to see if she had run off?

With a roll of her eyes she remembered that he had all but said she was being watched. He had nothing to worry about…

The worst sound in the world pierced through the silence, destroying the calm, not to mention her ears. It was like a crow, a very, very loud crow.

Immediately, she gathered the robe and pulled it around her. She had the feeling she would rather be dressed for whatever ungodly thing made that screech.

Another noise reached her eyes, and she frowned at it. It was …flapping? Had that sound really come from a bird? She glared up at the sky, straining to see what exactly could possibly make such a loud sound. Wind slapped her face again and she shielded her eyes from the dust, peaking again when it died down.

It wasn't like any bird she'd ever seen.

The trees in front of her shook in the wind as the sound of flapping grew, warning her that there were more than one.

Then the screech sounded again.

It was so loud, so terrifying, Kagome couldn't stop the scream that tumbled out. She didn't care if she looked stupid running from birds; she ran.

As she tumbled through the grass, she tore at the robe, ripping the bottom so it was knee-length and therefore easier to run in. With a gasp, she leapt over rocks, wincing as they tore into her unprotected feet. Her legs started to slow, but as the wind strengthened, and the cawing of the birds grew, an unexpected reserve of power welled up and she moved on.

And then she risked a glance behind her.

They were huge, though the word did them no justice. They looked like a bird that had eaten a beach ball (albeit a car sized beach ball) and turned into a round beast with wings. The eyes bore down on her as if they held more knowledge than she expected of a bird, it's giant claws were beneath; deadly spears for feet.

And was someone riding them?

"Could any of you damn wolves help out?!" Kagome shrieked, appalled that they hadn't already.

She looked left and right, trying desperately to find somewhere to hide. Somewhere in the back of her mind she thought to zigzag, but gave up after a moment. These were demon bird …things, what would running back and forth do? Probably make her look tastier.

"Get down!" A body slammed into her, shoving her into the ground and holding her there as wind and squawking passed above her.

"Get off!" She snapped, pulling her face out of the dirt. So much for that bath…

Tenomoro looked down at her with narrowed eyes. "Stay down or you'll be caught by their claws."

Kagome wanted to glare back, but reigned her frustration in. He had saved her, she couldn't exactly be mad at him for that.

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity before the flapping ended and Tenomoro climbed off of her. He held out a hand to help her up, and she gratefully took it.

"Thanks," she said, rubbing her forehead.

"Come on, we have to hurry to the others." Still holding her hand, he yanked her along as he took off at a run.

Her battered feet slapped the ground hard as she fought to keep up. At least he wasn't going as fast as she knew he could; he'd probably end up just dragging her.

But she couldn't keep it up forever. "Ah! Please, stop, I can't-" she huffed, "I can't keep going, not this fast." It took her forever to get each word out through the running, but she finally got her point across.

"You won't have to," He pointed, and thankfully only about a hundred yards away, was Kouga and a small army of wolf demons.

Too bad they were already fighting the weird birds.

Tenomoro slowed the pace down enough to not kill Kagome as they neared the battle zone. She didn't feel much safer here, but at least she was around demons that were on her side …to a point.

"What are they?" She asked when she got her breath back.

"Gokurakuchō," he told her.

"Birds of Paradise?" She frowned, not understanding the title.

"Harpies." He growled, "They're our natural enemies."

"Not vampires?" Kagome said before she thought better of it.

"What?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, wanting to slap herself. "Who's riding them?"

Tenomoro gave her an odd look, "No one is riding them." As they neared, he pointed to one that was laying sideways on the ground. Kagome finally got a proper look, and frankly she wished she hadn't.

He was right, no one was riding it. That person she thought she saw was attached to it.

"Dear Kami, it's like a centaur." She looked closer out of pure fascination, "But with some sort of imp and a giant bird."

"Stay with it," Tenomoro let go of her hand.

"What?!" She yipped, but he was already running off towards his comrades. With a sigh, she looked down at the bird and, frowning, took a step away. _This is almost ridiculous._

Something caught her eye and she looked up at the swarm of birds in the sky. Whatever it was shined in the distance, mixed about with half bodies and wings. It looked like a flash light being waved around randomly.

"Wait!" Kagome gasped, "Isn't that…?" Noting silently she was talking to herself, she quickly gazed the field for Kouga, spotting him easily amidst a flurry of dirt, feathers, and blood.

"Kouga!" She shouted, taking off at a jog.

She could see the glow in his arm and legs from this distance, and it matched the ones in the sky. Maybe if he got them they would be weakened. At any rate, maybe it would at least make him want to be more nice to her.

Kagome waved, calling his name again. He had looked up the first time she called his name, but paying attention to the girl _and _the demon birds wasn't exactly easy.

"Stay away, woman!" He shouted at her, baffled at her boldness. Was she stupid? They were in the middle of a battle!

"Kouga! That shard thing!" She yelled, still running for him, "It's up there!" She pointed, glad he followed her finger.

Kouga shoved his hand into the body of a bird, ripping out organs as he yanked it out. "Which one?" He called back.

Kagome looked up while she ran, trying to make out the glow again.

_There._

She didn't think it possible, but one of the birds stood out among the rest. It had two green men attached to it, as if it was some sort of Siamese twin. "That one!"

"Helpful," Kouga grumbled to himself.

"The double one!"

Kouga looked back up, searching for 'the double one' she was referring to. When he caught a glimpse of it in the darkness, he wondered how he hadn't guessed it before. Of course the weirdest-looking one would be the strongest.

There was something else he noticed, however. The birds had hearing just as good as his wolves, something he should have remembered. The second he knew one of them had a shikon jewel was the second they knew he had someone who could see them.

"Fuck." Kouga jerked his body towards his woman and took off at a run, wind whipping up behind him.

Kagome hadn't stopped, especially now that she was so close, but the sudden change in Kouga worried her.

"Get down you idiot!"

And, like any human, Kagome turned to look behind her, rather than fall flat on her face.

That _thing _was behind her, gaining speed that rivaled that of even Kouga. It's claws were out and ready, the two on its head smiling maliciously.

It was all she registered before sharp talons ripped through her robe, clenching her around the arms, instantly raising her off the ground and into the sky. Within milliseconds she was hundreds of feet in the air, screaming louder than she ever had.

"We have the priestess!" She heard above her, and nearly guffawed at the fact that the stupid thing could talk.

Kagome looked down at her feet, watching the landscape get smaller and smaller. Panic welled up in her throat, she needed help… she needed someone to save her from this horrifying creature. She needed…

"_Sesshoumaru!"_


	18. Someone to Protect

**You guys have been so patient, so here's two chapters to say sorry for taking so long! Love you guys! ;)**

_Someone to Protect_

Kagome had decided it, even if it hadn't been what she had been expecting to scream, her brain evidently figured it was Sesshoumaru who could save her.

She yanked at the claws around her arms feebly, she wanted them to let her go, but at the same time knew it would be her death, so honestly she wasn't really trying to get away.

"Oh come on you stupid dog!" She shouted, "All talk and no show, huh?" Perhaps now she was just talking to herself, maybe it would make her feel better. "You probably can't even use those swords at your side," she bit her lip, fighting the urge to start screaming out of pure fear. "Your face may be pretty, but your heart is full of ice." She whacked one of the claws, "Dumb, white haired, fluffy shouldered, pretty boy, dog!"

"Shut up!" The voice came from above her again. It sounded like they ate glass on a regular basis.

Kagome felt annoyance rise up in her belly. "_You shut up!_" She shouted back.

"No!" They responded.

"Yes!"

A caw sounded and Kagome looked to watch helplessly as another harpy came for them, as if it was going for a head-on collision. She wriggled in the grip, not looking forward to feeling the blow.

It happened exactly as it looked it would. The other harpy, for whatever reason Kagome wasn't sure of, rammed straight into the one holding her. The impact knocked her out of its grip, sending her spiraling through the air.

Kagome never, ever, had the desire to do any sort of extreme sports. Watching people jump of bridges, cliffs, planes, no way! It made her queasy just to think about it.

The feeling she got, flying through the air, the wind slapping her face sending her hair all over. It was cool and only the sound of the rushing air hit her ear drums.

And she was reminded of why she never, ever wanted to do anything like it.

"Now would be a good time to prove me wrong!" Kagome screamed into the air, surprised she could barely hear herself.

The very wind that was being shoved down the throat was forced out of her when a body hit her for the second time that night. This time it felt more like a truck.

No noise came from her, the impact was too much for her body to even try to yell out.

But after the initial shock?

"_Put me down!_" She was soaring through the air again, but this time in the arms of the 'other' demon. She beat his chest, "_Put me down, put me down!_" Terrified by the ground rushing up to meet them, Kagome opened her mouth and set about simply screaming.

Screaming. Screaming. And more screaming.

They hit the ground, Kouga on his feet as if it was the easiest thing in the world. He dropped her on her ass immediately, slamming his hands over his ears, "Shut up, woman! You're going to make me deaf!"

"Why did you do that?" She yelled, still as loud as ever.

"Do what?" He shouted back, "Save your life?" He stomped a foot towards her, "Oh I'm sorry, I'll throw you back up to the harpies! Then you can wait for your precious dog to come save you!"

Kagome bit back her retort. She wanted to yell back, but he was right. He had just saved her.

But she was still mad.

"Oh right, thank you _so _much, dear Kouga. Thank you for saving my life from that bird, now I can go back to being your slave." She hopped to her feet, "Oh! And if I don't want to listen to, I get gang raped!"

Kouga let out a wordless yell before continuing their screaming match. "I already told you, I had to mark you as mine!" He moved closer, "What they did to you was _not _my orders. I only went out there and told them you were no longer mine, and therefore free game. That was all them!"

Kagome stopped, staring at him as if he had sprouted two more heads. "How can you possibly be ok with your …wolves acting so barbaric?!"

Kouga wanted to slap her, hard. With his foot. "Have you never learned a damn thing? You are a human, a female that we can easily beat down and take." His canines shined in the moonlight, "In our clan, we fight for the right to mate with the women. We fight each other, as well as the woman we want." He grabbed her shoulders, "So when we come across one that is pretty to the eye, and one we have no need to make a bond with, nor one that we need to put much force into, we take it. It is our way." He let her go and took a step back, "I did you a favor, whether or not you see it that way. If I hadn't taken you first, you would be dead by now."

A gust whipped past them, sending chills through Kagome's body. He was ruthless, cold, and above all an ass, but in his mind, and his clan's, he was completely right. Not that she agreed, nor would say outloud. But even still, she closed her mouth, fighting for something to say. Something smart that would allow her to win this fight.

But she didn't get the chance.

The harpy was back, bearing down on them with a vengeance. Kouga rushed at her, shoving her aside as he turned around, bringing up an arm to protect himself.

The bird bit down on it, tearing into his flesh while he roared in pain. Blood spurted out, smacking her in the face as she watched.

"Kouga!" She ran forward, grabbing a rock as she went, forgetting how angry she was, and how big that bird and its teeth were.

Kagome came to a halt only feet away and thrust the rock, hitting the bird square in the eye. It reared back, releasing Kouga and crying out in a wail that jarred her bones. Kouga fell back to the ground, momentarily winded while the bird came back at her.

She didn't see her life flash before her eyes. She just saw giant teeth and a sinister smile.

Kagome slammed her eyes shut, covering her face as she was thrown back by a sudden rocking of the earth.

When she settled on solid ground, she peeked out from behind her arm, witnessing an even worse sight.

Bigger teeth. Bigger claws. Angrier eyes. It was more than massive, it was a behemoth. Kagome's brain could barely fathom the size and terror of the thing before her.

It raised its head and spit, tossing out the garbled mess of the once Siamese bird. Kagome never thought she could be so scared. It was a giant-

"Golden?" Kagome mumbled, fear dissipating almost instantly as the idea of her innocent dog swam into sight.

Of course, Golden hadn't been the size of a skyscraper, but still.

The head turned towards her, red eyes peering down in a heated glare.

Before she could say more, mist erupted from his feet, shrouding the entire beast in it. Kagome couldn't see her own hand for a good minute, and when the mist cleared she was surprised yet again.

Sesshoumaru, a fiftieth of the size of the giant dog, walked through the steam. His golden eyes were tinged with red as he made his way towards her, looking as if he was about to murder her.

No, not her…

Kagome turned, looking at Kouga, who was just getting to his feet, still cradling his arm.

Sesshoumaru strode right past her and grabbed the wolf by the front of his armor, raising him. "What do you have to say for yourself?" He sounded like a father scolding his son. Granted, Sesshoumaru sounded murderous.

"Put me down, you bastard!" Kouga snarled, swiping at him.

"You finally have me within your sights, and this is the fight you put up?" He scoffed, "Pathetic."

Kouga yelled wordlessly, kicking out at him.

"You have no further reason to live." Sesshoumaru pulled back his hand, readying himself as it covered itself in a green ooze.

"No!" Both men paused as Kagome ran forward, grabbing his arm. "Sesshoumaru, stop!"

Instantly the green vanished, disappearing before it touched the ignorant human. "Stay out of this, girl. I'll deal with you next."

"No, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome cried, "Please, don't kill him."

Both of them stared at her incredulously, but she ignored it.

"Please, I'll go back with you, just don't hurt him anymore."

"Why shouldn't I? He's killed my men, along with nearly killing you. He deserves more than the quick death I'm offering."

Kagome grasped Sesshoumaru's hand, holding it in hers in a pleading manner. "I'll go back without a fuss, ok? You were right, I'd rather be with you. Just please," she looked at Kouga, "Settle this another day."

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth, but she cut him off. "If you kill him now you'll be seen as weak!" The thought popped in her mind, and she would be a liar if she said she didn't enjoy the surprise on his face. "He is injured, as are his men. He was attacked by harpies only moments before. If you kill him now, you'll just be seen as the demon who needed others to weaken him first."

A deep growl trickled out of his throat and Kagome gulped, but she didn't back off. She held his hand as if it were a life line.

After years of waiting, finally Sesshoumaru opened his hand, allowing Kouga to drop to the ground. He landed on his feet, and was about to lash out when Kagome snapped at him. "Kouga, dammit, don't ruin this!"

"I have been waiting forever for this moment, I'm not giving it up!"

Kagome stomped her foot, "If you pick a fight now, I won't tell you where the shards are."

Kouga froze, eyes wide. Before responding, the blue orbs flickered around, looking for any sign in the bloody mess of the bird.

"You won't be able to find them, Kouga. Not without me." She folded her arms, "And I'll only tell you if you back off."

The demons looked at her and then each other long enough for her to throw her hands up in frustration. "Have your stupid fight another day, alright? I'm sick of dealing with pissing contests." She turned to Sesshoumaru, "Well?"

For another year and a half, they stared at one another, as if having an internal war. But before Kagome gave up and starting whacking heads, she was grabbed around the waist and hoisted bridal style into the demon king's arms.

"For now, wolf."

As Sesshoumaru made to take off, Kagome turned to Kouga, "They're in the roof of its mouth. Two of them. They-" before she could say more, Sesshoumaru had started forward.

Before her eyes, the forest flew past, looking like a movie on fast forward.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Ow!" Kagome squeaked.

They had arrived back at the castle, and the moment they stepped into Sesshoumaru's room he dropped her unceremoniously onto the floor in front of the bed.

"Silence." He barked.

Kagome sighed, pulling her legs up and hugging them. If she was going to stay here, she would have to do one thing before he cut her head off.

"Look, I'm sorry."

Sesshoumaru laughed, "You're forgiven."

"Seriously?"

"No!" He snapped, pacing back and forth. "I cannot even begin to name off the ideas going through my mind." He stepped up to her, "You are going to pay for what you did to me."

"I know what I did was out of the question," _To you, _"But you were about to hurt my friend. What was I supposed to do?"

"It was your fault, girl. I was doing it as a punishment."

"For not allowing you to fuck me in front of all those people?"

"It is not uncommon," he stated simply.

Kagome groaned loudly, "Not for you, it isn't. But I'm from _another world. _A place where you don't force a girl to do such things. Slavery doesn't exist. I was my own woman!"

Sesshoumaru bared his teeth. "Well you're not anymore, so silence your whining and accept it."

Kagome slapped her hands on the floor. "Look, drama queen, I am never going to give in, alright?" She got to her feet, "I will always fight you."

The smirk on his face made her stop, "That is why I chose you."

Kagome opened her mouth to comment back, but paused. That was why he chose her? "Wait, you're saying that that was the reason you picked me out of all the rest?"

"Yes, must I repeat everything?"

She shook her head, "I never acted that way around you."

Sesshoumaru frowned at her. "So?"

"You can't say that's why you picked me if you never saw me like that."

"I am a good judge of character."

"No," she wagged her finger, enjoying the moment, "No I was nothing but kind and sweet to you. I took you in out of the cold, I bathed you, I fed you, I cuddled with you." She put her hands on her hips, "I did nothing but care for you." Her own smirked wormed its way to her lips. "You chose me because you actually care about me."

"I care for you as a master to its pet, human. Do not make assumptions." Sesshoumaru clenched his fists.

Noticing the rise in anger, Kagome voted for continuing. "Then what about today? Why did you show up in the nick of time?"

"I was watching you."

"No you weren't," Kagome snapped, "If you were watching, then you would have been the one to catch me out of the sky, not Kouga."

"I knew he would."

"Bullshit, you wouldn't trust your own brother if you had one." She thought she saw something flicker behind his eyes, but it was gone before she could make sense of it. "You heard me scream."

Sesshoumaru rounded on her, "I also heard you call me a stupid dog and just a pretty face."

Kagome smiled, "So you admit it. You came because I called for you."

"Again, a master caring for a pet."

"Why did you let me go in the first place, then?"

"To show you that I am the only one who can protect you properly!" Sesshoumaru roared. For a moment, Kagome expected his eyes to bleed red, but they stayed their gorgeous gold as he attempted to reign in his sudden outburst.

"You wish to protect me, now? Not care like a master to a pet, but protect?" Kagome pointed out the change in words.

Sesshoumaru raised a hand and she winced, expecting the hit. But when she opened her eyes, she saw him pointing towards the door to the bath.

"Go. Rid your body of that disgusting stench."

Without another word, the demon lord turned and left the room, leaving Kagome with her confused thoughts.


	19. Girl Time

**Heya guys! Thanks for the reviews, love you!**

**I wanted to have a Valentine's day themed chapter, but I'm having trouble fitting it in… So I'll make one later, a very delayed one, but I'll have one nonetheless.**

**Anywhoodles, here it is, sorry it's a little short.**

_Girl Time_

The water steamed into her face, relaxing her senses as well as her muscles. It had taken all but two seconds to strip, but forever to work herself into the water. She had cuts and bruises littering her body, not to mention the stiffness had worn through her. Frankly, she was surprised all the …activities she had been doing hadn't killed her by now.

With a sigh, Kagome leaned her head back on the rocks behind her. She had scrubbed her skin raw from head to toe, inside and out (literally). Still, she felt dirty. But her energy was spent, even breathing was getting difficult.

It was then, when she was finally too tired to even pull herself out of the water, alone with her thoughts, that Kagome cried.

. . . . . . . . . . .

With a long exhale, Kagome sat on Sesshoumaru's bed, pulling the soft robe around her reddened body. She moved to scoot up and winced; maybe she had scrubbed a little too hard…

"Kagome!" The door had burst open and in ran Sango. The smile to Kagome's face was immediate, and despite her soreness, she raised her arms to pull the other human into a hug.

"Hey, are you ok?" She asked softly.

"Am I ok?" Sango pulled back to glare at her, "What about you? I thought…" she paused, looking down at her banged up, but otherwise intact, form. "I thought you'd be dead, or at least tortured or something."

Kagome laughed, "Maybe it just hasn't come yet." She shrugged "Why are you here?"

"I was told to come and tend to you in case you needed assistance." She responded, "You had quite a night, Lord Sesshoumaru wanted you to be looked after."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Really?" After what he had yelled at her only a little while ago, she hadn't been sure what to think. Did he actually care about her?

"He probably just wants to make sure you're fine before he kills you." The girls laughed, falling back on the bed in their moment of joy.

"So tell me," Sango said, enjoying the sight of the ornate wood and stone ceiling.

"Tell you what?" Kagome rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"What happened!" Sango gasped, "Where did you go? What happened?"

"You don't know?"

Sango gave her a look and Kagome sighed, putting her hands behind her head as she took in a long breath.

"Ok, it started with after I tossed Sesshoumaru out the window, of course."

Kagome set into the long explanation, quieting at the parts she preferred not to go into detail during, and enjoying herself when she described the Birds of Paradise. She tried to explain Kouga, but it was rather difficult.

"Why didn't you let Sesshoumaru kill him?" Sango raised her head up on her hand, "After all he did to you…"

"I know," Kagome groaned, "I know, I don't really understand it myself." She rubbed her hands together, "He told me that that was the way of the wolves and that he was protecting me."

"Did you believe him?" Sango wasn't condescending, she was truly curious about her decision.

Kagome looked at her, "Yeah, I guess I did." She ran a hand through her still wet hair, "I mean, I am far from ok with what he did, but I suppose I believe he thought he was doing the right thing. That it was necessary." She rolled her eyes.

"But Sesshoumaru allowed you back," Sango mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Kagome, you had sex with another demon. Sesshoumaru's current war enemy right now; I still have no idea why he let you live." She shook her head, "Not that I'm complaining!"

Kagome shrugged, "It wasn't my fault, though. You told me that I couldn't be punished for being raped."

"But you were the one who attacked Lord Sesshoumaru and ran away, into the arms of Kouga. Willingly."

"So? I didn't agree to what he did to me." Kagome snapped.

Sango sighed, "I just mean be careful. Whether or not you're punished for that," she said, raising her hands as if to say she didn't mean anything bad. "You _did _throw him out of the window, and you did run away."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I guess I did." She rubbed her eyes again, "I just don't know what he'll do. Or why he allowed me a bath."

"Maybe he thought you'd been through enough."

She frowned, "That sounds like something my mom would say. Not the lord of demons."

Sango laughed, "You're right. He's probably just softening you up before the kill."

Kagome smiled back, "Well then, could I get a last meal?"

"Yeah! Let's find you whatever you want."

The girls, still giggling, got up from the bed and made their way out of the door. Kagome momentarily questioned if it was alright that they left the room, but Sango said she hadn't been told not to and figured that meant yes.

They went for the kitchens, going through the creaky door and into the vast darkness.

"I wish you had a light switch."

"A what?"

"Nothing, nevermind."

Sango took a candle from a large stack to the left of the door, she lit it with a match Kagome didn't know she had, and the room around them lit up. At least enough for them to see in front of them.

"So what do you feel like?"

"Hmm…" Kagome looked through the cabinets, mulling over her limited options. "I'm feeling something sweet."

"Cake? Fruit?"

"Both." Kagome decided. "And sake."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

They had made a bit of a mess, but frankly, Kagome didn't care.

They had set up the table in Sesshoumaru's room, taking the flowers off and replacing it with cakes, pomegranates, nuts, peaches, and sake. It was a nice little girl-time snack, and that was something that they both really needed.

"He wasn't as big," Kagome responded to a snickering Sango. "But he was pretty long."

Sango fell back, head thrown as she burst into loud laughter. "Was he good looking at least?"

"Yeah," Kagome admitted. "He was attractive… but a bit of a brute."

The girls took another sip of their sake before digging into the cake.

After taking a large bite, Kagome got up, "I'll be right back." She told her friend before hopping off to the bathroom.

She washed her face a little first, trying to waken herself up a bit. Sake definitely made her tipsy, but sometimes made her sleepy as well.

After drying her face, she went to the bathroom, where she noticed something interesting and embarrassing.

"Shit," she whispered before finishing and washing up. She exited the bathroom and went back to Sango, talking as she walked.

"Sango? I need a bit of …um, girl help." She bit her lip as the room came back into full view, "How do you-" She stopped, eyes widening at the sight of Sesshoumaru.

Her eyes went to the table, where Sango looked as if she was going to throw up, and back to the demon. "Uh, hey." She said lamely, rubbing her head to make the blush on her face go away. No matter who he was or what he had seen of her, she was hardly comfortable talking about certain things around him.

"What are you two doing?" He stared at the mess on the table.

"Eating sir." Sango sounded sleepy as well, and Kagome prayed silently that neither of them would say something they would regret due to the drink.

"Obviously," Sesshoumaru grumbled. He looked up at Kagome, "What is wrong?" He asked, making her frown back and begin to fidget.

"Nothing," she responded.

He snorted, but let it go for the moment, "Why are you two drinking all my sake?"

Kagome folded her arms, "We didn't drink all of it."

Sango chortled, "Just about!"

"Sango, eat some cake." She advised, hoping it would help sober her up at least a little.

"Yes miss…" She dragged the 's' out until she took a giant bite of the cake, swallowing it in one gulp.

"Did you even chew?"

"Of course not! That's illegal." Sango looked flabbergasted.

Kagome had gone drinking before, and gotten well and truly smashed once, so she was much more prepared for the sake. But at this point she began to assume Sango had either never had a drink in her life, or if she did it was only a tiny glass.

"Ok, we need to get you to bed."

Sango wiggled her eyebrows, "Will you join me?"

Kagome blinked, "Sango!"

"You could use my bed."

She whipped her head to look up at Sesshoumaru. She didn't know what she was expecting, but the smirk on his face certainly wasn't it. She wasn't sure why she was surprised that he could enjoy seeing two girls together…

"Or not," she grumbled, helping Sango to her feet. "Sango!" She yelped again, as the girl fell against her, arms wrapping around her neck as she snuggled into her chest.

"Her room is down one floor, third on the left." Sesshoumaru chuckled. "If you can make it down there, you're free to try." He held the door open.

And try she did.

Amidst the snuggling, hugging, attempted kissing, and requests filled with things Kagome had never dreamed of, she made slow work down the stairs. It took forever, and the two of them nearly fell down four times along the way.

But Sesshoumaru was right, the third door on the left was Sango's. And it was locked.

"Sango? Hey," she flicked her in the forehead, "Do you have a key?"

Sango pulled a small, ornately designed key from an inner pocket of her dress. Then looked right in Kagome's eyes as she dropped it down the front of her shirt.

Kagome wanted to slap her. "I would imagine you to be an angry drunk," she grumbled, not hesitating as she shoved her hand down and grabbed the key. "Not this."

"I can be angry!" Sango put her hands on her hips. "Just you watch, Kagie, you'll pay for that."

"Kagie?" She questioned, putting the key in the door and unlocking it.

"Yes. You don't deserve to have me say your whole name."

"Kami help me…" Kagome pulled Sango inside, shoving her down onto the bed.

"Oh, playing it rough now, hm?"

"Goodnight, Sango." Kagome set the key down.

"But… ok! I'll call you Kagome again!"

"Night." Kagome laughed, making her way out and closing the door behind her.

She made her way back up to Sesshoumaru's room, where she was looking forward to climbing into bed and conking out.

But as she approached the door, she saw the demon lord himself, leaning against the wall, frowning at her.

"Oh for goodness sakes, what now?" She growled, "Can't I just go to bed?"

"You are bleeding."

Kagome looked around, hugging her arms in frustration, "That isn't really any of your business."

"It is," he responded coolly. "And it has come at an opportune time."

"What do you mean?" She asked, still uncomfortable about the topic of conversation.

"I send the girls to one of my homes a day away from here. For a week of purification and relaxation."

"That's oddly …kind of you." Kagome raised her eyebrows.

"It is lucky for you that one of the other girls is about to leave tomorrow morning as well, you can go with."

"Which one?"

"Kikyo. She usually goes alone, but now she won't have to." Sesshoumaru stepped aside to allow Kagome into the room.

As she entered, he continued to explain the home she would be sent to. "I send you out five guards per girl, just in case someone stupid enough tries to take you from me."

Kagome nodded. At least she would definitely feel safe; and it would be a great time to ask Kikyo about the color they shared on their collars.

She turned to him, "Ok, that sounds great." She said earnestly.

"Sleep," he ordered.

She climbed into the bed, pulling the thick blanket over herself. As Sesshoumaru turned to blow out the candles, she finally let it out.

"When are you going to punish me?" She had to know. The calm, almost kind, Sesshoumaru was driving her insane.

He looked at her, face illuminated by one candle, making it look as if he was about to tell a scary story. "I'm working on it."

For some reason that scared her more than anything.


	20. When the Moon Comes to Visit

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews.**

**One of you (Luna) asked a few questions and I'll answer one of them: I started this as a one-shot, but then I got a little idea and you guys liked it, so I continued. SOOO I have no idea when it will end… probably when I run out of ideas. xD**

**P.s. Kagome's guard is no one important. I tried finding someone to fit the part buuuut no one really worked… sorry.**

_When the Moon Comes to Visit_

When Kagome awoke, the sun was shining into the room, warming the bed. She curled into the blankets, moaning in delight. This was so much better than fur on a stone floor.

"You're finally awake," Sesshoumaru's voice twisted through her gut, making her frown. And here she was having such a good morning.

"Barely," she murmured, rubbing her eyes. "How long have you been up?"

"A few hours," he moved next to the bed, "Now get up, there are a few things to do before you leave for the lake house."

Groaning, Kagome sat up in bed, pushing her hair out of her face. "Fine fine." She sighed, "Sleep hater…"

She got up, pulling her nightgown down instinctively. "Your clothes are laid out on the end of the bed, change and meet me downstairs in the dining room."

Kagome gave him a look, he was being oddly kind. But she wasn't going to complain, instead she gave him a nod, watching him go with a shrug.

. . . . . . . . .

When Kagome finally made it downstairs, wearing a proper kimono and having pulled her hair up into a messy bun after much hair maneuvering (boy did she miss hair ties), Sesshoumaru had finished eating, and was waiting with a girl she recognized as Kikyo.

Heat flashed to her face when she recalled the first time, and last time, she saw her.

Trying to hid it, Kagome walked up to them, feeling awkward in the heavy fabric. "So what was it I have to do before we go?"

"Nothing much," Sesshoumaru said, looking at a piece of paper ontop a stack of others. "Firstly, eat. And during Kikyo will inform you of the rules and purpose of the lakehouse."

Kagome nodded, looking at the covered platter in front of her. Before removing the lid, she looked at Kikyo and offered a smile. "We haven't been properly introduced," she hadn't meant it badly, but was glad it turned into a small jab at Sesshoumaru for their first meeting. "My name is Kagome."

Kikyo smiled back, face carefully controlled. "It is very nice to meet you, Kagome."

Satisfied, Kagome began to eat as Kikyo started to talk.

"The lake house is on top of a hill about a half day's march from here; the lake itself is small enough to see across, but not enough to swim it." She paused in case Kagome would have questions. "It is a large home, with twenty-two rooms, split in half, eleven on either side."

"Is there a reason for that?"

"When a girl goes to the lake house, she is accompanied by a minimum of five guards, one of which is her personal guard for the duration of the stay. Generally, once we are given a personal guard, he is with us indefinitely."

"So that way you gain trust?"

Kikyo nodded, "As well as that way the guard can get to know you enough to keep you out of trouble, in case our curiosity overwhelms us."

Kagome nodded, taking a drink of chilled juice. Briefly she wondered how they got it cold…

"While there, we are to bathe twice a day, as well as rest and eat an extra meal a day."

"So basically we are going there to relax?"

Kikyo smiled, "Basically."

Kagome sighed, "I wish that was what happened back where I'm from."

"What did you do?"

"Continued working, cleaning, and whatever it was we had to do." She snorted.

Kikyo blinked at her, "That must have been awful."

Kagome shrugged, "We also had pills that made us feel better, so it wasn't too bad."

"Pills?"

"Medicine," she explained.

"Ah," Kikyo nodded, "We are not permitted such things during our moon days."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the terminology, but said nothing.

When she was finished eating, Kikyo led her down the stairs to the main door. Four guards stood on either side, watching them with interest. She felt as if they were scrutinizing every step she took, but she tried to ignore it. Perhaps they were made she hadn't been punished. Hell, Kagome was surprised she wasn't, too. Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly the forgiving type – why allow her on a vacation, whether or not it was her time of the …moon? She wasn't complaining, but she was sure she would be soon enough.

When they exited the castle, a large, lavish carriage waited outside with ten more guards standing at the ready. They all looked the same; buff, tall, with weapons and eyes that were ready for battle. Seemed an awful lot for two human girls.

"Why do we have so many protectors?" Kagome frowned.

"We are prizes, Kagome. Our Lord may be the ruler, but that does not mean others defy him and wish to take his belongings."

She frowned harder at that, "I am not a belonging," she snapped, "Or a prize."

Kikyo didn't respond to that, instead she continued with what she was saying. "They are here to make sure no one tries to harm us or take us for whatever reason."

Folding her arms, Kagome admitted to herself that having more guards didn't make her feel safer, they did the exact opposite. Where the defying ones really try so hard as to attempt to get through ten of these terrifying guards just to get them?

"So who's my personal guard?" At her words, one of them stepped forward and bowed his head. He looked ordinary enough, more human than the rest of him, and introduced himself as Hento. She was a little less than impressed, but figured he had plenty of skill to work with.

She turned to Kikyo, about to ask who her guard was, when Sesshoumaru walked out and everyone dropped into a low bow – except for her, of course.

He barely glanced at her, first scanning the surroundings as if looking for threats. With a simple 'hn' he nodded and his loyal subjects rose. Kagome rolled her eyes.

She was going to be punished, he said as much last night, and already she learned he enjoyed punishing, so trying to get on his good side would do little good. Certainly not enough to make her feel worth it to actually bow.

"I will see you when you return," he said formally, "Ride safely and trust your guards." With that, he turned on his heels and walked away, leaving Kagome staring after him like an idiot. Was that the real Sesshoumaru? Had he been taken over by a polite zombie?

"Come on, we have to get going." Kikyo gently tugged on her sleeve, and together they made for the carriage. "We sit alone inside, the men ride next to us." She explained as she helped Kagome into the tall hunk of prettied up wood.

Once inside, she reveled at the beauty. It was so simple, four walls, two windows, two long seats, and yet simple splashes of light reds and yellows made it look so regal.

"Wow," she whispered, scooting over to the window on the wall of the carriage and pulling the cover from it. "This is amazing."

Kikyo climbed in after her, shutting the door softly and sitting down on the opposite side. "If you enjoy scenery, keep an eye on the window, it is quite beautiful."

Kagome glanced at her, she had pulled out thread and some sort of needle; she knew it wasn't called sewing, but frankly hadn't a clue about that sort of thing and couldn't put a name to it. "Aren't you going to watch?"

She shook her head, "I have seen it many times."

Kagome pouted, looking back outside while she wondered if she had somehow upset Kikyo. She seemed so formal, as if she didn't want to be friends. She and Sango were polar opposites… With a sigh, she wished the latter girl had come along instead.

Mentally slapping herself, Kagome stiffened. It was hardly fair for her to judge Kikyo so harshly… for all she knew, her past was as gory as Sango's, and she just handled it differently. After what she had seen, Kikyo deserved nothing but kindness.

Kagome turned back, deciding to try harder. "So what are you making, there?"

Kikyo glanced at her before continuing, "It is going to be a scarf," she held it up, "Or a blanket."

Noting the vast difference, but deciding not to mention it, Kagome asked, "For you?"

"No," Kikyo responded.

She bit her lip, "Who's it for?"

Kikyo didn't look up this time, "Probably no one."

_For the love of Kami! _"So why make it? Do you just love to …knit?" She hoped she got the right term.

Kikyo erupted into laughter, shocking Kagome into silence. "Are you kidding? I hate it!"

"Then why do it?" She sputtered.

"Because it is the only thing we can do that keeps me from dying of boredom." Kikyo said, still giggling.

"What did you do before you came here?" Kagome asked suddenly, then immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer."

Kikyo shook her head, "It is alright. I was a priestess."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, unable to look away from the collar at her throat, which matched her own. "A miko?" She asked.

"Yes," she gestured to both of the collars, "Something you and I share."

Kagome shook her head, "Not really. I had no idea I was a miko until I got the color explained." She shrugged, "Even then I didn't believe it."

"Until you tossed Lord Sesshoumaru out the window."

Kagome laughed, "Yeah, that's when I believed it."

Kikyo set her needle and thread down, "I was born into a small village, and raised to become the high priestess when I came of age." She looked out the window, her past in her eyes. "It was long before humans were nearly wiped out. Back when we outnumbered the demons."

"Could you fight?" She asked, thinking of Sango again.

Kikyo smiled, "It is one of the more important duties of a priestess to purify demons, and most of the time that requires battle, so yes, I could. But I was most handy with the bow."

"You're an archer?" Kagome's eyes sparkled; the idea of bows and arrows had always fascinated her.

"Once I was one of the best," she sighed, leaning back against the cushion. "But that was a long time ago."

"Maybe I can ask Sesshoumaru if he would allow you to start up again," she bit her lip, "And maybe I could learn a few things?"

It was Kikyo's turn to raise an eyebrow, "If you can convince him of such a thing, I would be more than happy to teach you."

. . . . . . . . . .

They had stopped twice throughout the journey, breaking for the horses as well as for themselves. Somehow the sun had lowered to a sliver; night was almost upon them.

"It's gorgeous in the light," Kikyo explained as they came upon the lake house. Like she said, it was on a mountain, at the highest point.

They had walk the last mile, and after sweating in the damn kimono, Kagome complained, "Why is it at the top?"

"It is a strategic point," she was told, "That way we can control anyone who tries to come up."

That was all fine and dandy, but walking up the rough path in a tight, heavy dress was hell.

"I'm looking forward to that bath."

. . . . . . . . .

Before climbing into the hot water, fed from a spring somewhere (Kikyo had explained, but Kagome wasn't listening), Kagome cooled herself off with a splash of cold water. She doused her whole body, enjoying the relief from the warmth outside, and for a moment stood, waiting to be too cold.

When it finally happened, she dipped into the hot water, enjoying the heat this time.

The girls took turns washing each other's backs and hair, both perfectly fine with enjoying only the sound of running water.

After cleansing and drying off, they said their goodnights. The long journey had tired them, and Kikyo promised to give her a tour in the morning.

Kagome had gone to her private room, glad she'd had the option to choose between the differently designed temporary homes. Each were larger than her apartment, with private washrooms and tables and chairs for relaxing and dining. It was all very relaxing, but for some reason, Kagome couldn't bring herself to lay down, she still had too much energy.

Pulling her wet hair up, she walked out into the hall, knowing already that the guards were only allowed to come to their side of the home if they sensed danger or were called. Since neither was happening, Kagome felt completely at ease as she walked through the dimly lit hallway. She took her time, glancing into each room, enjoying the different styles and colors once again.

She had started to walk past Kikyo's room, seeing as she knew someone was in there, but stopped when she heard scuffling.

Worried something was wrong, Kagome reached out to knock.

"We must be careful," she heard, pausing her mid-hit. "No matter the circumstances, we could be found out, and then where would we be."

"Dead," another voice, a very male voice, responded.

Kagome flinched back, eyes wide. What was a man doing in Kikyo's room?!

If there was a camera for her to look at with a knowing _'duh'_ look, she would have.

But wasn't that more than forbidden? Torture, a slow death, all of that!

Having no idea how to handle the situation, at least not at the moment, Kagome took a step back, planning on going back to her room.

"Shush!" She stopped, "I smell someone."

"What?!"

The male shushed Kikyo again, and the two fell silent. Panicking, Kagome forgoed being silent and took off, flying back to her room as fast as she could.

Once inside, she locked the door and jumped into bed, huddling under the blankets as if hiding from a monster.

What was she supposed to do?!


	21. Outlawed Adoration

**This chapter would have been up faster, but Microsoft fucked up and deleted the whole damn thing… I got mad and went to bed instead of re-writing it right away.**

**Sigh… anyway…**

**By the way, Kaede and Kikyo aren't sisters in this~**

_Outlawed Adoration_

Somehow, someway, Kagome had finally fallen asleep. She had tossed and turned all night, thinking about Kikyo and the mysterious man. Who he was, what they were doing, why they thought it was worth the possibility of dying from torture.

_Of course you know what they were doing, why else would they need to hide it?_

With a groan, Kagome sat up in bed, figuring that no matter how tired she still was, the sun would not let her sleep.

She got up, stretching out her tight muscles, and going for the washroom. After her morning routine, or as much as she could do in this era, Kagome made for the closet. She was ok, everything was fine, she didn't have a deadly secret or anything.

She yelped when the sound of knocking sounded throughout the room.

Ok, maybe she was a little tense.

"Kagome? Are you alright?"

She cleared her throat, "Um- yes! I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute." Kagome pulled on a simple, light outfit that would allow her much more breathing room, before answering the door.

"Good morning," she said with a tight smile, "How are you?"

Kikyo frowned at her, "Good, and yourself?"

"Very well, thank you." For a moment, Kagome stood there awkwardly, clenching her hands tightly.

"Hungry?" Kikyo finally broke the silence.

"Yes," she responded, following her down the hallway.

They had gone straight for the kitchens, Kikyo explaining that there was no cook so therefore they had to make the food themselves. It wasn't a big deal, seeing as Kikyo already helped in the kitchens at the castle, and Kagome was used to the same thing at home. They fixed an easy meal of eggs and sausage, the smell of it making both their stomachs rumble.

"I thought after breakfast we could go for a swim in the lake?" Kikyo suggested while they sat down to eat.

"Sounds great," Kagome said stiffly, trying to enjoy the food and stop her hands from shaking. Why was she so nervous? Yes, Kikyo was doing something beyond forbidden, and the idea of her new friend be horribly tortured churned her stomach, but if she pretended not to know about it, then it wasn't her problem.

With a quiet sigh, Kagome rubbed her eyes. Could she, though? Could she pretend what happened last night was nothing more than her imagination?

"Are you alright?" Kikyo asked for the second time.

Looking up at her, Kagome nodded, "Just a little sore from the long ride yesterday." No… she couldn't. But how, then, could she bring it up? What if Kikyo refused to tell her? Or what if she panicked and killed her to make sure she never told?

Kagome stared at her food, not in shock, but confusion. Why had that thought popped in her head? With a roll of her eyes, she remembered the last episode of her favorite crime show and, knowing Kikyo wouldn't do such a thing, laughed it off.

. . . . . . . .

After cleaning their dishes, the girls donned their swimwear, since the men would be outside and could see them from their posts.

The water was cold, but it felt good in the heat of the rising sun. For a little while, as they swam as far as they could, and raced back, Kagome felt at ease. Maybe she could forget it all. It wasn't her business, anyway. What Kikyo did, be it forbidden or not, Kagome had nothing to do with. She could be with that guard- Kagome looked at the tallest of the ten as he walked around the lake, eyes trained on the scattered trees, searching for danger –and it still wouldn't be her business. Maybe that guard, though – she turned to see a shorter, more stocky demon, with a long, spiked tail coming out the back of him. No, he didn't seem the type. Perhaps it was-

Kagome stopped herself. Trying to decipher who it was was not going to help.

After swimming, the girls dried off and had a light lunch. Kagome wasn't overly hungry, but Kikyo insisted they eat something. Once again, conversation was scarce, and what little they had was awkward. After a short while, Kagome noticed Kikyo getting less and less open, and she felt more and more guilty. Maybe it was completely different than she thought. Maybe the mystery man was a relative or something, or maybe someone from her past. And here she was closing her out because of her own suspicions, which was hardly fair.

"Hey Kikyo?" She had to ask. Right now.

"Yes, Kagome?" Kikyo put her fork down.

"Who …uh…" Kagome gulped, suddenly not wanting to at all. "Who trained to you be a priestess?" _Big baby._

Kikyo paused for a moment, not expecting the question. "Kaede did," Kagome remembered the name. "She was taken with me, but for educational reasons, given her old age."

"Oh, ok, cool." Kagome slumped in her chair, pushing her food around.

"Would you like that tour now?"

"Sure," Kagome smiled.

They cleared the table and exited the kitchen. Kikyo gestured to the left side of the house, "Most I can tell you about that is it's the men's wing." She turned back towards their side of the home and started to explain each room. How 'this person decided this color' and 'that person wanted that bed'. It was all very intriguing…

They made their way outside, and as another guard passed, Kagome got an idea. "So who is your personal guard?"

Once again not expecting the question, Kikyo took a moment to glance around. "He is not outside, but it's hard to miss him. Long silver hair," she gestured to her head, "Dog ears."

Kagome blinked at her, "Long silver hair, huh? Except the dog ears he sounds like Sesshoumaru."

Kikyo grinned, "Don't let the Lord hear you say that, he would not be please."

Noting a possible insult, Kagome asked, "Why would that be a bad thing?"

"Because he is a hanyou."

"Seriously?" She had yet to meet one, and for some reason it was just plain fascinating.

"Yes; he has a moon cycle too." At the words, Kikyo shook her head, "N-not like ours," she smiled, trying not to laugh, "For a night, on the full moon, he turns into a full human."

"Wow, do all hanyous have that …moon cycle?" Kagome smiled back.

"I'm not sure, he doesn't like to talk about it, so I haven't asked."

Kagome shrugged, "I suppose that makes sense."

After walking the grounds, the girls decided to retire to the baths for their first one of the day. Like before, Kagome rinsed off before climbing in. In the silence, a little less comfortable now, Kagome felt like she was going crazy. She wetted a cloth and started to wash Kikyo's back, going slower and slower until she gave up trying. Kikyo did the same, except she washed her properly, before they finally got out and dried.

Kagome stifled a yawn, and Kikyo smiled at her, "Why don't you go take a nap? See if you can sleep a little."

Grateful at the idea, Kagome smiled and nodded, going back to her room to do just that.

. . . . . . . . .

"Are we sure it will be safe?" Kikyo reached to the man above her, playing with his ears gently.

"Half the men are sleeping, and the other half are either on the farthest edge of the mountain looking for danger or taking a break in the men's wing." He smiled back, "We'll be fine."

It had been a month since they had been able to even touch each other. Moments of stolen glances and careful silent language had been their lives. It was torture enough know they could never actually be together given both their positions, but to have it thrown in your face?

"What's wrong?"

Kikyo sighed, "Nothing." Her smile returned, "We have a whole week to be together, nothing is wrong."

"I love you, Kikyo." He flicked her nose with his own.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." She pulled him into a kiss, deepening it by carefully yanking his hair.

"Mmm, eager are we?"

"Shut up," she wound her leg around him and pushed, flipping them over so she was on top.

Inuyasha laughed quietly, reaching up, himself anxious, and undoing her loose dress. With her help he pulled it off enough to expose her. As she leaned down to press her lips against his once more, a soft growl vibrated through him and he pushed her back down, climbing on top of her – upsidedown on the bed. He pulled the rest of the dress back, grinning at the sounds she made.

With the entirety of her exposed, he leaned back for a moment to look at her. From shiny black-haired head to her cute little toes. He was in awe of her beauty once again. He had almost forgotten what she looked like…

"You are perfect," he whispered, slowly moving down to cover her with his body.

Sudden ravage, Inuyasha slammed his lips against hers, forcing her mouth open to dominate her tongue. She tore at his own clothes and he gladly tossed them aside, meanwhile moving down to her long, tender neck. Careful not to mark her skin, he kissed and suckled, wishing more than anything to suck hard enough to show everyone that she was his.

As he moved to her quickly rising and lowering chest, he reveled in the feeling of her fingers clenching in his hair. He ran his tongue around her breasts, not touching the more sensitive areas until she whimpered. Finally, as if a man starved for years, he wrapped his lips around her puckered nipple, gaining an arched back in return. He softly bit down, rolled the nipple between his lips until she moaned aloud.

He wanted to stay and enjoy the luscious meal in front of him, but there were more tasty items lower on the list. Grinning wide, he trailed kisses down her stomach, sucking softly, until he reached her soft upper thighs.

Inuyasha ran his fingers along her legs, carefully bringing his nails back up.

Shivering, Kikyo clenched her fists in the blanket, no longer able to reach him. "Inuyasha…!"

Happy to oblige her begging tone, Inuyasha leaned down between the wonders of her legs. He licked the length of her, feeling her squirm under the press of his hands. He pressed in further, shoving his tongue inside, feeling her walls, tasting every inch of her. As Kikyo's breath sped up, Inuyasha went faster, pumping in and out.

"Inuyasha, please…" He looked up, staring into her eyes across the length of her body.

He crawled up until their faces met, "Happily," he captured her lips once again, making Kikyo taste herself.

With no more wasted time, Inuyasha guided himself to her entrance, before pushing himself inside.

Kikyo's head was thrown back with a gasp, her nails clawing down his arms in ecstasy. Without wanting to wait, they could go slower later, he started to pump faster, slapping his thighs against the back of her. Immensely glad that no one could hear them, Inuyasha had no qualms moving faster. He pounded her harder, moving faster until she screamed aloud.

"Kikyo! Are you ok-?" The door flew open, and a shocked Kagome stood, framed by the torches in the hallway.


	22. Time to Seal Some Lips

**Oh dear oh dear, what will happen now? ^.~**

**Sorry for the shortness- I have two ways I want to go with this and am having trouble deciding…**

**Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews, though! I love you guys so much!**

_Time to Seal Some Lips_

Kagome rolled over in her bed, rubbing her eyes. Somehow she had gotten sleep, even with the light shining through the crack in the curtains. Kikyo had laid her down in bed, closing the windows so she could rest in darkness. It didn't help when an unseen breeze kept knocking it around and lighting up the room.

Groaning, annoyed with the fact that she couldn't get back to rest, Kagome sat up. She tossed the blankets from her body and stood up.

"That's it," she snapped to herself, "I have to talk to Kikyo about this." She threw on a dress and made for the door. She had the whole rest of the week to figure out how to make Kikyo not want to kill her to keep her from telling anyone.

As she made her way down the hall to the last room, which she only just realized was the farthest one from her door, Kagome took a deep breath and slowed down. "Kikyo, we have to talk." She shook her head, "No… too formal." She pursed her lips, "Kikyo, I heard you talking to someone last night." She smiled, "Yeah, there we go." The thought of Kikyo suddenly bashing her head in with a rock flashed in her mind. "OK, I'll start with telling her I won't tell anyone." She muttered. The plan was set – but she hadn't been expecting the shriek.

Kagome jumped, immediately recognizing it as Kikyo, and took off running. Was she in trouble? With another yell, she gasped and ran faster. As she came to the door, the shriek turned into a scream and for a moment she wondered if she should get help. But another scream sounded and Kagome forgot that she was just a human and burst into the room without further thought.

"Kikyo? Are you alright-?" She stopped dead in her tracks. Her chocolate eyes took in the scene before her, silencing everything but the pounding in her chest.

_Oh fuck._

Having no clue what to say, Kagome did the first thing that came to her mind when she came across a couple having sex: Ran.

She got about four steps down the hallway before a hand wrapped around her mouth and another snaked around her arms and waist. Yanked back through the door, Kagome winced when said door quietly shut behind her.

Kikyo, still on the more than messy bed, was wrapping herself up in a red robe Kagome knew not to be hers. She stilled suddenly, realizing the one who held her was the man she had just caught doing an act that would cause more pain than imaginable if found out.

Kagome started talking, struggling against the rough body, trying desperately to tell Kikyo she wouldn't blab. But all that came out were loud muffles, made quieter by the harder press of the strong hands.

"Inuyasha, please, she looks positively terrified." Kikyo approached and gently placed her hand on his, taking it from her mouth. She opened her mouth to say more, but Kagome interrupted.

"Kikyo! Please don't kill me, cut up my body, and throw me in the lake for the fish to it!" Kikyo stared at her in shock, but was once again interrupted before she could speak.

"Keh, the other guards would smell you the moment your blood hit the ground."

Kagome flinched. Her eyes welled up with tears and her lip quivered, "W-Well then what are you going to do?" She glanced behind her at Inuyasha, then back at Kikyo. "Throw me down the hill? Just drown me?" She shook her head, "Please, I won't tell! I'll just be quiet, you don't have to-"

"Kagome!" Kikyo put her hands on Kagome's cheeks, stopping her rambling. She paused a moment, letting the poor girl catch her breath. "Neither I nor Inuyasha will hurt you."

"But-"

Kikyo silenced Inuyasha with a glare, "We won't do anything to hurt you, ok? Please, just calm down." She waited until Kagome nodded back, still sniffling, but at least she wasn't flipping out any more.

"Ok," she took her hands away and nodded at Inuyasha, who let Kagome go slowly. She took a step away, rubbing her arms as if cold. With a glance to the man she barely knew, a blush went all the way to her toes when she realized he was still naked, standing straight-backed like he was trying to show off. Averting her wide eyes, Kagome stared at the suddenly interesting pattern of the carpet.

There was a soft slap, "Ow, what did I do?"

"Put a robe on or something," Kikyo snapped.

There was a long sigh and when Kagome finally turned back, he was wearing a pair of very comfortable looking red pants. Thank Kami… a girl could only see so many naked men in the span of three days.

"Alright, so …what now, then?" Kagome asked with a soft gulp.

"That depends on you," Kikyo mumbled, eyes downcast for a moment before locking onto Kagome's. "I need you to understand something before you decide anything."

Kagome bit her lip, but nodded, wondering what she would say. She didn't know what to expect, but she liked Kikyo a lot, listening was the least she could do for a friend.

"Obviously I can't convince you that you saw anything other than… well, what you saw. But please, believe me when I say it wasn't a call for simple pleasure," her words were so formal, Kagome felt like she was giving a practiced speech. "I never wanted to be taken by Sesshoumaru," Kagome's eyebrows raised slightly at the missing title, "Taken from my home, my family, and my abilities." She clenched the fabric around her, "But I went along to stay alive, to grow my powers in secret and fight back when I was strong enough."

"But I thought that you fought back, like I did. Did Sesshoumaru lie about that?" Kagome asked, recalling the first time they met.

"I fought, yes. With all my strength… but it was not enough." She sat down on the bed, "I didn't give in for well over a year, and soon the dungeons became like a second home."

"He sent you to the dungeons?" Kagome gasped, she didn't even know there were dungeons.

Kikyo smiled, the memory pulsing through her mind.

"_He's an ass." She growled at the guard, entertaining herself by cursing Sesshoumaru at every chance._

_For the first time, the guard turned to look at her. She had seen him many times, but he never paid any attention to her. Until now, he just stared at the wall._

_Suddenly a smirk, cocky and almost childish, tugged at his lips, revealing large canines. "You know, I have seen girls come down here before, but you practically live down here." He paused, listening to the silence around them. "I swear you're trying to get yourself killed."_

"_It is all I can do," Kikyo snapped, whacking the bars with her sore hands. "I must fight wherever I can, otherwise he'll own me." Her voice broke suddenly, and she silently cursed herself for appearing so weak._

_He walked up until he was close enough to reach out and touch. With that same cocky grin, he said: "He is an ass."_

"I am grateful for it," she said, glancing back at Inuyasha, who looked away, trying to act tough in the face of sincerity. "If I hadn't been sent down so many times I wouldn't have gotten to know him."

Kagome stared at Kikyo like she was speaking nonsense. "You love him." She stated softly.

Kikyo looked at her, a small smile on her pale lips. "With every ounce of my being."

She couldn't believe it, so much so her head began to shake.

"What, you don't think she could love me?" Kagome was surprised at the amount of anger coming from Inuyasha, and wondered if there was a deep, emotional turmoil he had to deal with on a day to day basis that made him feel unlovable.

"Not at all," she responded honestly, "I just never thought it was possible to even find love in this world."

Kikyo looked at her, no doubt on her face. Kagome was glad to see it; it meant Kikyo trusted her, and she would live up to that trust, even if it meant her life.

Kagome rubbed her arms again, "Inuyasha," she called quietly, and the silver haired man frowned at her in response. "Do you love her like she loves you?"

Inuyasha blinked at her, then looked at Kikyo, he folded his arms and glared pointedly at his feet. "Of course," he grumbled.

The boyish embarrassment warmed Kagome's heart and she smiled at her near-twin. "I will do everything I can to keep your secret, I promise."

Kikyo went up to Kagome and pulled her into a tight hug, burying her face in Kagome's hair, "Thank you."

Kagome sighed as she sank deep into the hot spring. The steaming water relaxed her muscles for the millionth time and she fought the urge to moan. She had left Kikyo and Inuyasha to be alone for the rest of their time, glad to help them wherever she could. They told her they had been able to hide for the past few years, the fact that it had been so long shocked Kagome to her bones. She didn't say it aloud, but she felt as if the fact that they had hidden successfully for so long meant they were due for some bad luck. But then, what they had to go through just to see each other once a day was torture enough.

She had asked them how they kept their relationship going, especially with the obvious problem in the shape of a tall, devilishly handsome asshat of a demon, and Inuyasha's anger flared up again.

"_It is a sensitive topic." Kikyo played with her hands._

"_Sensitive?!" He said it quietly, needing to just in case someone heard, but it felt loud due to the severity in his golden eyes. He stomped up to Kagome until he was only a few feet away, "I have to listen to it all. When I am on guard duty for the selfish prick I have to hear _everything _that happens inside. I've seen it too, his punishments aren't confined by the bedroom." Kagome knew this personally, but decided not to say anything. "I've watched what he does to them, what he does to her." A look passed over his eyes, and Kagome couldn't place it, it was like horror and fury merged into one. "I have to guard that demon with my life while he destroys the only love I have left in my heart piece by piece, and he doesn't even know it!" Inuyasha threw his hands up, "Sensitive is not the word."_

Kagome frowned at her reflection in the water. She felt immensely happy for them, the two able to find love in such a horrid place, but she also felt incredibly jealous. They each had their own tortures, and yet they were able to take comfort in the fact that they were loved. That there was someone who valued them above anyone else. Someone who would sacrifice themselves, not for loyalty, but for pure love.

It put a bad taste in her mouth that she would feel such bitter thoughts.

Rubbing her eyes, Kagome pulled herself out of the water, it no longer felt as relaxing as it did earlier.


	23. Drabbles of Love

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, love you lots. ;)**

**There were two comments I wanted to address: First was the concern about Kagome's guard being terrible at his job. I have two remarks, first I will admit I half forgot about him (woops… xD ) but second, and this is probably my fault, the house is more like a small mansion. It is split in two with the kitchens and dining room in the center, splitting it down the middle. So they are very far from each other, there is no way to hear that far across the house but that is sort of the point. The idea was that they are supposed to be resting and alone to keep their calm and …like, just relax. Personally, having guards hanging around close enough to hear would bug me – this is sort of loosely based on the old days when they didn't know much about what women needed during this time. Second; the girls can't leave the mountain. The rest of the guards are around the border of the house and mountain, watching for people coming in and going out.**

**The second comment was about Kikyo and Inuyasha's scent, and how Sesshoumaru hasn't smelled it yet. Well… I'll talk about it in here.**

**Thanks again!**

_Drabbles of Love_

Kikyo wandered through the castle, searching and listening carefully. Sesshoumaru had sent her to the dungeons earlier that week and she had welcomed the visit. Unfortunately, it put her in a very good mood and it was difficult to lash out enough to be tossed inside the cold bricks, but not so much to be punished harder. It was a delicate art…

She had met him in the dungeons, and it had become her favorite place to be. Therefore, it became the best place to meet. The dim to no lights allowed them the illusion of privacy, and the amount of bricks around the entire place, set just right to make the entirety of it soundproof for various tortures, allowed them room to talk and be together without worry.

They met whenever possible, which frankly wasn't that much. At the moment, the last time she had seen him was over a week ago. There was a moment when she saw him across the room at dinner, standing at attention near a window, but she couldn't look at him for longer than a glance.

But tonight they could meet. Tonight they had the opportunity to be together again.

"Kikyo?" Her heart leapt fifteen feet. She whipped around, meeting chest to nose with red fabric.

"Inuyasha," she breathed. He lifted her chin and pressed his lips to hers – then jerked back. Immediately Kikyo stepped away and covered her lips with her hand. In her rush to get downstairs, excited to properly see him, she hadn't cleaned up completely, it seemed.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." She whispered, tears springing to her eyes.

Inuyasha wiped his mouth, glaring at the ground, "It's not your fault," he muttered, doing his best to keep his calm. He took a deep breath and took her by the shoulders. "I'm sorry, Kikyo." He told her, meeting her eyes with severity, "I don't blame you."

Kikyo rubbed her eyes, "I know," she said, not meeting his eyes. He had tasted Sesshoumaru on her lips, and given his demon ancestry, she didn't want to know what exactly that tasted like. She couldn't imagine what it was like, watching the love of his life be with another man. It was torture for her, but for him?

Inuyasha pulled her in, and Kikyo buried her face in his strong shoulder, arms around his waist. Comforting each other.

"I'm not your mindless slave!" She screamed. Recently, she had been picking fights so she could see Inuyasha more, but this time it was for real. Sesshoumaru had pushed some serious buttons.

"You are _mine,"_ the lord of demons hissed back. He grabbed her by the small hairs at the nape of her neck and reeled her in until she was trapped against his body.

The majority of her clothes laid in tatters on the floor around them; she was left in only the thin material similar to a teddy, but that too was going to go soon. In his anger, Sesshoumaru had ripped the flowery dress to shreds, and the last piece was nearly gone as well.

Kikyo glared directly into his deceptively gorgeous eyes, "I do not belong to a dog like you."

With a vicious snarl, Sesshoumaru threw Kikyo across the room, reveling in the yelp that emanated when she hit the ground. He had only been as angry one other time in his life, but still he was trying to reign it in. Kikyo was ruining every ounce of patience he had, but she was still human. She was breakable, and if harmed too far, unfixable.

"Crawl back to me," he ordered. But Kikyo acted as if she didn't hear, she had risen to her knees, coughing lightly.

He waited all of six seconds, a personal record for him, before stomping over. Kikyo marveled (to herself of course) at the fact that somehow he was stomping and yet he was completely silent.

She braced for impact, and so was surprised when he snatched her by the arm and lifted her to her feet. Almost immediately her cheek stung and she was flying back towards the ground again. She glanced around and grabbed the first thing within reach and spun around, whacking it over Sesshoumaru's head as he bent down to pick her up again.

He howled, but not out of pain. She had grabbed one of the broken pieces of the chair he had broken earlier, but it would take a hell of a lot more to harm the demon king.

Sesshoumaru stood up and stared intently at the wall, he counted to ten …twenty …thirty. He was going to lose it.

"_Guard!" _

Inuyasha, who had been posted outside the door, entered instantly, forcing his face to remain passive when he took in the scene that he had overheard for the past thirty minutes.

"Remove her from my room." He kept his sight on the wall, "Take her to the dungeon."

Inuyasha ran forward without any further instructions. Careful not to seem too caring, he picked Kikyo up and left the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Sesshoumaru to his beast.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo had never been so happy. After all the torture she'd been through, she was shocked that something amazing had finally happened.

"Yes?" Inuyasha grumbled, picking at his teeth with his nails. He'd had an exhausting day and wasn't in any mood for …well anything.

"You're not going to believe it!" She had chanced coming down to see him, it would be horrific if they were found out, but it was too important. "I am going off to the lakehouse this evening."

"And?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He loved that there was a full week he didn't have to worry about the new bruises on her delicate skin, but he hated that there was a full week he wouldn't have the chance to see her.

"And you're my personal guard!" Kikyo giggled, not even trying to hide it.

Inuyasha stared at her, finally smiling when the news actually broke through his shocked brain.

"There is a new girl, Inuyasha." Kikyo was smiling again. Lately it had been happening more often than not, and she was getting used to it. Sesshoumaru had been gone for a month, which was the most amazing four weeks anyone had ever had, and now he had returned with someone else to focus his attentions on. It was glorious!

"Not really something to be glad about," Inuyasha said what she didn't want to hear. She didn't want the moment to be soured with empathy.

As terrible as it sounded…

Kikyo tried to be selfish and push the thought away, but she couldn't. She had been in that position, and she had seen others go through it, it was nothing to be happy about.

She sat back with a huff, "Fine. You're right…" She rubbed her tired eyes. "I am glad to be out of his attentions."

"You had been already losing his attention anyway, remember?" The month had felt like years to them. It was a paradise to have the master of the house gone. But before that, Kikyo and Inuyasha had come to an understanding. After having to listen to her be hurt day after day, Inuyasha demanded they change their arrangement.

A full week, once a month, was enough. Enough to keep her safe. And he wouldn't let her disagree. So she became the good pet. She did what he said when he said it, no matter what he demanded of her. She didn't argue, she didn't fight, she didn't even look in his eyes.

Sesshoumaru thought he broke her. He assumed he had destroyed the fight in her and had forced her into proper submission. It boiled her blood to allow him to assume as much, but to keep her physical body safe from serious harm, it was none-negotiable. At least that's what Inuyasha said…

There was a knock at her door and Kikyo bolted up from the bed. Inuyasha leapt across the room and pulled himself behind her clothes.

She opened the door and was greeted by one of Sesshoumaru's underlings, who informed her that she was being ordered to his room. Without looking behind her or acknowledging the fact that there was anyone else in the room, she exited and went straight for her master's door.

There was no scent on her besides her own and Sesshoumaru's. A while ago, after Inuyasha had been forced to come to terms with the taste of the lord on her lips and his stench on her body, they decided to take careful steps to ensure no one would discover a third scent. They would regularly slip into the laundry rooms and whenever Inuyasha came to visit Kikyo, he would wear Sesshoumaru's robes. After use, they would be washed and no one would be wiser. As well, they would always time their moments before her bath, for added protection.

As Inuyasha listened to the love of his life exit the room, away from the miniscule protection he offered her, he prayed to Kami that whatever Sesshoumaru wanted with her wouldn't be too terrible.

"She'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha was skeptical. The new girl, Kagome, had only been there less than a week and already she had pissed the lord of so much he had burst from his human body.

Kikyo curled up into the warmth of her lover's body. Kagome had left only moments ago to take a bath, and once again they were to themselves. "That first night, even after what she had seen," even now Kikyo's body shivered at the memory, "She fought back. Even now she fights back." She smiled, "She won't ever tell Sesshoumaru about us."

Inuyasha gently moved the hair from her face and kissed her forehead, "You trust her that much?"

Kikyo paused, thinking, truly delving deep into what she had seen of Kagome, before answering. "I do."

Inuyasha breathed in her scent, reveling in the smell of cherry blossoms. "Then I do too."


	24. All Good Things

**Heya guys! Thanks for the loves! :')**

**Luna: I update when inspiration hits me, not any specific times, sorry! I try to update as fast as possible, so hopefully it's not too long between them. As to your second question… you'll have to find out. ;)**

**Here you go my lovelys!**

_All Good Things…_

Kagome loved the lakehouse. It was big, practically empty, and always peacefully quiet. She didn't have to worry about crazy demons or surprise sex. Hell, she even enjoyed the fact that she didn't have to deal with her job or college work. The term paper, practically worth her entire grade, was due yesterday. If only she had known she would never be turning it in, then she wouldn't have bothered.

With a morning groan, she got up from her bed, sad it was her last day. The week was over and so was her 'moon phase' as the guards called it. Over the week, she and Kikyo had bonded and Kagome was glad to realize she now had two good friends through it all. Three if Inuyasha agreed he was her friend.

A smile pulled at her lips when she thought of the half demon. The second time she met him, she had marched straight up to him to touch his ears. They had haunted her mind for the entire night and day and couldn't help it; Sesshoumaru had a giant boa of fluff that she had to admit was amazingly soft, but she hadn't a damn clue what it was and besides, the ears were cuter. Of course, Inuyasha didn't seem to agree… he jerked back instantly and started spouting off curses until Kikyo made him stop.

Despite his temper, Kagome liked him. He was severely protective of Kikyo and she could tell he loved her. There was a look in his eyes when he watched her walk around to do her daily routine; when she wasn't looking he would stare at her as if she was the world. It was enough to make her heart swell. Kagome would have given almost anything to have someone look at her like that.

But that was over. Maybe one day she would find that person, but for now, it was Kikyo.

She had admitted to her new friend the previous night that she was a little jealous, and she responded with nothing but kindness.

"_Kagome, I do not envy you or any of the other girls. Finding Inuyasha was a miracle for me. I had been in Sesshoumaru's clutches for over a year before we even spoke… Without that I would have been lost." Kikyo had looked down at her hands, smiling sadly. "You have been through a lot, Kagome. But it could still be worse." She met her eyes, "I still do not know what he has planned for you when we return, but whatever it is, be prepared." She took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, "Whatever your future holds, I'll be there to help you through it."_

Kagome felt elated and defeated at the same time. She thought long and hard about Kikyo and Inuyasha, but every time she tried to think about it, Sesshoumaru weaseled his way into her mind.

Even still… if she couldn't be happy, at least someone could.

Somehow the trip to the lakehouse felt like days, but the trip back passed in the blink of an eye.

Before they knew it, they were pulling up to the gates of the castle and dread had once again settled in.

Guards ushered them indoors and then they were left alone.

"What now?" Kagome muttered, glancing around, honestly she had been expecting someone to drag them along somewhere.

"I am going back to my room to change. We are back, therefore our duties are back." She smiled, "I suggest you go back and change as well."

Kagome shuffled her feet, "I guess." She looked up at the grand staircase with a gulp. She didn't have her own room… all she had was Sesshoumaru's. With a sigh, figuring she couldn't put it off any longer, Kagome mustered her courage and made her way up the stairs. If the other girls could put up with him, then she could too.

She walked as slowly as she could, taking as much time as possible. It wasn't too hard, the room was the farthest away from the doors, going normal pace would still take forever to get there.

Once she arrived at the door, too soon, she took a deep breath- then paused. What was she supposed to do? Just walk in? Knock? Call for him? She rubbed her eyes, such a simple thing shouldn't be worrying her so much.

"He is downstairs."

Kagome yelped, spinning around. One of the nameless demons that seemed to always hover around Sesshoumaru like a puppy stood behind her. He gestured for the stairs. "He sent me to retrieve you when you arrived, he has something for you."

She had a feeling it wasn't something she wanted.

But there was nothing she could do… "Alright," she mumbled, fiddling her fingers as she followed him back down the miles of stairs.

They kept walking, walking and walking until the daylight was replaced by torches. The beautiful walls and artwork was taken away and cold stone stood in its place.

They were going to the dungeons, she realized with a shudder. Why? What was he going to do? What was waiting for her?

The demon stopped at a door heavy enough that just looking at it made her tired. Somehow she knew that she would never be able to open it, even if it was unlocked. He raised his hand and knocked once. There was a moment of silence, and then the door opened, revealing Sesshoumaru.

After a week of not looking at him, Kagome felt a rush of surprise. She had somehow forgotten the sleek, silver hair that cascaded down to the back of his legs. The beautiful swoop of purple on his exposed skin. His golden eyes met hers and she felt a rush of euphoria all the way down to her toes. For a moment, a split second in time, she wasn't scared to see him, she was happy. She felt as if he could be a good …demon, a truly caring individual.

But then she noticed the blood and her perfect world was ruined.

Small specks of red decorated his cheeks, his hair had dots still wet, dripping down and making small pools on the floor. His clothes were ruined. And there was a grin on his face, one that made her want to turn tail and run.

"Kagome," for some reason hearing her name on his tongue made it worse than any of his pet names. "You've finally returned." He stepped back, "Please, come in and see your present."

Kagome was frozen to the spot, terrified. She did _not _want to know what his idea of a present was.

The demon who had escorted her down gently prodded her back, pushing her towards the opened door. Knowing there was no escape, Kagome forced herself to walk forward.

She was a Miko. She was strong and bold and stubborn. She would not be held back by blood and a malevolent look.

Upon entering, however, she had to touch the wall to keep from falling in shock.

Kouga, or what was left of him, laid on the floor. He was stripped, but she couldn't see much past the blood that poured out of the deep gashes on his body. He was breathing, that she could see, but it was shallow, obviously painful.

"Wh-what… what have you done?" She choked back a sob, her eyes already wet from tears that threatened to fall any second. She didn't particularly like Kouga, given what he had done, but she understood him and his cause. No one deserved this.

Except a certain demon king, of course.

"I found him while you were gone," Sesshoumaru told her, nudging Kouga's head with his foot. "After what he did to you, this was less than right for punishment."

"Why didn't you just leave him alone?!" Kagome suddenly found her voice and used it. "He didn't deserve to be treated so barbarically!" She ran forward, kneeling down next to the limp form. Ignoring the blood that soaked her dress and skin, she carefully turned Kouga's head to look in his face.

"He _deserved _far worse." He snarled, "He touched what belonged to be. My word is law, and the law was very clear."

"_I_ _do not belong to you!_" Kagome shouted. She felt stronger, elated almost, as if she could take on the world.

"You are mine," Sesshoumaru said, but as if his heart wasn't in it. He smirked suddenly, "Learn to deal with it, pet."

Kagome knew in her head that she was being goaded for some reason, but in her heart she was too angry to care. "Just because you are some strong dog demon does not give you the right to be such an ass!" She winced when Kouga groaned and paused to shift her hands on his head so she wasn't touching open wounds. "I am not your pet!"

"Then what are you?" Sesshoumaru asked, surprising her.

She needed a moment to respond, she had been expecting a vicious retort but instead got a question. "I… I am Kagome, a human being with thoughts and feelings of my own. I am not your property, nor do I belong to anyone else. I am my own! I may be just a mere mortal, but I know I am bull-headed enough to back it up." She decidedly took that phrase as a compliment, not an insult. "I am a Miko as well, and I suggest you be more careful in the future."

Sesshoumaru had been about to ask 'or what' but stopped himself. He looked down at the demon in her hands and raised an eyebrow.

Kagome followed his gaze and gasped. Her hands were glowing pink, shooting soft tendrils of the same color into Kouga. His wounds glowed softly before closing completely, leaving the two of them laying in old blood.

"I… how did…?" She sputtered, staring down at the healed man.

Sesshoumaru grinned, "Good to know." He mumbled under his breath.

Kouga coughed, his blue eyes opening and rolling up to meet Kagome's. "Miko?" He whispered, "What…?" He suddenly sat up, whipping around to look at the other demon in the room. But he stopped, looking down at himself. "What happened to me?"

"You were healed, wolf." Sesshoumaru informed him, "Thank her. And then we can see if she can do it again."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kagome squeaked.

"He is going to do it again," Kouga growled. His claws elongated along with his canines, "But I won't let it happen again." He lunged for Sesshoumaru. This time he was ready, he was completely healed. His stamina seemed to rise back to its peak, even his muscles felt relaxed and prepared to take on such a challenge.

**A/N I ended this early because I wanted to give you guys more. I'll hopefully be writing the next chapter tonight. I'm on a roll!**

**P.s. Sorry if you guys hate Sesshoumaru – but he's an old dog, and it's hard to teach him new tricks. Maybe Kagome will be perfect for the job?**


	25. Trade

**Hey guys! Before I get started, I have to say… In response to one of your reviews… I've said before, but I'll say it again: This is a dark fanfic. I;m not sorry if that isn't your cup 'o tea, however it is your choice on whether or not to read it. If you don't like it, then you do not need to read it. I am sorry if it makes any of you uncomfortable… but I write this way, I have a very dark mindset, and I'm not going to sugar coat it.**

**Anyway… thank you to those who are still reading it!**

_Trade_

"Stop!" Kagome shouted. She got to her feet and stepped in front of Kouga. "You have made your point, what you have done is enough."

"Out of my way, woman." Kouga growled.

Kagome whirled on him, "You know, you're making it really hard to defend you."

"I don't need defending!"

"Obviously you do!"

Sesshoumaru frowned at them both, "Silence your squabbling." He almost sounded bored. He raised a hand for the door, "Come Kagome. If you insist on me leaving him alone, I shall."

"Really?"

"Yes," he smiled, "I will leave him here to be alone with his thoughts."

"For how long?" Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"When he is able to let himself out," he said, opening the door, "Then he is free to leave. Until then, he will be seen by no one."

Kagome felt herself being ushered out, and she turned to take a last glance at Kouga. It didn't seem like such a hard task, so why did she feel like it was hopeless?

When the door closed behind her, sealing him inside, she realized exactly what it was that made escaping impossible for him. The entire door was made of silver.

"Sesshoumaru, you ass!" She repeated the curse from earlier. "You gave him no way of leaving, or even surviving!" She attempted to hit him, but her hand was easily snatched from the air. "How is this any better?" She continued to fight him.

"You need a bath to rid yourself of his filth." He said, ignoring her remarks. Still not listening to her shouts, Sesshoumaru gathered her in his arms, lifting her over his shoulders. He was already covered in blood, what was a little more?

"Put me down!" Kagome shrieked. "Put me down you stupid fluffy bastard!" Her small fists whacked against his back. It was a mere annoyance to him, but given the reactions of the servants, he knew he had to shut her up or they would begin to think she was getting special treatment.

"Silence." He snapped, thwacking her against the wall. It wasn't hard enough to harm her, but it was enough to shut her up for a moment. "I'll do it again, harder, if you continue."

"Jackass."

A low growl rumbled through his chest, warning Kagome, but she was done. She was angry, beyond furious, but what could she do? He was more powerful than her, and without proper training, she couldn't do a damn thing about it. The two times she had acted against him had been on accident.

Once they arrived back at his room, Sesshoumaru immediately went for the hot spring. He had dismissed the maids from the area as well, leaving them alone.

"Please, Lord Sesshoumaru, let Kouga go. He-"

"What was that?" He interrupted.

Kagome frowned at the ground, her fists clenched tightly and a retort bubbled in her throat, but she held it at bay. She could hold it together for this. "I said," she looked back up, looking him in the eye pleadingly. "Please, Lord Sesshoumaru. Please let Kouga go." She walked up to him, placing her hands on the front of his chest gently, "He is not worth it."

Sesshoumaru smiled down at her and for a moment she thought it worked. But when he took her wrists in his large hands and removed them from his person, she knew she hadn't succeeded. "Do you think a simple 'lord' would make me melt at your feet?" He chuckled, "Do you think me so weak?"

"Worth a shot," Kagome muttered, sighing.

"Undress me, pet. You will bathe me now and rid me of this filth." The topic change made her rub her eyes in annoyance. But she realized then that perhaps her cause wasn't completely lost…

"Fine," she said softly, as if half-hearted in her attempts to disagree with what he wanted. Trying to stop her trembling hands, whatever her reasons for doing this it was still nerve racking. She hated Sesshoumaru more than she could fathom, but she could not deny her attraction to him. It made her beyond angry to think that her definition of evil could be so deliciously handsome, beautiful even, but then, didn't that add to it all? His beauty was deceptive and above all caused massive destruction.

Exhaling deeply, she reached out and undid the ties around his waist.

_Come on, Kagome, you can do this. He's just another man. It's a dream! Or one of those movies you watched when you couldn't sleep._

Thinking about what she had watched only a short while ago (hey, she had urges too) made her all the more uncomfortable. With a gulp, she parted the robe, wincing as it fell to the floor in a heavy heap. Sesshoumaru stood in all his glory before her. His muscles, not too big to be ugly or out of place, looked as if carved out of pure alabaster. He was taller than her by almost two feet, putting her face to chest, which if she admitted it, she didn't mind. The muscles all ran down in sharp curves to the two favorite of most women. The two lines of his hips seemed to act as an arrow to his manhood, which, even soft, made her shiver. Her first time with him had been a terrible one, but there had been moments where intense euphoria had taken over. It was painful, yes, but also rich with pleasure. She had never felt such things before and, despite the person she had to do it with, she had the immense urge to do it all again.

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to clear her mind. She was acting like a horny school girl – which was far from the purpose of this willingness to please.

At the sound of soft waves, she opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru stepping into the water. His hair pooled around him, already starting to wash itself of the blood. He turned and looked at her, waiting for her to follow.

_Here goes…_

Meeting his eyes once again, Kagome undid her own sash. She tried to put a proper look on her face, but was worried that she just looked stupid. Even still, she attempted, and not much more could be asked of her.

Building up her courage, Kagome allowed the robe to fall to her feet, exposing herself to him.

The look of surprise, albeit small and barely noticeable, was enough to give her a rush of courage. He hadn't been expecting her willingness to perform, so hopefully this would work in the end.

She moved to the steps, sashaying her hips slightly, careful not to misstep. It would really ruin the mood if she slipped and fell while trying to be sexy…

She stepped into the pool, feeling comfort in the heat that rushed against her skin. Gaining strength with each step, Kagome walked until she was only a foot away. She reached for a towel, laid out next to the spring, and motioned for him to turn with a finger.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. He knew precisely what his pet was doing, but how could he complain? With a smirk, he turned his back to her, closing his eyes when he felt hot water rush down his back.

Kagome pressed the soaked towel to his skin and began to wash. She did so slowly, carefully, wanting to build up the moment as much as possible. She wanted to be 'good' for a little bit, just long enough for him to want to reward her.

Thinking as such made her heart ache and her senses go sour, but she had to press on. It wasn't as terrible as it could be…

She placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around again, starting to wash his chest. If she was being truthful, she enjoyed it. Watching the water cascade down his chiseled chest made lower parts of her body tight with need. It frustrated her to know that she wanted him, but she consoled herself in the fact that just because her body wanted it, did not mean she did.

Lifting her arms above her head to reach the top of his, Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a very good view of her wet, perky breasts while she released the water from the towel. It soaked through his hair, washing some of the blood out. She repeated the move until he was clean and then... it was time for more.

Hand opening, she allowed the towel to drop into the water before she did something she had been wanting to do for a while. She trailed her fingers up his torso, trailing invisible lines over his skin, relishing in the sharp exhale that emanated from him when she flicked his nipple.

She looked up at him, licking her lips in anticipation, before standing up on her tip toes. Suddenly stopping short, Kagome realized she was too short to actually reach him. But she didn't despair in embarrassment for long. Sesshoumaru's hands gripped her hips, lifting her with ease.

Her lips pressed against the demon's, and she wrapped her arms around his neck instinctively, pressing her chest to his. Wanting to seem truly into it, Kagome softly moaned in the kiss. She winced, however, when his hands left her hips and she was forced to either wrap her legs around his waist or fall. Unfortunately, she didn't the former.

Despite her own shock at the press of his member against her core, she went with it. She was committed now, she couldn't just stop.

She opened her mouth to his, giving him access. Immediately his tongue darted inside her mouth, wrestling with her own for dominance, which she gave up right away, hoping to please him.

Then the kiss was over, as fast as it had began, and she was left holding herself up. Slowly, she unwound herself from his body, stepping back fully into the pool of water.

With a shove, knowing it was a mere poke to him, Kagome pushed him to the wall. Sesshoumaru obliged to her obvious wishes, and sat down on the natural seat. He was enjoying this, even if it was for a cause he cared nothing about.

Still watching him, Kagome walked up until her knees touched his, and then decided that it was all or nothing. She straddled him, putting her knees on either side of his thighs. She lifted herself higher, making his face level with her breasts. Sesshoumaru groaned, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in almost harshly. He enclosed her nipple with his lips, sucking in hard, enjoying the gasp from her lips. He pulled gently, suckling at her until she was panting.

So delicious and easy to please, and still so innocent…

He pulled back, only to go in on the other, rolling it around with this tongue, enjoying the feel of her trembling above him.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help the rumble of need in his chest when the tip of him floated up to meet her center.

Kagome tensed, mustering her courage, before slowly lowering herself onto him. She had to reach down and direct him, but soon he was inside, sliding into her tight hole.

Kagome gasped, her back already arching at the immense pressure in her core. Her small hands clenched his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin and he maneuvered her down further. She squirmed around him, making it hard for him to concentrate. Finally, however, he was completely sheathed inside her and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

She was still moving about, writhing at the pleasure she hadn't entirely expected. Her breath hitched with each inhale, and her eyes squeezed shut.

"Enjoying yourself, pet?" Sesshoumaru nipped at her neck.

She pulled herself back up to look at him, her face flush with need. "Lord Sesshoumaru, please."

He couldn't explain the rush of joy he felt. He knew she didn't truly want him, that this was only to make him agree to let the wolf go, but he felt elated at the idea that she needed him. Wanted him.

"Please, don't stop." Normally he would have asked for more, made her beg, but all he wanted to do was give her what she wanted, to make her feel so amazing she would scream his name properly.

He pressed his hands around her hips and lifted her up, grinding his teeth to keep his calm when she wriggled around him. Unable to help it, he dropped her back down, slamming himself home.

It wasn't painful this time, it was pure pleasure. Kagome threw her head back with a loud moan that was all desire. She lifted herself this time, not wanting to wait. Without needing him, she shoved herself back down, allowing her body to move the way she needed to feel the excitement again. Alight with elation, Kagome welcomed the press of his large hands against her skin, moving her hips up and down even faster – too fast for her to keep up with.

Her moans grew louder with each thrust, he found a rhythm that blasted all sense from her mind. All she knew and felt was him inside her, the pounding into that perfect spot. He filled her so completely, so wonderfully.

"Sesshoumaru!" She shouted suddenly, unsure why she had used his name, but not really caring at the moment. She was close, so close…

Knowing this, the demon obliged, this time adding his own hips to the mix. He slammed into her over and over, his own moans rising to meet hers. His name sounded on her gorgeous lips again and he went faster, her eyes met his and he pounded harder, those lithe legs quivered above him and he made his moves stronger.

Kagome reached her peak and cried out, giving into the wave that was her first, proper orgasm. She screamed, still rocking her hips against his, not wanting it to end. Sesshoumaru gave in as well, not able to hold it any longer. He filled her up, growling in pleasure when she kept going.

All too fast the high fell and with it went Kagome's energy. She slouched against the body of the demon lord, gasping harshly.

Sesshoumaru needed a moment, he had never came so hard before and was determined to enjoy it for as long as possible.

"Please… Lord Sesshoumaru…" Kagome breathed heavily.

Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her hair, stroking it gently. "You have done beautifully, it seems only fair to give something back." He agreed. Initially, he had no intention of setting the wolf free, no matter what she did, but after that performance… well, if he wanted to do it again, he would have to oblige.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered, her vision going blurry. If it was like this all the time, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad.


	26. Note

**Hello my lovelys! I know we aren't supposed to post only author notes, but I don't have a chapter ready and I think I'm worrying some of you guys... Things are very busy at the moment, I'm moving and a few other things are going on, I haven't had the opportunity to write. I do plan on continuing for a long time! So please don't give up on me. **

**I love you guys! **


	27. Curiosity

**Hey guys! Please don't hate me for taking so long. Things have been SO crazy! I will try to be better at this and give you a bunch of chapters!**

**Kimmico – thank you for all the reviews, haha they made me crack up more than once. xD**

**And… to the 'guest' who decided to give me a note about how 'this is crap', next time… read my author's notes. I specifically stated: If you don't like the story, go away. Second, learn words. 'U' is not 'you'. And if you want to tell me it's crap, then man up and use your username.**

**Anyway! To the rest of you – I miss and love you so much!**

_Curiosity_

Kagome awoke to the sun in her eyes. It made her wince and turn over instantly, rubbing them perhaps a little too hard.

The events of the previous night flashed through her mind, leaving her groaning and squirming with displeasure. If she was being honest with herself, it felt good. Ok… good wasn't the word. Frankly, she wasn't sure if she had a word grand enough to describe it.

But she wasn't being honest with herself, therefore: it was awful. Completely terrible.

With another groan, Kagome sat up in the bed which, she realized with disdain, she had been 'allowed' to sleep in. Sesshoumaru had been in a very good mood, the reason for which she was still having issue coming to terms with.

Glancing to her left, she noted that she awoke alone, not that she remembered going to bed with company. But while she wasn't surprised, it still bugged her for some reason. It made her feel more like a one night stand than anything. "Ass," she grumbled, flipping the blankets off of her and getting to her feet.

She was a little wobbly, but it was nothing like her first time with Lord Asshat. This time she was able to make it all the way to the closet without needing to pause!

Kagome, admittedly, had no idea what she was supposed to be doing this morning. Every other time she had been given clear instructions (which she generally ignored anyway), like go to breakfast or stay here, but she hadn't been told anything. Was she trusted to wander? Probably not. But then, she wasn't told not to.

After donning as conservative of an outfit she could, which wasn't much better than any of the others, Kagome walked through the door of her pretty cage, and walked into the hall of the jail.

Even though she had walked down the halls many times, she still wasn't used to the grandeur designs. It made her wish her modern-age home had kept the architecture and design, rather than go with sleek and slim. She always thought those of older times had a much better mind for it all.

Something caught her eye and Kagome paused, turning towards it more instinctively than in curiosity. Until, of course, her brown eyes fell upon the golden handle of Sesshoumaru's office…

Kagome bit her lip, the idea already forming in her head, and she glanced around her (including above), before quietly jogging to the door. She slowly reached for the handle, feeling way too excited when the cold metal came against her palm. Gently, she turned it, eyes widening in utter shock when the door clicked open.

It swung open slowly, leaving her standing in the doorway unsure of what to do. She hadn't expected it to open… she was going to try, fail, and then run off to breakfast. But now? How could she possibly not take this chance? Hadn't Sango said this door was locked? Could she really pass up the opportunity to look inside the one time he forgot to lock it?

The questions rattled around her brain like a drunk canary until she whacked herself on the cheek.

Of course she couldn't. This was too good.

Kagome stole into the room, closing the door behind her just in case. The entire office, which she silently renamed more of a den, was surrounded by books. Floor to very high ceiling were shelves stuffed with all sorts them, different colors, different writing, all their own shapes and sizes. She'd been in big libraries before, but never one so …pretty. Perhaps she was just a sucker for the old timey look.

In the middle of the room, lit by multiple large candles, was a gargantuan desk. It was covered in papers and vials filled with strange liquid. In front of it, on top of a massive thick carpet, were two over stuffed chairs, just begging to be sat on. And all of it sat in front of the biggest fireplace Kagome had ever seen. Even by the door, yards away from it, she felt the heat.

With a soft giggle, she ran forward, unable to help herself. At the desk, she peeked at the paper, squinting at the writing. She could read it, but barely. It was as if her language had been altered with a few random characters, and it screwed with the entire flow. She persisted for a few minutes, trying to make sense of the documents for no other reason than morbid curiosity. She caught a few names that she knew, one of them making her heart skip a beat.

"Naraku." She whispered, frowning. She recalled Sango's story about the beast, but it was years ago, so why have something about him now?

Biting her lip, Kagome tried to focus on the words swimming around the page. She had just caught a full sentence when a sound from behind her made her whip around.

Sesshoumaru, in all his obviously angered glory, stood in front of the fire.

He stared at her, golden eyes burning into her own. She had the immense urge to drop to her knees and beg him not to kill her, but resisted and instead gave a slight wave. "H-hey there."

"Explain." He snapped, voice laced with barely contained fury.

"Um… well, you see-"

"Faster." He growled, taking a step towards her.

Kagome nodded, "Right, yes. Well, I wanted to um…" What the hell was she thinking?! "Find you." Yeah, that's why you were snooping in his desk. "And I figured you'd be in here." Like he'll believe that. "And the door was open, so I just came in, and yo-"

"It was what?" Sesshoumaru closed the distance, pressing himself against her, trapping her between him and that desk.

Kagome tried to control her breathing as she repeated herself, "Th-the door, it was unlocked. S-so I thought-"

"It was not!" He bit out, grabbing her by the chin and forcing her to look at him directly in the eye.

Kagome sputtered, "Of course it was! How else would I-?"

"Out, now." He let her go with a jerk.

"What?" She rubbed her chin.

"This room is off limits, now get out." He was looking around the room, but not really looking. Kagome got the feeling that something was very wrong and he was trying to figure it out.

"Wait, Sessh-" she stopped, thinking back to the previous night, "Lord Sesshuomaru." She revised, lowering her eyes respectfully.

"What?" He snarled, but it wasn't directed at her. She wasn't sure why, or how she knew, but she was positive he wasn't mad at her. At least not completely.

"I-I wanted to ask you something, if that would be alright?"

Sesshoumaru looked sideways at her, as if to say it obviously wasn't.

"Please, my lord. I am sorry for …" she searched for the right words, "Barging into your personal room." Did that work? "But I could not help my curiosity. I don't have much to do…"

Sesshoumaru looked like he was trying to blow her up with his mind. "You broke into my office because of boredom?!"

Kagome flinched, but nodded. "Basically." She bit her lip. "My lord," Kami that hurt to say, "Please, may I request something to …appease my boredom?"

Anger to confusion; he was unsure how to act around the suddenly compliant girl, but also still furious at her for entering his office. "What do you request?" It was all he could think to say without full committal either way.

"May I learn how to shoot a bow?"

"You wish to learn how to use a weapon?" He growled, "Why? So you can shoot your way to freedom?" He placed his hands slowly on the desk around her and leaned in. "It would take much more than a couple sharpened sticks to take me down."

Kagome gulped audibly, but kept her emotions in check. "O-Of course, Lord Sesshoumaru, that is not at all what I meant." She licked her lips, "I meant merely as an exercise." With a nervous laugh, she patted her stomach. "Ever since I arrived here, I haven't gotten much and…" she blinked wide, innocent eyes up at him. "I want to look my best for my lord."

Sesshoumaru frowned at her, "It's no use being womanly with me, girl." He then gave a smirk, "But do continue, I enjoy watching you out of your comfort zone."

Kagome bristled, but forced herself to keep calm. Getting angry wouldn't help in the least, no matter how much she wanted to. "After my week away, I got to know Kikyo very well." The sudden change of topic made Sesshoumaru raise his eyebrow, but he didn't say anything so she continued. "She explained the various things she did to keep herself in perfect condition for you, but for us it is very difficult to find the proper …ah, areas and equipment for it."

With a sigh of understanding, Sesshoumaru stopped her. "You wish to have Kikyo teach you how to use a bow?"

With an award-winning smile, Kagome nodded up at him.

His eyes glittered, "It would be interesting to see," he shrugged, "And it would give you something to do rather than sneak around my office." With a curt nod, he continued. "I will allow the two of you to use my archery range, under watch, after lunch daily."

Sesshoumaru leaned back, freeing her from his arms, allowing her to straighten up. "But you must offer me those lips as a thank you."

Keeping down the vulgar retort, Kagome tilted her head and raised her chin, puckering her lips as she hoped he meant.

With that damned smirk, he met her in the middle, pressing his own against hers softer than expected. But as he pulled back, he took her chin again, giving her a perfect view of his now red tinged eyes. "But make no mistake, my pet. I know full well her strength with such a weapon, and any sign of disloyalty will be met swiftly and ruthlessly."

She nodded in his hand and he released her, gesturing to the door. "Now go."

Not wanting to risk any more, Kagome fled from the room to find Kikyo, her feelings a mix of terror and excitement.


	28. Start of Something New

**Awww :')  
I love you guys so much! I'm glad to be back, I hope my life stays uninteresting so I can keep writing!**

**Rachie~ As for Sango, yes! I was actually planning that for the near future. But you'll have to find out about the scrolls. ;)**

_Start of Something New_

Kagome's feet slapped against the stairs as she made her way down as quickly as she could. The fear in the back of her mind stayed present, but it faded as she neared the kitchens.

She burst inside, startling the women bustling about the steaming pots and pans. It took only a moment to find the right one and leap next to her.

Kikyo started, nearly dropping the apple she had been peeling. "Kagome?" She blinked, "What's wrong?"

With a wide smile, Kagome shook her head. "Absolutely nothing, I just came to tell you to meet me in the practice rooms after lunch." It was then that she realized something, "Wait, do you know where they are?"

Kikyo raised her eyebrow wider, "Well, yes. But why-"

"Awesome! Meet me here, then. You can lead me there. Oh! And wear something to exercise in."

"Exercise, why would-?"

But Kagome was already on her way out, her hand in the air waving goodbye, "See you then!"

"Oh what does she have planned now…?" Kikyo sighed.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

It took Kagome twenty minutes to locate Sango. She hadn't been in the kitchens, nor was she cleaning anywhere inside the castle, as far as she could tell, and she wasn't setting the dining area up. Eventually she decided to check the gardens, and was glad to finally find her tending to the flowers growing around the small gazebo by the stream.

"Sango!" She yelled, happier than ever to see her first friend in this awful place.

Sango jumped, spinning around. A smile plastered on her face when she saw Kagome and she immediately got to her feet and ran to her. "Kagome, you're finally back!"

Kagome practically body slammed the girl, yanking her into a bear hug. "I missed the crap outta you!"

Sango pulled back with a funny look, "You what?"

"Nevermind," Kagome laughed, giving her another hug. "How are you? Last time I saw you, you were drunk."

Sango pouted, "I wonder who's fault that was."

The miko giggled, "Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't think you were such a light weight."

Sango looked down at herself, "Well I'm not that heavy…"

Kagome sighed, "It's just a saying."

"Why is-"

"Nothing, nevermind." Kagome was waving her hands about, "Tell me what's up? That's more important; what's been happening while I was gone?"

Sango shrugged, "Same old," she said, turning to water the flowers while they talked. "Cleaning, cooking…" she paused, glancing back at Kagome, "Lord Sesshoumaru captured that demon who… hurt you."

Kagome nodded, "I know, he showed me." The image flashed in her mind and she winced. "It's ok, though."

Sango didn't look convinced, but she nodded. "So how about you, anything interesting happen?"

Kagome thought about Kikyo for a moment, but that was a secret even Sango couldn't know about. "Not really. It was nice, though. A week of swimming and bathing," she laughed, "I feel refreshed."

Sango smiled, "Well that is the point."

She nodded back, then mulled over what to say next. "Hey Sango?"

"Yeah?" Sango knelt down, pulling a weed that had made its way into the garden.

"So… remember how to told me that guy who had you, Naraku, had given you to Sesshoumaru as a sort of gift?"

Sango pursed her lips for a moment, making Kagome regret asking, but she had to know. "Yes, for peace between them."

Kagome nodded, "So… you might say they're allies?"

Sango shrugged half-heartedly, "I guess. Why do you ask?"

"Well, if they were, then would they be obliged to go to a ball in the other's honor? For like a birthday or something?"

Sango nodded, "Yes, of course. It would be seen as rude not to." She faced Kagome and folded her arms, "Why the sudden questions?"

"Do you think he would take any of us with him if he went there for such a ball?"

Sango frowned, "Maybe, depending on the occasion, as well as the human. He may want to show one of us off." She frowned harder, "Why?"

"I was just wondering," Kagome smiled innocently. She knelt by the flowers and picked at imaginary weeds, "So, why are you working out here in the gardens now?"

Sango narrowed her eyes at her friend, but despite the questions, couldn't see how they would affect her. She knew nothing of a ball, so there shouldn't be anything to worry about… but still, she would have to keep an eye on her.

"I've been getting odd jobs lately, that's all. Change of scenery."

"Oh, cool." Kagome responded, still smiling.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Where is she?" Kikyo mused aloud, pacing the halls in front of the kitchens. She had gone back to her room after lunch to change, and frankly it was hard. The human girls weren't exactly given clothes that required work much other than bending and smiling. The thought itself made Kikyo grimace, but she forced the expression away. No need attracting questions due to angry faces.

The best she could do was find a long dress. Eventually she had just gone up to ask the eldest girl, Kaede, for something, and was given an outfit that closely resembled her old miko clothes. She wasn't surprised, Kaede wasn't one of the females used for anything but her mind. What exactly that meant, Kikyo didn't know, and it was too dangerous a question to be asked. At least, that's what Kaede told her when she asked…

She had asked for a second set of clothing for Kagome, just in case she hadn't been able to find anything either, it-

Kikyo blanched at the sight of Kagome, running down the hall, to meet her. "What in Kami's name are you wearing?!" She gasped.

Kagome finally reached her, breathing hard after her jog downstairs. "What? This?" She shook her head, "I needed something to wear that wasn't a mini skirt." She straightened, but fought to breath. "I figured this would be best, at least out of the choices I had."

"You're wearing Lord Sesshoumaru's clothes, you idiot!" Kikyo groaned loudly, rubbing her own head as if it would help get the craziness of Kagome out.

"Well what else was I supposed to wear?" Kagome asked, still a little out of breath.

"This," she tossed the uniform at her. "Now, tell me what's going on, before I punch you for being so dumb."

Kagome smiled, undeterred. "We, my dear friend, are going to go to the practice rooms." She folded her arms around the new clothes, "To practice archery."

Kikyo stared at her. "You're nuts." She sighed, starting to walk away, "I can't believe I even came here-"

"Wait! Where are you going?" Kagome jogged tiredly after her.

"What makes you think we can just go practice archery? If Lord Sesshoumaru finds out-"

"Lord Sesshoumaru gave us permission, Kikyo," Kagome interrupted. "I asked him this morning."

"And he just said yes?" Kikyo asked, flabbergasted.

"Well, I sorta made it sound like if he didn't then I would just be more trouble."

"Shocker." Kikyo sighed, rubbing her eyes. There was a moment of silence before she popped back to her normal straight self. She grabbed the front of Kagome's shirt and started walking.

"Where are we going?" She asked, stumbling after.

"To the practice rooms." Kikyo glanced back at her, "You need more than just a lesson in weaponry."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome pouted.

"You're winded by a simple jog?" Kikyo raised an eyebrow, "That's just pitiful."

"Hey!" Kagome snapped, nearly tripping over her own feet.

"Come on. If I'm allowed to do this, then we're going to do it right."


	29. Only More Questions

**Okaaaay! Getting my juices flowing again~**

_Only More Questions_

"Ow! Ok, stop stop!" Kagome collapsed to the ground, her breathing hitching with every inhale. She flattened herself out and just laid there.

Kikyo sighed, her own breathing only a little faster than normal. "Oh come on, I wasn't going that hard on you."

"Not that hard!" Kagome heaved, "I feel like I'm dying!"

"Oh stop being so dramatic." Kikyo knelt down next to her and patted her cheek lightly. "I suppose you can take a couple minutes to rest, then we'll go again, hm?"

Kagome stared at her like she had grown a pair of flippers. "No no no no, no way you crazy woman. I am so done for the day."

For the past hour and a half Kikyo had been chasing Kagome through the empty practice hall, shooting (blunt) arrows at her. She told her the day she can avoid them all, then she would begin teaching her how to hold a bow.

Not shoot. Hold a bow.

Kagome wanted to punch her.

"We've only been at it a little while-"

"And I am covered in bruises!"

Kikyo smiled, "But you missed four of my arrows."

"Out of thirty!" Kagome snapped.

"Actually, thirty-five."

"Oh, well that's just great." Kagome sat up, "We've been at this for two days and I've missed four."

"Five," Kikyo interjected. "You missed one yesterday."

Glaring at her, Kagome got to her feet. "That's not exactly amazing, you know."

Kikyo sighed, "Ok, here." She handed her bow over.

With a giddy squeal, Kagome snatched it, immediately forgetting her small injuries and getting into the position she'd seen so many times.

"Um, Kagome?" Kikyo took the bow and turned it. "You're holding it upside-down."

"Dammit…" She grumbled.

"Here," Kikoy handed over her quiver. "Try to shoot me. If you can, I'll let you be done."

"And if I can't?"

"Two laps around the whole room."

From her days in gym, Kagome knew the whole room was a mile, easy. So she would be damned if she had to run it.

"You're on." She loaded her weapon and took aim.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Forty minutes later, Kagome collapsed for the second time. She had failed, of course. Kikyo had omitted the fact that she was very adept and dodging, and of course it didn't help that with each failed shot Kagome got more annoyed. She went through the whole quiver in less than ten minutes…

"I hate you." She gasped out. Right now, she would have given anything for an air conditioner.

Kikyo laughed, "Come on, little archer, let's go get cleaned up and then some dinner."

Kagome lifted a hand. "Drag me."

"Fine," Kikyo grabbed her hand and started pulling her through the rough dirt of the practice room.

"Ow, ow!" Kagome leapt to her feet, "Jeez, woman!"

Kikyo looked at her innocently, "What?"

"I hate you," she repeated.

Kikyo smiled back, "That's what I used to say to my mentor."

Kagome's face sobered up, "You had a mentor?"

"Of course, who else would teach me about archery and…" she paused, glancing to the door.

"Being a miko?" Kagome guessed, looking at her collar.

Kikyo sighed, nodding. "It's not exactly something people are supposed to know about." She looked at Kagome's, which resembled her own in so many ways. "Sesshoumaru likes to keep certain secrets to himself."

Kagome smiled wide, making her friend frown. "What?"

"You said Sesshoumaru."

"Yeah, so?"

"You said it," Kagome leaned in to say her next words quieter. "Without the 'lord'."

Kikyo blinked at her, surprised at herself.

"Look at me, a bad influence." Kagome laughed, skipping towards the exit.

The girls made their way to the baths, closed but for the two of them. Sesshoumaru had allowed them their own rooms for everything they needed, to their shock. He had explained that it was because he wanted no one to see them use weapons, as it would reflect badly on him. Kagome assumed there was another reason, but didn't fight it. She got what she wanted, so there was no need to pry. Yet…

They rinsed off with cold water, scrubbing themselves down with soap and splashing themselves again, before climbing into the spring. It was cooler than the others, but that was in part because it was so big. To Kagome it looked like a small pool, and she loved it.

Until Kikyo made her do laps.

"This another thing your mentor made you do?"

Kikyo smirked, "Of course, except I had to do it in a running river. In the early morning."

"Brisk," she blinked in surprise.

"It was hard," Kikyo nodded, "But worth it."

"Well yeah," Kagome agreed, "You're a lot tougher than you look."

"I kinda miss it," Kikyo leaned back against the rocks. "Especially since it was all for nothing."

"What do you mean?" Kagome laid across one of the other rocks, enjoying the steam.

"I was raised and trained to purify, to always be pure, and to fight anything that tried to make me otherwise." She looked at her and gestured to the general area. "Obviously I succeeded at that."

"It's not your fault, Kikyo." Kagome placed a hand on her shoulder, "And think of it this way, if not for these circumstances, you never would have met …who you met."

Kikyo smiled, "You're right, I couldn't imagine life without the certain people I've met."

. . . . . . . . . .

At dinner, the girls all ate together. The past night, and now tonight, Sesshoumaru had taken his meals in his office, so no one was politically required to eat with one another. But the girls did it whenever they were able to.

"So, how's hanging out with Kikyo all the time?" Sango plopped down next to Kagome.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Kagome smiled at her.

"What? No, not at all." Sango giggled, "I'm jealous of you guys being able to train, though. I'd kill to be able to do that again."

Kagome blinked, feeling stupider than she had ever felt before. Of course she should have asked for Sango! She had been thinking of what could help Kikyo out… Why hadn't she thought of Sango?

"I can ask if you can join us," she suggested, hoping to rectify the wrong she'd done.

"Really?" Sango squeaked, "Oh yes, please!"

Kagome laughed, "Of course, I'd love to have you there with us."

Sango glanced around, "Hey, where is Kikyo, anyway?"

Kagome gestured to the door, "She was tired, so she went to lay down." With company…

Now that they had been given a little extra freedom, Kikyo was taking every chance she could to see Inuyasha. And Kagome was her backup; she would do everything in her power to ensure their happiness.

"Should we bring her something to eat?" Ayumi piped up, startling Kagome. She hadn't seen, let alone heard her high pitched voice, in quite a while.

"I already promised to bring her something later, but I'm sure she appreciates the offer." Kagome smiled at Ayumi. The girl was innocent, but she was probably the least to be trusted. Of course, she hadn't gotten to know the other girls, so maybe that wasn't true.

"So, I haven't really met the rest of you." It was better late than never. Kagome set down her silverware and looked at the other girls at the table. "Who is everyone?"

There were seven other girls at the table, Kagome knew of Sango, Kikyo, and Ayumi, and she knew there was another woman who was rarely seen but she couldn't remember the name. That left the ones still eating in front of her.

"Well I'm Eri," one girl spoke up when everyone else stayed quiet. "And this is Yuka," the girl next to her waved. "We came here at the same time as Ayumi." Kagome noted their collars were similar to Ayumi's, white a light blue. She wondered if that meant they were as loyal to Lord Asshat as Ayumi…

"I'm Kagome, new girl." She responded with a small laugh. She figured they already knew her name, but knew it would be impolite not to offer her own name.

"Shizu." Kagome looked across the table at a girl who had her hair up like Sango usually did. Her collar was simply green, and it was at that moment Kagome wondered why Kikyo's didn't have green on it. Wasn't that the color for a fighter? Why, then, not have it present? Either way, the expression Shizu gave her, friendly yet cautious of the new meat, made Kagome like her instantly. She wasn't someone who liked Sesshoumaru, and that was obvious from the start.

Shizu jerked her thumb at the girl sitting across the table from her, "That's Nazuna." The girl, also with a pure green collar, raised a hand in response to her name. Kagome took a liking to her as well.

"And I am Tsuyu," Kagome turned back towards Ayumi, just now seeing the girl on her other side. She looked the most poise of them all and Kagome had the urge to curtsy. "Nice to make your aquaintence."

"Hey," Kagome responded to them all, smile plastered on her face. She took in Tsuyu's white and blue collar and made a silent note to herself that it seemed the blues and greens stuck to their own colors. She wondered to herself if that meant Kikyo was usually alone.

"Wait, shouldn't there be two more?" She suddenly asked, counting the girls on her fingers. "Twelve, right? I'm only counting ten of us, including Kikyo."

"Kaede is always in her room." Tsuyu told her, offering no more explanation.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Is she the two hundred year old one?"

In the corner of her eye, Kagome saw Sango bite her lip and sink down in her seat.

"You told her?" Eri gasped.

"Told me what? About the ages?" Kagome frowned, what was so wrong?

"Oh she'll find out eventually," Shizu grumbled. "There's another girl here, but none of us has ever seen her. She's like two hundred and something. Kaede is only like a hundred or whatever."

"Who is the other girl, though?" Kagome asked, too curious to let it go.

"Some say she isn't real," Nazuna hopped into the conversation. "But that's just one of the ideas. I think she's just Sesshoumaru's favorite."

"Lord-" Ayumi was interrupted by a piece of chicken flying her way. She dropped to the floor with a yip.

"Oh shut up, Ayumi, he's not here." Nazuna growled. "Anyway," she turned back to Kagome, "She has never been seen, so obviously he wants to keep her hidden from everyone. Maybe he just wants to keep her safe from the other demons."

"Or she's hideous and he doesn't want to admit he likes her," Shizu snickered.

"I heard she's actually his daughter, but he doesn't want anyone to know he has a human daughter." Eri said quietly.

Kagome blinked in shock, "No way."

"No, I doubt it. Even Sesshoumaru has standards." Shizu shook her head.

"Whatever the case," Tsuyu interjected, "No one really knows anything about her."

"Well, do you know her name at least?" Kagome asked.

"Izayoi." Sango told her, getting shivers from the name, though she wasn't sure why.


	30. Finally Some Answers

**You'll understand Izayoi in due time, my lovelys. ;)**

**PS I am so sorry. Real life has gotten to me and my inspiration has been bleeding away. I have so many ideas, so I hope I can keep going. I never thought so many people would love my story. This is for you guys, I love you lots! :'D**

**Oh! PPS So I was rereading through all the other chapters and I found SO many bloopers and mistakes. I am so very sorry. Soon I'm going to make a mini chapter of all the corrections just in case people are confused—I know I am. It took forever to figure them all out and fix them all…**

_Finally Some Answers_

The halls were pitch black as Kagome snuck through them. She had never been on a floor higher than Sesshoumaru's, but then she never thought there was one. She had grilled the girls farther until they told her that the rumor said Izayoi lived in the attic. Apparently some of them thought she was a mummy, or something of the sort, and soon enough the haunted stories started up. While the girls giggled and squealed at the thought of ghosts, Kagome snuck away under the guise of being tired.

Sango had given her a look that said she knew that Kagome was up to something, but she didn't stop her, and soon Kagome was out on her own in the darkness of the castle.

Her footsteps were quiet, thanks to her shoeless feet and the thick carpets. She was also thankful that she had never really been afraid of the dark, otherwise she would be a box of nerves.

The farther up she went, the darker it got. The lanterns that were set up grew fewer and farther between. That shadows grew longer, and soon it was only the light of the moon shining through the windows that allowed her any sight at all.

She had gone up the stairs, all the way to the top floor that housed Sesshoumaru's room. The girls had said the attic, but the stairs ended before she could go further. Kagome folded her arms and frowned at the dark hallway.

Then an idea popped into her head. Squinting her eyes tight, she looked at the ceiling with interest, trying to find any sign of a door or string. And, just as she was about to give up hope, something glinted in the moonlight. A tiny bit of rope, dangling from the ceiling. How she saw it, she wasn't sure, but either way she was glad for the luck.

Kagome ran into the room and grabbed a chair, dragging it out so she could use it to reach the string. To her surprise, it opened easily. A set of wooden stairs came down, forcing her out of the way, and stopped at the floor.

Bubbling with excitement, the curious miko began her climb.

Coffee-colored eyes peered through the dimly lit opening, soon widening at the scene she took in.

The room was beautiful; decorated with pinks and reds and yellows. It looked like a room for a young woman, colorful and vibrant. Very tidy, she noted without surprise – given the rest of the castle. There were books and scrolls and lots of thread. An unfinished kimono laid across a large table, spilling off onto the floor. The large, four poster bed was covered in intricately designed pillows, looking so comfy Kagome just wanted to hop in and enjoy. The room was vastly different than any other room in the castle. It was warm, cozy… inviting.

"Can I help you?"

Kagome jumped, her eyes zeroing in on a woman she hadn't noticed until now. The first thought that rocked through her brain was how beautiful she was. She was looking at Kagome with confusion, but also kindness. It was a weird mix, but somehow the woman pulled it off perfectly. Straight away Kagome wanted to crawl up to her and curl up next to her. She looked so safe, so wonderful. She reminded Kagome of her mother.

"Hi," she finally got out. Kagome licked her lips, trying to think of an excuse for why she was here. "I uh… sorry, I honestly didn't expect to find anyone up here."

The woman smiled, "Well you may want either come in or leave," she smiled warmly, "I have a feeling you know you're not supposed to be here."

Kagome paused, wondering if she should leave this alone. Something about this seemed so much more serious than the other things she had stumbled upon. But…

Biting her lip, Kagome hoisted herself up, pulling the stairs up with her. Hopefully her presence wouldn't be missed long enough to find out what all the secrecy was about.

Awkwardly, Kagome sat next to the door, pulling her legs up as modestly as she could. "Um, sorry. I'm Kagome."

"Izayoi," the woman responded.

"So you are real," Kagome breathed, then shook her head with Izayoi's turned to the side in confusion. "I uh, sorry. You're a bit of a rumor around here."

"Oh, am I?" Izayoi smiled. She seemed to have a very calm, mature exterior, but underneath that Kagome sensed a hint of childish humor.

"Yeah," she couldn't help but smile back, "Some of the girls thought you were a dead body just laying up here collecting dust."

Izayoi laughed; a high pitched bell of a giggle that somehow made Kagome relax.

"Well," she grinned, "I can assure you I am very much alive."

Kagome laughed back, "I can definitely see that. I'm glad to see you rather than a mummy." She paused, the curiosity gnawing at her. "Can I ask you something?"

Izayoi picked up a pot of tea from the small table in front of her and poured it into a delicate-looking cup, "Of course. I'll try to answer what I can."

"Why am I not supposed to be up here?"

Her thin eyebrow raised and the smile widened a little on her lips. Before answering, she picked up another cup and held it out in a silent question, Kagome nodded and Izayoi poured her some tea.

"You are new," She said, "Very new. Aren't you?"

"Yes, but how did you know?" Kagome scooted over to kneel at the table across from Izayoi.

"You aren't afraid," she explained, "You don't shake at the idea that being here could get you in serious trouble."

Kagome laughed softly, "I will take that as a compliment, although I have to admit that I didn't really know I wasn't allowed up here." It was certainly heavily implied, but she chose to ignore that.

Izayoi sipped at her tea, "I can tell you everything if you truly want, but know that it is very serious." The smiled faded and she looked into Kagome's eyes to be sure she was paying attention. "I'm sure you've gotten punished a few times-" Kagome nodded but didn't say anything, "-but this could do a great deal more."

Kagome frowned, her suddenly cold hands wrapped tightly around the hot cup. "Why tell me, then?" She cocked her head to the side a little, "Why trust me with important information so readily?"

Izayoi grinned mischievously, "Because, my dear. I don't exactly get out much, and I try to find fun whenever I can." She looked down at the rippling tea, "Plus, I would like someone to hear my story."

Kagome nodded, "Well believe me, I am all ears."

"Well, I suppose the beginning is best, then." Izayoi took a long drink of her tea before setting it down and putting her hands in her lap. "It all started when I met Inu no Taisho. He was an inuyoukai-"

"Like Sesshoumaru?"

Izayoi smiled like she knew a secret, but she didn't answer. "Taisho was the demon ruler of the western lands for years and years. Everyone knew who he was and everyone had their own idea of his personality. Some said he was cruel, some said he was kind. There were those who suggested he bathed in the blood of his enemies, and others that said he pretended to be strong when in actuality he was very weak."

"It sounds like you knew the real answer," Kagome smiled.

She smiled down at her hands, memories flashing through her mind. "I did." Looking up, her bright eyes glistened. "He was strong; the strongest man I had ever met. He protected fiercely, he loved eternally, and he was wise beyond his years. Which is saying something due to the fact that he was hundreds of years old." She stopped the story long enough to take a sip of her tea.

"I met him at a birthday ball, which was being held for his son." She closed her eyes, "He looked so bored. I could tell he was proud of the strength of his son, but otherwise he was disinterested by the formalities of court." She rested her head on her hand. "I liked him from the moment he glanced at me and those gorgeous eyes met mine."

"So what did you do? Steal away into the night for some lip locking?" Kagome giggled.

Izayoi grinned, "Why yes, that is exactly what happened." She laughed, "His mate was not entirely happy. But not for the reasons I thought…"

"What do you mean?"

"Gobodo-sama was a very confusing inu daiyoukai at the time, though I think I understand her now." She pursed her lips, "She loved Taisho, but not in a traditional way. I suppose the best way I can explain is that she loved him so much that she allowed him the freedom to be happy. I do not know if they were forced to marry or not, but while he loved her as his mate, it was obvious to us both that if he could choose…"

"He would choose you," Kagome guessed.

Izayoi smiled, "I believe so. Either way, that didn't matter. Even if his mate was generally alright with our relationship, really no one else was."

"But I thought humans were …like a delicacy or something." Kagome frowned.

"Perhaps now, but back then, we were hated. Only a little less than hanyous."

"Why is that?"

Izayoi gave a gentle shrug, "I am not sure about the answer. Although my guess is simply that we are weaker. Or maybe our wills are stronger, and while the demons are physically stronger, they hate the fact that we still oppose them, no matter how much they hurt us."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at that; it made her feel proud to be a human. She had to agree with Izayoi, there. Demons were stubborn assholes; anyone who went against them would have to be stomped out. So why did they become such a desired being?

"Anyway, to make the romantic part of my story short, we mated in every way we could." Kagome blushed at that, making Izayoi laugh. "I became pregnant almost immediately-"

"Wait, really? I thought it was like… impossible for a human to get pregnant by a demon."

"Difficult, but not impossible. It hasn't ever been explained as to why it is possible for some, but not the rest."

Kagome sighed at that, wishing there was a proper answer.

"Things were fine during my time being pregnant; although, having such a strong being in your stomach hurts quite a lot." She touched her belly, remembering. "I had him, nine months later. It wasn't magical, as I had hoped having my child would be. Instead it was devastating." Her voice hitched and Kagome wanted to comfort her, but she wasn't sure how to do that. They had just met, what if Izayoi didn't like such things? She didn't want to intrude more than she already had, so she instead stayed silent. Allowing her all the time she wanted to continue – if she wanted to.

"It was late, very late. But everyone was awake. A man, Takemaru, had taken me in. Not that I wanted him to. He had fallen in love with me long ago, but refused to believe that I didn't return the love." She sighed, "He locked me in his quarters, finally admitting that the only reason he had allowed me to stay was to lure Taisho in so he could kill him." She bit her lip, "Of course it worked. Taisho would never leave me on my own in such a situation." Izayoi leaned back against the pillows behind her, "Takemaru told me he loved me, then ran me through with his spear."

Kagome blinked at her, "What?" She gasped out.

"He stabbed me, then left. Not saying another word."

"Wait, then how are you alive? And what about your baby?"

Izayoi smiled, "He was too late. I had my baby boy in time before the blade pierced through me." She looked at her hands, "And then I died."

Kagome wanted to slap herself, "What?" She snapped, "How does that even work?"

"I awoke not too long later, to the side of my beloved." She smiled at Kagome's confusion. "He had this sword, you see. It is called Tenseiga. It allows him to bring back the recently dead, and naturally he did that for me."

"Huh?" Kagome was more lost than before. "How does a weapon bring you back?"

Izayoi shrugged again. "I have no idea, and I never got the chance to ask."

Kagome went quiet, figuring she was about to learn the demise of this woman's love.

"Taisho draped me in the cloak of the Fire Rat, allowing me and our son to remain safe from the fires that had started in Takemaru's home. Before leaving us to fight the man that had tried to kill me, he told me what I was to name our son." She had a distant gaze, and Kagome realized that in the interest of the story, she had let her tea go cold. "And then he was gone. I never saw him again…" She smiled sadly, "His son rose to power, and to this day he hates me for leading his father to his demise."

"Wait, to this day? You mean he's still ruling?" Kagome blanched, "You mean Sesshoumaru is the son of Taisho?" Her jaw was practically on the floor.

Then it hit her, "Wait, that means he has a half brother, doesn't it? I mean, your baby survived, right?"

Izayoi nodded, "Well yes, of course. I did everything I could to keep him as safe as possible."

Kagome wanted to throw something at her, "Well?! Who is he? What's his name?"

"His name? Oh I don't see why it matters, I'm sure you don't know him. But if you insist, Taisho told me to name our son Inuyasha."

The world zeroed in to that one name. It blew everything she thought wide open, and suddenly she knew why this knowledge was so very serious and delicate. Why, if she repeated it to anyone, she would be in more trouble than she could imagine.

"I find myself unsurprised, seeing you here."

Kagome gave a soft 'eep' and whipped around, meeting Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. _Seriously?!_


	31. Deal Breaker

**Hey guys! Thanks for the love, it means so much. :')**

**I want to start releasing chappys as often as possible, hopefully there won't be too long between them. Life is crazy right now… Bear with me!**

**By the way, for some reason I was spelling Kouga "Koga". Ah, sorry. Stupid thing auto corrected to that, I haven't a clue how (or why for that matter), but I've fixed it. I'll go back later and change the previous chapters to keep things uniform.**

_Deal Breaker_

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes bore into Kagome until she squirmed.

"My lord, what an honor for you to grace us with your precense." Izayoi bent forward, giving him a low bow.

Kagome fought a snort, keeping her face still. She cleared her throat, "Uh yeah, thanks for that."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "I'll see you in my room."

She nodded a little quicker than she meant to, "Yessirie," she turned to Izayoi, "Thanks for the tea."

Izayoi nodded back with her own smile, "Thank you for your company, Kagome."

Kagome got to her feet and went for the opening in the floor, where she had to shimmy past Sesshoumaru who wordlessly refused to move for her. Their faces nearly touched, and she forced down the sigh when she realized she'd have to basically grope him to get down.

Sliding down past him, Kagome closed her eyes and tried to ignore the feel of his chest, then stomach, a hardened piece of equipment, and then long, strong legs against her face.

Still silently wondering why that had gone so smoothly, Kagome made her way to the door of Sesshoumaru's room.

Meanwhile, said Lord turned his narrowed eyes to Izayoi. "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing you didn't want her to know." She sipped her tea calmly.

"Be more specific," he grumbled.

"I told her my past, Sesshoumaru. Nothing more." She smiled at him, "You should be more careful of that one, my lord. She is a curious one."

Sesshoumaru 'hmphed' and turned to leave, as he was about to go completely through, he paused to say, "If she comes back, I don't think I have to tell you what will happen if you do not turn her away."

"Why keep it a secret?"

His eyes flashed, "If it wasn't for the disgusting so called love my father held for you and the regretful deal I made, you both would be ripped to pieces before you could blink."

Izayoi pursed her lips, not wanting to anger him further. But, as she watched him disappear into the world she was no longer allowed, she couldn't hold it back. "You see your father as disgraceful for loving a human, and yet you seek the very same thing. How is that different?"

Sesshoumaru slammed the door close, making the entire ceiling quiver dangerously. Her tea pot fell to the floor, shattering on impact. With a sigh, Izayoi retrieved a towel and began to clean.

. . . . . .

The demon lord entered his room, closing the door behind him with shocking calm. He had his eyes on the floor, and it was hard not to notice the red tinge along the edges.

Kagome folded her fingers in front of her body, "Should I apologize?"

His eyes rolled up to turn his glare on her, but he didn't respond.

"Why do your eyes change color?" She asked, a small shiver going up her back when his colored pupils met hers. "Is it an anger thing?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, breathing in and out for a full minute before finally responding. "Who told you about her?"

Kagome bit her lip, "No one."

"You dare to lie to me?" Sesshoumaru bared his fangs.

"Yes, of course." She snapped back, "What would you do to whoever told me?"

"One of the girls, then." He reasoned, making her bristle with frustration.

"Even if it was, it's not like they told me to go looking for her. That was all me." She put her hands on her hips, "Besides, it's not like there's a rule against seeing her."

"What makes you say that?" He growled.

"Is there?"

He exhaled again, "Yes, there-"

"Well you never told me about it, so how am I supposed to know?" Kagome snapped, "I suppose now that I know I won't do it again, but-"

Sesshoumaru returned the favor of cutting her off with a snort. "Tell me, when has a rule stopped you from doing anything?"

She was silent for a moment, unable to argue. "Alright fine, you have a point. But still, why does it matter? All the other girls can be out and about. Why can't Izayoi, and for that matter, what about the other woman who I've never met?"

"It is none of your business." He was in front of her, his snarling face inches from her own. "You are nothing but a pet here, you have no right to question anything."

"How'd you know I was up there, anyway?" Kagome was shaking at the sudden hostility, but she couldn't let him know that. Diversion seemed to be her best friend here, seeing as every time she changed the subject Sesshoumaru would pause.

"It's hard not to notice a chair in the middle of the hallway."

Kagome cursed herself silently, how could she had been so stupid?

"You are not to go back up there, understand?" He demanded.

She sighed dramatically, "Yes, I understand."

Sesshoumaru looked at her with an unbelieving look.

Just as Kagome was about to snap at him again, a knock sounded at the door. At the prompting of the lord, it opened and one of the servants poked his head in. He gave a low bow, staying in said position while he spoke. It was hard to concentrate due to his age, which looked to be about eleven or twelve.

"My lord," he said in a quiet, young voice, "Sorry to disturb you, but we were wondering what to feed the wolf in the dungeons." He gave a pause, "If anything at all?"

Kagome blinked for a moment, only half listening, when it hit her. "Wolf?" She whipped her head to look at Sesshoumaru. "Is he talking about Kouga?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged, "It seems I had forgotten all about him."

"What?!" Kagome stomped closer to the demon and brought her hand around, striking him as hard as she could on the cheek.

Everything froze – except Kagome. She continued without even a wince, "You _forgot _him? We had a deal you disgraceful mutt!"

Sesshoumaru's hand snaked through her hair and yanked her hard against him, "You watch your tongue before I have it ripped from your filthy mouth."

Kagome fought to keep the pain from her face, "Don't even try to threaten me, you ass! You promised to let him go, how dare you go back on that!"

He growled low in his gut before releasing her with a sharp flick of his wrist, nearly sending her to the floor. "If you want him free so badly, then do it yourself."

"I will," Kagome yelled, "And I'll be sure to remind him how much better of a man he is than you!"

"You are begging for a punishment, woman." Sesshoumaru clenched his fists so tightly his palms hurt.

"Maybe if you kept a deal then I wouldn't have yell at you like a disobedient child." Kagome stomped to the door, wrenching it open hard enough that the servant nearly fell through. "You're beyond asshole now, Sesshoumaru. This is why the wolves are rebelling against you; you're a cruel, sadistic bastard who only thinks about yourself. If you had simply kept a promise none of this would have happened." She pushed past the servant, "I hope the wolves win and string you up by your stupid fingers!" She screamed as she plodded down the hall.

The servant glanced back and forth between the two before chasing after Kagome; not wanting to be anywhere near the lord.

. . . . . . .

"That stupid bastard," she grumbled, taking the stairs two at a time. Kagome hit the main floor with a thud and spun on her heels towards the dark door that led to the dungeons underneath the castle. "That horrid creature," she swung the door open hard enough that it slammed against the door with a resounding crack. "I hope he trips down the stairs and breaks his face." Her feel slapped against the stone steps as she made her way down the dimly lit staircase.

At the bottom, Kagome stared hard through the darkness, trying to make out each door. Which one was Kouga's again?

A small spark caught her eye and she started forward, going to the shiniest, newest door there. Not only had the door obviously just been put in, but it was even more plain that it wasn't made with the same metal. Remembering Kouga had been put behind a silver door, she went to open it.

"You're going to need the key," the servant who had inadvertently told her about Kouga still being imprisoned came up beside her, jiggling a large ring.

"Thanks," Kagome murmured, stepping aside to let him unlock the door. "I'm Kagome, by the way."

"I know," he smiled at her kindly, at her confused look he explained, "You're the new girl from a distant land," he said dramatically, "Plus you're the only one who's thrown Lord Sesshoumaru thrown a window and lived." He laughed, "In fact, as far as I know you're the only one who's thrown him through the window."

She smiled back, "As much as I'd like to take credit, it wasn't on purpose."

"Still," he said, finally locating the key and putting it in. "Tarōmaru, by the way." He opened the door, "Nice to finally meet you." It was hard to believe such a small boy could open such a large door, but he pulled it open, revealing-

Kagome screamed, leaping back as a figure lunged out of the pitch black room. It tackled her to the ground, reeling back to strike. She had her eyes slammed shut in shock, waiting for the strike, but when it didn't come she had to peek her eyes open.

Kouga, disheveled, stared down at her with a mixture of relief and annoyance. "Woman?"

She glared at him, "Get the hell off of me before I decide to beat the living shit out of you!"

He huffed, getting to his feet, hands on his hips. "What are you doing here?"

Kagome got up, brushing her now dirty dress off as best she could. "I'm here to get you out, ungrateful dog."

"Get me out." Kouga said it, unbelieving.

She gestured to the empty hall, "No, I'm just opening the door to tease you."

"That I believe," he muttered.

"Come on, get your ass moving before I lock you back in." Kagome snatched his hand and yanked him towards the door.

"Why are you releasing me?" Kouga asked, words laced with suspicion.

"Because you saved my life," _sort of_, she couldn't help but think, "So I'm returning the favor." Still walking, she paused and glanced down at the soft glow in his legs and arm. "On one condition."

Kouga frowned at her, "The alpha owes no conditions to a bit-"

Kagome rounded on him, finger pointed at him dangerously. "You say bitch and I'll tell Sesshoumaru he's free to skin you."

The wolf demon gritted his teeth, "Fine." He glared at her, "What is this condition?"

"Tell me what those are exactly." She pointed at the glow.

"The Shikon Jewel?" He asked, assuming she meant the one thing he couldn't see with his superior eyes.

"Yes," she frowned, "You said they gave you more power, but that can't possibly be it."

Kouga gave a crooked grin, "It's not it, you're right." He was silent for a moment, pondering about whether or not to tell her his story. "I suppose I owe you for freeing me."

"Got that right," she whispered.

"I am the alpha wolf of the Yoro Clan," he started, and Kagome held back the fact that she already knew that. "That means I grew up the second I was born. It is my job to be the strongest, the fastest, the smartest. The leader."

"Sounds tough," she mused.

"Perhaps a little, but it is the life of every child born to the alpha." He paused, thinking over something before continuing. "The son of the alpha is given something. Something that is passed from the mother upon his birth."

Kagome looked at him expectantly, simultaneously leading him to the stairs.

"The Shikon Jewel."

She frowned, "What, she just gives such a powerful jewel to a new born?"

Kouga shook his head, "No, it's passed down to him through their bodies." He thought it over for a moment, "When an alpha wolf picks his mate, he digs the jewel from his body and gives it to her as a symbol of their mating." He shrugged, "They press it between each other, and remain together until it is absorbed into her body, and eventually into her womb."

"Oh," Kagome tried to fathom the idea. "So you mean it's literally passed down to the kid."

"Yes. That is why it is not as hard for the alpha's son to be the best at everything."

"What if they have a girl?"

Kouga shook his head, "It's never a girl."

"Never?"

"If the mate gives them a girl, then she must give up the jewel to the next alpha in line, which will then later be passed to the new alpha's son. Generally the old alpha's daughter will become the future alpha's mate anyway."

Kagome sighed, "I suppose that makes sense." The pair finally exited the castle, stepping onto the wide walkway, and eventually the grass outside that led to the gates. It was a long walk. "So it's kind of like a family heirloom, not just a powerful jewel." She shook her head, "So what does a miko being able to see it have anything to do with it?"

Kouga blinked, "The wolves have had it in our possession for generations, no one has really ever tried to take it from us. Mostly because we keep to ourselves, we don't take more land than we need, and we don't start unnecessary wars or fights." He shrugged again, "The fact that a miko can see it… well that's never come up. I never thought about it until…" he trailed off.

"But you started the war with Sesshoumaru," she pointed out.

Kouga gestured to the glowing bits in his body, "The Shikon is a single jewel." He pointed out, "I only have a few large shards."

"So where is the rest? And how on earth did that happen? I thought it was inside your body to begin with."

Kouga clenched his fists, "The dog stole it." At Kagome's surprise, he unlaced his upper armor and pulled it back to reveal a nasty scar that made her shiver. "It _was _in my body. And he took it from me." They reached the gates then, and he stopped to look at her. "I vowed to get the jewel back, no matter the cost. It belongs to me and A-" he stopped, "It belongs to me."

Kagome frowned at him, "What were you about to say?"

Kouga glared back, not opening his mouth.

"Look, you've told me so much. Why can't you finish?"

He glowered at the ground, and for the first time Kagome realized what was going on. He was embarrassed.

"It's a girl, isn't it?" She fought the knowing smile, "You like someone, but-" it hit her, "But you can't mate without the jewel!"

Kouga snarled quietly, "Yes, woman. I cannot mate Ayame without the jewel."

Kagome shook her head with a small laugh, "I can't believe mister cranky pelt has a crush." She wiped the fake tears from her eyes.

"It is not funny."

"I know, I know." She smiled. But after a short moment, it slowly vanished from her lips. "You said Sesshoumaru stole it… why?"

"I didn't think to ask," Kouga snapped.

"Well, if I can get it back, what then?"

He stared at her.

"What?" She folded her arms, "This whole war, rebellion whatever, apparently all started with this one act. So if you can get the jewel back, would it stop?"

"He is also a cruel lord who thinks his word is law." Kouga pointed out.

"But you said you guys pretty much kept to yourselves, so if you got your property back wouldn't you just…" she searched for the words, "Let it go?"

Kouga glared at her for a moment, "I suppose we could be persuaded to leave his lands."

"I'll be in touch, then." Kagome smiled. _Take that, Sesshoumaru. I'm only here for a little while and already I've solved your war problem._


	32. A Little Help

**Please don't hate me for my delay! SO many things have happened, and I lost out a bit of inspiration, as well as my laptop needed to be borrowed for like EVER by a friend who needed it. Anyway! I'm super sorry for taking so long. I'm working on the next set now; hopefully I won't disappear again…**

_A Little Help _

"Ow!" Kagome cried out, dropped the bow and gripping her newly wounded arm. She inspected the blossoming bruise and whipped her head to glare at Kikyo, "Hey, if that had been a real arrow-"

"If that had been a real arrow," Kikyo interrupted, "And this a real fight, you would be dead." She lowered her own bow and approached the glowering girl. "What has you so distracted?"

Kagome glanced around, as if making sure there was no one listening, "Can you keep a secret?"

There was a moment of silence as the master archer gave her a blank stare.

"Ok, yes," Kagome wanted to slap herself, "Look, last night I went to Izayoi."

Kikyo took a step back in surprise, "You _what?_"

She frowned, "All the girls made it sound so interesting, I couldn't help myself."

"You found her? Where?" Kikyo asked, beyond interested.

"Right out front Sesshoumaru's room. There's a string that opens up into an attic." Kagome shrugged, "She was really nice. And she told me quite a bit…"

Kikyo was suddenly in front of her, hands on her shoulders. "Be careful," she snapped, "Whatever you heard from her is dangerous information."

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "What do you know?"

She jerked back, "Nothing."

"You know, for a being so good at hiding such a large secret, you really suck at lying."

Kikyo glared back, "This is not something as small as-" she paused, lowering her voice, "You know what. This is something that could get you killed on the spot for knowing."

Kagome's eyes lit up, curiosity overwhelming her. "Tell me." She demanded.

Kikyo bit her lip, "Look, there is a lot more than just one or two things to say. There is a lot involved here."

After a pause, Kagome decided to test just how much she knew. "I know about Inuyasha," she said, careful not to say too much – maybe if Kikyo thought she knew everything then she would spill all the beans.

Kikyo's face turned white, "You know?" She covered her face for a few moments before looking back at her with dark, serious eyes. "You can_not _tell anyone about this."

"What do you think I am, miss blabber mouth?"

"Blabber?" She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Kagome waved it aside, "Nevermind. Just… Kikyo, come on. I know and have kept your biggest secret, why can't you just trust me with this too?"

There was a full minute of silence, nothing but the sounds of their soft breathing. Then finally, Kikyo exhaled. "You're right, I'm sorry. Tell me what you know, I promise to fill in the blanks."

Kagome nodded and started at the beginning, retelling Izayoi's story. She explained the love, horror, and sacrifice. All leading to this day when Sesshoumaru kept her locked up as punishment for causing his father to perish. When she was finished, the girls were sitting on the dirt floor, resting while they talked.

"You know quite a lot, almost everything." Kikyo mused, "But there is one detail you got wrong." She dragged her finger through the dirt, drawing a simple looking sword. "The Tensaiga, it brings life. While you and I see it as an amazing ability, Sesshoumaru has always despised the sword. It had been left to him upon Lord Taisho's death, and that angered him more than anything."

"But why would anyone be angry about getting such a cool sword?" Kagome would think that that could be a major advantage.

"Because there was a second sword," Kikyo traced out a sword about ten times the size of the Tensaiga, it was remarkable anyone would be able to lift it. "The Tessaiga."

"Did it have a special power too? Besides being gigantic?"

"It actually had many abilities, but it could only be wielded by the right person. And it's powers activated by someone strong enough." Kikyo met her eyes, "This sword was left to Inuyasha."

"Ooo," Kagome's lips made a surprised 'o'. "I bet Sesshoumaru didn't take that well."

"Oh, not at all. He tried, again, to kill Inuyasha, to take the sword, but he failed."

"So, then why is Inuyasha here?"

"When Sesshoumaru couldn't steal the sword, he settled for the second best idea. Kidnapping." Kikyo waited until realization dawned on Kagome's face.

"So he took Izayoi to make Inuyasha give up the sword?"

"But what would stop him from just killing Izayoi?" She waited, but when Kagome couldn't answer, she finished. "Inuyasha made a deal, he would work silently in the castle, pretend to be none other than a hanyou working for the lord of the lands. No one would know anything, he would have the Tessaiga, and Izayoi would be safe."

"Yikes," Kagome ran a hand through her hair. "You certainly picked an interesting guy to fall in love with."

Kikyo smiled, "I suppose I may be drawn to danger."

Kagome watched as she wiped away the drawings, all the information buzzing about her mind. "There's something else I wanted to tell you." She scratched the back of her neck, "Do you know what the Shikon Jewel is?"

Kikyo didn't look surprised, "Of course, all mikos learn of it in the early stages of training."

"How come?" Maybe Kikyo could answer.

"The Shikon Jewel," she drew a simple circle in the dirt. "Is filled with an immense amount of power." She again wiped it away, "It is something the Yoro clan of wolf demons keep as a sort of generational gift, something to keep them strong."

Kagome wanted to scream, "But what does that have to do with mikos?"

"The jewel has many powers, and because of this, it is coveted by all. The wolves have kept it very safe, it's surprising no one has come along to take it." She wanted to mention that someone had, but decided to wait until she got the rest of the information. "Due to the large amounts of raw energy, something very small can change the …personality of the jewel." At Kagome's confusion, Kikyo tried again. "If a good person has the jewel, the jewel will remain good. But if evil is introduced, it will turn dark."

That made a lot more sense, but… "I still don't see how that has anything to do with us."

Kikyo held out her hands, drawing Kagome to look at them. A soft pink shimmer made her flinch in surprise, and she watched as the shimmer took the shape of an arrow, resting on the palms of Kikyo's hands. "This is our power taking shape, it is not just energy, it is _pure_ energy." She closed her fists and the arrow disappeared in a cloud of fading dust.

"Ok…" This was so not helping.

"The pure energy has many uses, the most prominent and important one being purifying. Namely, the Shikon Jewel." Kikyo let that sink in for a second. "Every once in a while the wolves would call on us to purify the jewel for them, in exchange for our safety. We would always purify the jewel while it was inside the belly of the alpha's pregnant mate, to ensure their child would become a great leader."

Kagome silently wondered why Kouga had said he didn't know what mikos had to do with the jewel. "Alright, now that that question has finally been answered…" she grumbled. "There's something you need to know about the jewel."

Kikyo looked at her expectantly.

"It has been stolen." She said, "From Kouga…" Her lip hurt from all the biting, "By Sesshoumaru."

Kikyo raised her eyebrows, looking more befuddled than surprised. "But why? He is strong, even with Kouga and the jewel I'm sure he would still be the victor. Why bother?"

"I have no idea," she sighed. "But he didn't take it all, I guess it broke into pieces. Kouga has a few shards, where the rest are… well, I'm assuming Sesshoumaru still has them."

Kikyo blinked, "That is the reason for the wolves rebelling." Her eyes widened, "It is their most important artifact, a new alpha cannot be made without the current mating, and that cannot happen without the jewel."

"Exactly." Kagome avoided her eyes suddenly, playing with her fingers.

"What?" Kikyo snapped, "What is it you're hiding?" It only took a moment for her to figure it out, "You plan to steal it back. To return it to the wolves."

Kagome flicked at the dirt, "Well of course, it would stop the war. It would make them happy; they would be able to go back to their homes and get on with their lives. No more worry." She held her arms out, "What's so bad about that?"

"You want to steal from Sesshoumaru." Kikyo shook her head, "You're crazy."

"No, I'm going to take back what didn't belong to him in the first place."

"Do you even know where he keeps it?" She asked.

"No," Kagome sighed. "And I don't know where to start. I'm assuming in his office, but that place is a mess. I wouldn't know where to start."

Kikyo silently fumed over the ridiculousness of the girl in front of her. But then… she couldn't help but think of all the other things she had done, and she was still alive, not to mention in one piece.

"Very well, I will help."

"What?" Kagome gasped, "Really?!"

Kikyo shrugged, "I do enjoy causing our lord problems." She laughed, "Even if, in the long run, it's solving them."

Kagome laughed with her, realizing just how funny the situation was. Stealing the stolen jewels and returning them to help out an asshole wolf and, sort of inadvertently, an asshole dog.

Someone cleared their throat and both girls jumped, turning around towards the door, the laughter abruptly ending. The little boy from the previous night gave a small raise of the hand, "The lord requests you in his room," he said to Kagome, then turned to Kikyo, "And all his other…" he searched for the word, "…Girls are to go to the main female dressing room to prepare for tonight."

"What's tonight?" Kagome wondered.

Kikyo glanced back at her, "I suppose we'll have to find out."


	33. Preparations

**I have created myself a new office, I'm super excited and ready to write! Leeeet's go!**

**I know some of you are missing the lemon- my bad! I'm trying to fit it in where I can, I think I'm getting wrapped up in the story and forgetting it. Also, I think not exactly everyone enjoys the um… forceful lemons, so I've been trying to fit in the more nice …voluntary lemons (Does that make sense?). There will definitely be some more coming up soon, though! And a few of those there may be a more bottom male, hopefully I do it right haha.**

**Love you guys SO much!**

_Preparations_

Tarōmaru had left almost immediately after telling the girls their orders. He had gone down the main stairs and veered to the right, heading for the male-human's quarters. Much like the females, they were each given their own room. Due to the fact that the males were used for pleasure for many-a-demon, they had to have proper housing to make the guest feel welcome.

Sesshoumaru was a cruel and unfeeling lord, but thankfully he hadn't allowed anyone to touch Tarōmaru; fortunately he was, for now, used for simple tasks. Therefore, his room was not as extravagant as the rest, it was also half the size – but not literally. He had to share his room with the only other younger boy in the castle: Suekichi. Years ago, when their village had been taken over by a river demon, the boys went the only place they could go: the dog demon that ruled over the lands. They had been expecting death, but at least it would be a quick one. But when they arrived, they discovered that humans had become far more valuable. Sesshoumaru took them in, and while onlookers may see their situation as far less than desirable, it was like heaven to the boys.

Before they had lived with their families respectively, in small wooden huts that had one extra room, two if you were lucky. The boys had spent their days tirelessly tending to fields, scraping for food, fighting with other children… and waiting for their possible death.

The river spirit that lived near their village had demanded sacrifice each year otherwise, he warned, he would flood the village. Well, in the last year, Suekichi had been chosen. Tarōmaru could not bear the thought of his best friend being killed and eaten by the horrid demon, and so he took his friend and ran away, leaving a dummy behind in his place. Obviously, the decoy did not work, and to his horror, the village was destroyed.

Now, they live in a room larger than their old wooden homes put together. They did much easier jobs, most of the time, and while they were sometimes forgotten to be fed, when they were able to eat it was the most delicious food their young tongues had ever tasted.

They rarely talked about what had happened, what they had caused. They were responsible, and felt as such, but they, frankly, did not know how to deal with their grief. Mostly, they tried to ignore it, to drown their tears in work, and pretend that it had never happened, that this was their home and always had been.

"Suekichi!" Tarōmaru burst through the door, making the other boy jump in surprise. "Come on, we've been called to the main hall."

"The main hall?" Suekichi put down his papers and hopped off his bed, "We never use that, what's going on?"

Tarōmaru shrugged, "I'm not sure, but we have to get it clean in less than an hour."

Seukichi practically fell over, "An hour!" He ran after Tarōmaru, both boys rushing up the stairs. "That is never going to happen."

"Don't worry," his friend responded, "We have lots of help."

They entered the main hall, a massive room decorated so brightly it was hard to look at, especially now that the other mass of servants in the room had opened the windows and began dusting and washing. The room was only used on very special occasions, so the boys were excited to find out what exactly had gotten the castle so excited.

"Where are the other humans?" Seukichi frowned, looking about and only seeing youkai and the rare hanyou.

Tarōmaru was tying his pants up at his knees so they wouldn't get in the way, "All the humans were ordered to their dressing rooms. Haven't really figured out why."

"Isn't it obvious?" A voice laughed behind them. The boys turned, smiling when they saw Inuyasha. He had been nice to them since the beginning, and the boys had begun to think of him as a sort of older brother figure. "We're having a party."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"A ball?" Kagome asked, a little surprised and excited at the same time.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said, not looking at her. Three women, youkais, bustled about, setting up what could only look like a beauty salon. One of them kept running back and forth between a trunk and Sesshoumaru, holding up different colored and designed pieces of material. He kept shaking his head, frowning at each one.

"Tonight?"

"Yes," he flicked his hand in disgust at a dark green square of fabric.

"But why? What's going on?" Kagome tried to think of the reason for the sudden party.

"An ally," he said, "It is his birthday. And for some reason, he has informed me only three days before we were to arrive at his home for the celebration, that he wishes to come here instead." He glared at the new square of yellow. "Tonight."

"Sounds like an arrogant ass to me," Kagome mused, "You two must be best friends."

Sesshoumaru turned to look at her, not angry but very serious. "This is nothing less than severe, he is not someone to disappoint."

"But I thought you were the 'lord of all' or whatever?"

"I am," he snapped. "But being the lord of all these demons, especially the very powerful ones, means that I need to be very careful."

"Afraid he could be you in a fight?" Kagome snickered.

"Not at all," Sesshoumaru looked at her like she was daft, "I am merely careful not to anger or frustrate my most important ally."

"I'm assuming without his support the lands could be divided, given how powerful you imply he is?"

He paused, judging her words as if she had finally said something smart. "I must play diplomat, otherwise the consequences could be calamitous."

Coming from him, Kagome couldn't help but get a little worried. "So you are having everyone make the castle look its best and all that," she pointed at the set up the women had created. "But what's all this about?"

"He wishes to meet the human that caused my disappearance."

Kagome felt her stomach plop. "What if I don't want to?" She didn't like how squeaky her voice had gotten, but it would be a lie if she said she wasn't worried. Sesshoumaru was overworking his servants, completely turning around the state of things, and basically causing every other problem and situation come to a screeching halt, all because it was one guy's birthday and he wanted to visit. It freaked her out…

"This is for you," Sesshoumaru took a step towards her, "I need you to listen very carefully." He narrowed his eyes when she nodded at him, "Before now I have been very lenient-"

"I disagree," she muttered.

"This is exactly what you need to be talked about," he sighed, rubbing his eyes. At the simple movement, Kagome had to force herself not to look shocked. Why did he act so damn worried? "I need you to listen, and do not interrupt."

One of the women pulled her over, forcing her to sit in the soft stool.

"For the things you have done, any of the other humans would have been mauled by my demons, eaten to death, whipped until your skin was removed; all in all, you should be dead." He clenched his fists, "I have been _very _lenient with you."

"Why?" Kagome interrupted, then yelped when her hair was pulled back. One of the women had taken it all and began brushing it, none too nicely.

"I haven't done anything worth complaining to you," his eyes flashed red when she opened her mouth to disagree again, and she shut it. "It is because of this I …" he paused, "Fear for your continuing health."

Kagome was too astonished to speak.

"You may think I am a horrible, cruel demon in every since of the word, so you should understand the weight of my words when I say he is _monstrous._" Sesshoumaru began to pace. "There is nothing but evil in him, nothing but darkness. He views the way I treat my pets as far too nice, and has many times given me advice on how I should properly handle you." The way he said it made Kagome refrain from asking exactly what he had suggested. "You must trust me in this," he paused, his back to her. "This is not a day to be curious, this is not the time to be rebellious. This is not the night for you to be yourself."

Kagome frowned, "What are you saying?"

"You must be perfect." He turned, locking eyes with hers. "Obedient. Mine, in every way. When I order you to do something, you do it without question, without even flinching."

Kagome's stomach hurt, "I don't know if I can do that."

He stepped in front of her, "Then I cannot stop him from punishing you."

"What?" She squeaked, "But I am y-" she shook her head, "I mean, I'm with you." She couldn't think of a better way to put it, "You're the one who does that, how could you allow him to hurt me?" She was offended, although she wasn't entirely sure why. Was it possible, after everything that had happened, that she was yet again surprised?

"You are," he agreed. "However I cannot deny him anything when he is in my home." Sesshoumaru glared at the floor, "It is an old tradition-"

"What, because you're the host you have to extend your… your hospitality _that _far?" Kagome guessed based on the many medieval TV shows she had enjoyed back home.

"Precisely," it was obvious he was unhappy about the idea.

"Even if his request is ridiculous?" She winced again as the women back winding her hair into tight, painful twists.

"When a person comes into your home and makes a request that is unreasonable, of course it can be denied, or at the very least negotiated. However…" he trailed off.

"You do not want to make him mad." She scoffed, "He sounds like a child."

Sesshoumaru's lips twitched, and Kagome wondered if she had made him smile.

…Nah. That was just a twitch.

"None the less, you must do this. I cannot guarantee your safety if you do not."

Kagome sat on the stool, eyes watering as her hair was pulled in every direction. She wanted nothing more than to tell him to piss off. She didn't have to listen to him, let alone this obvious ass who was coming. But then, what could she do? She hadn't learned enough yet to defend herself, and it sounded like it would take a hell of a lot more than luck to safe herself this time.

"Fine," she conceded. "I'll do my best."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and she swore he looked relieved. "I will leave you in the care of these three, they will make you presentable tonight. You are to be seated next to me at the main table." He paused, thinking about saying more. He pointed at the last piece of fabric in the trunk, "That one is perfect." With that, the lord turned and left the room.

Over the next hour, though it felt much _much _longer, Kagome was poked and prodded and rubbed and yanked. She had been washed, dried, and in her opinion, violated. Delicious smelling creams were smeared all over her skin, making it look paler than it was, and creating an intoxicating aroma. Once that was done, she had been forced to stand, stark naked, looking at the three women as they stared at her all-too-intently, completely silent, for at least five minutes.

Finally, when they deemed her ready, they pulled out the chosen fabric. Kagome barely registered the color before they were wrapping it around her. She tried to stay as still as she could as they yanked it around her waist, and pushed it up around her chest. When they had tied a bow around her stomach, they turned her again so they could critique their work. Curious, Kagome looked across the room in the mirror and her eyes widened.

It was another kimono-like dress. Not quite traditional, but a lot closer than the others she had worn. The color started as white at the bottom, slowly fading from a soft pink to dark pink around the collar. It was longer than expected, just above the knee, and it felt more like a skirt in that it was far looser than she expected. The collar was open, like the kimonos she was used to, but it didn't dip low enough to reveal her breasts. It would have, if not for the vibrant yellow strip along the tip, hiding her bits from view. As well, adorning the dress were small yellow flowers, making the strip as well as the pink and yellow bow at her middle. The bow in the back looked like a real bow, protruding from her sides, making it look almost like her lower back had wings. The ends draped all the way to the floor, dragging when she turned around to get a view at the back.

Her hair had been finished as well, piled on top of her head with an odd piece of wood stuck through it. She remembered the style from very old books, and was surprised to see that it was a lot more beautiful than from what she had seen. Tassels hung down with thin pieces of her hair to frame her pale face, and the finishing touch was the pink lipstick.

"Woah." She breathed; it was all she could say.

"One more thing," one of the demonesses approached and took her hand. "See?"

Kagome looked down to see that the white cream that they had put on her was turning pink, as if she was being bruised by a simple touch. When she removed her hand, it remained there for a moment before disappearing.

"When the ball is finished, the lord will be able to inspect you," she explained. "He will know who has touched you, and where."

"Why is he so concerned about my well being?" She asked, looking at them all.

The women, now that she could look at them without being annoyed at their harsh fingers, seemed a lot kinder than before. They looked old, too, but in a grandmotherly way. They looked at each other with knowing smiles before the same one who had been speaking took her hand and led her to the door.

"Come, we must prepare you for the rest."

"There's more?" Kagome groaned.

"You must learn how to dance." She laughed, "Without falling over yourself."

"What? Why?" Kagome wasn't a big fan of dancing. Her few times at school dances had proven to be disastrous, and she wasn't exactly ready to relive those memories.

"Lord Naraku will want to dance with you, so you must be ready." She responded.

Kagome halted, "_Naraku?!_" She hissed, her nerves running away from her body, leaving her shaking. "It's Naraku that's coming?"


	34. How Bad Could it Be?

**You guys are just lovely!**

**Sorry for the short chapter; next one will be much longer! **

How Bad Could it Be?

The way downstairs seemed to pass like a blur; thousands of steps passed in a blink. There was only one thing on her mind, only one name that stuck out like a sore thumb. It stabbed into her head, constantly repeating, much to her chagrin… And she hadn't even met him yet.

"Over here," the women gestured to a smiling man. He was dressed up very nicely, probably in some of the finest colors and designs she had ever seen, but she could hardly pay attention. "He will teach you how to dance properly." She was pushed forward to the smiling man.

"After words you will be taken to learn how to handle yourself in front of nobility." The three woman gave her nods before making their leave.

"Kagome, right?" The man asked in a voice surprisingly kind.

"Yes, and you are?" She shook her head, trying to get out of her funk. No matter how scared she was, she would have to do this either way. Therefore she had to suck it up and move on. Besides… there was someone else who needed to know what was going on.

"I am Miroku," he took a bow, "It is nice to finally, properly, meet you."

"Thank you," she smiled, noting immediately that he was obviously a very smooth talker. "You too."

He held out his hand and after a moment, preparing herself for what was about to happen, Kagome took it.

Miroku pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her around the room. To be honest, Kagome hadn't paid much attention to the styles of dancing in this period of time, but it wasn't as hard as she had suspected. Although, this wasn't entirely the proper ancient Japan, so the dancing could be miles different than what it was back home.

Kagome paused in her dancing, the word whispering through her mind. Home… What was her family doing? Had they noticed her disappearance? What of her mother; had she found love in that new man? And her brother had only been months away from high school last she checked; how was he feeling? She sighed, all those little things she had never found all that important, even annoying, weighed more on her mind than anything.

"Kagome?" She stopped, looking up, realizing they had come to a complete halt.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "My head is in the clouds."

He smiled, "Well I don't see how you could be that tall," he glanced up at the ceiling, "But please come back down so I can help you be as graceful as I'm sure you are."

It seemed as though flattery and jokes were his strong point, it was obvious and yet Kagome found it oddly striking. "Of course, my apologies."

His kind smile widened to a happier one as he once again took the lead, twisting her around the room. With his help, and the calmness of the room, Kagome was able to make it through the lesson without any casualties.

Hopefully the ball itself went the same way…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Curtsy." With a groan, Kagome lowered herself into the millionth curtsy she'd been ordered to do. Tsuyu had looked so sweet and innocent the other night at dinner, but now she realized that the girl with the bright blue collar was actually the devil in disguise.

"Your form is horrid, how do you even walk with those legs?" Tsuyu bumped into Kagome, easily pushing her to the ground.

Ok, maybe she wasn't the devil, but she was hard enough on Kagome that she may as well have been.

"Your stance, even when curtsying, should be rock solid." Tsuyu lowered herself into another curtsy for demonstration. "Try to knock me over."

Kagome had gotten up and given a half hearted shove, knowing there would be no change from the last few times she'd done this.

"You see?" Tsuyu straightened, "Now try again."

It went on like that for an eternity – and when they switched to eating, she thought it be better, but it was a thousand times worse.

"I can not keep all of these rules together." Kagome tried hard not to rub her head for fear of smearing the make up. "It's just too much to learn." They had been at it for yet another hour; chopsticks, which she used often, were the easiest. But a lady had to hold them a certain way, she could only eat certain 'lady like' things, she could only eat so much, only after both her lord and Naraku had begun to eat and given her permission could she start. Generally she would be the one refreshing their drinks and meals, but tonight she was more of a guest than a slave and would therefore be seating for the most of the time. That she couldn't complain about, but the million other rules still got to her. There were ways she had to talk, if at all, things she had to say, things she couldn't say, people she couldn't look at, those she had to ignore or make a point to recognize.

Tsuyu gave her own sigh, and even that looked so poise Kagome had the sudden intense urge to trip her. "Very well," she leaned on the makeshift dinner table, "Just do what you can definitely remember, as for the rest…" she thought it over, "Either look to me, or better yet Lord Sesshoumaru, or remain silent. Understand?"

Kagome nodded, "I suppose that's the best I can." There was a ringing, then. A loud, shrill sounded that rang throughout the castle, bouncing off the walls and instantly giving her a headache.

It was over as quick as it came and she began to wonder if it was some sort of obnoxious doorbell.

"Come, it is time." Tsuyu grabbed her hand and led her through the halls at a light run. She was able to keep up easily, but she still felt tired by the time they arrived at the front doors.

Standing there, tall and looking as regal as ever, was Sesshoumaru. She'd be a flat out liar if she didn't admit he looked absolutely dashing.

His hair was more shiny than she had ever seen, with glowing yellow eyes that turned to take in her own outfit. His clothes, usually simple and made for fighting, were decorated with ornate, gold designs on a deep purple background. Small streaks of read shot through the purple, bringing his personal marks out, making them look more obvious. Her eyes were drawn to them, which made her wonder if there was a reason. She found herself curious about them, were they important? A symbol of sorts?

He nodded at her, slowly, as if saying he approved of her look. "Is she ready, then?" He looked at Tsuyu.

"As ready as she can be in the time we were given," she kept her head lowered and her voice calm. "I have informed her to look to either you or me if she is in need of help."

Kagome gave a small shrug, a little embarrassed that she was the obvious stand out here. "I do have one request-" at his glare, she noted that these last few minutes were the last time she would be allowed to speak out of turn. "Lord Sesshoumaru." She added, so he would be happier and hopefully allow her to finish.

He glanced at the door, judging the time, before turning back. "Very well, you can say one more thing, and then you are to be everything you need to be." Sesshoumaru's eyes bore into her, a silent warning.

Kagome nodded at his words, then spoke up, wanting to hurry before they ran out of time. "I want something." She began with, "I will be as perfect as I can tonight. I will be," she swallowed, "Your pet. I will be quiet and obedient and do everything I am told, if…" she fought the urge to fidget, "If you promise to, after this is done, answer me one question truthfully. As well as do me one favor, of which I do not yet know."

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment, "In exchange for doing something that would more than likely save your life, you wish me to answer a question I do not know, and preform a favor I haven't a clue about?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes." She straightened her already straight dress, "Partly because I don't really know what they are yet, myself."

The ringing sounded again, making her wince and Sesshoumaru glare harder. "Very well," he growled. "It is a deal."

"One you won't break this time?" Kagome frowned at him.

His eyes flashed red, "You have my word. Be the pet deserving of my attention, and you will get what you want."

Kagome had no time to respond; the servants pulled the handles on the gargantuan doors, pulling them in, opening them to the guests outside. Along with the rest of the girls, Kagome took a deep breath and lowered herself into a curtsy she hoped was correct.

Hopefully no one would try to knock her over…

She forced her eyes to stay on the floor. She could do this, it was far too important to worry about her personal problems. This was for the others; she had to do this right so she could get a question answered and a favor preformed. How hard could it be?


	35. It's My Party and I'll Execute if I Want

**In case this gets confusing, I am letting you know now, the next two chapters are going to be written following at least three different people for a few different reasons. So the next two, at least, will be different points of view for the same scene at the party. Enjoy! Love you guys SO much!**

**P.S. Alicia, you are so sweet, thank you. That means so much to me, you have no idea. :,)**

_It's My Party and I'll Execute if I Want To_

Naraku, lord of the south, was a sight to behold. His face, while delicate and holding the possibility of kindness, was overshadowed by the clear look in his dark eyes. This was an evil person, to the core; not even the word was enough to describe the vile thoughts he entertained on a day-to-day basis. Even his hair was as unruly as his heart; silky and smooth, yet somehow messy and unkempt. Where Sesshoumaru looked regal and important, Naraku looked loud and dangerous.

He had become the lord of his lands after a long, difficult fight, and had come to realize in his early years that having people fear him was far easier to achieve than any other way to gain their allegiances. Therefore, Naraku gladly strove to be the best at being bad.

A number of days ago, the lord of the south had been informed that his ally in the west had finally returned after a long while of absence. He was curious about the reasoning, but not enough to go searching, and instead told his informer to simply keep an eye out, as per his usual job. The ball that he held every year for his day of birth would be coming shortly, he could interrogate Sesshoumaru about it all then.

Until, of course, he heard of the women he came back with.

The human was new, and that did not sit well with Naraku at all. She had never been heard of, leading to the only conclusion, that Sesshoumaru had brought her back with him from wherever he had gone. But where was that? Naraku had spies all over the planet, if there was a human anywhere, he would have found her first.

Around the same time, the wolves had become unruly. While Sesshoumaru was gone, Naraku was left to deal with the rebellion of the insufferable mutts as they messed up anything and everything they could get their disgusting hands on. It was horribly out of the ordinary for them to act in such a way – but when he finally discovered the reason, everything clicked into place.

Naraku needed to meet this woman, and to get every fact straight, before he could make his move. Therefore, he decided to let the little dog know he wanted to have his party at his castle. It would be short enough time to throw him off, and he knew first hand Sesshoumaru would never deny his wants.

His grin, bearing the thin fangs, widened as his carriage opened.

Wrapped feet touched the ground silently, copying his surroundings. No one moved, no one even breathed. He scoffed; if they had been humans he would be deafened by the sound of their beating hearts. In fact… Naraku's ear twitched, he could hear those heartbeats only a few feet away.

He always enjoyed Sesshoumaru's castle. The grand doors, the vast lands, white brick so clean it was a marvel to look at. Of course, his own castle, made of obsidian and spider webs, was far more ostentatious. There were even gardens, here. How quaint.

"Come." He stated simply, walking towards the doors, which were already opening. The three others that traveled with him climbed off the back of the carriage, moving after him efficiently.

He watched Sesshoumaru finish his turn to look at the doors, as well as the number of humans fall into their bows and curtsies. The lord did not bow, of course. That was Naraku's job. And he did so with grace, and hidden venom.

"My lord," he said, with barely contained sarcasm. "What a lovely entrance you have prepared for me."

"I suppose, in the time we had to prepare for your arrival, preparations went considerably well." Sesshoumaru replied dryly.

Naraku looked at the many servants in front of him, giving no expression at the obvious boasting. He only had one human in his possession, and it was a boy at that. But Sesshoumaru had women and men; and together they made up the entire population. That blasted request, said basically as a law, allowing him and him alone to have humans had been an insult. Whether or not Sesshoumaru intended it that way was unclear, but Naraku did not care. He was kind enough to 'give' his female over, but little did he know what that girl carried with her.

"They look adequate," he mused, scanning the girls up and down, knowing the men would be looked over by his own company. His dark eyes settled on the girl to Sesshoumaru's right. She was chastely dressed, compared to the others, and her form was off to the trained eye. But to his surprise, she was quiet and hadn't yet looked up; generally the new girls couldn't hold their curiosity for long, perhaps her will was a bit stronger.

"I take it this is your new pet?" He took in her pale skin, the dark hair, and the slight tremble in her tiring legs.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru replied simply.

"So I should not expect much," the phrase was a test, and he was glad he gave it. The girl winced, ever so slightly; her tiny fists clenched and he was sure if she could she would have struck him. Oh yes, she was definitely new, and on top of that a fighter. No wonder Sesshoumaru liked her. And on that note…  
Naraku couldn't help but notice the very soft movement of the dog demon stiffening, as if his words had been offensive. Interesting…

"Depending," Sesshoumaru responded quietly.

"On?" He asked, still watching her legs quiver.

The dog shrugged graciously, making Naraku inwardly snarl. The damn youkai could vomit and he would look like a king, and Naraku hated him for that. "Where she is, what she is doing, who she is around."

"Untrained, then." He grinned, unable to reign in his excitement; he always loved it when they fought back.

"She was, yes. But she is far better, now that she has had time to settle in." Sesshoumaru said, carefully.

Naraku waited a few moments longer, still enjoying the shake her pale legs gave, before taking a step forward. "Rise, pet. Let me get a proper look at you."

Kagome straightened her back, truly unable to stop the relief from flooding her face. Practicing it was hard enough, holding it for that long was torture. Hell, if Sesshoumaru wanted her to obey, he should just make her do that.

Her eyes wandered up, taking in Naraku's features, and stiffened at the sight. She kept her eyes blank, and her lips pursed.

Her face was strikingly familiar, and Naraku spared a glance in Kikyo's direction. But he turned back to take in the rest of her. How her hair framed the delicate, soft face, and yet made her look ready to take on anything. The slope of her neck, leading to the hidden line of her breasts, taunted him, daring him to lean in and take a bite. It was small, thin enough that he was sure he could wrap his fingers around it. Her body itself was plump in all the right places; her breasts larger than the others, and even her hips. Naraku thought he loved the slim, sleek look, but he discovered the curves worked wonders in his imagination.

Noting the hungry gaze, Sesshoumaru lifted his hand and gestured at the women behind Naraku. "Kagura and Kanna, it is a pleasure to see you again."

Kagura, the taller, more angry-looking one, fanned herself as she inspected the men to her left. She barely glanced at the lord, "And you as well, my lord." She sounded tired, bored even.

"Yes, it is lovely to be in your presence once more." Where Kagura was brash and rude, Kanna was quiet and withdrawn. She reminded Sesshoumaru of Tsuyu, and yet there was something dangerous about her that had always unnerved him. Not that he would admit it.

"If you are ready, I can have Tsuyu and Kikyo take you to your rooms." Sesshoumaru offered.

The two girls raised their heads, but kept their eyes on the floor.

"Actually, I think I would like this little one to take me, Sesshoumaru." Naraku said, not taking her eyes off of her.

"It is lord," Sesshoumaru said, the first hint of a growl seeping through his lips. "And no, she cannot. She barely knows the layout of the castle, let alone where your room is or any information about it."

Naraku tsked, "Very well, _lord _Sesshoumaru." He turned to Kikyo and with that movement she stepped forward and turned towards the stairs.

"This way, milord." She kept her eyes on the floor as she began to walk, knowing he would be able to follow even if he didn't come right away. Long ago, Sesshoumaru had specifically instructed the girls to refer to Naraku, and only Naraku, as 'milord', in an effort to partly offend him as well as make themselves seem less intelligent and therefore less of a threat. Sesshoumaru knew physically they were far from threatening, but if they were thought as unintelligible then generally that created a looser tongue.

Naraku waved his hand behind him, "Oh and Kohaku can stay with the servants." He gave an innocent smile, "I'm sure someone will be able to show him around." As he walked after Kikyo, he paused behind Sango. For a moment he just stood there, looking down at her curtsied form, before running a strong finger from her lower back up to her neck. "She probably isn't up to such a task." The message was clear, Sango was not allowed near her brother.

With that, Naraku made his way up the stairs, with Kagura and Kanna followed after only moments later behind Tsuyu.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kagome visibly shivered the moment she could no longer hear Naraku's footsteps. When she first arrived, it was Sesshoumaru and his cruelness that greeted her. But the way he acted, the words he said, made her want to punch him in his arrogant face. But Naraku… she had tried so hard to keep from looking up, but as soon as she was able to rise her eyes wouldn't listen to her. They met his and instantly she felt the urge to run. There was something in there, something inhuman- or, she supposed, in-demon?

Thinking about it now, Kagome shook her head softly, frowning at her inner words. In-demon?

"Don't make that mistake, again." Sesshoumaru's voice drew her eyes to him, he was glaring after Naraku.

"What did I do?" She asked incredulously; she thought she performed perfectly!

"You looked him in the eye," he snapped. "Had he not been in such a favorable mood you would have to be dragged from the room."

Kagome frowned, "I forgot…"

"You cannot forget," Sesshoumaru's eyes were red again. "Naraku is not forgiving. Especially those who peak his interest."

He turned to the group, "Tarōmaru, Suekichi, bring Kohaku to your room where he will remain for the duration of his stay." He nodded to the others, "And the rest of you, you should know what you're supposed to do."

Sesshoumaru looked straight at Kagome, "You, stick with the girls. Maybe they can knock some sense into you."

Kagome had at first wanted to snap at him for treating her like an idiot, but she stopped herself. She _was _an idiot… She had felt the very energy of the room take a downward shift when he entered the castle. In his presence she had wanted to run, to crumble and beg him not to hurt her. What the hell was wrong with her? Where was her strength?

Straightening her back, she gave a nod to Sesshoumaru, "I won't mess up again." She promised, before turning and joining the other girls. Not only did she have to be careful for her health, but she needed to keep up her end of the bargain if Sesshoumaru was going to hold up his.

"Your curtsy was the best you've done," Sango muttered to her as they made their way to the ballroom.

"Thank you," Kagome said, having to make a conscious effort not to bite her lip or wring her hands. There was a reason she rarely wore make up, and she didn't know if squeezing her own hands would ruin whatever those ladies put on her. "Are you ok?" She finally asked, keeping her voice low and careful.

Sango was silent as they walked, her posture proper, with her head low as if still in front of the lords. When they got to the doors, the last ones there, she looked up at Kagome and gave a smile, her eyes watering. "Not even a little."

Kagome stared after Sango as she walked into the massive room, keeping her head high, and couldn't help but admire the strength she saw. She had to help her… she had to get Kohaku out of that creature's clutches.

"Oh, sorry!"

Kagome turned just in time to jump out of the way of a flying bit of glass. It looked like a glass, but when it landed, shattering and spilling what looked like wine, everywhere, she realized it was a pitcher. To her right, on his knees after bumping into someone and falling, was the boy she had seen the other night, his eyes wide in shock. She started to move to him, to ask if he was alright, but was beaten by a demon she had never met.

The humanoid …thing, a lizard tail jutting out of his lower back, picked the boy who's name Kagome couldn't remember for the life of her, by his collar and spoke in low, aggressive tones. She couldn't hear, but by the look on his face she could tell it was nothing close to what the normal punishment for spilling could possibly be. The boy nodded his head vigorously before being dropped back down, only barely keeping his balance. The second he hit, he ran for the kitchen, no doubt to get towels and a broom.

Kagome made her way after him, she wasn't doing anything after all, she may as well help him clean up. But as she reached the doors her wrist was taken gently by Tsuyu, who had returned to continue her lessons.

"Come, you must be ready when the guest of honor arrives."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Naraku tried to enjoy himself with the woman that dog had sent him upstairs with, but it was near impossible. So passive, broken… it was infuriating. He demanded nothing but perfection from those who served him, but never actually expected it – which was half the fun. But this damned human _was _perfect. The moment he realized it, he had sent her away. "I can find my way to the ballroom," he told her, "Leave me now while you still have all your limbs."

Kikyo didn't need to hear more, she gave him a low curtsy and got the hell out of there. She passed Tsuyu and the two girls Naraku always came with, and gave her a quick look to make sure she was alright. Naraku was horrendous, but he was relatively predictable, which was why she was sent with him. But the girls, or more specifically Kagura, could never be guessed at.

Tsuyu returned a very curt nod, signaling she was fine, and Kikyo continued without any further thought.

Downstairs, the servants were putting the finishing touches on the ballroom. It was grand and wondrous, but still not quite perfect.

She made her way immediately to Kohaku, who was standing near the wall, looking like a guard; stoic and ever watching.

"Would you like to stand there, or help out?" Kikyo asked him, a small smile on her lips to show she was partly joking.

Kohaku looked around, "I… I wasn't sure if I would be in the way or not."

The very first time Kikyo had seen Kohaku, she thought he was like her, or rather the character she played. He looked shattered, beaten down to the point that he was terrified of even the wind. But when she caught him cutting a tiny hole in Naraku's evening attire and letting in a small rodent that had absolutely destroyed the incredibly expensive material… she realized he was someone much more like the real her. Especially given that he was smart enough to use a rodent commonly found in the south, making it look like there was no foul play but a simple infestation.

That was years ago, and she had worried, what with all the time that had gone by, that the spark would be gone… but looking into his eyes now, she knew it was still there. Diminished a little, but not completely. It gave her mixed emotions; happy because she never wanted his spirit broken, but sad because that meant there was still something there for Naraku to eventually find and break.

"We'll find a use for you," she smiled a little wider and held out a hand for him to take. Kikyo would make sure that, for at least the duration of his stay, he would have a break.

Across the ballroom, Sango smiled at the sight, immensely grateful at the sight.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

The night began when Naraku walked into the room. He took in the sight: the walls adorned with his favorite colors, setting the darker mood perfectly. The dance floor, shiny and ready to be used for probably the fifth time in its entire life. Even the ceiling was decorated, with moving lights that created scenes on the walls and floor. The servants stood, perfect curtsies and bows, along said walls, ready to serve. And at the end of the room, the long table set up for yours truly himself. His spot was obvious; a large purple and black chair, decorated with silver shapes. Next to it, only slightly larger, was Sesshoumaru's chair – in the middle, of course. He did nothing to hide his disgust as he walked towards the table.

Upon arriving at the table, a woman whose name he didn't care about, ran forward and pulled out his chair. He paused, _hmph_ing when he realized he would be the one to sit first; to tell everyone the party could begin.

Silently pleased, he stepped towards the chair, taking a moment to enjoy all the attention, before sitting down slowly.

The tension in the room seemed to dissipate, if only slightly, and suddenly everyone in it said happily; "Happy birthday, lord Naraku!"

Naraku fought the urge to roll his eyes, then thought better of it and went ahead and did it anyway.

Sesshoumaru moved up next to him, sitting down as well. "I hope the décor is acceptable," he said, gesturing behind him.

"Close," Naraku said, "But I am missing something." He watched as Kagome, who Sesshoumaru had been gesturing to, move up to sit next to the dog. "I need a better view on my right."

Sesshoumeru bristled, but to the room it seemed as if he had only hesitated. "Of course, it is your party after all." He nodded to Kagome, who curtsied and skipped over quickly to Naraku.

A chair was pulled up for her, and she sat, albeit unwillingly. And, wanting to show that she was putting her all into this, she purposefully turned slightly in her chair so she was leaning closer to the man of honor.

"Much better," Naraku mused.

"Wine?" Sesshoumaru asked, already raising his hand for the drink. At the other's nod, Kikyo came forward and filled their glasses. "And I'm sure you're hungry after such a long trip."

"Yes," Naraku nodded, "I can't wait to see what you've whipped up to try and please me." He wasn't angry, just teasing, enjoying the fact that this was all his and it made Sesshoumaru uncomfortable. Why, he didn't know, but he would find out.

Turning away, his back to the inuyoukai, Naraku put his attention on the human girl. "What am I to call you, again?" He asked.

Kagome raised her eyes, but this time was careful to keep them closer to his neck, trying to pretend it was super fascinating to avoid looking up. "Whatever you deem worthy, milord."

Naraku barked a laugh, "You're a quick learner, it seems."

"Milord?" She asked, unsure what he meant.

"When I arrived you looked like you wanted to snap my neck," at her widening eyes he couldn't help but laugh, "But now I am to give you any name I wish?"

"I-It is your day, milord. I can be whomever you please." Did that sound right? Kagome clenched her hands within the long sleeves, hoping to Kami she didn't sound stupid.

Suddenly hands were on her jaw, yanking her forward and forcing her to look up. In her shock she accidentally met the monster's eyes, but immediately moved them to his hair. "Do you mean to tell me you are only being compliant because it is my birthday?"

Kagome blinked, trying to think of how to respond. No! That wasn't what she meant, dammit! Why was this so hard? "N-No, milord. My apologies, I only meant… I didn't want to offend…" Fuck! Two years of speech and it couldn't help her talk to an evil lord who seemed only interested in her harm!

"Look at me," he ordered. Not really wanting to, Kagome lowered her eyes to his. "You aren't whatever I wish because it is the damned day of my birth," he snapped, "You are whatever I wish because I am lord Naraku. And if you are anything but what I want, you are nothing."

Kagome swallowed, "Y-Yes milord."

There was a moment of silence, before he finally let her go with a jerk.

"Your food will get cold," Sesshoumaru spoke up with an almost bored tone. At first Kagome was furious that he had done nothing to help her, but when Naraku turned, his attention gone from her, she realized Sesshoumaru was giving her a chance to collect herself.

"What is it?" Naraku frowned at the platter.

"It is only the appetizer," Sesshoumaru explained, assuming he meant the portions. "The main course will arrive when you wish."

Things were turning around, Kagome noticed, as they began to eat. There was music, and dancing for entertainment.

It was when that young boy made his second mistake of the evening that things took a turn for the worse.

"More wine for the lord," Sesshoumaru had called out.

"No more of this light shit," Naraku said, his mood lighter with every glass. "Bring me something darker."

Kikyo turned and nodded at Tarōmaru, one of the two youngest boys. They had put him on wine pouring to cover for Kohaku, figuring Naraku would not notice, or at the very least not care. The boy ran forward, going for the lord.

Kagome had glanced back, only out of habit when she heard the footsteps coming near, and so she saw the entire thing. The demon, the awful one with the lizard tail, had been close enough, just passing through, that he was able to bring his tail around and in front of the boys foot. No one else had seen, that much was obvious, and it wasn't like anyone would care… not when the boy was launched forward with his own momentum.

The deep red wine sailed out of the pitcher and, in almost slow motion, splashed to the ground.

And on Naraku.

The entire room fell silent; the dancers halted their moving, the other guest stopped their eating, even the music stopped playing.

There was a moment of complete stillness – and then Tarōmaru ran.

The fact that no one would dare even attempt to escape from both Naraku and Sesshoumaru was the only reason he was able to get out of the room. He was gone faster than Kagome was able to register, and she only hoped he could get away.

"Allow me, my lord." The lizard demon was already running after him, turning the corner as Naraku stood from his chair. An overwhelming waterfall of anger poured off of him as he was bombarded with servants trying to wipe off the mess.

"_Get off me!_" He screamed, smacking them aside.

Moments later the demon returned, yanking behind him the boy. "I found him, my lord!" He called, dragging him to the middle of the dance floor and tossing him forward. The boy rolled before slamming into the steps that led up to the guest of honor's table. With a groan, he slowly got up, looking at the table in front of him.

_Suekichi? _Kagome remembered this boy, but… he was not the one from earlier.

"My lord," Kikyo started, "He is not-"

"Silence!" Naraku shouted, forcing her to pulled back and bow her head. He whipped around, leaping over the table in one fluid movement that landed him directly in front of the boy.

"You've made a grave mistake, boy." His voice was a growl, a beastly one that made Kagome want to turn and run. How Suekichi was standing there, not even shivering in terror, she didn't know.

Suekichi glanced backwards, looking at the lizard demon who was smirking with an evil gleam in his eye. It was then Kagome realized there was a something between the two, something that had gone back for a long time. They obviously hated each other, and now… the demon was able to finally win the battle.

But even still, while Suekichi was the same age as the other boy, he didn't look all that much like him. Surely Naraku would realize they weren't the same boy.

"You will pay for ruining my clothes, and my evening." Naraku raised a hand, and Kagome stood up so sharply her chair fell backwards with a crash.

Before she could get anything out, Sesshoumaru's own chair crashed as well, as if covering up her own sound, and he was suddenly standing next to the other lord. "Naraku, you disgrace my hospitality."

"You will allow this to stand?" Naraku whirled, his eyes filled with fury.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "What are your wishes?"

"Death." Naraku snapped without hesitation.

The inyoukai looked at the boy, "Do you admit fault to ruining lord Naraku's clothes?"

Suekichi clenched his teeth, the thoughts running through his mind. Kagome wanted to scream at him, to tell him to deny the accusation. It wasn't him! It was the other boy-

It smacked her in the face, then. So obvious she nearly sobbed. The only two _boys _in the entire castle, in the world even with only Kohaku as an exception. They were friends, practically brothers most likely. Suekichi couldn't admit that he was not the one who had done it, how could he sell out his friend? Especially if the punishment was death?

Kagome hugged herself, overwhelmed with the realization.

"I admit it." He said finally, breaking the silence.

"Then, given that it is the lord's birthday, I will grant his wish. Your punishment is death." Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku, "But as I am the master of this castle and these lands, it will be by my hand."

Naraku studied him for a moment, but decided to step back, not without a snarl of annoyance of course.

Without so much as a warning, Sesshoumaru raised his hand, and even from the distance Kagome was at, she could see the green glow of his nails.

"_Poison whip._"

The words reverberated around the room, and then there was a flash of green. In a large arc was a line of bright green, the very sight making everyone in the room want to look away for fear of death. It spun around once, as if to show off, before making a full turn and slamming hard into the boy.

"_NO!_" Kagome screamed as the whip connected, sending the little one flying across the room and through the doors.

Then silence, yet again, greeted them, while they all stared in shock at the scene.

Naraku broke it with a _hmph,_ "At least you made it interesting." He grumbled.

"Please, lord Naraku, if you wish to freshen up, we can clean up this mess and get back to the party." Sesshoumaru offered, looking more bored than ever.

"Make sure none of your other humans are that foolish." Naraku ordered before turning on his heels and heading out the doors.


	36. Best Friends Forever

**I know I know, that last chapter ended on a horrid note. I'm so sorry, but I have my reasons, please trust me! Thanks again for your support guys!**

_Best Friends Forever_

Suekichi was having a bad day. He had never met this 'Naraku' but he had certainly heard plenty about him. He wasn't afraid of anything, that was for sure, but he was afraid for the others. He had been in this castle for a while, and he knew that each year they had a week of peace and quiet when Sesshoumaru went away for the birthday ball. But this year was different, and on a short notice at that. Suekichi was more concerned about the reasoning than the fact that the big bad spider was coming. He'd seen Sesshoumaru at his worst, how bad could Naraku really be?

Of course, despite his calm yet frustrated feelings, he was still capable of being clumsy. He destroyed an expensive bottle of wine, scratched the floor, and pissed off Zaniggi, the demon Suekichi hated above all others. The very second he made that stupid mistake the lizard was on him and dragging him away, prepared with hundreds of punishments.

The lizard demon had had it out for him from the start, and his hatred displaced onto Tarōmaru more than Suekichi liked. And after making a mistake on the one day that it mattered most, Zaniggi wasn't exactly prepared to do otherwise.

The dinner started off without a hitch, or as much as it could with that creature in their midst. Suekichi hadn't expected someone so… imposing. The very second he entered the room it was like the light had been sucked out. He couldn't understand the fear his body felt; he prided himself on having no fear from Sesshoumaru, so it truly ached at him that he felt so afraid of this person he had never even spoken to.

But even still, nothing seemed to be going too wrong. It was an evening to be expected; high tension, plenty of flowing wine, and girls constantly trying to please but stay away from the guest of honor at the same time. Suekichi was lucky, given the dislike for him, he was placed on kitchen duty for the night, not allowed in the dining hall but to collect dishes.

He didn't mind this, being out of the center of attention was always the best idea when it came to this world and it's horrendous ways. Being invisible was ideal, and Suekichi was as close as you could get to that.

If Zaniggi didn't hate him just for breathing.

He figured something had seriously gone wrong when Tarōmaru hit the ground at a run. Before Suekichi could even react, the other boy was up and looking back and forth, eyes wide and terrified.

"What-?"

Footsteps, followed by a slimy sound that was all too familiar, sent shivers up Suekichi's spine. Unable to continue his questioning, he watched as Tarōmaru spun and ran for the stairs. His speed wasn't surprising, given that it was obvious he was running from some sort of punishment.

Suekichi wasn't sure what to do when Zaniggi entered the kitchens, looking flush with fury. He glanced around furiously, making Suekichi even more concerned. When Zaniggi was mad, it showed, but this… This was something else. What on earth could Tarōmaru have done to make him so angry?

The eyes swiveled down, catching Suekichi, who was still mulling over the possibilities.

"You," he growled out, making the boy start.

"What did I do?" Suekichi snapped, knowing exactly what that tone meant.

"You, boy, have the worst luck." Zaniggi grinned as he snatched his arm, yanking him from the kitchens and back into the main hall. He knew barely anyone knew the boys, let alone cared about them. And even if they knew, it was highly unlikely they would mention it and possibly invoke the wrath Naraku was already spewing out. The boy annoyed him, and now he could finally get some justice. The other one would just have to wait.

"I found him, my lord!" Zaniggi called out, dragging Suekichi behind him with barely any effort. Enjoying the feeling of finally winning, he chucked the boy in front of him, reveling in the smack that sounded when he hit the steps.

Suekichi groaned as he stood up, rubbing his arm in pain. He looked around the room, surprised at the silence and tension. Tarōmaru was not the bad one, he was, so what could have happened?

"My lord," everyone turned to look at Kikyo, who had stepped forward with unexpected worry on her face. "He is not-"

"Silence!" Naraku's voice interrupted, demanding the attention and respect of the entire castle. He left his place to land directly in front of Suekichi, forcing the boy to back up a step – much to his chagrin.

"You've made a grave mistake, boy." His voice was deadly, his eyes were like the very doors to the underworld, and with each word Suekichi felt as though it was a stab in the gut. In the few seconds he had, he glanced down the lord's clothes, noting the massive stain that had destroyed the obviously expensive material.

_Oh Tarōmaru… You dumbass._

Suekichi looked back at Zaniggi, silently confirming what he had already guessed. He then took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, mentally telling his friend that he definitely owed him. His round eyes opened and rolled up to meet Naraku's; his fear stamped down and ignored. He could do this.

"You will pay for ruining my clothes, and my evening." A crash made everyone jump, but it was hardly noted when Sesshoumaru knocked his own chair over and stepped forward to take charge of the situation.

"Naraku, you disgrace my hospitality." For a split second, Suekichi allowed himself hope. Perhaps the punishment would not be so bad…

"You will allow this to stand?" Naraku spun around, fists tight.

Sesshoumaru glared, but remained calm, "What are your wishes?"

"Death." Naraku snapped.

Suekichi felt his heart drop. The blood seemed to leave his body all at once, then come rushing back in to roar in his ears and threaten to send him to the floor unconscious. He allowed himself a quiet gulp, then prayed to Kami that Sesshoumaru would not allow such a thing.

Said lord looked directly at him, "Do you admit fault to ruining lord Naraku's clothes?"

The hope for life was diminished as quickly as it came. Sesshoumaru knew, he knew it wasn't him, that it wasn't his fault. He could admit fault, or tell the truth.

…And allow his best friend to be killed.

Suekichi took another deep breath, figuring it would be the last time he could. "I admit it."

"Then, given that it is the lord's birthday, I will grant his wish. Your punishment is death." Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku, "But as I am the master of this castle and these lands, it will be by my hand."

Here it was. The end to such a short life… in the midst of hundred year old demons, Suekichi put such a tiny spec in the timeline. But he had to. As he watched Sesshoumaru's calm eyes briefly flash green, he forced himself to relax. The lord's nails began to glow, and he knew what was coming – he had seen it plenty of times.

Tarōmaru… This was for Tarōmaru. It didn't matter that he was scared, all that mattered was that his friend would live. It was the only gift he had left to give.

Yeah sure, he had been planning on stealing a few desserts for his birthday in a few weeks, but this worked too, right?

Defying a previous thought, Suekichi took another deep breath. But before he could let it out-

"_Poison whip." _

There was a bright flash of green, and then he was airborne. It felt like hours before he finally hit the tile, surely breaking bones. But he felt nothing as he laid, staring at the doors that lead into the ballroom. When had he left the room?

_Never got to actually try that stupid wine…_


	37. I'm Disinclined to Acquiesce to your Req

**Hey guys! SO SO SO SO sorry for taking so long and then giving you that tiny little chapter. Things have been absolutely crazy lately… please forgive me! I still have plans for this, and fully plan on continuing for a long time! This one is a little short too, but there is a sort of reasoning for it. I'll have another two up as soon as I can! Hopefully tonight! Love you guys!**

_I'm Disinclined to Acquiesce to your Request_

Kagome had never felt so many emotions in her entire life. Or perhaps it was that she had never felt them so strongly. Her eyes moved from shock to anger to sadness, mixing with disgust and terror and about fourteen others. She couldn't think straight, all of her thoughts swam around her mind like a drunk canary.

How could Sesshoumaru do such a thing? He had to have known that was not the same boy! Why would he just allow that to happen? Could he not have promised to find the other boy and just let the situation die out? Surely Naraku would forget about the whole thing in minutes! Clearly he had the brain function of a gold fish if he couldn't tell two boys apart!

Kagome began to tremble, out of fear or anger she wasn't sure. She felt her nails breaking the skin of her palms as she squeezed them tight. This was unacceptable. Sesshoumaru was cruel, but this?

Words began to flow from her brain to her mouth and she opened her lips to let them free, damn the consequences – but someone beat her.

"Alright, my dear, now that that little mess is over, what do you say you help me out of these clothes and into something more… comfortable." Naraku had appeared next to her from out of nowhere, stealing her attention from Sesshoumaru. She turned her chocolate eyes to him, wishing more than ever that she could destroy him with a simple look.

"Excuse me?" She asked, her voice barely containing the emotions running through her.

Naraku cocked his head to the side, "Did you not hear me?" He scoffed, "Honestly Sesshoumaru, I agree she is beautiful, but a little bit of brains is nice." He laughed, taking her hand. "Come, pet. I suppose I can walk you through some things."

Kagome's teeth gritted together, out of the corner of her eye she saw Kikyo take a miniscule step forward and wondered if she could get a hit in before she was stopped.

She was silent for a full ten seconds, trying to figure out which statement to address first, so many names to call him, so many actions she could take. Given that both Kikyo and Sesshoumaru would stop her before it got very far, she had to make sure the first one counted.

Naraku lifted a hand and knocked her on the forehead, "Are you deaf?" He turned his head to speak again to Sesshoumaru, "Perhaps she is broken, I'll have to pick another bitch to ravage for the night."

"You'll what?" Kagome snapped.

"She speaks!" Naraku snickered, "If you're through with your little act of silence, I'm ready to get changed, so-"

"What in the hell were you planning on doing to me?" Kagome asked through her teeth.

"Watch your tongue before I rip it out," Naraku snarled in retort.

"Answer me or I'll rip a lot more off of you than your tongue."

Sesshoumaru was next to them in an instant, "Lord Naraku, please forgive my newest pet. She has not yet been fully broken in-"

"Then I will gladly do the honors," He didn't look glad…

"Touch me, you pathetic excuse for a demon, and die." Kagome had never killed. Until recently, she had never even hit someone; hell she hadn't even so much as truly hated. But the man standing in front of her filled her with so much rage, so much hatred that she knew without a doubt she could do it. And damn did she want to.

"Are you suicidal, girl?" Naraku asked, unsure whether to be furious or surprised.

"No, dickhead. I'm livid. And I'm fully prepared to destroy you for what you've done."

"Dickhead?" Naraku frowned at the word.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru looked at her, eyes already red. She appreciated the use of her name, but she was far passed caring.

"Shut _up!_" Kagome smacked her hands against his chest, sending him stumbling back. Not an incredible feat… but one nonetheless. "You… You _bastard, _you fucking _piece of shit._" She stepped towards him, "I will never forgive you for what you have done."

"You are nothing but a human, girl. Why would anything you feel matter?" Naraku snatched her arm and yanked her back.

Fed up with the insults to her race, Kagome fell back with the pull of her arm. She threw out her arm, sending it directly into the arrogant face of the most hated man in the feudal era.

And he went flying.

Immediately, Kikyo had her arms through Kagome's, holding them and her back from going for more. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes to force himself to calm down, "You will regret that."

"Like I care!" Kagome screamed at him, "I have never hated someone so much. You are the most evil being on this damned planet, there is nothing in that cold heart and there never will be. The only thing that could keep me going now is the thought that maybe I could rip out your stupid throat!"

In a blink, Sesshoumaru had his back to her, his hand on the chest of a very enraged Naraku. Both men stood, one calm, the other barely caging his anger.

"I have already killed one, Lord Naraku. Allow me to send her away and return to this in the morning." He locked eyes with the man, "There has been much excitement tonight, and you know how women can be."

Naraku let out a guttural snarl that was more beast than anything before shoving Sesshoumaru's arm out of the way and forcing himself to take a step back. "We will speak again about this. Tonight."

With that, Sesshoumaru turned back to the girls. "Remove her," he instructed Kikyo, "Knock her out if you must, but do not let her be seen again until I say."

"Shall I bring her to my own room?" Kikyo asked, keeping her eyes firmly on Kagome.

"Yes," he looked up, "And bring Sango with you to help."

Sango hurried forward, taking one of Kagome's arms. The girls struggled their way out through Kagome's jerks and shouts of rage at the lords.

"And someone clean that mess up in the hallway," Sesshoumaru said, referring to Suekichi. "Toss him outside." He turned to Naraku, "Would you like to retire to your rooms for the moment, while I clean the rest of this up? We can meet in my office in an hour."

Before Naraku could even respond, Sesshoumaru was walking through the ballroom, barking random orders at the servants. The dinner was over, but the night, by far, was not.


	38. Note 2

**Author's note!**

I'm super sorry if you got the notification that there was a new chapter and you got all excited and all you get is this… Sorrysorrysorry D:

I wanted to let you guys know a couple things. First off, the reason I haven't been updating is because some bad things have been going on in my life, and I haven't felt any inspiration let alone desire to write. It sucks, because I have so many ideas for this story.

I want to get back into this, so I've decided to go back and update all the chapters. I'll be doing all of them, in an attempt to make the story sound better as well as get some inspiration to write the next chapters.

Nothing changed will be detrimental, meaning if you don't go back to re-read, it's totally fine. If I do add in anything you need to know, I'll be sure to tell you!

Thank you all so so much for being amazing readers! I do this for you.


	39. Aftermath

**I am so so sorry! I full intend on continuing. Some …bad things have been going on in my life, and I just plain haven't had the inspiration to keep writing. But I really want to try! So hopefully this isn't bad. Dx**

**I love you guys sooooooo much!**

**P.S. So I've been re-reading the whole story, trying to get myself back into the mood, and I noticed that like every chapter I say I'm sorry for taking so long. Wooow I'm terrible. I'm so sorry guys, thanks a ton for sticking with me. I really really love you all so supe much. This whole thing means a lot to me. 3**

_Aftermath_

"You are out of your mind." Kikyo snarled, throwing Kagome into the room as harshly as she could muster. Kagome stumbled, but caught herself quickly. She whipped around, fully prepared to respond in a similar manner, but was cut short when Sango stomped in after them.

"Do you realize what you're doing?" Kagome hadn't dealt with a furious Sango before, so it was surprising enough to stop the retort she'd had. "You think Sesshoumaru is cruel?" Sango continued, face red with rage. "You think Sesshoumaru is mean and terrifying and evil?" She scoffed, "You don't know evil."

Kagome clenched and unclenched her fists, trying hard to calm down. She understood with Sango was saying, but couldn't get her anger in check. "I can't-"

"Stop it!" Sango snapped, "This isn't about what you can and can't do." She stepped forward until they were inches from each other, "I don't know where you're from, Kagome, but you aren't there. This is a world where we aren't worth shit. We do not have voices, let alone the right to disagree with demons."

"So it's just ok for us to sit back and watch an innocent kid get murdered?" Kagome was ready to start screaming. She knew where Sango was coming from, and she knew that her new life job seemed to be fear and obedience. But that wasn't going to happen. Kagome couldn't let it; she couldn't give up.

"No, Kagome. It's not ok," Sango relented, "But it's all we can do." She took a step back, fighting her own anger and frustrated tears. "We don't have the strength, don't you get it? We have no way to fight back. All we can do is survive."

"That's not a life," Kagome's voice dropped to a normal tone to match Sango's.

"We're not all like you, Kagome," Sango ran a hand through her hair, ripping out the jewels and hair beads that had been put in earlier. "We can't all just throw our hands out and send them across the room. We can't rely on the fact that Sesshoumaru will protect us, even if we do something really stupid."

"It's not like I know what I'm doing," Kagome frowned, "I never even meant to do any of that. It just happened."

"But it will happen more if you don't control it better." Kikyo chimed in with a soft voice.

"Then teach me how to do that." Kagome snapped, "You've been teaching me how to fight, not to control this stupid ability."

"You should pay attention better," Kikyo commented. "I'm teaching you to control your body, to know it better than you ever have." She folded her arms and leaned against the wall. "You are able to do much more now that you've been training with me. And your powers are simply an extension of your body. Like an extra arm or leg." She walked up to Kagome and poked her hard in the chest. "It comes from there, and spreads outward." She frowned then, thoughts racing through her mind. "But we need to work on that temper more."

Kagome sighed; before coming here she had never had a problem with her anger, but now? "Maybe everyone should stop pissing me off then…"

Kikyo snorted, "Like that's ever going to happen."

"Kagome, please, be more careful." Sango spoke up again, "This isn't just about you." She hugged herself, eyes brimming with tears. "If he can't take his anger out on you, who do you think he'll do it to?"

Kagome didn't understand at first, but it came in an instant. "Kohaku…" she breathed, stepping forward to pull Sango in a hug. "Sango, I'm so sorry. I didn't think about that, I'm so stupid…"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

The girls had remained in the room for the duration of the night. Kagome, tired of feeling like her skull was being ripped off, had had them remove all the bits and pieces from her hair. When it was down again, she reveled in the loose feeling.

"We have to talk about something." Kagome finally broke the silence. "I'm going crazy."

"Like what?" Kikyo pulled her own hair down. "How glad I am that we didn't have to clean that stupid ballroom ourselves?"

"Or how dashing the men looked in their party clothes?" Sango piped in.

"Downside of being us," Kagome smiled, glad they were able to joke a little. She pulled at the collar around her neck, "We can only look, not touch."

"What, the dashing Lord Sesshoumaru is not enough?" Kikyo tossed the hair pieces to the ground, "What with that long silver hair, and toned muscles?"

Kagome laughed, knowing Kikyo meant someone else.

"I prefer dark hair," Sango mused.

Kikyo looked at her pointedly, "Is there a specific dark hair you like?"

Kagome giggled, hearing the tone in Sango's voice as well. It sounded like someone specific, not just a trait. "Spill," she leaned forward.

Sango shook her head vigorously, "No way." She was adamant, but she was still smiling. "There's no way I'd say it out loud."

"It's a girl, isn't it?" Kikyo joked, showing a side the two had rarely seen of her.

"She was pretty smitten with me the other night," Kagome agreed, remembering the night they had drank together.

"No!" Sango squealed, "No no, of course not!"

Kagome leaned in close, "Oh Sango, come on, you can admit it." She pushed their noses together, "It can be our little secret."

Sango blushed wildly, "Stop," she laughed loudly, pushing Kagome playfully. "It's not a girl."

"So it is definitely someone specific," Kikyo leaned down as well. Both girls pressed their faces in closer, pushing until Sango backed into the wall.

"Ok ok!" Sango slapped her hands against her face. She mumbled a couple incoherent words, making the other two girls pout in frustration. Kagome reached out and grabbed her hands away, giving her an expectant look.

"Miroku…" Sango mumbled, eyes slammed shut, as if it would help.

There was a moment of silence, then Kagome squealed, Kikyo only a second behind. The girls yelled out in unison, in a moment of giggly, overjoyed bliss.

Until the door flew open. It smacked against the wall loudly, silencing the girls in an instant. All three looked up at the intruder, mouths pursed in surprise.

Sesshoumaru stood, in all his icy glory, staring at them as if they had been the ones that just burst in.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, breaking the awkward silence once again.

"I was simply assuring your safety." He responded, glancing back out into the hallway as if something had been following him.

"Is something happening?" Kagome got up, sad that the fun moment was over.

Sesshoumaru was quiet for a moment, as if mulling over the idea of explaining his behavior. "Naraku has disappeared," he finally said. "His servants and belongings remain, but he has gone."

"So you wanted to make sure we were safe?" Kagome nodded. She would have smiled if she wasn't still so angry with him.

"Is Kohaku ok?" Sango blurted. All three turned to look at her, surprised at the outburst. "Um, my lord." She lowered her head.

Sesshoumaru paused again before answering finally. "Naraku has yet to do anything but disappear." He briefly glanced at the three girls before moving towards the door. "It seems now would be the opportune time to have a chance meeting." He clenched the door jam, "But it would be wise to be quick, and safe."

He looked back at them one last time, "I will send for each of your guards." Then he was gone.

There was yet another moment of stilled silence. Sango looked after Sesshoumaru, at the empty doorway for the entirety of it. Her body was stiff, rigid with hesitance.

"Go," Kagome snapped. She gave Sango a light push, making her turn around to look at the two girls. "You don't have a lot of time. Either Naraku will come back, or your guard will find you and definitely not allow you to go near him." Considering he had made sure they knew the siblings were not to be around each other.

Sango bit her lip, mentally warring with herself. Should she go? Did she have the luck? Naraku was missing, sure, but he could return at any time. He could find them, kill them even. After what had happened in the ballroom, Sango didn't doubt the possibility.

"Sango," Kikyo said, drawing the girl's attention to her. "Is it worth it?"

Sango blinked once, before a sad smile appeared on her face. "Absolutely." She looked at the two of them once more, as if saying a silent goodbye, before running out of the room.

Kikyo had smiled, "I knew it would be." She murmured after her.

"So do we just sit tight and wait?" Kagome asked, "I mean… He didn't say stay here." He was worried, that much was plain, so it was unfamiliar territory.

"Naraku could be out and about," Kikyo said. "It would be unwise to wander alone."

"Well, then it's a good thing you're not alone." A flash of white and red stood at the door, smiling down at the two.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo breathed.


	40. Setting in Motion

**I totally get why you guys don't like Sesshy. It's cool; I've made him a preeeetty terrible person. But I have my reasons. ;P**

**I'm working on updating as often as possible. Love you guys!**

_Setting in Motion_

Inuyasha was a complicated person, not that he saw it that way. He was loud, obnoxious, stubborn as hell, and at the best of times an ass. He did his best to hide in when out in the general population of the castle. While his instinct said to not care, do to whatever he wanted and damn the consequences, his conscious mind bitched at him constantly for the sheer desire. At the beginning, he did not care. So he was a hanyou, big deal? He was strong, and could hold his own against so many. And with that sword… he had been unbeatable. Inuyasha could have worked his way up, he could have gotten his own army if he wanted. No one like hanyous, even hanyous hated hanyous, but once they saw his strength, there would be no issue. He had plans… he was going to build his power, he was going to make a home safe for not only himself, but those he cared about.

Granted, he only cared about one person…

It should have been easy, especially for him, to realize this dream. But the specifics of his birth worked against him, and had been since day one. Inuyasha had only met Sesshoumaru a handful of times, and each one ended the same way; fighting. It was supposed to be to the death, but Inuyasha was lucky. He could have died, each time, but he had always found a way to get free. Sesshoumaru had underestimated him and his human half. It was usually seen as a weakness, but as Inuyasha matured, he saw it as a strength.  
Not to mention his mother would smack him every time he would so much as mention his distaste for the gene in his body.

Things were relatively well, for the most part – despite the homicidal half brother.  
He never expected the outcome of their many fights. Trying to kill each other, sure, he could handle that. But he had always assumed, perhaps naively, that his mother was off limits. After all, that was a low blow, wasn't it? Something too low for the great Sesshoumaru.

At first, Inuyasha was in a blind rage. He destroyed a third of the army that met him at the entrance to the mainlands of the West. Sesshoumaru had expected the reaction, had even hoped for it. He didn't expect Inuyasha to be so successful…

They had come to a standstill at the gates of his home; Inuyasha, eyes red with fury as he stared at Sesshoumaru's hand, wrapped around his mother's throat.

"The sword, half breed. Or," his nails began to glow green as they tightened around the soft neck of the woman he detested.

"What makes you think I would be so stupid," Inuyasha snarled. "I hand this fang over, and we're both dead."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "Unsurprising, coming from an honorless hanyou." He fought the urge to clench tighter. "I keep my word, you worthless mutt."

Inuyasha shook his head, "For now, yeah. But what about tomorrow, or a year from now?" He tightened fists around the hilt of his father's sword. "I am not an idiot, I know full well I need this sword to survive." Especially with all the people he had fought, killed, and pissed off. "So I need more than just your word." He straightened up, doing his best to calm himself down. "I need your protection."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Where was Sango going?" Inuyasha asked, fighting the urge to at the very least pull Kikyo into a hug.

"With Naraku gone, it was the perfect time to sneak a moment with Kohaku," Kikyo smiled, glad she'd had the chance.

"So is anything actually going on?" Kagome asked, still peering out the door.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Not really. But I am a little happy that Naraku has disappeared," he grinned at Kikyo. "It gives us an excuse to be around each other." He then looked at his feet sheepishly, "Also, us guards got out of cleaning duty for the night."

Kagome laughed, "Yeah, I suppose that would be a pretty good upside."

"So Kagome…" Kikyo bit her lip, also starting to look down at her feet.

"Yeah yeah," Kagome nodded with a grin, "Be careful, kay?" She gave them a wink before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

The hallway was much quieter than she expected. But then, what was she expecting? Chaos? With a soft shake of her head, she began her walk towards the stairs. Her guard had yet to find her, but he would be along soon enough. Inuyasha probably only came so fast because he truly cared about his charge. Kagome was sure her own guard would protect her to the last breath, but she knew it was out of fear and loyalty to Sesshoumaru, not because he wanted to.

Wherever he was, he would surely find her without a problem. She might as well make her way back to Sesshoumaru's room, it was probably the safest place, and despite the calmness of the castle, Kagome felt uneasy. As she walked into the main area, however, she paused to glance at the kitchens. The torches lit danced along the walls, showing that there were still people inside, probably cleaning up after the uneaten dinner.

Kagome's stomach growled and she fought a groan. Stopping in the kitchens wouldn't take too long, and besides there were others in there, so it wasn't dangerous. Sesshoumaru was probably overplaying the severity of the situation anyway. He did love to worry her…

Making her way over quickly, Kagome peeked her head inside. The kitchens were more empty than it looked, but there were still a few moving around, washing dishes and cleaning the counters. She couldn't help but note that they moved quickly; how long had it been, like a half hour tops?

Kagome darted inside, still unsure if she was even allowed to be in here or not, and grabbed a basket. She snatched up whatever looked good, saddened that what she could get her hands on was all cold. That dinner had looked really really good…

Once the basket was heavy, she figured it was time to get going. She left the kitchens, glad no one noticed her, and took the immediate turn towards the stairs. The turn, however, was a bit too much for Kagome, and she felt herself slip on the shiny floor. The basket went flying, and she soared to the ground – her eyes closed, ready for the impact.

Arms wrapped tightly around her waist and upper body, pulling out of the fall and back onto her feet. For a moment she stood there, surprised that the pain hadn't come. But she wasn't ungrateful; that floor would've really hurt.

Kagome smiled up at the one who had helped her, once again startled. "Inuyasha?" She blinked, "I thought you were wi-" she paused to correct herself, "-protecting Kikyo?"

Inuyasha nodded to her, removing his hands now that she was safe. "I was," his ears twitched, drawing Kagome's attention for a moment. "But she sent me to grab her some food, since she wasn't able to eat." He glanced down at the basket, which had spilled over when it hit the floor. "Looks like you had the same idea."

She smiled, "Girl's gotta eat," she said, bending down to pick up the food. It was all ok, just scattered about.

"Here," Inuyasha said, handing her a few pieces of fruit that had strayed a little farther. After she took them, she paused at the look on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"You have something on your face," he muttered, reaching out to wipe it off. It was probably dirt, or fuzz from Kikyo's bed. Either way, it came back smudged in white.

Kagome laughed, "Thank you," she said, hoisting up her basket, "And sorry, I haven't had the chance to wash the make up off my face yet."

Inuyasha shrugged, "I've dealt with it before."

Kagome took and involuntary look back down the hall, thinking of Kikyo. Suddenly feeling overwhelmed with sadness for the couple, she took his arm gently. "I can't imagine what you've been through," she muttered, her voice barely above a whisper. "But if it helps, from what I have seen you are the strongest one in this whole place." She truly meant it; he had strength, and surely if he wanted to he could have power. But he had given it all up for his mother. He had found the love of his life as well, but they couldn't truly be together.

Inuyasha blushed, then glowered at the hand on his arm, frustrated that she was able to make him do so. He scoffed, "Yeah, whatever." He took his arm back and made his way down the hall with a purposeful swagger, keeping his head up.

Kagome watched him with a knowing smile. She definitely liked him; his childish behavior could even be cute. Kikyo was lucky.

As Kagome turned to walk up the stairs, a figure hiding in one of the many dark corners watched after her. She glanced out further, careful not to catch her kimono on the corner of the wall. _What was Kagome doing with that guard? _She thought to herself, frowning as she recalled the touch and look they had shared near the end of their conversation.

"Ayume?" A voice called, and she spun around, making a dash back down the hall.  
"Coming!" She called back.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kagome had made a mess of Sesshoumaru's room.

Upon arriving, she had placed the basket on the table, and paused, deciding whether to eat or wash up first. When her stomach growled, the decision was made, and for the time being, she removed the kimono and replaced it with one of Sesshoumaru's robes. They were shockingly comfortable, and if he minded well… whatever. A robe dirtied up with makeup was the last thing she cared about after everything that had happened.

She had started with the breads and cheeses she had gathered, making a point to walk around while eating so the crumbs would fall everywhere. She figured she hadn't inspected much of the room, so she might as well do that now.

The kitchen area was boring; it was spotless, as if it had never been used, but was cleaned daily. She wondered whose job it was to clean it all and found herself rolling her eyes at such an easy task. Washing clean dishes? Oh darn, such a hard job.

The bathroom was the same way, and she was curious about if it was actually ever used before she had arrived.

The closet was surely used, but it certainly didn't look like it. In fact, other than the robe she had just taken, it looked completely full. Did they replace each outfit every time one was taken, just to keep it full?

Probably. Kagome rolled her eyes again.

She finished the bread and had a few cups of tea, which had cooled down since she had arrived. Figuring the kitchen should be used at some point, she took a pot out and poured her tea inside, setting it atop the stove. The stove had a place for a fire but… how would she light it? There was a fire blazing in the furnace near the bed to keep the room warm and Kagome went over, looking for some sort of stick to light so she could bring the fire to where she needed it.  
After not failing at finding anything, she went back to the kitchen and opened the drawers, hoping to find something. Straight away her eyes narrowed in on a wooden spoon, and with a shake of her shoulders, she took it.

Only minutes later, the pot was heating up over a small fire, with a burnt spoon sitting next to it.

Kagome sipped the hot tea when it was ready, enjoying the fresh taste as it soothed her throat. She 'accidentally' tripped on some pillows while she paced, spilling the tea on the floor, as well as one of the chairs.

Wanting something sweet, she grabbed up one of the fruits from her basket, and set about peeling it, getting peels and drops of juice everywhere.

"What are you doing?" Kagome started, dropping the fruit with a 'splat'. She looked up, finding Sesshoumaru at the door, staring at her with an almost bored expression.

After getting over the initial surprise, Kagome frowned down at the fruit between her feet. "You made me drop my food," she muttered, before stepping over it to grab another.

Sesshoumaru looked around the room, "I see you've made a mess of things." He grumbled, "As I recall, you were a very clean person." He glared at her.

Kagome shrugged, "I felt like being messy," she glared right back, "Got a problem with that?"

He sighed, closing the door behind him. "I will later," he responded. "For now, you are free to do as you wish."

Kagome nearly dropped another fruit, "I'm what?" Was he going crazy?

"As long as you do one thing for me," he finished, making her want to groan.

"What now?" She snapped, "You've ruined any desire I've ever had to want to do anything for you, so what makes you think a bit of freedom will make me change my mind?"

"For starters," Sesshoumaru growled, "Despite your anger at me, I am still the lord of these lands. You will obey any and all demands I give." When she clenched her fists, he darted forward, stopping only centimeters from her. "Second, you have yet to live up to your promise."

"What do you expect me to do?" She yelled, the fury suddenly back. "You killed a boy, the wrong boy at that, right in front of everyone. Only because of a stupid spill?" She shook her head, "I can't believe you would do something so ludicrous."

"My actions are not to be questioned by a human," he barked, "You will do as I ask."

"Or what?" Kagome snapped back.

His golden eyes darkened, "Refuse and you will spend the next week in the dungeons without company or food." His teeth shone in the firelight, "You will never again be allowed to train, you won't be allowed outside except for your moon days, and I will drag that disgusting wolf back here and make you watch as I tear his miserable body limb from limb."

At first, Kagome had kept her demeanor, but it diminished with each promise of torture. She knew he would do it, and she hadn't the strength to say no. The little freedoms she had would be gone, and her life would be even worse.

"However," Sesshoumaru continued, "Do one thing for me tonight and you will be allowed to return home for a single day."

Kagome blinked, shocked at the offer. Had she heard him right? Immediately the tears sprang into her eyes, and she fought hard to keep them from spilling over. Her mom… Souta, even gramps. She could see them again. Maybe even have the chance to get away before she was taken back.

"Do I still get that favor and answer to any question?" She asked, glad her voice was steady.

"Fine," Sesshoumaru responded instantly, make Kagome a tad worried about the request he had in mind.

Biting her lip, Kagome considered it. The opportunity to see her family again, even for just a night… could she really pass that up?

Of course not…

"Alright, what is it you want me to do?"

Sesshoumaru straightened, as if gathering himself to ask it. "Naraku is in need of a bath."


	41. Deals a Deal

**Guys, trust me! I promise I have a reason for everything, and I have about four hundred ideas for this story. The problem is I only want to introduce one at a time so things don't get crazy and obnoxious. Also, I'm trying to keep the big huge ideas separate so there isn't a ton of excitement all at once.**

**Thank you so much for sticking around with me! I hope I make you happy!**

**By the way, this will end in a very odd place. Word isn't letting me edit the story itself, so I'm going to have to split it up. Don't worry, it'll be up shortly!**

_Deals a Deal_

Naraku… needed… a bath?

"What is he, four?" Kagome asked absentmindedly. What was with the people in this place needing to take baths together? Was it really so difficult to wash yourself?

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru groaned, eyes closing while he reigned in his annoyance.

She was about to make a snarky comment again, but stopped, staring at him in surprise. "What did you call me?" Her voice was quietly surprised.

He stared at her, not about to do it again at a request.

"Sesshoumaru, what's going on?" Kagome asked, suddenly serious. It was the first time she'd heard her name from his lips in a very long time. Perhaps this was far more grim than it seemed.

"I have explained the need for Naraku's …happiness." Sesshoumaru muttered, silently annoyed that the spider was a big enough threat that he needed to have concern. "Especially now, when he is so angry." He blinked at her, "Specifically at you."

"Ah yes," Kagome grumbled, "I pushed him-" all the way across the room "-and now he wants me to help him take a bath?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged, "He may have gotten the idea that you absolutely hate giving baths."

She stared at him, "Hearing that outloud sounds …kinda stupid." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes, curious about how that conversation even came up.

"So he wants to punish me, by making me give him a bath?" Kagome clarified.

"Correct," Sesshoumaru gave her a curt nod.

"And what precisely does a bath entail?" She frowned.

"You will remove his clothes, as well as your own." He clenched his teeth, "After the initial rinse, you will be sure to wash every area of his body." He had to force himself to remain calm. "Afterwards, you will dry him off, and ready him for bed."

Kagome watched him carefully, listening but… not really. She was too focused on the obvious anger he was holding back. "Is this…" she paused, wondering if she should even ask. "Is this a punishment for you too?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes bore into hers for a moment, though she wasn't sure if he was angry or simply upset.  
When he gave no answer, she sighed and let it go. If it was true, she wasn't sure how she would react. It might be sweet, but it could simply be a case of the other boy wanting his toy. Frankly, Kagome was never sure how much credit to give him; he had more mood swings and personality changes than a girl with PMS.

"For the answer to any question, a favor of my choice, and a trip home for an entire day?" She continued, figuring she would switch the subject back to the main problem.

"Yes," he said simply.

Kagome ran a hand through her hair, which was still tangly from her hair being up. "Alright, deal." She mumbled, not entirely happy, but it was just a bath. It was worth a trip home.

"What is that?" Sesshoumaru asked, staring at her bare arm.

With a frown, she looked, unsure of what he was looking at. "What is what?"

He took her arm and lifted the sleeve, "Who grabbed your arm?" Before she could answer, he lifted her arm and sniffed it.

Kagome was trying to think back; who had grabbed her arm?

At the sound of the growl in Sesshoumaru's gut, she winced. "Half breed." His eyes were darkening, making her wish she could take the arm back. Before she could open her mouth to explain the innocence of the touch, she felt herself jerk to the side. In an instant, she stood in front of the demon, stark naked.

With a squeal, Kagome yanked her arm back and wrapped both around herself. "What the hell?" She yelled, stumbling backwards from him.

Sesshoumaru snatched her arms and pulled her back, yanking them free from her body so he could get a proper look. "Your waist, your collar bone," he fought to keep his voice from rising too high, "Your cheek." He dropped her arms hard, making them slap against her legs. As he fumed, Kagome knelt and grabbed the robe again, quickly wrapping it back around herself.

"Sesshoumaru calm down," she snapped, tying it around her waist. "It wasn't like that."

He wasn't listening, his head jerked back to the door. He hadn't said anything, but she was sure he was going to go look for him.

"Wait," she skipped forward, hopping in front of him to block his path. She wasn't sure if Inuyasha and Kikyo were still in her room, but she didn't want to chance Sesshoumaru find them in any compromising positions.

"Move," he started towards the door, not caring if she moved or not.

He wasn't listening to her, and she seriously doubted he would, even if she tried to explain what had happened. So… if she couldn't tell him.

Kagome moved her foot purposefully against his, knowing it wouldn't do anything to him – but it did send her forward, parallel to the floor.

Without a thought, Sesshoumaru through his hands out, grabbing her waist and her arm, his forearm hitting her collar bone. He pulled her to her feet and glared at her. "Be more careful," he snapped.

Kagome frowned, "Sesshoumaru, that's what happened." She said, trying to keep her voice from getting too snippy.

He paused, not understanding at first. He looked at his hand on her arm before rolling his eyes back to hers. "You tripped, he caught you." It wasn't a question, and if Kagome hadn't been looking at him so intently, she wouldn't have noticed the visible relaxation of his shoulders.

"Yes," she said, suddenly feeling the urge to make him feel better. "He was just doing his job."

Sesshoumaru released her, as if just realizing he was still holding on to her. He glanced around the room, gathering his thoughts before turning back to her. She watched him think, for the first time wondering if he was looking for something to be mad at.

"Naraku's room is on the floor below. It is at the end of the hallway," he looked at her. "Knock, wait for him to invite you in." He made sure she was paying attention. "Get in, be as polite as possible, and get out after you're done." Sesshoumaru went for the door, intending to call for someone to clean up her mess. "Be very careful," he said quietly before exiting the room.

Kagome sighed, for the second time rubbing her eyes. This was not going to be fun…


	42. Sesshoumaru's Hotter

**Hey guys! So first of all… I'm sorry. My life hasn't really been nice to me, and writing has lately been just a chore. So it took me a while to be able to open my laptop again.**

**But I'm trying! I'm not going to make any promises about posting chapters super often, but I do promise that I will do my best. I love this story and I have so many ideas, I don't want to give up on it.**

**Thank you all for sticking with me! **

**PS. Sorry the last chapter ended oddly, Word wouldn't let me finish for some reason so I'm just continuing it here.~~**

_Sesshoumaru's Hotter_

Her lip hurt; she'd been gnawing on it ever since Sesshoumaru had left the room. Kagome knew what she was doing, and had made the deal. It was official, and she couldn't go back now. Especially considering the consequences if she had said no.

For the past ten minutes she had been standing outside the door, trying to buck up the courage to knock.

_This is ridiculous. _Kagome put her face in her hands and took a deep breath. Before coming to the room, she had fixed herself up a little. The juices from all the fruits, along with the splatters of tea, had gotten all over her robe, so she replaced it. In a set of defiance against the monster that requested her, she put on one of Sesshoumaru's nicer robes. Given the sensitivity of these stupid creatures, she was sure he'd be able to smell the daiyoukai all over her. Normally she would be completely against looking like Sesshoumaru's property, but in this moment pissing off Naraku won.

_You're stalling._

Kagome groaned quietly, pooling in all of her strength. _Don't worry, if he gets handsy you can blow him up._

The thought both made her feel better, and created more worry. Before she could lose her courage, she smacked her fist against the door.

There was a few moments of silence, and then; "Enter."

Kagome pushed open the door, fighting the shiver that ran down her spine. Even just his voice was enough to make her want to run and hide. _Stupid jerk._

Stepping inside was like the beginning of a horror movie. The room was almost pitch black, only soft hues of purple lit the room enough for her to be able walk without stumbling. Of course, there wasn't much to stumble over; it was as if he requested a room without any furniture on purpose. It was bare, only the wood floor and deep purple curtains served as decoration. It frustrated her; in such a stunning home, especially a gorgeous _castle, _this room was a blight, something that needed to be demolished - or decorated at least.

"Hello?" She half-whispered, afraid to make more noise than that.

"What is so special about you?" Kagome winced, spinning to her left. She could only make out a silhouette, but given the accentuated curves, she was sure it wasn't Naraku. What was that woman's name that came with him?

"Excuse me?" She asked, not positive how to respond. Kagome remembered the woman from before, when they first entered the castle. She was the only one to fit the profile, so she assumed it had to be her. The way she had carried herself when they entered had been so confident, so sure of herself. It was obvious she wasn't forced to be with Naraku, and on that basis alone, Kagome wasn't excited to deal with her.

"You don't listen very well," the woman mused, moving closer. When she was close enough to see, Kagome fought to stand still. The woman was a little too close for comfort, but other than the harsh red eyes that seemed to judge with every breath, she didn't seem too scary.

"I prefer not to listen to people who aren't important," Kagome grumbled, looking around the room as if it was suddenly interesting.

For a moment, the woman's eyes twitched into a glare, but it vanished as fast as it came. "You haven't a clue who I am, do you?"

"Naraku's lackey?" Kagome folded her arms. An arm slammed into her neck, throwing her back into the wall.

"I am _Lord _Naraku's second in command, you human _pet._"

Kagome pushed against her arm, "In Sesshoumaru's lands Naraku is no lord." It was all she could think to retort, but it seemed to work in angering the woman.

"Listen, you useless-"

"Kagura," both girls started, looking towards the light that abruptly illuminated the room. "Release the girl." Naraku sounded bored as he stood in the glow of the opened door.

Kagome's eyes had adjusted to the dark, so she couldn't quite make out what was on the other side of the door, but given the heat wafting towards them, she assumed it was a personal spring. Of course he would want his own hot spring.

"She deserves-" The woman, whose name Kagome finally knew, began, but Naraku cut her off once again.

"She deserves many things, Kagura. But I would prefer to get my bath first." His words were casual, snarky even, but the way he said it was far too dark. Kagura clearly understood the warning, and stepped away from Kagome, albeit unwillingly.

"Of course, my lord." She said, a grumble in her voice.

"Come, pet. I am-"

"Kagome," she snapped, stepping away from Kagura. "My name is Kagome, not pet."

Naraku paused, then a smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. "Very well, Kagome. Let's go, I am dying to get in that water."

Frowning, Kagome followed him through the second doorway. She wasn't entirely comfortable with the fact that he so readily accepted calling her by her name, but… what was there to do about it now? Complain about him agreeing?

The hot spring was a thousand times more inviting than the room itself. It was lit by a soft yellow glow, and the steam filled the entire room. Kagome breathed in deep, allowing the heat to fill her senses and warm her bones.

"You are most definitely not from here," Naraku said, watching her closely.

Kagome turned to look at him, "Come on, let's get this over with." She said, ignoring his comment. In the back of her mind, she recalled Sesshoumaru ordering her to be nice, so she took yet another deep breath to calm herself down. She definitely didn't want to do anything to ruin the deal.

"You must be all dirty after that mess at dinner," she said, pulling at the rope around his waist. "I hope it didn't completely ruin your birthday," Kagome did her best to pout up at him. She felt her hands shaking as she undid his rope, but she tried hard to hide it.

"Don't fret, human," he chuckled softly, "_Kagome_," he corrected himself. "You are making my birthday much better."

"I certainly hope so," At least that was a half truth; a happy Naraku makes a happy Sesshoumaru, which meant Kagome wouldn't be completely miserable.

The rope fell to the floor, allowing the robe to open, revealing Naraku in all his pale glory. Kagome had to look eventually, whether she wanted to or not, so she decidedly took it all in now to get over the initial shock. But admittedly, she found herself comparing.

Where Sesshoumaru was carved and toned perfectly to match his tall form, Naraku was just plain muscle. It could be forgiven, if not for the fact that there wasn't much muscle. Kagome mentally slapped her own arm; there was plenty of muscle. He looked like a well toned man; if he was in her own world he would be perfect… but this wasn't her world, and he had to stack up next to the demon lord. He fell short, not that she would tell him that.

Trying hard, so very hard, to ignore the inner voice that critiqued him on his every feature, Kagome lifted her hands, running her fingers up his chest until she reached his shoulders -not as broad as Sesshoumaru's- and slipped the robe off completely.

"You're horrible at lying," Naraku murmured half-mindedly.

Kagome huffed, putting her hands on her hips, she was tired of this. "Look, cranky pants, what do you expect me to do? Fall head over heels for you just because you're naked? Cower in fear because you are just _so _scary?" She shook her head, "I got news for you, Naraku. I'm not afraid of you, nor am I enjoying any second of this. I don't even understand why you asked for me in the first place."

Naraku stared at her during the outburst, allowing her to finish. "I will tell you why I asked for you, _Kagome._"

Ok, now she was positive she didn't like the way he was saying her name.

He stepped forward until he was gently pressed against her front, his arm snaked around her back to keep her in place. "In the Western lands, Sesshoumaru is lord," he began, playing with her hair with his other hand. "But it is obvious to the world that elsewhere, I reign over them all." He twisted a lock of her hair around his finger, pulling on it lightly. "I let him think he rules those weak bottom feeders, but even you can see I am far more terrifying. No one surpasses my strength, not even that hotheaded dog."

Kagome glared up at him, not even trying to pull away. There wasn't a point to it, that much was plain. "I've been out there, and I've seen the ones you call bottom feeders," she batted his hand from her hair, "And none of them so much as mentioned you." And she thought Sesshoumaru was smug. "In fact, I hadn't even heard of your existence until you showed up unannounced and annoyed everyone here."

"Is that not what you did?" Naraku retorted.

Kagome frowned, "I don't believe I annoyed _everyone,_" and whoever she annoyed could just deal with it. "And besides, I didn't come willingly. I was taken."

"I am aware," He replied.

Looking up at him, Kagome searched his face, the way he said that sounded odd, as if he knew more than it seemed. "Why did you ask for me?" She finally said.

"I wanted to see who it was that was so special." He took her hair again, pulling it a little harder than before.

"What are you talking about?" She slapped his hand again.

"Your precious dog lord was looking for you," he said, not letting go of her hair. "He came to me in secret, asking for advice," Naraku chuckled at the thought. "He needed information on how to leave this world, apparently it was so important that he was willing to create a war."

Iris frowned, a war? Was he talking about the wolves? She was too deep in thought to care about the hand that weaved its way through her hair.

"He nearly killed a demon over it," Naraku shrugged, "Not that I care, but for a lord to steal from his own people so openly, so ...violently." His teeth shown with his smile, "For once I admired his drive." He scoffed, "But what was it all for?"

The hand that was so gentle seconds before suddenly tensed, pulling her hair into a tight grip. He yanked her head back to bare her neck.

"Hey! What-"

"You are so fragile," he snapped, "So easily broken, so ordinary… useless. What was the point of it all?" He sniffed at her neck, his nose pressing against her skin. "He has humans, what made you so damned important?"

Kagome was surprised that she wasn't trembling, even with that mouth so close to her throat. She wasn't sure why, but she wasn't as terrified as before - perhaps it was his tone. The way he spoke, so absentmindedly, as if he was simply thinking aloud, trying to figure it all out. He was angry ...no, frustrated. She started, was he doing all of this purely because he didn't know the answer to his stupid question?

"Why does it matter?" She asked, "Why waste your time on it?"

"Sesshoumaru does nothing lightly," Naraku said, and she was surprised he even answered her. "There was a reason for it."

Kagome's mind raced, why he came after her, she had no idea. But how he did it?

_The Shikon Jewel? _It made sense… He asked for the information, and whatever Naraku told him led him to Kouga eventually. He literally started a war… for her?

_What a dick._

"Do you want a bath, or not?" Kagome asked, her voice low. She didn't care why Sesshoumaru came after her, she just wanted to get the hell out of here.

Naraku let her go abruptly, sending her stumbling backwards. He said nothing, but he did move to enter the spring.

Trying to hide her relief, Kagome moved after him, pausing only to shyly pull at the rope around her waist. In theory she had been ready to get this over with, but now that she was actually here it was much more difficult.

"Hurry it up, pet." Naraku snarled, his mood souring.

Oddly enough, Kagome preferred that. Maybe he'd get annoyed and just tell her to leave.

_Stop being a baby. _Gathering the last bits of her courage, Kagome dropped the robe onto the floor, revealing herself to the monster in the spring. _I hereby rename this spring, Lochness._

"You are far curvier than the others," Naraku noted, his eyes boring into her body.

Kagome bristled, "Excuse me?" She clenched her fists, "What's that's supposed to mean?"

His eyebrow raised, as if surprised she would respond at all, especially negatively. "Your breasts are far larger," Kagome reddened all the way to her toes. "And your hips, the other humans are much more narrow."

"Ok, ok. You can stop now," she murmured, stepping into the hot water.

Naraku blinked at her, confused but not about to admit it. He sat back, gesturing to the bucket on the side of the pool. "You may begin."

Kagome moved over to the bucket and took out the wash cloth and the soap. She sniffed the lavender and rolled her eyes; what was it with pompous guys and lavender? Lathering up the cloth, she started with his neck, figuring he could do his face on his own; if she did it, she'd be far too focused on getting soap in his eye.

She recalled her bath with Sesshoumaru, which brought even more heat to her face. His strong arms, ones she knew could lift just about anything. The muscles that defined every inch of his perfect body. That damned 'V' that seemed to point directly at his manhood. If she had never seen Sesshoumaru in his birthday suit, she would be marveling over Naraku, but…

"Efficient," Naraku muttered, "Allow me to show you how it's done, human."

Before Kagome could protest, he grabbed the washcloth from her, snatching her arm at the same time. In a swift movement, he pulled her onto his lap, facing away so he could wrap his arms around her. His hands roamed along her legs, using the cloth to wash away the dirt of the day. Kagome glared down at his hands as they moved across her upper thighs, surprisingly skipping over the middle to go straight to her waist. As his fingers traced lines along her stomach, she squirmed, the uncomfortableness growing when he dropped the cloth in the water.

The soap coated his hands as he ran them over her breasts, slipping them along.

"Naraku, stop," Kagome said, her voice quiet but firm.

To her shock, he pulled his hands away, allowing her to step away from him. She spun, frowning, silently demanding an explanation. Was he just messing with her?

"The dog ordered me to obey your requests," he told her, lounging against the rocks.

Kagome blinked, not really believing it. There was only one way to find out… "Fine, then I _request _that this bath is done."

Naraku didn't respond, he merely shrugged, as if expecting it.

After not being told no, Kagome turned and went for the exit, grabbing a robe from the ground on her way out. She was sprinting, but she didn't care that it made her look scared - she just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible.

She opened the door and found Shizu and Ayumi, poised to knock. Caught by curiosity, and a bad feeling, she paused, "What are you two doing here?"

"We're here to entertain the birthday boy," Ayumi said almost cheerfully. Kagome was really starting to get frustrated with her need to please.

"But-"

"Come in pets, Kagome's turn is over." Kagome turned to glare at Naraku, who stood, confident and nude in the light of the hot spring.

Ayumi rushed past, head down so she wouldn't make eye contact. As she past by, Kagome caught the shiver; Ayumi may have looked ready to please, but she was obviously worried. She didn't want to do this.

"Don't worry Kagome," Shizu said quietly, gently touching her arm. "It's nothing we haven't done before."

The second girl pushed past, not looking at her as she closed the door.

Kagome, still wet and now cold, stared at the door, wishing she could do more. Water dripped down her face and she reached to wipe it off - but stopped when she caught a look at the sleeve of her arm.

She was wearing Naraku's robe.

_Dammit..._


End file.
